Divergencia Espacio temporal
by caicaivilu13
Summary: Midoriya Izuku, tras hablar con All Might y perder todo lo que amaba, viaja en el tiempo, ¡21 años al pasado! En donde deberá busca empleo como quiskless y forjarse un futuro. Con su visión del mundo levemente cambiada, busca dar otra oportunidad a las personas. ¿Un kurogiri adolescente? ¿Un Shigaraki niño? ¿Un joven Aisawa Shouta? Izuku/Aisawa.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: _No me pertenece BNHA, ni ninguno de sus personajes. No gano dinero con esto. Sólo es una forma de diversión. Los personajes originales son míos y me reservo los derechos de autoría_ ;)**

* * *

**N.A: **Aquí estoy editando los primeros capítulos, porque tienen vergonzosos errores de dedo **-.-U**

* * *

**Prologo**

.

Era un día como todos los de su vida, desde que a los cuatro años le dieron la noticia de ser quirkless.

Las nuevas heridas de quemaduras escocían en su piel, sumándose a una gran colección. Quién diría que el responsable fuera un querido amigo.

Y sin embargo, lo que más duele son sus palabras. ¿Volar como un cisne contra el suelo, para ver si tenía otra oportunidad? Eso fue lo más cruel que le habían dicho y era víctima de intimidación. A Izuku el corazón le pesaba y las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos tan sólo de recordar la expresión de su rubio amigo de la infancia.

Se sentía inútil.

Y ni una palabra salió de sus temblorosos labios para defenderse de Katsuki. No pudo decirle nada, asustado de sus propias emociones. Porque por un miserable segundo, lo pensó como algo aceptable.

¡No! Tenía un sueño ¡Ser un héroe! Y lo iba a conseguir.

Pero, sin un quirk ¿podría hacer la diferencia?. En un mundo lleno de quirks impresionantes, Izuku no obtuvo nada. Y lo más importante ¿Merecía ser diferente?. Era solo un niño quirkless; no era impresionante, era simple y sin talentos. Tampoco podía tener notas altas o Kacchan montaría en cólera, quemando aún más piel con sus explosiones.

Era un cobarde, sin valor; un pequeño niño que se sujetaba a un sueño como una tabla de naufragio que lo mantenía contra la implacable marea. Un sueño que se materializaba en la confiada sonrisa de All Might, quien a pesar de la adversidad no cejaba sus intentos de hacer un mundo mejor. Esa era su pequeña esperanza. Por eso seguía escribiendo sus cuadernos con análisis quirk y seguía los sucesos entre villanos y héroes; cuidando los detalles sobre usos, ventajas y desventajas de las peculairidades heróicas. Trece cuadernos que conformaban su tesoro más importante.

Uno de ellos acariciado entre sus manos cuyas hojas tenían con una extraña combinación entre quemado y mojado. Su 'libro de héroes para el futuro n13' había sido tomado por su amigo de la infancia y, tras ser puesto como un esfuerzo ridículo ante sus tras secuaces, explotado con saña, arrojando los restos chamuscados al estanque en el patio de la escuela.

Izuku frota sus ojos con la manga del uniforme. No era justo. Alguien no debiera tener un quirk heroico fuerte si tiene una personalidad tan abusiva ¿no era acaso su deber ayudar a los más débiles?. el mundo no era justo.

Sacó un lápiz para dibujar garabatos y rayones en las hojas desgastadas. La textura áspera de la hoja, producto del secado forzado tras ser arrojado al estanque, hizo difícil trazar con suavidad. Frustrado dio vueltas las hojas hasta encontrar una en blanco, escribiendo la pregunta que por años tenía en su alma con grueso trazo. '¿Podía ser un héroe, aun si no tenía quik? ¿Había una posibilidad?'.

Suspiró con lágrimas en las mejillas. ¿Vale la pena tanto esfuerzo en mantener su esperanza ardiendo? El mundo entero estaba en su contra. Nadie lo tomaba en serio. Incluso el consejero escolar, quien citaba de vez en cuando a los estudiantes a su oficina para guiarlos en sus objetivos de carrera. El hombre al enterarse de su idea de entrar a UA, se apresuró a mostrarle trabajos de oficinista o folletos para hacer su propio negocio, argumentando que con sus 'antecedentes', no encontraría trabajos mejores, mucho menos lograr entrar en los cursos de heroísmo.

Otra forma de decir quirkless inútil.

Izuku suspiro, guardando su cuaderno en la mochila, observando uno de los folletos: Cómo hacer tu propia pizzería.

Con desánimo cerró la mochila y secó las sus mejillas pecosas, decidiendo olvidar el mal día en la escuela. Miró al cielo con una tímida sonrisa en la comisura de los labios sintiendo el leve rastro de humo en el aire. Curioso, buscó el origen siendo a pocas cuadras de ahí.

Una ascendente nube de humo y sonidos de una pelea se pudo escuchar a lo lejos, provocando que la adrenalina moviera los pies del niño entusiasmado por ver un arresto. Si habían héroes en las cercanías, Izuku vería sus quirk en acción para atrapar al villano.

Pasó por debajo de un puente sin ser consciente del villano de lodo que arremetía desde una alcantarilla.

La visión de Izuku se deformó, por la sustancia viscosa que era parte del cuerpo del villano.

"Un nuevo disfraz de carne. Eres mi salvación, niño".

Izuku se asustó al sentir su boca ser forzada a abrirse, dejando entrar por su garganta y faringe el viscoso material. Sus pulmones ardieron por la falta de aire y la desesperación llenaba su pecho. '¿Este era el fin?'. ¿Así se acabó su vida?. Otro deku inútil en el margen de la Historia.

En medio de perder la consciencia siente un retumbar y el frío del viento. A sus pulmones constreñidos llega de súbito el olor enrarecido de la alcantarilla, el humo y tierra. '¿Qué pasó?'

"No temas, ¡Porque estoy aquí!"

"All Migth". A sus ojos, y pese al esfuerzo por confirmar la suposición que la nueva voz produjo, el negro reclamó el resto de colores; su consciencia apagada contra su voluntad. ¡El héroe numero uno estaba ahí y no pudo verlo!

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al despertar estaba siendo rodeado de paramédicos a l entrada de una ambulancia. Estaba sobre una camilla a metros de una ambulancia confundido y dolorido. "¿Qué sucedió?".

Uno de los paramédicos se acerca. "Estuviste en medio de una pelea con un villano. Fuiste salvado por un héroe pero no despertabas, aśi que llamó para que te viéramos. Ahora, nos dirigimos al hospital".

"¡Estoy bien!"

"No muchacho. Tus pulmones no suenan bien. Nos dijeron que puedes tener restos de agua de alcantarilla, lo que puede provocar una seria infección. Vas al hospital. Tu madre fue contactada".

Suspirando derrotado Izuku fue ingresado en el vehículo sin más contraargumento.

Tratando de mantener su mente ocupada tomó sus cosas, revisando que todo estuviera ahí.

Al abrir el libro de héroe recordó todo de golpe debido. Un enorme autógrafo ocupando dos planas con la firma del 'símbolo de la paz'. ¡All might lo salvó! Y le dio un autógrafo. ¡Que emoción!. Revisó el resto de las hojas buscando alguna otra sorpresa, quedando absorto en la última hoja que él mismo había escrito poco antes del ataque. Y la brutal respuesta del héroe número uno a continuación.

_'No puedes. Es peligroso enfrentar villanos sin quirk. Un héroe arriesga la vida, no puedo dejarte ser uno. Escoge otra profesión. Policía es una buena opción o bombero. Si eres un fan, abre una tienda y apoya a los héroes'._

Y entonces Izuku se recostó en la camilla con el tórax punzando. Quizás si debe ir al hospital, pensó. En el pecho se apretaban sus pulmones y el corazón dejó de palpitar por un segundo, quizás porque se quebró cual cristal. O tal vez, fueron sus sueños y esperanzas, resquebrajados en el piso de la ambulancia sin forma de ser reparados.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A:** Algo nuevo en un nuevo fandom. Espero que a alguien le guste esto. Va a ser un Aisawa/Izuku, una idea que nació entre un Izuku siendo profesor de UA y criando a Kurogiri y Shigaraki, mientras atiende una cafetería y es un analista quirk. ¿Cómo entró todo esto? viaje en el tiempo. Pero sin querer gané un Aisawa Shouta adolescente OuO.

**IMPORTANTE:** Para que todo quedara más o menos dentro de los tiempos y edades cannon, cambié varias edades (fechas de nacimiento). Hice un viaje en el tiempo de 21 años, para poder tener a Shigaraki de 5 años, cuando se inicia su quirk, así que lo demás se arregla en base a eso. Avisaré de las edades de cada uno con forme aparezcan.

Elenco:

Tsukauchi Naomasa = policía (porque estos se desarrolla antes de que sea detective) Mejor amigo

Shigaraki Tomura/Shimuta Tenko/ Tenko-chan= hermanito adoptivo

Yamada Hozashi /Present mic= amigo de Izuku.

Aisawa Shouta/Eraserhead = rival escolar, amigo, interés romántico

Eso de momento creo que es lo más importante. Veamos hasta donde llego con esto.

Como siempre, no les pido review, si me los dan bienvenidos sean. ;) la idea está terminada y el argumento base está 'listo. No van a ser capítulos lagos porque si no, no veremos fin a esto.

Saludos.

**()()**

**(n.n)**

.


	2. Capítulo 1: Viejo mundo, con nuevos ojos

****Disclaimer**: boku no hero academia no es mio. Ni lo será nunca. Solo me divierto escribiendo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: viejo mundo con nuevos ojos**

.

Izuku estuvo 24 horas en el hospital hasta que le dieron de alta, para observación dijeron los médicos.

Midoriya Inko no paraba de mirar a su hijo recostado en la camilla despierto; si no fuera por la palidez de su cara, no notarías algo fuera de lugar en el rostro de su hijo.

Inko sonríe amorosa. "Los médicos dijeron que podrías salir pronto. En una horas. Incluso puedes comer algo de fruta". Acerca trozos de manzana trozadas y con forma de conejitos. "Mira, amor. No los hago desde que eras niño".

Pero Izuku no los miró, ni se movió de su posición mirando el techo blanco. "No gracias mamá, no tengo hambre".

Ella mueve sus dedos ansiosa. "Pero debes comer algo. Aunque podrías estar aún nerviosos por el ataque. ¿Quieres hablarme de eso, amor?".

Izuku parpadea. "No fue tan malo. El villano me tomó desprevenido, no pude correr, he intentó usarme como disfraz matándome y entrando en mi cuerpo". Inko jadeó horrorizada, pero el peliverde no se detuvo. "Estaba por perder el conocimiento cuando escuché a All Might. No sé de dónde vino ni qué hacía ahí, pero él me salvó". Una risa hueca salió de sus labios. "Incluso me dio un autógrafo. Puedo venderlo en internet y ganar dinero ¿Te imaginas cuanto?".

Inko comenzaba a inquietarse por su hijo que estaba agarrando con demasiada fuerza las sábanas. "Pero, tu eres un gran fan de All Migth ¿Por qué venderías su autógrafo?".

Su hijo se dio la vuelta dando la espalda ignorando la pregunta. "Sabes mamá, hoy tuve la respuesta a mi pregunta, ¿puede un quirkless ser un héroe? All Migth fue tan amable de escribirla, incluso. Es por eso que… voy a buscar otra cosa". Inko no podía escuchar los sollozos de Izuku, pero si veía el estremecimiento de sus hombros. "Debí escuchar a todos antes, mamá. Kacchan siempre tuvo razón. Él siempre fue el inteligente".

"Amor". Intentó dar consuelo tocando el hombro menudo, pero fue sacudida por el mismo Izuk. No quería ser tocado. "Izuku". Sin saber qué hacer, se movió por la habitación llegando hasta la mochila de su hijo. Con curiosidad busca el cuaderno en mal cuidado como si viniera del mismo infierno y que contenía el autógrafo. ¿Qué ocurrió? su hijo era muy cuidadoso ¿Fue culpa del villano?. El jadeo angustiado de Izuku la hizo salir, para darle espacio.

Fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo iluminado con focos de luz fría que daban un ambiente estéril, se encuentra sin saber qué hacer por su hijo; observa el objeto entre sus manos dirigiendo sus pasos hasta unas sillas de vista incómodas. Una vez sentada revisó el cuaderno, sonriendo ante los dibujos y escritos de su hijo sobre las formas de usar un quirk. La prosa era fluida e interesante de leer, siendo los diagramas de mejoras en los trajes y equipos lo más detallado, con trazos finos y sombreado perfecto. Como salido de una revista de diseño.

Fue hasta llegar a la última hoja usada para análisis que el corazón se saltó dos latidos.

¡Era horrible! lo que estaba ahí escrito contradecía todo lo que había leído en el cuaderno. Indiferente ante los sentimientos y dedicación de un niño. ¿Y lo escribió All Might?

Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer, ensuciando aún más las hojas. Su pobre hijo.

La mañana siguiente llegó con Izuku listo para volver a casa recuperado, o al menos en lo referente a su salud sin complicaciones originadas por las aguas residuales a las cuales estuvo expuesto, si no fuera por la mirada vacía.

Llenando el silencio entre ambos Inko hablaba sobre la comida de ese día, el permiso para la escuela que daba unos días de descanso; que no se preocupara por perder clases porque Katsuki traería el trabajo escolar y cosas de esa índole. Sin que Izuku mostrara interés real a nada que dijera.

No era su hijo de siempre sino un cascarón. Y todo por culpa del héroe número uno.

No podía a su juicio disculparlo. Con sus palabra insensibles destruyó a Izuku. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella? que jamás se atrevió a negar nada a su hijo por su incapacidad de darle un quirk, pero tampoco hizo micho por el sueño del niño.

Tras dejar a Izuku en casa recorrió diferentes librerías buscando orientación vocacional. Si no podía ser un héroe, buscaría ofrecerle otro sueño con nuevos horizontes en los que su niño brillara; motivo por el cual cargaba tantos folletos de carreras profesionales y áreas técnicas, con esperanza de encaminar a su hijo en una nueva dirección. También compró muchos libros para hacer negocios e iniciar de cero tiendas, restaurantes, juegos, editoriales, costura, entre otros temas. Incluso llevaba algunos libros que hablaban sobre la creación de foros y páginas web.

Al llegar a casa mostró todo al peliverde, pero Izuko apenas los leyó dejando de lado los libros favoreciendo mirar el aire de su habitación, saliendo de ahí sólo para comer e ir al baño. Así fueron los siguientes tres días, que una visita llegó al pequeño departamento.

"¡Katsuki-kun! Bienvenido". Dejó pasar al chico rubio alegre, pensando que con él, Izuku podría cambiar de ánimos. "¿Vienes a darle la tarea a Izuku?".

"Sí, Inko-obasan. ¿Está en su cuarto?"

"Sí. No se preocupen que no los voy a molestar". Vio al joven caminar por el pasillo y entrar por la puerta cerrada. Se frotó las manos nerviosa. Katsuki tenía que ayudar.

Se palmeó las mejillas, teniendo la idea de ofrecer bebidas y galletas. Ordenó las cosas en la bandeja, que estaban listas en tiempo record, y partió con aire positivo a la habitación donde estaban los niños. Los murmullos se escuchaban a través de la puerta y sonrojándose por su curiosidad, acercó el oído, diciendo que era para calmar su corazón apesadumbrado.

"Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta, Deku. No eres material de héroe. Eres un inútil".

"Lo sé, Kacchan". La voz de Izuku era plana y sin emoción real.

El rubio bufa arrogante, sabedor de la realidad del peliverde. "Era un sueño ridículo. Es mejor si trabajas en algo menos peligroso. No es como si pudieses encontrar algo para empezar. ¿Quien contrataría a un quirkless? no puedes hacer nada".

"Tienes razón, Kacchan".

"¿Me estas dando por mi lado? Deku idiota". Se escuchó el sonido de una explosión y un gemido. "Es bueno que no llores como antes. Sabes que te lo mereces".

"Si Kacchan. ¿Te quedas a comer?".

"No. Voy a salir con unos amigos ¿Te imaginas si se enteran que estuve con un deku como tú? sería el hazmerreír de la escuela. Despídeme de Inko-obasan".

Inko logró esconderse en su habitación antes de que Katsuki saliera raudo. Se quedó congelada incluso después de escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse ¿él era el amigo de la infancia de Izuku? Ese… niño se atrevió a decir esas cosas ¿Por cuánto tiempo?.

Sus brazos y piernas perdieron fuerzas de pronto, terminando en el suelo junto con la bandeja y todo lo que contenía.

Pasos resuenan tras la puerta de la habitación de Izuku, que se abre abruptamente revelando aun preocupado peliverde. "¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?".

Cómo ida, Inko ve a Izuku acercarse, su apatía olvidada en favor de la preocupación por ella. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes mal?". Tocó con su mano la frente de ella para revisar la temperatura, siendo el olor a carne quemada más que la marca roja en la muñeca lo que llama la atención de Inko.

El estómago se removió por la náusea repentina. "¡Izuku! ¡Tu brazo!".

"¿Ah?". Miró la marca para taparla con la otra mano, que mostraba heridas parecidas, de más edad. "No es nada. Me preocupaste. ¿Realmente estas bien?"

No, no lo estaba ¿qué había hecho? ¿cuando dejó de prestar atención a su hijo, que no vio las quemaduras antes?

'¿Desde cuando, he dejado de lado a mi hijo?'

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A:** Trabajando para editar hasta el cap 20 x.x

Debo decir que el rol de Inko como personaje, al comienzo de la serie, fue decepcionante; sentí que estaba fuera de la realidad; ya para cuando estamos en el arco del festival es que se siente mejor trabajada, al entender el peligro al cual está expuesto su hijo. Y me encantó cuando se niega a dejar que vaya a los dormitorios. Ahí estaba la madre que debió ser desde el comienzo: apoyando el sueño de su hijo pero con los pies en la tierra. Si fuera más dedicada al desarrollo de su hijo, Izuku podría haber hecho otro camino. No creo que Japón, con lo tradicionalista que es, dejara de lado los dojos de artes marciales y el kendo. Izuku podría haber hecho algo con eso.

En fin. Eso fue un descargo.

**()()**

**(n.n)**

.


	3. Capitulo 2: Cruce de caminos

Capítulo 2: Cruce de caminos

El permiso del hospital terminó, pero Inko no había enviado a Izuku. Si Katsuki-kun, el único amigo de su hijo, fue capaz de abusar del dulce niño ¿Quien más podía hacerlo en la escuela?

Inko estaba siendo sobrepasada por el dolor propio y la depresión de Izuku. No sabía qué más hacer

Tomó coraje y un día, pidió un préstamo al banco pensando en tentar con eso Izuku. Sacarlo de su depresión con otra forma de estudio. Sin percatarse que estaba siendo seguida por un hombre de mirada turbia.

Alegre, regresó al pequeño departamento. Mil ideas revoloteando en su cabeza.

"¡Izuku! Vamos, el mundo no termina si no eres un héroe. ¡Busquemos algo más!". Dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Izuku. Con energía abrió las cortinas y comenzó a ordenar. Siendo observada por un menos apático peliverde.

"Mamá. Estoy bien. Solo debo pensar diferente a lo que he hecho toda mi vida"

" No. Por el contrario, debes seguir igual". Con la mirada confusa de su hijo, Inko prosiguió, al tiempo que recogía el edredón para cambiarlo. "No eres tú quien debe cambiar, es la forma en que lo haces. ¿Quieres ser un héroe?".

Contagiado por la efervescencia de Inko, Izuku gritó. "¡Siempre!. Como All Might. Que salva a todos con una sonrisa".

"Entonces, hazlo. No dejes que te digan que no se puede. Si no tienes la fuerza de All Might o las llamas de Endeavor, busca tu propia manera. Un héroe es aquel que ayuda a las personas. Y el mejor, trabaja para que la comunidad sienta confianza en que todo estará bien, que pase lo que pase saldrán adelante". Inko miró a su hijo a los ojos. Un héroe que no se queda para ver si estás bien, después de un peligroso ataque de un villano; un hombre que no se preocupa por tus sentimientos y deja escrito esas palabras, no merece tu admiración. Porqué no es un héroe".

"Mamá". Izuku estaba llorando de emoción.

Inko se acercó para abrazarlo. "Vamos Izuku. Puedes ser grande. No como lo pensaban. Si quieres ayudar a las personas, debe haber otro camino". Respiró el aroma del rizado cabello, más verde que el propio. "Puedes buscar cursos en linea o presenciales. Si no quiere continuar en la escuela, podemos contratar un tutor".

"Pero, no tenemos dinero para eso. Papá no ha respondido los mensajes. Podría estar incomunicado por un tiempo".

"Pedí un préstamo al banco hoy. Tenemos más que suficiente. ¡Incluso podemos abrir una tienda pequeña!".

Izuku apretó más fuerte a su madre, sintiendo el calor, la esperanza. "Gracias mamá, eres la mejor". Se abrazaron llorando, compartiendo un momento mágico

"Ven a comer, hice tu favorito".

"¡Katsudon!". Izuko vio a su madre salir de la habitación, y su sonrisa cayó.

No quería molestarla más. Ella incluso pidió dinero prestado, queriendo que hiciera su camino. Tendría que esforzarse para no preocuparla más. Golpeando sus mejillas se ánimo para comer

Se cambió de ropa y con nueva disposición se fue en dirección a la cocina. Quedando paralizado tras abrir la puerta.

La olla de comida en el fuego y la mesa puesta para comer, contrastando violentamente con el hombre enorme que atrapaba a su madre contra la encimera.

Con las pulsaciones acelerándose en milisegundos y el fresco recuerdo del villano de lodo, la parálisis del miedo inicial se cortó, comenzando a ver todo en cámara lenta. "¡Dejala!". Tomó un jarrón y golpeó en la cabeza al asaltante, que siendo tomado por sorpresa soltó a Inko, cayendo al piso.

Izuku, aun con la percepción alterada, volvió a tomar otro objeto para arrojar, siendo la silla de madera. Casi odia ver las astillas de la silla volar tras romperse sobre el desconocido.

Pero el hombre enorme no fue afectado tras activar su quirk, que le dio un aumento en la masa muscular, recibiendo el golpe como si nada

"Mira, un niño atrevido". Izuku vio aterrado el ojo de vidrio, característica física principal del rostro del villano; acorde a la mirada psicópata del ojo normal y la sonrisa con dientes.

Iba a morir, ese era el único pensamiento en la cabeza de Izuku. No murió con el villano de lodo y el destino le trajo éste para terminar el trabajo.

El quejido de su madre en el piso puso los engranajes a trabajar. ¡No iba a morir, dejando a su madre indefensa!.

Revisó rápidamente la apariencia del energúmeno en frente, que casi no cabía en la pequeña cocina. Más alto que Izuko. Su figura era de puro músculo, menos la cabeza.

Resuelto a defenderse, tomó la olla con sopa y tiró el contenido a la rubia cabeza. El villano gritó desaforado al ser quemado.

Sin perder tiempo en observar el resultado, Izuku saltó apoyándose en la encimera, para golpear con la cacerola la cabeza, deformando el metal. El hombre se echó para atrás, topando la mesa con sus piernas en su confusión.

Pensando en otra idea y la adrenalina a mil, arrojó el mantel para tapar la visual del villano que daba manotazos, tratando de alcanzarlo a pesar de no poder verlo.

Se subió a la mesa y continuó golpeando con la cacerola al villano ciego.

Tan inmerso estaba en su ataque, que no notó el brazo del villano que se le vino encima. Fue golpeado con fuerza, cayendo contra un mueble con electrodomésticos guardados. Pero Izuku no se quedó quieto, sino que volvió con un cordón de la batidora; lo enganchó en el cuello del villano, que se encontraba pendiente de sacarse el molesto el mantel, con un nudo estrangulador. Ignoró los movimientos confusos y asustado del hombre tratando de soltarse. Se puso en la espalda y usando su cuerpo como contrapeso, tiró con fuerza, colgando con apenas la punta de los pies tocando el piso.

Tiró sin pensar en las consecuencias ni en el futuro. Tiró con toda la desesperación de años, de sentirse inútil y menospreciado. Tiró incluso después de que el villano cayó de rodillas en el forcejeo, tratando de respirar, permitiendo apoyar los pies en el suelo y cambiar la postura. Tiró incluso con más fuerza, hasta no sentir movimiento alguno de parte del hombre. Cuyo quirk se desactivó, dejando un hombre adulto con un gesto horrorizado quieto de rodillas en la cerámica.

Por su parte, Izuku temblaba lleno de adrenalina con las manos entumecidas por el agarre del cordón que aun sostenía.

Soltó el cable estrangulador dejando que el cuerpo del villano se desparramada a un lado.

E zuku vio su obra, sin saber qué pensar

La cocina era un desastre y los ruidos fuera del pequeño departamento retomaban en los oídos del ojiverde: el refrigerador zumbando o la gotera del grifo en el baño. Por lo demás, el lugar estaba en silencio. El cansancio lo alcanzó súbitamente obligándolo a parpadear para no colapsar.

Un portazo de algún departamento de adjunto lo sacó de su letargo, para buscar a su madre. Ella estaba fuera de la cocina con el teléfono en la mano. Y un camino de sangre detrás de ella

"¡Mamá!". Para horror de Izuku, mucha sangre escapaba por la gran herida en el estómago de su madre

"Mi Izuku. Mi bebé. Fuiste todo un héroe ahí dentro". Inko levantó su mano para tocar la mejilla pecosa.

Izuko intentó tapar la herida en el vientre de su madre con el mantel olvidado, pero Inko llevaba mucho tiempo desangrándose. El villano la atacó con un cuchillo en cuando la vio en la cocina, exigiendo el dinero, hace más de veinte minutos.

"Mi bebé. Siempre fuiste la luz de mi vida. No dejes que nada la extinga". Sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

"Mamá, no. No puedes... ¡No! Por favor".

Ella sonreía. "La policía viene en camino. Estarás bien. Confío en ti".

Izuko abrazó a su madre con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que sería la ultima vez

Así fue encontrado por la policía, quince minutos después.

* * *

Estaba en la estación de policías, en una habitación de interrogatorios. Al parecer, había hecho algo increíble, además de atacar a un hombre tres veces su tamaño, y por ello no creían en su historia

Estaban esperando a un detective para que se hiciera cargo de la investigación. Dejando a Izuku solo en la sala.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo pasó, Izuku se entretenía contando las machas en la muralla, hasta que el detective con chaqueta café y sombrero, entró con dos tazas de café desechable en las manos. "Hola joven Midoriya. Mi nombre es Tsukauchi Naomasa y estaré a cargo del interrogatorio y la investigación".

Izuku asintió sin tocar la bebida ofrecida. Algo recordó sobre que una confesión se tragaba con agua, o algo así. ¿Donde lo escuchó? ¿Un manga, un anime? (1)

"Dime, joven Midoriya, ¿que sucedió?". Izuku apuntó los documentos en la mesa. "Eso es lo que mis compañeros escribieron. Yo quiero tu versión".

"Mi… mamá estaba en la cocina. Yo en mi habitación, a punto de seguirla para cenar. Al entrar, el villano estaba sobre mi mamá. Reaccioné lanzando cosas. El villano uso su quirk. Yo, la olla con sopa hirviendo. Después, lo ataqué con la olla. Tapé su vista con un mantel y continúe atacando. Me lanzó a un lado y tomé la batidora, para estrangularlo con el cable. Después de dejarlo inconsciente, fui a ver a mamá. Ella… sangraba mucho. No lo note al principio. Había sido… apuñalada. Ella… ella…". La voz se cortó por los sollozos.

"Esta bien". Lo detuvo Naomasa. "Gracias por tu esfuerzo, al relatarme todo". Revisó los papeles. "¿Conocías al hombre?". Izuko movió la cabeza, en negación. "¿Alguna vez tu madre había dicho el nombre de Muscular o…?".

"Ella no lo conocía. Tampoco yo".

Tsukauchi-san anotó algo más en los papeles.

"¿Cuál crees que era el motivo de su… intromisión a tu casa?".

"Dinero. Mi mamá pidió un préstamo hoy. Para mi… educación. Íbamos a decidir mi carrera. Mi primera opción no es… era factible".

Tsukauchi-san anota más cosas, erizando los deshilachados nervios de Izuku. Dejó el lápiz en la mesa y juntó sus manos entrelazando los dedos. "Joven Midoriya, seré sincero. No sabemos que hacer con usted. El villano que los atacó tenía un alto perfil, siendo buscado por hurto con violencia y asesinato, incluyendo a héroes. Y usted, lo a matado". Izuku inspiró con fuerza ¿no había quedado inconsciente?¿Ahora era un asesino?. "No estas en problemas legales". Dijo Tsukauchi-san, tratando de calmarlo. "Porque fuiste atacado. Aun si 'defensa propia' no te exonera del asesinato, tu condición como quirkless, sí".

Tratando de respirar a pesar de el nudo en la garganta, pregunta. "¿Por que no me dejan ir?".

"Porque nadie creé que tú lo hicieras. Creen que fue una riña entre villanos o algún vigilante. Que entraron a tu casa y que, por algún motivo, estas protegiendo".

"Nadie más estaba ahí". Izuku apretó sus manos sobre su regazo. "Estábamos sólos. ¡Mama no estaría muerta, si alguien más peleara con ese tipo cuando entró!".

"Te creo, Midoriya-kun". Se acercó con un semblante amable. "Creo que te defendiste a ti y tu madre"

Izuko levantó la cabeza para analizar a Tsukauchi-san. "No me crees a mi. Sino a tu quirk". El detective dio un respingo. "Algún poder sobre las mentiras, supongo". Bajó los ojos hacia la superficie de la mesa, sin notar la mirada asombrada del hombre. "Por eso esperaron a que llegaras". Movió los pies sobre el piso de cerámica. "¿Me puedo ir ya? Tengo… que ir a casa". Las lágrimas recorrieron sin descanso por sus mejillas.

Tsukauchi-san tosió un par de veces. "¿Tienes otro lugar a donde ir?". Izuko negó. "Te dejo mi número de teléfono, por si necesitas ayuda". Le acercó un tarjeta.

El código antes de los números era uno viejo, llamando la atención del ojiverde entre lágrimas. "Es un número viejo".

Tsukauchi-san se río algo incómodo. "Es mi número de siempre. Lo tengo desde que me uní al cuerpo, siendo un policía. Muchos informantes y amigos tienen este número, por eso no lo cambio.

Izuku asintió, guardando la tarjetita en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se levantó algo inestable.

"¡Te llevó en mi auto!". Saltó de su propio asiento, casi olvidando los papeles. "Espérame en el pasillo, dejo esto y nos vamos".

Izuko apenas lo escuchó. De hecho, apenas notó todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su cabeza estaba como bloqueada. No se sentía pesada ni envuelta en algodones, sólo bloqueada.

No quería pensar, no quería saber nada. Quizás así pueda pasar esa noche como una pesadilla. Una de la que puede despertar por la mañana.

En algún momento Tsukauchi-san lo dejó en el departamento. Algún balbuceo para convencerlo debió decir Izuku, porque el detective se fue, dejándolo solo ante aquel lugar

Izuku entró en el salón ignorando el desorden y el olor a metal que flotaba en el aire. Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y dudo de entrar. Se dio la vuelta hasta ponerse frente a otra puerta.

Entró como un ladrón sin hacer ruido ni encender la luz. Se acostó sobre la cama sin cambiarse de ropa y se durmió, entre lágrimas y el olor a hogar, que desprendía la almohada de su madre.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue horrible. Izuku debió limpiar la sangre y ordenar la cocina, en completo silencio y soledad.

El agua se iba tiñendo mientras limpiando el trapo. Pasar sobre el piso, mojar, lavar, estrujar y repetir. Casi como un baile. Los pasos predeterminados en una danza que desgarraba los sentimientos. Lavar, estrujar y repetir. El corazón doliendo por los que no volveríamos a ver. Así estuvo todo el día. Ordenar, lavar, estrujar y repetir. Que si se limpia todo, podremos hacer de cuenta que nada pasó. Lavar… estrujar.

Izuko tiró el paño. Y en un arrebato, también el balde con agua sucia. Apoyó su espalda en el muro para esconder su cara en las rodillas, que abrazaba contra el pecho.

No es justo, pensó. No debía ser así. Su madre y él iban a pensar en el futuro. Algo nuevo, nuevos sueños.

No esto.

No el dolor y la soledad.

¿Que iba a ser de su vida? Su madre quería que siguiera sus sueños. Y sin embargo ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Convertirse en un héroe?.

Apretó sus manos en puños. No quería que nadie más pasara por esto. Si debía convertirse en detective o vigilante, que así sea. ¡Ningún héroe llegó! Ninguno fue a ese pequeño departamento a salvarlo. Ahora era un asesino, a pesar de lo que dijeran las leyes.

Revisó su alrededor, los recuerdos contenidos en esos muros, iluminado por la nostálgica luz del atardecer.

Su nuevo camino partiría de sus anteriores pasos. Pero, no se quedaría en esa casa. La vendería y buscaría otra parte. No soportaba estar en el mismo lugar donde la sangre inocente se derramó, o donde las sus manos se mancharon con el color de la muerte.

Recordó el dinero que su madre pidió. Lo usaría para pagar algo por mientras buscaba cursos en línea.

Se fue a su habitación para recoger un bolso que lleno de ropa, libros y fotografías. Los juguetes coleccionables de All Might los vendería todos. Algunos eran de colección y ayudarían con la renta del nuevo lugar.

Fue a la habitación de su madre para recoger papeles importantes y más recuerdos. El dinero, guardado en una cajonera, lo dividió entre el bolso y una billetera que puede colocar amarrada bajo la camisa.

Con todo listo, llamó a un servicio de limpieza, pagó por adelantado y se fue del departamento. Dejó la llave con el conserje y se marchó.

Recorrió a pie el vecindario escuchando los ecos del pasado. Sombras de dos niños que jugaron felices, una madre riendo, un niño con ilusiones.

Tan metido en sus recuerdos que no prestó atención por donde iba, siendo traicionado por sus pasos, que lo llevaron por enfrente del parque que frecuentaba de pequeño, donde tantas cosas buenas y malas sucedieron. Katsuki siendo amable, impaciente, enojado y después la risa pasó a ser llanto, y dolor por quemaduras. Todo envuelto en soledad. Iluminado tenuemente por los primeros rayos del sol.

El amanecer estaba por rompiendo en el toda la noche caminado. Necesita un lugar donde quedarse. Estaba sólo y tenía que hacer su vida.

Con un objetivo encendiendo su convicción: no más víctimas.

Se estiró desperezándose y avanzó un paso, cuando una niebla negra se levantó de la nada.

Izuku gritó asustado e intento salir de ahí, pero la niebla era más rápida, engullendo al adolescente sin dejar rastro en la solitaria plaza.

* * *

**(1) Detective Conan. Lo dice la detective Sato**

* * *

**N.A:** hola de nuevo. ¡por fin! dirán ustedes, ¡se cumple la promesa del viaje en el tiempo!.

Me confieso, hay 50 páginas de word escritas. Tengo que ordenarlas y revisarlas, ¿Lo malo? estoy con bloqueo de escritor. Tengo el argumento pero no la trama, y me está costando horrores avanzar en éste y otros proyectos, intuyendo mi historia original.

En fin. siguiente cap: kurogiri y Naomasa. ¡21 años en el pasado!

()()

(*u*)


	4. Capítulo 3: Chaleco ajustado

NA: gracias a todas y todos los que leen este proyecto que recién comienza con el tema. Agradecimientos especiales a Corcho y Yamikumo Midori.

Y especial mención a CORKLEIN, PRIMER REVIEW DE LA HISTORIA

() ()

(* U *) GRACIAS y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega

* * *

La oscuridad y el vacío llenó los sentidos de Izuku. ¿Cómo podría tener tanta mala suerte, para volver a ser atacado por un villano? O ¿Cuánto se puede escapar de la muerte, para qué se aburra del juego de destino final?

Cerró los ojos frustrado, aguantando la respiración. Antes de quedar completamente dentro de la niebla, podría sentir la falta de aire y por eso, quería lo que le quedaba. Los pulmones le ardían por falta de oxígeno. ¿Cuánto tarda en respirar? ¿2 o 3 minutos? ¿El villano quería ahogarlo? Ya sea por ironía o por venganza, producto de la muerte del ladrón en su departamento, izuku se iba a dejar asesinar. Esperó hasta que el ardor quemó su pecho.

Un rayo de luz cortó la oscuridad, y en su emoción soltó el aliento, comprobó su primera impresión: escasez de oxígeno. Luchó por respirar, esperando que con el aumento de luz se abriera una brecha para el aire.

Casi lloró al ver la niebla retirarse. Y lo hizo cuando su cuerpo fue expulsado, cayendo sin gracia rasmillándose la mejilla, y con el bolso clavado dolorosamente en su costado.

¿Que Paso?. La vista se nublaba con las lágrimas y su cabeza, aturdida por la falta del aire y la nueva experiencia traumática, apenas procesaba su entorno

Era de noche. No había parque, sino un espacio vacío. Ya había máquinas de construcción como excavadoras retro; sacos de arena y cemento; cimientos de fierro y piedras.

Lo siguiente que notó fue el grito de un niño, seguido del brutal ruido de carne siendo golpeada.

Como un resorte se afectó. Recuerdos de sangre en la cerámica, olor a oxido y ojos sin vida, llenaron sus cuerpo de adrenalina

A pocos metros viola un grupo de cinco niños rodeando a otro medio escondido de los golpes y patadas que daban. Gritaban cosas soeces, palabras de muerte. Palabras que el corazón de Izuku recordaba amargamente.

Con ira en las venas y su nueva promesa de no más víctimas, corrió para empujar a los acosadores. Niños nuestras edades variaban desde los 16 a los 12 años.

"¿Qué hacen?". Dijo interponiéndose entre ellos

"¿Quieres proteger a este villano?

"¿Villano? Es un chico de 15 años, por favor. Y si fuera un villano, la policía lo detendrá al cometer un delito, no por su quirk.

"Tiene un quirk villano. Es un villano"

"Un quirk no te hace ser nada. Es uno mismo quien hace su camino".

"Eres un idealista. Por supuesto que el quirk determina tu futuro".

Sacó su teléfono celular y para tomar varias fotos a los cinco agresores. Váyanse o llamo a la policía ". Marcó al número del detective Tsukauchi-san.

"¡No es verdad! Está blufeando"

Izuku llame a mandar el archivo y llame al detective antes de que se acercaran los matones.

"¿Hola? Este es el policía Tsukauchi Naomasa, ¿Con quién hablo?"

"Tskauchi-san, soy Midoriya Izuku. Necesito tu ayuda. Estoy en ...". No sabía dónde estaba. ¿Cómo iba a pedir ayuda, si no sabia donde el portal lo dejó?

"Musutafu, Villa Nagoya" susurro una voz ronca. Era el chico golpeado. Una buena señal. Si sería un villano, no pediría la llegada de la policía.

"Musutafu, Villa Nagoya". Espera un momento ¿No era el mismo nombre del parque por el que pasó antes del portal? Eso no puede ser, porque aquí no había nada. Ni un árbol o juegos para niños.

Tsukauchi-san tardó en respondeor. Quizás estaba ocupado. "Humm ... iré enseguida". O estaba revisando el mapa. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

Para cuando Izuku terminó la llamada, el grupo de niños estaba a media cuadra corriendo como si el demonio los persiguiese.

"Eso está bien. No más problemas por ahora". Comentó Izuku. Le dolía el cuerpo, entre la limpieza inconclusa y la experiencia de traspasar un portal peculiar, irán a un lugar a descansar. El día fue largo y su corazón aún tenía que sanar.

En eso tiene un tirón en su camisa. Era el niño que salvó. Estaba en el suelo aún; ya pesar de eso se notaba que era más alto que Izuku; su cuerpo estaba borroso, como si una niebla envolviera sus manos y cara. El cabello, tal vez de un tono de celeste, estaba oscurecido siendo indefinible el color actual.

Debía ser un quirk mutante, porqué apenas se vio la figura del chico entre toda esa oscuridad. Si se desarrolla más ese peculiar puede que hasta que desaparezca toda forma física. Muchas preguntas inquietantes surgieron en la curiosa mente del ojiverde, que con fuerza controlada ignorar, un favor del problema actual.

Dejó su casa, es huérfano, fue traído por quién sabe quién es un lugar desconocido y ahora tiene un ¿adolescente? herido a su cuidado.

Agitó la cabeza con energía para ordenar sus pensamientos. Comenzaría a resolver los problemas partiendo con el más simple.

Se acercó al chico que aún sostenía su camisa. "¿Hola, como te llamas?"

Con ojos amarillos puestos en los verdes de Izuko, murmuró. "Me llaman Kurogiri".

"¿De dónde eres? ¿Dónde están tus padres?". Pero ante las preguntas el chico se encogió de hombros.

Izuku sospechó frustrado. Puede que la vida familiar del niño no sea buena, si el chico apenas reaccionaba al no saber dónde estaban. También noto que se estaba indagando y moviendo sus manos por sus brazos. ¿Tendrá frío?

Desarmó parte del bolso con la intención de sacar un chaleco de color gris.

"Toma. Es algo pequeño para ti, pero al menos no pasarás frío". Sonrió amable para no hacer la situación más incómoda.

El chico, Kurogiri-san, perdió la prenda con manos temblorosas, colocándolo sobre su cabeza.

Izuku en tanto afectados de ver si llegaba Tsukauchi-san. Estaba oscuro por la falta de focos públicos y temía que algún villano llegará. Sabiendo que no podría con un ladrón más fuerte y que Kurogiri-san estaba debilitado por la golpista.

Un escalofrío subió por su espalda al recordar el caso de Muscular, como la última vez que tubo la suerte de enfrentarse a un villano. No era algo que quería repetir tan pronto.

De reojo miró sus manos, revisando si la pegajosa consideró que consideró era realmente sangre. Sabía que aún estaba en estado de shock, después de todo habían pasado menos de 48 horas. Por eso necesito un lugar cómodo, diferente de su departamento, para poder dejar salir todo. Debía aguantar hasta entonces.

Sintió un nuevo tirón en su camisa. "Mira" Kurogiri-san apuntaba luces de un auto. El chaleco no le quedaba holgado como Izuku, sino que abrazaba la forma tonificada del pecho y los brazos. Una punzada de celos pellizcó el corazón de Izuku. No era justo que le quedara tan bien.

"Vamos" Tomó del brazo a Kurogiri, acercárándose juntos a la calle donde don del auto estaba aparcado.

Dentro, un hombre más joven de lo que recuerda jugaba con sus dedos en el manubrio. "¿Tsucauchi-san?"

El hombre no era lo que estaba esperando. El abrigo largo y el sombrero estaban ausentes. Por el contrario, vestía un uniforme de policía y el auto era una patrulla. ¿No era un detective?

"Hola. Tú debes ser Midoriya-san. ¿Me puedes decir dónde sacaste mi número de celular?"

Confundido, Izuku responde incómodo. "Me lo diste ayer, en la comisaría". ¿Se había olvidado tan pronto de él?

Tskauchi-san miró extrañado Izuku. Sintiendo que el niño no mentía. "¿De qué nos conocemos?"

Izuko estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "Mira, no se que estás jugando. Un villano mató a mi ... mamá. Ayer nos vimos en la comisaría y me dio su número. Me dijo que la llama si lo necesitábamos. , donde un grupo de niños ingresó haciendo 'discriminación peculiar' con este niño ". Respiró para recuperar el aliento, sus emociones fueron liberando, rompiendo las costuras del corazón de Izuku, que con tanto esfuerzo pudo ignorar hasta ahora. "Necesito llevar a este chico a su casa y encontrar un lugar para dormir".

Parece que Tskauchi-san pudo ver el agotamiento de la figura del adolescente, porque no dijo más mientras salía y abría la puerta trasera del auto.

Izuku entró primero y se recostó en el asiento de atrás escuchando apenas los intentos del detective por sacarle la dirección de la casa de Kurogir-san. Pero el niño no respondió o se quedó mirando sus pies.

"¿A dónde vamos?". Pregunté Izuku después de un tiempo andando.

Tsukauchi-san sospechó. "A mi casa. Tengo día libre mañana. Podemos discutir todo por la mañana. Estoy agotado".

Izuku se encogió de hombros. No era quién para discutir

El departamento de Tsukauchi-san era pequeño, con dos ambientes. Estaba ubicado en la zona centro comercial de Musutafu. El edificio de edad tenía tres pisos, con al menos 15 departamentos y varias tiendas en el frente del primer piso; con bodegas y estacionamiento por detrás. Era bonito a su manera.

Tsukauchi-san sacó un futón extra y lo colocó en la sala, una falta de espacio en el dormitorio.

"Espero que no les moleste compartir".

Izuku se acomodó sin cambiarse la ropa para dormir, siendo imitado por Kurogiri-san. Despidiéndose del mundo hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Izuku se despertó con el sonido en la cocina. Debe ser su madre preparando el desayuno. Se estiró relajado. Olía tan bien que sonrió contento.

Pero, al abrir los ojos no reconoció el techo. ¿Se quedó dormido fuera de su dormitorio? Después específicamente un bulto encajado en su costado. Al revisar entre las mantas extrañado, encontró un adolescente. Estaba acostado con el vientre en el piso, los pies y los brazos como una estrella. Siendo una de sus pies el que estaba apretando a Izuku. ¿Quién era y por qué estaba ahí?

La memoria llegó con varios segundos de retraso al nebuloso cúmulo de preguntas y teorías que estaba planteando en su cabeza.

¡El chico, Kurogiri-san, que encontraron anoche! Una noche después del robo frustrado y… la muerte de Midoriya Inko, su madre.

Los recuerdos volvieron demoliendo la relativa paz que se vio durante el sueño en su cabeza. Todo se apresuró a llegar a su conciencia, produciendo náuseas y unas ganas de llorar que le cortaron la respiración.

"Buen día Midoriya-san. Preparó el desayuno". Izuku afectado la vista para notar los preocupados ojos de Tsukauchi-san. "Hay cosas de las que debemos hablar".

* * *

NA: ¡Hola otra vez! aquí vamos comenzando. con el quid de la historia ¡viaje en el tiempo!

¿Se imaginan a Tsukauchi Naomasa como joven policía? ¿No? en el siguiente cap Naomasa pierde los nervios xD


	5. Capítulo 4: Abrazo

**N.A:** Volví de las vacaciones! Hola a todos y lamento la tardanza. Estoy tratando de hacer esta semana un apa por día. Tengo varias caps listos para ello.  
Saludos especiales para Corklein.

()()

(*u*)

PD: ¡Gracias YDL! estaba buscando ese error con las fechas, pero nunca lo encontraba y después se me olvidaba xD. Editado la fecha del diario/periódico, donde decía doce años, en lugar de veintiuno. Siento si generó confusión.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Abrazo

.

Los tres comieron en un silencio pesado, incómodo. Izuku ni sabía en qué estaba pensando Kurogiri-kun o Tsukauchi-san porque estaba demasiado concentrado en no murmurar. Necesitaba encontrar donde vivir y una forma para sostenerse de forma autónoma. Mordía sus labios nerviosos entre bocado y bocado. Sin notar que los demás habían terminado.

"¿Midoriya-san? Está listo para hablar?".

" S-sí". Buscó con la mirada al chico neblinoso.

"Le pedí que nos dejar hablar solos"

"Bien". Ayudó a despejar la mesa, recibiendo una taza de té que sostuvo entre sus manos. "Agradezco su gentileza por atender a la llamada de anoche, detective Tsukauchi-san. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer". El mayor respondió con un gruñido alentador. "Y también, necesito pedirle otro favor. Verá, no puedo seguir viviendo en mi antiguo departamento, porque me recuerda…todo el caso de Muscular y el robo frustrado con asesinato. Por eso, ¿sabe de algún lugar al que pueda acercarme para alquilar? No tiene que ser muy grande. Y no se preocupe por la edad, la ley de exclusión quirkless me permite ser autosuficiente a partir de los 14 años. Lo leí después de… salir de la comisaría". Se tomó las manos nervioso. Si el detective no tenía algún dato, tendría que pedirle poder quedarse más tiempo, o quizás el hombre decida que su generosidad llegó a su límite y lo eche de su casa.

Tsukauchi-san golpea con los dedos la superficie de la mesa, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos en Izuku.

"Joven Midoriya, debo decir que su llamado anoche fue algo extraño. Porque, por más que dices la verdad, es una historia imposible". Levanta una mano para detener a Izuku que abría la boca para hablar. "No te conozco de ningún caso ni te he dado mi número. Tampoco conozco a algún villano llamado Muscular ni he participado en una investigación con un asesinato.

"Pero, detective Tsukauchi…"

"Eso es otra cosa más que no es exacto en tu historia. Yo no soy detective. Aún soy policía". Muestra sobre la mesa la identificación con su fotografía y rango.

"No puede ser". Izuku titubea al tomar el tarjetero con una mano temblorosa. No era posible.

Tsukauchi-san toma la mano libre e Izuku ve en su semblante lastima. "Midoriya-san, ¿Tienes una enfermedad mental?".

Como si una chispa de electricidad estática tocara su mano, Izuku saltó retrocediendo botando la silla en su estallido. El aliento salía a trompicones de su boca y la sangre latiendo en sus oídos. "Digo la verdad. No estoy loco". Las lágrimas llegaron su visión y la ansiedad apretó el corazón en su pecho.

"Me parece que, crees decir la verdad, que todo eso es real. Verás, mi quirk me permite…"

"Saber cuando alguien miente. Por eso te llama 'true man' e incluso, te piden revisar casos en los que las declaraciones se ponen en duda". Ante la mirada perpleja, continuó explicando. "Por eso te pidieron ver mi caso. No entendían como un quirkless pudo… matar… a un villano reconocido como asesino, que incluso mató héroes". Sabía que estaba balbuceando datos que podrían traerle problemas, pero eran lo único que tenía para comprobar que todo lo que vivió fue real. Los golpes, los gritos y la sangre.

Asustando a Tsukauchi-san salió del área del comedor para asaltar el bolso. Sacó carpetas y papeles, con los que volvió a la mesa. "Tengo todo esto que respalda mis palabras".  
Tsukauchi-san levantó y leyó cada papel. Era un conjunto de documentos normales como actas de nacimiento, matrimonio, inscripción a la escuela, escrituras de un departamento; todo adjunto a un informe policíaco. Y sin embargo, nada tenía sentido porque las fechas no cuadraban. Ninguna. Tampoco los lugares, porque aún estaban en construcción o porque derechamente no existían. ¡Incluso había una nota de manos del mismo Tsukauchi Naomasa, como detective!.

¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Una muy elaborada novatada?. No podía ser, porque nadie jugaría con un documento legal, mucho menos todos los que estaban en la mesa. ¿Un complot? Una forma para que baje la guardia, usando un quirk de memoria en el chico, para que se acerque a pesar del quirk de 'verdad' que portaba.

Incluso para sí mismo, Naomasa debía admitir que sonaba descabellado. Siendo igual de increíble cualquier otra explicación que se le ocurriera.

Tuvo que carraspear para quitar la sequedad en la garganta. "Dejame decirte, Midoriya-san, que nada de esto tiene sentido"

Izuku, que aún tenía sus ojos con lágrimas tenases que no bajaban por sus mejillas, dijo. "No entiendo a lo que te refieres".

Tsukauchi-san saca un periódico del día anterior y se lo pasa a Izuku. Apuntando al extremo superior.

La fecha que mostraba debe estar mal, pensó el peliverde. No puede ver esos números y darles lógica. Porque entonces demostraría que Izuku retrocedió veintiún años al pasado.

"No puede ser". Seguía diciéndose Izuku después de revisar cada artículo en internet, en la computadora pasada de moda de Tsukauchi-san. No podía haber viajado en el tiempo ¡Es imposible!.

Desde el comedor, el mayor y Kurogiri lo miraban asustados.

El adolescente había tenido su turno de preguntas incómodas con el ahora policía, dejando de manifiesto que el joven no tenia memoria, más que algunos flash sobre oscuridad y gritos.

Siendo la parte que Izuku puso atención en medio de su pánico, fue que Kurogiri-kun llevaba caminando por la calle dos semanas, siendo víctimas de abuso de varios transeúntes y tenederos al identificar su quirk: ward gate. Sobretodo al intentar obtener comida y robar algo de pan agua. Otro motivo que tenía a Izuku murmurando y poniendo de los nervios a los otros dos. ¡Era injusto! Kurogiri-kun, que no tenía nada y le negaban el sustento mínimo ¿era catalogado de villano, por valerse de su quirk? Como si no pudiese usar una mano o una pierna, que al igual su el quirk era una parte de si mismo. ¡Era indignante! ¿Cómo nunca lo pensó antes? Estaba tan obsesionado pensando en ser un héroe, que no vio a los que necesitaba ayuda en su vida diaria ¿era tan egoísta?

Otra cosa que agregar a sus problemas, sumándose al hecho que no había nacido. Su mente iba a estallar. ¡Era todo demasiado irreal!

"Midoriya-san, toma un descanso. Llevas tres horas así". Medio sugerido, medio ordenó Tsukauchi-san. El hombre hasta entonces había sido el ejemplo de la calma, siendo el sostén de Izuku durante el tiempo en que investigó en internet. Ignorando la vena cada vez más inflamada en la sien del hombre mayor.

Por lo que el ojiverde asintió abatido. "¿Que voy a hacer?". Ni siquiera tiene su casa de la infancia. Ni conocidos ¡Kacchan no existía! Eso era algo tan perturbador que no quería detenerse a pensarlo. Y más ideas igualmente estremecedoras surgían como la que planteó en voz alta. "¿Mi mamá está viva?". La oportunidad de volver a verla lo emocionó. Volver a ver la dulce sonrisa y ser abrazado otra vez por sus amorosos brazos, casi hicieron sangrar su corazón con anhelo.

"Midoriya-san. No creo que sea buena idea ir a ver a tu madre".Tsukauchi-san tomó la mano de Izuku, cuya cara se había puedo blanca. "Lo del viaje en el tiempo es imposible y tú lo has hecho". Apretó casi dolorosamente la mano pequeña. Izuku se estaba asustando por los ojos enajenado del policía. "Si alguien se entera, podríamos estar frente a enormes problemas". Como de una presa con las compuertas abiertas, Tsukauchi salió del shock inicial, para imaginar escenarios nefastos. "Imagina si un villano descubre la forma y cambia el pasado. ¡No sabemos qué va a pasar!. Quién moriría, ¡a quien asesinarían, para ganar poder!". Izuku reaccionó dando un manotazo en el hombro del mayor, desbalanceando al policía. Tsukauchi parpadeó masajeando las sienes con movimientos de dedos circulares.

Miró avergonzado a Izuku. " Lo siento. Creo que necesito un té para relajarme". Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el lavaplatos apoyando sus manos en el borde, cabizbajo.

"¿Tsukauchi-san?". Izuku miró de soslayo a Kurogiri que estaba sentado a su lado, quien se encogió de hombros, contribuyendo al nerviosismo del peliverde.

El mayor se revolvió el cabello dejando los cortos mechones desordenados, enfatizando el estado descolocado del hombre. "Lo siento, Midoriya-san. Parece que he perdido los nervios". Se refregó la cara. "Me siento sobrepasado. No hay cursos en la policía para tratar casos de quirk que cambian la historia".

Izuku se frotó las manos sobre el pecho. "¿Qué puedo hacer? Si no puedo ir donde mi madre. Y mi nombre ya existe… o no existo aquí ¿Qué hago?". Sus ojos grandes y expresivos se clavaron en Tsukauchi, que tragó saliva.

"Tengo conocidos en el área de registro. Puedo decir que es un caso de cambio de identidad". Tomó un vaso de vidrio y lo llenó de agua. "Podrías comenzar de nuevo, una nueva vida. Ser cualquiera". Bebió todo el agua de golpe.

Izuku sospechaba que el adulto estaba más afectado de lo que este estaba cómodo de admitir. Prefirió centrarse en cosas que sí pueden hacer y no continuar dando vueltas en la cabeza la idea de 'túnel de gusano'. "¿No necesito referencias? ¿Un rastro de papel? ¿Y cómo obtengo una nueva identidad?". Otra mirada a su actual compañero neblinosos lo hizo reconsiderar sus próximos planes. "También necesitamos algo para Kurogiri". Normalmente habría dado el caso al policía para que encontrarán el origen del adolescente, pero considerando los alarmantes flashes sumado al conocimiento del caso de Izuku, lo más sensato era sacarlo de los registros normales. ¿Por qué no sumarlo a sus problemas?. Al menos se sentiría menos sólo.

Tsukauchi se frotó la nariz. "Puedo crear algo como eso, identificaciones falsas. Tal vez necesite hacer favores a las personas correctas". Dijo con voz trémula.

No. Eso Izuku no lo iba a permitir. Sin levantarse de la silla golpeó la mesa con sus manos. "No te volverás corrupto por esto. Tampoco vas a ir haciendo favores a villanos. Prefiero desaparecer, no tener identidad". Kurogiri asintió de acuerdo con Izuku.

Con un estremecimiento, Tsukauchi se acercó a la mesa para sentarse sobre ella, con los dos adolescentes en frente. "No tenemos muchas opciones, Midoriya-san, joven Kurogiri. No podrán entrar en el sistema por la via usual". Tratando de bajar la tensión, tomó distaidamete el cuaderno del ojiverde que tenia en el frente n°12. "No tengo tantos contactos que me deban favores de este tamaño, que nos ayuden con sus nuevos papeles". Revisó las hojas con más detalles cada vez, haciendo brillar sus ojos."Midoriya-san ¿Tú hiciste estos análisis?".

Izuku asintió triste. "Quería ser un héroe, pero no tengo quirk. Hace unos días me topé con la realidad, un héroe reconocido me dijo que buscara otra cosa y mamá me estaba ayudando. Pensaba dejar el sueño de mi niñez y buscar otro camino, para ayudar a las personas". Apretó la tela del pantalón. Quería ser alguien que ayudara a las víctimas, para que no hayan más inocentes sufriendo.

"¿Y tienes pensado en un área de trabajo?". Levantó el cuaderno. "Porque de no ser así, puedes trabajar como analista quirk". Izuku miró confundido. "Digo, hay muchos quirk y curiosamente, pocos analistas que ayuden a comprender la naturaleza y posibilidades de cada peculiaridad. El nivel actual de tu trabajo puede ayudar mucho en el desarrollo de los héroe y en mejores métodos de captura de villanos". Se levantó de un salto agitando el cuaderno, emocionado. "Imagina ¡Puedes hacer que los casos de secuestro sean más fáciles de tratar, si sabemos cómo funciona el quirk del secuestrador". Se detuvo a medio camino con los ojos abierto de par en par. "Tienes información del futuro". Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que Izuku temió que se le salieran. La verdad, existe un quirk así, pero estaba completamente seguro que Tsukauchi-san no lo tenía. "Podemos saber cuales son los villanos antes de que hagan algo… No. No podemos atraparlos sin causa probable. Sería ilegal. Pero podemos tener una base de datos sólida. También tienes datos de héroes. Ahí sí podemos estar seguros. Si trabajas en eso, podemos hacer que los héroes tengan mejores formas para trabajar, con una mejor colaboración con la policía. Y entonces, nosotros podríamos…". Izuku comenzó a reír descontrolado, sacando de su monólogo a Tsukauchi-san. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Izuku se limpió una lágrima rebelde sin parar de reír. "Suelo murmurar mis ideas siempre. Es la primera vez que me toca verlo en otra persona. Disculpame, Tsukauchi-san".

El que sería conocido como 'true man', se vio avergonzado rascándose la nuca. "Lo siento, no es un rasgo habitual. Pero Midoriya-san, podemos hacerte un informante confidencial de la policía". Se golpeó las manos como si una idea apareciese iluminando su cerebro. "Puedo pedir que hagan un dossier, con una identidad encubierta, para tu seguridad como 'protección a testigos', si eres un asesor. ¿Puedes hacer algunos perfiles de quirk de villanos, si te doy sus archivos? "

"No tengo problemas. Puedo tardar unos tres días, si la información son vídeos o fotografías".  
Tsukauchi-san asintió, pensando en las formas para asegurar apoyo a su nuevo informante.  
"Humm, Tsukauchi-san ¿que va a pasar con Kurogiri-kun?". Apuntó al joven que se encontraba callado viendo de un lado a otro a ambos hablar.

"Ah". Dio una mirada de lastima mal disimulada al chico niebla. "Por lo poco que descubrí en servicios de menores esta mañana, no existe nadie en Japón llamado así. También revisé los casos de desaparecidos, sin hallar coincidencias con su descripción". Se frotó el cuello. "Algunas personas lo denunciaron como villano los últimos quince días, más por el quirk que tiene que por situaciones sólidas de delito".

"No puedo creer que lo discriminaran por su quirk. No es justo".

"Por más leyes que se hagan, no cambian la base de la mentalidad en la sociedad". Dejó el cuaderno y el vaso en la mesa, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. "Los quirk impactan en la personalidad y los trabajos de las personas. Es algo común que un villano tenga un quirk villano.  
Kurogiri se fue encogiendo con cada palabra que Tsukauchi-san decía, enardeciendo la ira indignada de Izuku. "Yo no tengo quirk ¿que te dice eso?". Dijo con voz tensa, llamando la atención de las dos otras personas en la habitación. "¿Soy un ciudadano común, un prospecto a villano o un posible héroe?". Apretó sus manos. "Yo maté a un villano. El que mató a mi madre, y buscaba robar en mi casa. Un quirkless contra un villano buscado de alto perfil. ¿Eso corresponde a tu descripción de las personas?". Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero no como las de siempre: estas eran de rabia. "Estoy cansado de que se discrimine por quirk llamativos, en contra de aquellos que no son vistosos; que se consideren débiles quirk simples o a quirkless; que se estigmaticen otros como villanos o heroicos". Enfocó toda su furia en el mayor. "No lo voy a tolerar más. Kurogiri-kun se queda conmigo". Se movió para tener al joven de frente. "No sé qué será de tu futuro. Jamás te conocí de adulto, pero no voy a dejarte a tu suerte si puedo ayudarte ahora". Izuku podía jurar que vio una leve variación en los bordes amarillos de los ojos del joven niebla, que se asemejaba al movimiento del mar. "¿Quieres vivir conmigo? Podemos compartir los gastos". El adolescente silenciosos abrió sus ojos amarillos y un prolongado silencio se adueñó del pequeño lugar.

El socialmente poco desarrollado Midoriya Izuku parpadeó con ojos redondos como de búho, antes de saltar en la silla con las palmas abiertas a modo de defensa. "¡Ah! S-sólo si quieres. Ambos estaremos más cómodos y con menos problemas si compartimos gastos. Aunque ambos tenemos el problema de la falta de papeles y podría traernos serios problemas. Estoy seguro que podemos solucionarlo de alguna manera. A menos que no quieras, en ese caso podemos pensar otra forma para que puedas hacer una vida propia…".

Kurogiri asintió levemente, moviendo lo que se asemejaba a una mano por el pecho del chaleco que llevaba puesto. Siendo el mismo que Izuku le prestó la noche anterior. "Me gustaría vivir contigo".

Tsukauchi-san tocó la mesa con los dedos de forma rítmica. "Y ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? no tienes nada para mantenerlo. Apenas podré ayudarte a ti a conseguir una identificación"

Izuku apuntó a la maleta. "Tengo dinero suficiente como para mantenerme por un tiempo. Ya me las iba a arreglar antes de venir aquí. Y si puedo encontrar una forma de trabajar en análisis quirk, sólo nos faltarían las identificaciones para regularizar nuestra situación".

Tsukauchi-san suspiro. "Te veo muy comprometido con eso. ¿Por qué no? Les permitiré quedarse unos días, para que veas que puedes hacer. De todas formas, no puedo dejarlos ir por ahí con información sensible, como el conocimiento de futuros héroes o arrestos. Tendré que arreglar sus papeles. Los de ambos. Y eso tomará un tiempo.

Más calmado al ser tomado en serio, Izuku pudo reinar de nuevo en sus emociones exaltadas. "Lo siento, por comportarme así". inclinó su cabeza sobre la mesa. "Gracias por sus esfuerzos, Tsukauchi-san".

El mayor sonrió. "Me parece que con todo lo que tendremos que hacer y esconder, podemos empezar a usar nuestros nombres, Izuku-kun, Kurogiri-kun". Extendió la mano, ofreciendo un trato. "Espero que salgamos de esto, sin mayores problemas".

Tanto Izuku como Kurogiri tomaron su mano por turnos. Siendo el peliverde el último. "Toco madera, Naomasa-san".

* * *

()()  
(*u*)** Continuará...**

.


	6. Capítulo 5: Poki

**Capítulo 5: Poki**

.

Izuku estaba trabajando en la computadora pasada de moda de Naomasa-san, mientras comía poki y ayudaba a Kurogiri-kun a hacer tareas escolares. El adolescente de oscura apariencia no tenía ningún estudio formal registrado, por lo que debía presentar numerosos exámenes hasta emparejarse al curso que le corresponde su edad.

Ajustarse a la nueva realidad fue un duro revés para el ojiverde. Fue ingenuo de su parte pensar que podría hacer algo completamente sólo. Agradeció al destino haber terminado con Naomasa-san después de su extraño viaje interdimencional y quedar varado en una ciudad ajena a su memoria.

Rompió entre sus dientes el palito crujiente cubierto de chocolate.

Otro factor que no consideró fue Kurogiri-kun y no se quedaba tan sólo en su presencia.

El joven, que continúa con sus cambios físicos transformando su cuerpo en una niebla espesa, apenas podía controlar su quirk 'ward gate', el cual mutaba todos los días modificando su funcionalidad. Los portales a veces se abrían o cerraban de forma espontánea, cosa con la cual Naomasa e Izuku aprendieron a tener cuidado al moverse por el departamento. Kurogiri podía abrir portales pequeños, grandes e incluso doblar espacio para llegar a otros países, a veces con leve desface de tiempo. Esta anomalía era el quid de la teoría de Naomasa-san sobre el viaje en el tiempo.

El policía argumentaba que la habilidad del quirk, en medio de sus fluctuaciones, permitió doblar el tiempo-espacio, trayendo consigo a Izuku hasta esa época.

Por otra parte, el peliverde afirmaba que no podía ser la misma línea de tiempo, tomando una noticia ocurrida hace un par de años cuyo protagonista no era otro que el mismo All Might.

Era el vídeo de su debut como héroe que Izuku sabía de memoria. Por eso los pequeños detalles se le hicieron notorios al momento: el color de la ropa de muchos civiles rescatados, la posición de los escombros o las llamas del incendio. Demasiadas incongruencias con el mismo vídeo que tantas veces vio de niño.

Naomasa-san al ser puesto en evidencia de las alteraciones, se vio aún más perturbado. No sólo tenía suficiente en su plato con integrar a un viajero de tiempo y un portal-humano en la sociedad; a eso se le sumaron las apoteósicas ideas sobre traspasar dimensiones y afectar la historia de otros mundos, sintiéndose responsable del cuidado del neblinoso joven casi de manera obsesiva, incluso más que con el peliverde 'sabedor del futuro'.

"Si el conocimiento de Izuku-kun es defectuoso, no será útil para la policía, los papeles para incluirlos dentro del programa de protección se harán nulos, dejando a ambos varados sin identificación ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer si nada funciona?¿y si los descubren? Los villanos pueden crear una distopía que resulte en genocidio de inocentes y la esclavitud de millones de ciudadanos que... ".

"Tsukauchi-san. Izuku-oniisan puede hacer estudios de los villanos conocidos y sacar complejos análisis quirk. No necesita saber de villanos del futuro para ganar la buena voluntad del departamento de policía. Y sobre los portales que no comparten el mismo tiempo, son tan esporádicos e inestables, que no son viables, menos uno dimensional. Morirá el que intente atravesarlo". Dijo, recordando que Izuku descubrió la falta de aire dentro del pasaje dimensional.

Gracias a la lógica y la suave voz de Kurogiri-kun, se logró aterrizar la caótica nube de problemas ficticios en la cabeza de hombre mayor.

"Tienes razón. Mejor nos preocupamos cuando se estabilice tu quirk. Aun es demasiado pronto para hacer conjeturas". Naomasa-san recordó la detallada descripción de la experiencia del peliverde y sus impresiones sobre la evolución del quirk. Que aún no se definía como portal de transporte en tiempo real o una abertura en el espacio-tiempo. Siendo la última un caso altamente ineficiente por la cantidad de energía requerida por Kurogiri para romper las dimensiones, mucho menos transportar a otra persona.

Si bien ambos hombres se tranquilizaron mutuamente, para Izuku fue todo lo contrario. Tenía las mejillas rojas y no hizo contacto visual, evitando sobre todo al otro adolescente. Porque fue la primer vez que lo llamaron hermano mayor.

De sólo remembrar aquello el rubor le subía por el cuello y la cara al joven de ojos verdes. Siendo hijo único y con la vida que tuvo con su madre, jamás creyó tener un hermanito.

Que a propósito, estaba escribiendo a su lado sobre la mesa del comedor, estudiando.

Revisó la hora en la pantalla comprobando el tiempo que tenía para cocinar.

Contento, Izuku se levantó y estiró, reacomodando la columna vertebral que crujía con el cambio de posición, dirigiéndose a la cocina murmurando sobre los alimentos que había en la cocina y los posibles preparaciones. ignorado olímpicamente los ojos cada vez más amarillos, curvados en complacencia. Kurogiri tenía hambre, su bocadillo de poki frutilla ido hace mucho, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería molestar al peliverde con su necesidad de alimentos.

Izuku, en su camino a la cocina, revisó ocioso el desorden dejado en la búsqueda de un trabajo: junto con los documentos en la mesa, el computador portátil, lápices y cuadernos escolares, estaban los folletos y libros que su madre había buscado para ayudarle con la decisión de su futuro. Entre los que vio se encontraban algunos de comida, como el de '_haga su propia pizzería_'. No era un tema que apasionaba a Izuku, pero la explicación sobre como armar una tienda daba ideas para otros tipos de negocio.

También estaba la idea de ser informante que le dio Naomasa-san. Algo en lo que estaba trabajando en ese momento para poder comenzar con los preparativos para sus papeles de identificación. El policía había estado trabajando en eso cada minuto que estaba en el departamento, buscando información para proceder con el ingreso al programa de seguridad. Parte de la necesidad de apurar las cosas, era que trabajaban contra el reloj, porque la hermana menor de Naomasa-san iba a llegar a vivir con su hermano. Por lo que compartir el espacio del departamento estaba limitándose cada vez con la inminente llegada. Necesitaba hacer algo con su futuro inmediato pronto.

"Izuko oniisan. ¿Puedo conseguir algo para comer?".

Izuku mascó el final del poki. "No tienes que ser tan formal, Kurogiri-kun. Y por supuesto que puedes. ¿Qué quieres comer?". El adolescente cada día perdía más su forma corpórea, preocupando al ojiverde. Planeaba llevarlo al doctor para un análisis y orientación quirk, en cuanto se estabilice.

"Pastel de chocolate". Murmuró apenado. No le gustan ser una carga.

El ojiverde guardó el archivo del computador y lo cerró con clave, nunca se estaba del todo seguro con información como la que maneja un policía. O al menos, eso decía su propia paranoia. Acarició los cabellos fantasmales mientras alcanzaba su monedero entre los papeles.

"Vuelvo en un rato, Kurogiri-kun". En el poco tiempo que habían compartido, Izuko había determinado el carácter del chico. Era muy educado y correcto, algo inseguro y poco expresivo. Los colores de su piel y su cabello, alguna vez de un tono celeste, se iban desvaneciendo en el negro insondable. Y sus ojos, completamente amarillos sin pupila. "¿Algo más que pueda traer?"

"Hum~ ¿un batido de fresa?". Preguntó con sus ojos amarillos abiertos inocentemente.

Izuku no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó. "¡Eres tan lindo!". Lo soltó antes de hacer más incómodo al adolescente y salió raudo por la puerta, avergonzado por su exaltado entusiasmo. "¡Nos vemos en un rato!". Escapó cerrando suavemente a puerta.

Eso era algo que también debía resolver: su poco manejo en la cocina. Nunca antes se había hecho cargo de la comida y los quehaceres de la casa, porque su mamá siempre lo hizo a un lado; argumentando que debía concentrarse en sus estudios. A pesar de la culpa por su estado quirkless, las buenas intenciones para regalarle una infancia feliz y despreocupada, fue completamente contraproducente para la vida actual de ojiverde si no fuera por su necesidad imperiosa de saber todo e investigar para encontrar soluciones a sus problemas.

Mismo que en ese momento baja por las escaleras alegre, despejando los grises recuerdos que aún douelen, hasta el primer piso saliendo con un infantil paso saltarín al exterior. ¿Dónde podía comprar el pastel de chocolate? No habían pastelerías, ni cafeterías cerca. A no ser por una tienda de conveniencia a mal traer en el primer piso del edificio, debido a la fuerte competencia que el minimarket a pocas cuadras de ahí hacía con sus descuentos. También había una tienda de bicicletas, plásticos y una verdulería junto a la tienda de conveniencia. De necesitar algo más elaborado o específico, Izuku debía caminar más de treinta minutos y buscar en la zona comercial.

Volviendo a su problema actual, se puso a recordar el mapa del área que buscó por internet para orientarse, decidiendo correr las quince cuadras para alcanzar la pequeña gelatería en la que podía comprar el trozo de pastel y el batido.

En el camino de vuelta iba pensando en lo mal gestionado y distribuido que estaban las tiendas ¿Era así en su época? ¿Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en veintiún años? ¿Cómo era la economía y el estado del campo laboral? Si hubiera puesto más atención a esas cosas, ahora podría tener más información para decidir en qué trabajar. Ni modo. Tenía que hacer las cosas con lo que contaba..

Estaba por subir la escalera del edificio que vio el cartel de cierre de la tienda de conveniencia.

"Parece que se van del lugar". Subió hasta el departamento, encontrando a Kurogiri en el mismo lugar en el que lo dejó, con la tarea avanzada. "¡He vuelto!"

"Izuku oniisan. Bienvenido. Casi termino las tareas. Me siento conforme con mi aprendizaje y espero que al final de la semana pueda presentar el examen de nivelación. Y si todo va bien, me faltará una evaluación más para comenzar con el primer año de secundaria".

"Eso hay que celebrarlo". Levantó la bolsa. "Traje tu pedido y otras cosas más para la cena". Dejó la bolsa en la cocina para preparar la sopa de miso.

En tanto, Kurogiri ordenaba los platos, vasos y los palillos. "¿Vamos a esperar a Naomasa-san?".

"Me envió un mensaje. Va a llegar tarde hoy. Algo sobre horas extra y un delincuente escurridizo". Se encogió de hombros. "Lo usual en la policía, supongo".

"¿Será así cuando sea detective?". Dijo relajado esperando a que la sopa esté lista.

"Todo dependerá del caso. Ten, vamos a comer y después, el refrigerio". Izuku ordenó la mesa, despejándola de papeles y basura.

Ambos se dispusieron a disfrutar en silencio de la deliciosa sopa.

No fue hasta que estaban a mitad de los trozos de pastel que Izuku dejó salir su última idea. "¿Qué opinas de vivir sobre una cafetería?".

Los ojos amarillos sin pupila dejaron el sabroso y esponjoso trozo de la torta de panqueque cubierto de chocolate. "¿Qué dices?".

Con movimientos torpes fue paseando el tenedor en el plato, corriendo el delicioso postre. "He estado pensando en hacer un negocio, debido a que entre ser quirkless y el miedo a que descubran mi identidad, no podré obtener un trabajo normal. Y abajo, la tienda de conveniencia deja el espacio. ¿Por qué no hacer una cafetería? Podrías tener todos los días pastel de chocolate. Aun si es mejor continuar con otra tienda de conveniencia, creo que es mejor abrir un nuevo rubro y no competir con el otro…"

"¿Y servirías batidos?". Tras el asentimiento de Izuku, que se movía nervioso, Kurogiri asintió de acuerdo. "Haz una cafetería, entonces. Si eres tú, la harás prosperar".

"Que fácil eres de convencer". Dijo sorbiendo su propio batido de vainilla, para ocultar la sonrisa y el leve sonrojo

* * *

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 6: oportunidad

**Capítulo 6: Oportunidad**

.

"Naomasa-san. ¿Estás seguro que lo mejor es iniciar una reunión con el jefe del departamento general de seguridad nacional?".

"Pregunté a un detective de otra prefectura cuando fui a ver el caso de robo en gasolineras. Me dijo que lo mejor es incluir a un superior, sobre todo si vas a cooperar más adelante como asesor, en lugar de mero informante. Un contrato en algún momento ". Naomasa-san caminaba por delante con largos trancos, apenas dejando que el ojiverde lo alcanzara a pesar de ir casi corriendo.

Izuku sospechó tratar de sacar la ansiedad apretando la manilla del maletín que sostenía con su mano. Dentro, había un compilado de análisis peculiar de los ocho villanos, lo que consistía en anotaciones sobre usos, límites, sugerencias de captura que incluían héroes y puntos vulnerables para sus siguientes delitos.

A pesar del trabajo detallado, no estaba seguro de que valiera para algo. Sentía el collarín de la camisa apretando la garganta y las palmas le sudaban.

"¿Y si no funciona? ¿Si no lo convence mi trabajo?". Dijo viendo la espalda tiesa de Naomasa.

"En ese caso, quizás debamos buscar otras opciones".

Izuku no sabia si enojarse o sentirse apreciado, porque el policía pensaba llega a su trabajo para construir un futuro a Kurogiri ya él. Sintiendo la convicción del alcalde, Izuku se prometió darlo todo para obtener la aprobación del jefe de policías.

Cuadró los hombros y siguió a Naomasa hasta la oficina.

El adulto respiró hondo y golpeó la puerta entreabierta. "Buen día, jefe Kudai. Tenemos una cita".

"Buen día, policía Tsukauchi. Lamento decirle que la cita debe ser breve. Tengo un caso de prioridad y necesito ir a recibir el informe directo de los agentes que llevan el caso".

"De ser así. Jefe Kudai, le informó a Izuku. Es el caso que quiero ingresar a protección de testigos".

Al escuchar a Naomasa decir eso, al menor se le apretó la garganta, porque el ceño de Kudai-san se apretó en molestia.

"Ese no es el procedimiento regular, Tsukauchi-san. Y más curioso es que pesar de su famosa peculiaridad 'verdad', me presentó al invitado, un testigo, como asesor en su llamada telefónica. ¿Es esto una broma?".

Izuku al ver como Naomasa tragaba, hizo un salto de fe tomando el control de la conversación.

"Si me permite, Kudai-san, que exponga mi caso de manera resumida. Recuerdos que tiene que salir pronto".

"Adelante". Dijo de mala gana.

Izuku abrió el maletín sacando dos dossier. "Tengo problemas con mi pasado y me encontré con Tsukauchi-san, que me sugirió la posibilidad de ... cambiar mi identidad, si era útil como informante". Entregó los papeles, dejando que el capitán revise a su gusto. "Entiendo que no es una conducta dentro de los protocolos, pero es indispensable que entre en protección a los testigos". Esperó a que revisara la mitad para hablar de los documentos. "Yo soy peculiar. Y como resultado, dedicó mi tiempo a la observación y análisis de peculiaridad. Puedo hacer un balance de ventajas y desventajas, limitaciones y formas de maximizar el efecto tras cinco minutos de verlo. Creo que puede ser una buena forma para contribuir a la policía ".

El jefe de policías murmuró de manera indescifrable con cada hoja que movía. "¿Tsukauchi-san, todo esto lo hizo el joven?"

"Sí, señor"

"Hum. Debo admitir que es bueno. Detallado y explicado con buen ritmo. Si fueras un adulto buscando empleo, te contrato como asesor. No obstante, eres un niño del cual no sé nada. Obviamente tiene un pasado lo suficientemente conflictivo, como para que un policía quiera ayudarte colocándote bajo el radar. Pero esto es inaceptable. Para eso existen 'servicios sociales', ayuda familiar y esas cosas ". Juntó las hojas y los devolvió a Izuku. "Si eres un chico listo, seguirás los conductos regulares, porque están ahí para ayudarte. Si por el contrario realmente eres un testigo de un caso, dame los antecedentes para revisar la situación. Que tengan buen día". Sin más, se retiró de la oficina, dejando dos figuras de piedra.

Izuku apretó los papeles, sintiendo el estómago revuelto. ¿Qué puede hacer ahora?

.

* * *

.

Tras volver del departamento de policías, Naomasa fue puesto en un régimen de trabajo alto. Negándose a creer que tuvieron una forma de castigo de parte del jefe policías, el hombre de veintipocos emprendió el reto con una sonrisa y ánimos envidiables.

"Es bueno para mi, después de todo, busco convertirme en detective". Dijo mirando a Izuku, que toma una taza de té junto a Kurogiri su café cortado. "Que me digas que algún día lo lograré me dan más ganas de alcanzar mi meta".

Izuku devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, que daba más tristeza que alegría, algo que Naomasa no podría cambiar.

El policía colocó sobre su cabeza la gorra azul y se despidió deprisa.

Izuku no podría culparlo. Después de salir de la reunión hace cuatro días había estado de un humor negro. Sus planes debieron ser reestructurados, dejando a Naomasa con mayor carga como su próximo representante legal; siendo la falta de libertad lo que más molestaba al ojiverde.

Sin educación formal acreditada, seguro social ni identificación, crear un futuro dentro de los límites legales, se hizo virtualmente imposible. Y se negaba a participar dentro del mundo criminal. Si bien no se convertiría en un héroe profesional, no participaría en actos de villano.

Con ayuda de Kurogiri, Izuku fue capaz de encontrar toda la información posible sobre la administración de una cafetería.

Revisa las finanzas necesarias para mantener el negocio los primeros cuatro meses y los comparó con el dinero que su madre había pedido en préstamo. Contabilizó el arriendo del local, los muebles, implementos y trabajadores, que en principio, Kurogiri-kun y él mismo. El dinero alcanzaba justo y la cita para hacerse con el local estaba fijada por tres días más.

Por eso Izuku se dedica a planificar para que Naomasa pudiese hacerse cargo de todo sin contratiempos. Siendo Kurogiri su compañero de negocios.

"¿Qué te parece Kurogiri-san? Los colores en tono madera hacen del ambiente relajado y agradable".

"Me gustan más los rojos oscuros y amarillos. Dan energía. La barra también me gusta más que las mesas. Así puedes trabajar sin moverte tanto".

Izuku sospechó molesto. "Se supone que las mesas dan más propinas. Entre más tengas mejor serán los ingresos".

"Y más desordenado". Mostró el dibujo de las mesas en el cual trabajaban. "Además, hay más probabilidad de accidentes".

El viajero del tiempo se agarró los cabellos frustrado. "Por eso dije que cambiáramos las mesas simples del muro por cubículos semicerrados. Eso es más privacidad para las citas y mejora el paso de los meseros".

Opuesto a su compañero nervioso, el adolescente neblinoso revisó las propuestas de menú con calma.

"Me gustan estas sugerencias de pasteles". Pastel de queso, tortas de yogur y panqueques, tartaletas, kuchen, magdalenas, masas rellenas y galletas, incluso sándwiches y ensaladas. "Lo que no entiendo es la parte de comidas calientes y frías alimentos para el almuerzo. Vas a abrir una cafetería, no un restaurante".

Los ojos verdes se iluminan con una expresión de amor y ternura al momento de tomar el menú.

"Quiero que la gente venga porque damos alimentos, no solo golosinas". Con el dedo índice repaso una de las palabras escritas: Katsudon. "Este es mi plato favorito, que mamá siempre cocinaba para darme ánimos o celebrar algo importante". Levantó la vista para mirar a los amarillos ojos de Kurogiri. "Quiero que ese sentimiento llegue a las ventas. Que puedan llegar aquí a pasar un buen rato, celebrar cosas, reír sin preocupaciones". Olvidando su última desilusión, le dio a su compañero de negocios una brillante sonrisa, capaz de ruborizar hasta una fría piedra. "¿No quieres algo así, Kurogiri-kun?".

El ojiamarillo agradeció en ese momento que su piel se volviera negra como el alquitrán, porque estaba seguro que de lo contrario, estaría rojo como una remolacha. "Hum. Suena encantador". Volvió su atención a los papeles en la mesa. "Creo que tenemos todo lo administrativo cubierto". Golpeó con el bolígrafo una hoja en blanco. "Sólo faltaría el nombre".

"No se me ocurre nada". Se recostó sobre la mesa, aplastando algunas hojas de trabajo. "Soy malo con los nombres. ¿Qué hay de ti?".

"Igual". Dejó el lápiz para abrir la portátil. "Me dices que quieres dar una sensación cálida y de bienvenida. ¿Cómo llamarías a esa idea?".

Curioso, Izuku trato de pensar. "Quiero que se sientan a gusto. Que quieran volver". Miró a Kurogiri teclear los botones.

"¿Algo más? ¿Algo que te guste? ¿Qué quieres representar?"

"¿Oh?". Se declinó en la silla. "Me gustan los héroes, pero los pro héroes están sobrevalorados. No. Perdieron su esencia, el significado". Se frotó la piel de sus mejillas, enrojeciéndose niveladamente el contorno de sus pecas, dando un aire inocente a su expresión triste, que ambos jóvenes ignoraron cada uno pendiente de sus pensamientos. "Todo es tan diferente a antes cuando era un niño y las cosas eran blanco y negro, bueno o malo. ¿Qué tipo de gente entrará en la cafetería? Todos necesitan comer, incluso los villanos".

"¿Quieres servir café a los villanos?".

"No. Pero sí a la gente como tú". Kurogiri dejó la pantalla para ver la expresión decidida del pecoso. "Para muchos eres un villano, por el quirk que tienes. ¿Recuerdas si habías podido entrar a una tienda antes?".

"Cuando vagué por las calles, nadie me dejaba quedarme en ninguna parte por miedo a mi apariencia. No me dieron la oportunidad de explicar mi situación". Tragó con dificultad por la apretada garganta. "Si hubiera recibido un trozo de pan en ese momento, habría llorado como un bebé". En eso siente algo cálido que lo envuelve. Anonadado se da cuenta que era Izuku que lo estaba abrazando con fuerza.

El emotivo chico recibió los sentimientos de miedo y desolación de Kurogiri para soportarlos entre sus brazos, cambiándolos por aceptación y cariño.

Por las mejillas de niebla cayeron gotas de agua salada, sorprendiendo al usualmente tranquilo adolescente. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que se sintió querido? ¿Que alguien lo sostuvo para consolarlo? El dolor de cabeza que surgió cada vez que intentaba recordar volvió como siempre. Y no obstante, instintivamente sabía que había sido un largo tiempo desde que recibió el calor de otro humano. Izuku era especial por eso. Desde que llegó a su vida la luz calentaba su oscura piel. Y a pesar de que a veces creía ser menos humano conforme pasaban los días, el ojiverde lo anclaba.

Emocionado, devolvió el gesto cuidando de no atravesar el cuerpo del otro y activar si quirk descuidadamente enviándolo lejos. En ese momento se juró ayudar a Izuku en todo lo que necesitara.

Pasa un tiempo antes de separarse, percibiendo en el aire un cambio en su relación a algo más cercano.

Buscando quitar el aire de ligera incomodidad, Kurogiri volvió a teclear en la computadora. "Me parece que, este es el mejor nombre para la cafetería". Muestra la pantalla con el traductor del buscador, con dos palabras escritas. "Si las pronuncias juntas suena Duaokazo".

"Dua-okazo, duao-kazo. Duaokazo. ¡Me gusta!".

Ambos se rieron felices de su nueva cafetería. Hasta que escucharon ruidos en el pasillo.

"¿Naomasa-san vuelve temprano hoy? Lleva un par de días sin regresar"

"Tsukauchi-san avisó que llegaba tarde. El caso de asesinatos seriales de parejas tiene a toda la policía y prohero alertas".

"La prensa lo llama 'psicópata de Musutafu'. Lleva 6 crímenes en dos meses. Que horrible".

La llaves entran en la cerradura alertando al par del arribo del dueño del departamento. El hombre apareció jadeando y con sudor en la frente; su uniforme desarreglado y el rostro con una barba incipiente, enmarcaban una expresión desencajada.

"Izuku-kun, ven conmigo. El jefe quiere verte en la comisaría".

* * *

**Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 7: Camino del investigador

**N.A: Cuando pensé en Naomasa como compañero adulto de Izuku, no creí que lo usaría tanto. A lo sumo con apariciones esporádicas. ¡Miren ahora! se quiere quedar en pantalla XD **

* * *

.

El jefe Kudai estaba mordiendo la punta de su cigarrillo mientras veía el centro de investigación desde la posición elevada que tenía sobre la escalera que daba al pasillo de oficinas principales; un piso por sobre las salas de invetsigación.

Sus oficiales y detectives se movían entre los mesones con papeles desorganizados dentro de carpetas de manila, tazas de café y computadoras manchadas con sustancias de dudosa procedencia. Acompañados por el sonidos de teléfonos, medias conversaciones y gritos.

Pero lo más llamativo para Izuku, que entraba por una puerta lateral al nivel del ajetreo, eran los quirk. Muchos tipo mutantes con rostros de animales, extremidades extra, ojos varios, cabellos de colores, narices grandes, ¡tantas formas y tamaños de quirk!.

El peliverde a pesar del nerviosismo por las ansiosas palabra a penas dichas por Naomasa para traerlo hasta la comisaría, estaba extasiado por la posibilidad de ver en uso tantos quirk diferentes.

Si recuerda la ley, los civiles tienen prohibido el uso en público de su quirk, incluso si va a gimnasios los participantes deben tener un certificado y un permiso especial para su uso en áreas públicas delimitadas.

Algo injusto en su opinión. ¿Cómo puede pedir a alguien que no use una parte de sí mismo? En cuanto a los héroes y otras fuerzas del orden, si se les deja utilizar sus quirk. ¿Cómo lo hace la gente que quiere ser parte de ellos, si llevan una vida sin poder saber los límites de su quirk? A veces cree que la sociedad no estaba del todo diseñada para dar cabida a los quirk.

"¡Tsucauchi-san, a mi oficina!". El poderoso llamado sacó al peliverde de sus pensamientos. "Y trae a tu asesor". Dijo el hombre antes de emprender su viaje por la escalera.

"Vamos, Izuku-kun". Con una leve palmada su cuerpo se puso en movimiento tratando de ignorar las miradas de algunos detectives. Subió por la escaleras tratando de no tropezar y hacer el ridículo, con Naomasa a su espalda.

Una vez en el pasillo siguieron el camino que había sido recorrido pocos días antes hasta la puerta entreabierta de la oficina del jefe Kudai.

"Tsukauchi-san, lo que se va a hacer aquí es un asunto extraoficial. Espero que su asesor y usted tengan la máxima discreción, porque estoy rompiendo muchos protocolos".

"Sí señor"

"Joven Izuku. Debido a que tengo a toda mi gente con un caso de máxima prioridad, estoy en la necesidad de usar apoyo extra. Esta es su oportunidad para convencerme de revisar su situación. Siempre y cuando esté conforme con los resultados".

Se irguió en una postura dolorosamente rígida. "Sí, jefe Kudai-san. sí señor".

"Bien. Ambos están entonces en el caso DS374.593". Tomó dos folder para cada uno, esperando a que revisaran la primera información. "Es un caso especial. Un conocido me lo ha pedido. Es un robo común. El dueño de la bodega ha estado perdiendo materiales todos los fines del mes, pero no ha encontrado nada en las cámaras". Apuntó las fotografías de varias cajas de madera apiladas unas sobre otras. "Es una empresa contratista recientemente abierta por un joven matrimonio. No se pueden permitir la pérdida del material". El ring del teléfono se escuchó. "Váyanse. Y recuerden que están a prueba".

Ambos asintieron en silencio y se retiraron.

Naomasa suspiró una vez afuera. "¿Y entonces? ¿A dónde vamos?"

"A casa, debes dormir. Llevas dos días fuera. Mañana revisaremos juntos la información y organizamos una ruta de trabajo".

Naomasa le dio la razón al bostezar profundamente. "Sí. A casa". Con paso cansado abrió la marcha hasta el automóvil.

Izuku apenas se puso cómodo antes de abrir la carpeta y revisar el contenido. Estaba leyendo la nómina del personal y el quirk que tenían, pensativo. "Aquí dice que la empresa tiene permisos especiales para uso quirk".

"Así es. Algo usual en las constructoras". Encendió el motor e indicó sus salida con las luces. "¿Qué dice de la investigación en el sitio?".

"El informe describe que no hay uso de quirk terraformer ni elemental. Tampoco indicios de robo con violencia, porque las cerraduras no fueron forzadas. Y las cámaras están limpias los días previos al robo". Guardó todo y suspiró. "No hay más pistas que por qué se quedaron estancados".

"¿Cómo desaparece la mercadería entonces? ¿Qué quirk están utilizando? ¿Fuerza, invisibilidad, espejismo, hipnosis?

"Hay tantas preguntas". Miró el edificio acercarse. "Voy a calentar la comida para que puedas comer. Y mejor dúchate.

"Qué sutil, Izuku-kun. Decirme que huelo mal". Bromeó el mayor estacionando.

El ojiverde enrojeció avergonzado. "¡No! Es para que descanses mejor ¡No lo digas así!"

Naomasa se carcajea a costas del menor. Abrió la puerta y dijo en voz alta. "¡Volvimos!

"Bienvenidos". Los saludó Kurogir desde el sillón de la sala. Estaba viendo la televisión y bebiendo café. "¿Qué sucedió en la comisaría?".

"Nos pidieron asistencia en un caso de robo. Si logramos cerrarlo pronto, el jefe Kudai podría reevaluar la petición sobre sus identificaciones"

"Eso es bueno". Comentó, viendo al peliverde correr desde la cocina con un plato de comida y un vaso de jugo. Se levantó para sentarse al lado de izuku, que acompañaba a Naomasa a comer.

Después de terminar y lavar los platos, cada uno se fue a su lugar a dormir, siendo el dueño del lugar en la cama principal, Kurogiri e izuku compartiendo el futón en la sala.

El resto de la noche pasó sin incidentes para Naomasa que al poner la cabeza en la almohada se despidió del mundo, hasta la mañana siguiente que despertó con rastros de baba en la cara y cabello revuelto.

El olor del desayuno saludando antes que el cocinero lo hiciera. "Buen día, Tsukauchi-san".

"No seas tan formal, Kurogiri-kun". Se dirigió restregándose los ojos hasta la mesa, hallándola desaparecida debajo de muchos papeles. "Hum ¿Dónde quedó la mesa?". Buscó al principal sospechoso sin encontrar un solo cabello verde. "¿E Izuku?.

"Salió, dijo que tenía que hablar con los dueños de la constructora".

"¿¡QUÉ!?". Con ojos desorbitados buscó un reloj. "¡Son las 9am! ¿No pudo esperar a que despertara?"

Kurogiri respondió tapando con su mano un bostezo. "Lleva despierto desde las cuatro de la mañana ¿Realmente esperabas que se quedaría hasta verte despertar?".

Con una mano restregándose la cara molesto, preguntó. "¿Dejó algo para mi?". Kurogiri apuntó un cuaderno en el mostrador de la cocina, que Naomasa tomó entre sus manos. "Aquí tiene al menos unas diez teorías". Las ojeó rápidamente. "Me puedes ayudar, Kurogiri-kun? me voy a bañar y quisiera que me leyeras las notas". Trató de decir sin avergonzarse por el extraño pedido.

Tuvo que darle puntos al menor por no botar lo que sostenía entre sus manos por la conmoción. "Eh ¿De acuerdo?".

"Gracias, te lo debo". Corrió hasta el baño dejando entreabierta la puerta.

Dejando el desayuno en la cocina el ojiamarillo se acercó con el cuaderno para recostarse en el muro al lado de la puerta entreabierta. "Aquí hay muchas preguntas: ¿Dónde está la mercadería? Si llega completa o por partes. ¿Siempre está en el mismo lugar? ¿Se hacen revisiones esporádicas? ¿desaparece al final del mes o antes de eso? ¿Quién las cuida? La mercadería está dentro de las cajas ¿Mueven las cajas o el contenido?. Teoría 1: nunca llegan a la bodega. T2: Llegan y son robadas el final del mes. T3:llegan y se roban durante el mes, siendo notadas al final del mes. T4: La mercadería es sacada de las cajas en algún momento. T5: La mercadería es sacada por medio de un portal al final del me ¿limitación de quirk?". El resto eran combinaciones de las primeras propuestas que Kurogiri leyó escuchando el movimiento del policía, que justo en ese momento gritó de dolor. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡N-no! Me pegué en el dedo gordo del pie".

El ojiamarillo vio sus propios pies, que ne lugar de estar descalzos, eran nebulosas negras. Nunca podría sentir ese dolor ¿Era algo bueno o malo? se encogió de hombros. Por los gruñidos de Tsukauchi-san en el baño, parecía que salió ganando con la mutación en sus pies.

La puerta se terminó de abrir dejando salir el vapor y al policía vestido, con camisa blanca y pantalones azules. "Gracias, Kurogiri-kun". Le dio una sonrisa y una caricia en la cabeza. Siendo más la intención que el objetivo inicial, que era revolver sus cabellos, lo que calentó el corazón del adolescente. El Policía era muy cariñoso a pesar de que era un recogido de la calle. Movió su cabeza para agitar sus pensamientos. "El desayuno está empacado para que lo puedas llevar en el auto"

"¡Eres el mejor!". tomó su chaqueta y gorra con una mano, y la otra la bolsa con el desayuno. "¡Nos vemos después!".

Naomasa salió del departamento a medio correr llegando en segundos al vehículo. Estaba por encender el motor que, revisando los bolsillos, descubrió que faltaba el celular. "No puede ser". movió la mano con la intención de sacar las llaves y bajar, que un remolino de niebla negra apareció en el asiento del copiloto, apareciendo su celular y el cuaderno de Izuku. "Gracias Kurogiri-kun".

Después de eso partió hasta la ubicación de la compañía.

Era un lugar grande con una buena infraestructura. Se notaba la gran inversión que sus dueños estaban haciendo para formar la empresa. Si los robos no se detienen, las deudas podrían agotar los ingresos de la familia, originando problemas bancarios que durarían años. Naomas a solo pudo estremecerse al imaginar un hijo, sumado a las deudas y mantener la compañía.

Colocándose la gorra en la cabeza, marcó el móvil de Izuk que sonó tres veces antes de responder. "Izuku-kun, soy Naomasa. legué a la bodega".

"Buen día, Naomasa-san. Creo que tengo a los tres posibles sospechosos". Naomasa abrió la boca de la impresión. "¿Nos vemos en la entrada?"

"Te espero". ¿Cómo encontró a los sospechosos?

Llegaron por la tarde a la comisaría con los sospechosos confesos, contento por terminar en menos de veinticuatro horas su primer caso.

Naomasa estaba terminando con las firmas de las declaraciones que son llamados por el jefe Kudai su oficina.

Lejos de estar feliz como inicialmente pensó Izuku, el hombre mayor estaba molesto ¿Qué hicieron mal?.

"Buena tarde, jefe...".

"Nada de buenas nada. ¿Acaso no tienen seriedad con el trabajo? Tsukauchi-san ¿No tienes ética de trabajo? que irresponsables".

"¿Por qué dice eso, jefe?". Preguntó Naomasa.

Golpeó con ambas manos el escritorio. "Es imposible que cerrarán este caso tan pronto. Algo hicieron mal. Y se verá reflejado en el departamento de policías".

Izuku empuña las manos con el corazón latiendo con fuerza entre las costillas. No sabía qué sentir, ira o angustia, por las acusaciones injustas. "Nada se hizo mal. Todo está listo e incluso están confesos los -san los interrogó a todos por separado usando su quirk". Colocó el dossier con los archivos del caso

Kudai-san revisó los papeles con el ceño menos apretado. "Ninguno tiene un quirk llamativo o apto para robar materiales de construcción. "¿Cómo llegaste a identificar a los responsables?"

"Pues fui descartando hipótesis. Primero verifique que la entrega se hiciera y fuera correcta, comprobando que la mercadería llegaba a la bodega todos los meses. Después revisé todas la cámaras para ver que sólo los trabajadores estaban en la bodega y no fuese un quirk de copia de identidad. Después, pensé que debía ser un trabajo interno, porque aún si usaban un quirk para mover todo, necesitaban que la mercadería estuviera en el mismo lugar cada vez para poder robarla".

"No era en el mismo lugar".

"No a simple vista. Había un patrón; porque no se robaba al final del mes, sino todos los martes y jueves. Que era donde varias cajas se colocan en un sitio en particular, por limpieza". Apuntó a una serie de fotografías. "Era extraño que las cajas que hacían el mismo cambio fueran las que desaparecen, por lo que revisé de nuevo a los empleados. De todos los turnos que los trabajadores hacían, tres eran los que resaltan por siempre participar los martes y jueves en el traslado". Apuntó a Naomasa que estaba tan recto que por un segundo Izuko pensó que se comió un palo de escoba. "Hablando con sus compañeros, se descubrió que los tres tenían problema de apuestas serios". Se acercó para tomar la hoja con el listado de trabajadores, que le dio la idea de los sospechosos. "Quirk de dibujo, quirk zoom, quirk fluido. No son quirk llamativos y en primera instancia poco aptos para robar materiales de construcción. Hasta que ves que el quirk de fluido puede convertir en fluido cualquier objeto sólido. Si se suma con zoom y dibujo, se puede idear una ruta para mover los materiales por la bodega a plena luz del día, con las cámaras parcialmente obstruidas por el movimiento de las cajas". Al acabar de explicar el caso, la habitación quedó en silenciosa meditación.

Naomasa se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Kudai-san. "Estamos trabajando para descubrir al comprador y ver si puede devolver parte de la mercancía".

Continuó el silencio por parte del hombre mayor, aumentando el nerviosismo en Izuku y Naomasa. Ambos se atrevieron a darse aliento con la mirada antes de volver su vista al frente, esperando el veredicto.

"Aceptable. Todo está bien redactado. Tsukauchi-san, delegue el resto al detective Nobita y vuelva a sus labores habituales. Izuku-san, lo veo mañana temprano. Quiero hablar con usted de su situación con más profundidad".

"Sí señor"

"Pueden retirarse". Se apresuraron a dejar la oficina apenas escuchando lo último del jefe Kudai. "Y Buen trabajo".

* * *

**Continuara...**


	9. Capítulo 8: Minino

**N.A: hola a todas y todos. ¡Seguimos creciendo! nuevos lectores apoyando esta historia ¡Soy feliz!**

datos: 21 años en el pasado, cuando Izuku tenía 14 años. Kurogiri:15 años. Personaje nuevo: gato negro con la panza blanca.

**PREGUNTA: ¿Quieren leer algún caso de detectives? o prefieren que avancemos a UA**

* * *

Olor metálico. Rojo. Sangre. El espacio es pequeño. Una sombra gigante se alza sobre él. Huele a desagüe. Cloacas. Limo verde que corta la respiración.

No puede respirar. Intenta gritar pero el aire no entra a sus pulmones. Sabor nauseabundo. Intenta vomitar, siendo detenido por el limo verde. Tuvo que tragar. Parte de eso entró a su pecho. Se ahoga.

'¡Sálvenme!'

_Deku. Sin valor. Inútil. Débil._

'¿Quien es? ¡Por favor, ayuda! Quiero vivir'

_Lánzate desde el techo. Pérdida de espacio. Escoria_

'¿Por favor?'

Sangre. En su ropa y en sus manos.

_Inútil. Quirkless._

'¿Se me permite vivir?'

Un cable en sus manos rojas, dejando marcas en la piel. Un cuello atado. Ojos desorbitados pidiendo respirar.

_Muere_. '¿Moriré?'. _Muerte. ¡Mataste!._ 'Asesino'.

'¿Puedo vivir aquí? ¿Tengo permitido quedarme aquí?'

_¡Asesino!. Muere. Muere. MUERE._

'No puede respirar. ¿Vale la pena luchar?' Si se queda ahí, ¿alguien vendrá a buscarlo?

_Te amo._ Sangre. Lágrimas. Último aliento.

'Asesino'.

* * *

Jadeó buscando aire. Las lágrimas mojaban sus pecas. Se levantó asustado tropezando con un pliego de tela. ¿Dónde estaba?. Humo negro lo envolvió, la tela desapareció entre la niebla.

"Izuku-oniisan. Fue una pesadilla".

Manos enguantadas. Voz suave, calmada. ¿Quién era?

Sangre. Muerte. asesino

Su cuerpo se estremeció con el sollozo. Se abrazó dejando correr el agua de sus ojos. El corazón dolía, derramando su sentir en las saladas lágrimas. Le faltaba el aire.

"Era un sueño. Izuku-oniisan". Brazos vestidos en una camisa para dormir lo rodearon. Transmitían calidez a pesar de ser frío al tacto.

"¿Kuro...giri-kun?"

"Estoy aquí. Ya pasó el sueño. Estamos en el departamento de Tsukauchi-san. Hacen 24°C, el día será nublado. En las noticias dicen que la mascota del departamento legal de Japón, el loro azul llamado Contralorito, fue demandado por los senadores(1), por incentivar a la violencia. El dólar subió su precio y el cobre bajó su valor…"

Izuku comenzó a reírse en el hombro del oscuro adolescente. "¿Enserio dices eso para animarme?". Sintió al otro encogerse de hombros.

"No sé cómo consolar a la gente. ¿Funcionó?".

"Sí. Gracias". Izuku miró al joven de oscura nebulosa con sus ojos rojos y húmedos por las lágrimas, enmarcados con una mirada agradecida y una sonrisa suave. Kurogiri respondió con una caricia en su esponjoso cabello y ojos amarillos curvados, mostrando de alguna manera su estado alegre.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que Naomasa salió del baño vestido y preparado para el trabajo, dispuesto a hacer su turno con el desayuno. "¿Pasó algo?".

"Malos sueños". Izuku respondió exhausto, dejando que la mano enguantada cayera a un lado. Se separó de su congénere para huir hacia el baño, escuchando el tono preocupado en la voz de Kurogiri que hablaba con Naomasa.

"No era nada". Se cruzó de brazos en su asiento del copiloto.

"Kurogiri-kun no piensa lo mismo. Estabas como en un ataque de pánico. Te estabas poniendo azul y no dejabas de llorar".

"Fue una pesadilla". En cuanto lo dijo, Izuku supo que estaba siendo terco. "Estoy bien".

"Debo estar de acuerdo con Kurogiri-kun. Con todo sobre el viaje en el tiempo y buscar encontrar estabilidad aquí, hemos ignorado tu situación como víctima de un robo". Giró el volante para aparcar el vehículo en su espacio en la comisaría. "Perdiste a tu madre y todo lo que conocías. Fuiste agredido en un espacio público y en tu casa. ¿Y quieres que crea que estás bien?. Me sorprende que puedas parecerlo". Apagó el motor sacando las llaves, volteando su cara para mirar de frente al adolescente. "Piensa en si fuese Kurogiri-kun ¿qué le dirías?".

Cerró los ojos. Estaba a atrapado por la lógica de Naomasa. "No recuerda su pasado. No es lo mismo".

"¿Qué le dirías?". Repuso.

Apenas separó los labios. "Tienes que ver a un terapeuta".

"No te quiero presionar, Izuku-kun. Piensa en ello". Sonrió y abrió la puerta, permitiendo que Izuku rearmara sus pensamientos. Después de todo, tenía la cita con el jefe Kudai por lo de su ingreso al sistema de protección.

Algo que había pensado mucho la noche anterior, el cómo desarrollar la charla. Iniciando varias simulaciones en su cabeza, decantándose por dos posibles escenarios. De ahí que cargaba el maletín con sus papeles reales.

Salió del auto siendo recibido por el olor a humo y gasolina del estacionamiento.

"¿Listo?". Naomasa apareció a su lado abriendo la puerta del coche.

"Tanto como puedo estarlo". Suspiró, saliendo por la puerta abierta.

Naomasa estuvo fuera de la puerta de la oficina del jefe Kudai. Llevaba dos tazas de café bebidas y varios trozos de papel triturado por su nerviosismo. Llevaban más de cuarenta minutos dentro.

El chasquido de un picaporte sonó en el silencio del corredor, previo a la puerta que se abrió, revelando a un cansado Izuku. El peliverde vio a Naomasa de pie rodeado de papeles arrugados. "¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, Naomasa-san?". Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca agotada.

"Izuku. ¿Cómo te fue?". Se acercó con preocupación el mayor.

Naomasa lo vio suspirar, frotándose el puente de la nariz. "Tenemos problemas, en realidad". El corazón de Naomasa se saltó un latido al mismo tiempo que la sangre se congelaba en las venas. "Tuve que decirle todo a Kudai-san. Era lo mejor. No podíamos ocultar algo como el viaje dimensional del jefe de policías. Sobre todo si necesitamos su colaboración con las identificaciones".

El labio inferior de Naomasa tembló como resultado de su ansiedad. "¿Qué pasará contigo? ¿O Kurogiri-kun? Él…"

"Kurogiri-kun estará dentro del programa de protección, debido a que me vio llegar". Detuvo Izuku el balbuceo del mayor. "Le conté a Kudai-san que un villano, con su quirk deformado por alguna droga experimental, colapsó en frente mío abriendo la ruptura de espacio-temporal". Dijo con una mirada penetrante y una ceja alzada, justo cuando tres policías pasaban en la dirección contraria.

Naomasa tragó saliva y asintió, siguiendo el plan de izuku. Esa era una de la teorías que habían propuesto con respecto a la situación amnésica de Kurogiri y su quirk mutante. No se le había ocurrido que el ojiverde lo usaría como tapadera para su viaje en el tiempo.

"¿Y cómo reaccionó el jefe?". Susurró al llegar a una zona con más flujo de gente.

"Quiere que mantenga un perfil bajo por el momento. Dijo que arreglaría la situación para darnos nuevos papeles a Kurogiri y a mi. Debido a mis conocimientos de quirk, héroes y casos policiales, me quiere como asesor directo en algunos casos". Llegaron a donde estaban las máquinas de café y galletas. Naomasa se adelantó a poner el dinero, dejando que el menor pidiera algo para comer y beber. "Mencionó también, una especie de nuevo departamento de investigación que quieren implementar, el cual desconozco. Pensó que en mi… hogar, no había resultado por algún motivo, y que sería increíble si él podía ponerlo en funcionamiento. Como un legado o algo así". Se encogió de hombros antes de tomar su taza de café caliente. "Me dijo que pensaba en mi en ese lugar". Sopló el vaho sobre la taza de café desechable.

Naomasa se revolvió el cabello estresado. Quería estar en casa para poder entender todos los nuevos panoramas que se abrían para ellos. "¿Te vas a casa ahora?".

"No aún. Kudai-san me ordenó quedarme en el precinto hasta que termine de hacer llamados. Creo que te va a asignar mi custodia temporalmente, hasta que tenga mis papeles".

"Entonces sígueme hasta mi escritorio, debo revisar unos papeles"

Izuku se quedó con el policía hasta la hora de almuerzo, ayudando en la redacción de los informes que debía entregar. De tanto en tanto, paseaba su vista por los demás escritorios.

Un hombre con el quirk mutante de gato se acercó. "Hola, Tsukauchi-san. ¿Tienes el informe de Horitsu-san?"

"Sí. Aquí lo tengo". Sacó de su gabinete una carpeta amarilla con varios papeles dentro.

Los ojos naranja de pupila vertical observaron al pequeño ojiverde "¿Quien es tu nuevo amigo? ¿Un sobrino que viene a ver el trabajo de su tío?".

"¡No! mi hermana es muy joven para tener un hijo de la edad de Izuku. Está aquí para dar testimonio de un robo".

"¡Oh! valiente niño. Espero que les vaya bien". Se fue saludando y moviendo su cola atigrada.

Izuku esperó hasta que el otro se fuera. "¿De qué se trata el caso?". Preguntó curioso

"Sabes que es confidencial. Eres un civil que intenta convertirse en asesor. Mejor dejamos de saltarnos las leyes y esperamos a que el jefe Kudai te autorice"

"Eso es un buen consejo, Tsukauchi-san". Dijo una voz profund a espaldas del joven policía. Naomasa e Izuku se quedaron de piedra al escuchar al jefe Kudai detrás de ellos. "Es excelente saber que logras poner los límites, Tsukauchi-san. ¿Que tal si vana a mi oficina? tengo que daros los detalles para la… curiosa situación en la que estamos". Caminaron de vuelta a la oficina, llamando la atención de muchos de los miembros policíacos que se encontraban en el precinto. El jefe Kudai cerró la puerta tras el ingreso de los otros dos. "Debo decir que jamás creí llegar a estar frente a la posibilidad de un viajero del tiempo. Sí estoy informado de quirk adivinos y proféticos, pero no algo tan tangible como usted, Izuku-kun. Esto abre muchas posibilidades, que usted ya ha señalado como posibles o no. Con eso de ser de una dimensión diferente y con sucesos cambiados en su visión única de nuestro futuro. Sin embargo, debo decir que la información del caso de los psicópatas de Musutafu dio buenos resultados, afirmando su historia". Puso ambas manos en el escritorio y agachó la cabeza, sorprendiendo a su audiencia. "Le agradezco como jefe de policías que confíe en mí con su situación especial".

Izuku mueve sus manos velozmente tratando de quitar intensidad en la escena. "N-no es necesario, jefe Kudai-san. Era lo correcto".

El hombre levanta la vista. "No entiendes el poder que tienes y lo importante que es tu presencia aquí. Puedes destruir todo en lo que por años esta sociedad se ha esforzado en hacer. Muchas compañías te ofrecerían lo que quisieras para comprar tu visión de la ventas y objetos, para ganar en la competencia de mercado. Muchas organizaciones criminales matarían por tener el privilegio de tu información, adelantándose a los héroes que vendrán. Muchos países matarían por tenerte a buen recaudo, utilizándose como experimento, incluyendo éste. Confiar en mí significa que te expones a que te puedan atrapar".

El menor movió sus manos para jugar con sus dedos. "Busqué información sobre su trayectoria. Pensé que era mejor tenerlo de mi lado".

Suspiró con fuerza. "No creas que no estoy de tu lado, pero yo también tengo mis propios objetivos. Y lucharé por alcanzarlos". Cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa. "Quiero dejar mi marca en la historia. Ser recordado. No creo que pueda limpiar la ciudad de villanos, eso es imposible. Y al mismo tiempo, competimos con los proheroes por los casos importantes". Miró al peliverde fijamente, descruzando los dedos. "Quiero crear un departamento de seguimiento de criminales de alto perfil. Quiero el poder desmantelar actividades ilícitas de gran escala, sin importar los quirk involucrados ni depender de los proheroes. Mi objetivo es volver a colocar a la fuerza policíaca como elemento de orden para la sociedad. Y tú me ayudaras con eso, Izuku-kun, a cambio de darte un lugar en este mundo".

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Kudai-san. Usted sabe cuales son mis peticiones".

"Identidades para ti y tu amigo, protección por cualquier investigación de sus pasados, libertad para hacer tu vida privada". Movió una hoja por la mesa. "Este es un permiso preliminar para comenzar con tu ingreso a protección. Tendré todo listo al terminar la semana, incluyendo tu contrato como asesor. Con respecto al nuevo departamento de investigación, aún faltan un par de meses para tener la idea en papel. Por el momento, te asignaré a Tsukauchi-san como compañero. Trabajaran en casos especiales que yo mismo les dé". Dijo esperando a que Izuku terminara de leer el papel.

Naomasa miraba a ambos con ojos desorbitados. ¿Casos especiales? ¡Era un policía de bajo rango! Esperaba trabajar un par de años más para poder obtener permiso a esas investigaciones y cumplir su sueño de ser detective ¿Cuanto de su vida se vería aún más trastocada por el peliverde?.

"Y eso es lo que pasó, Kurogiri-kun"

"Estamos en manos del jefe de policías". Dijo secando con un paño las tazas en la cocina. "Izuku-oniisan ¿Confías en él?"

"No es un mal hombre y no recuerdo que se metiera en algún escándalo".

Naomasa se estiró en el sofá. "A nuestro favor está el hecho que también fue olvidable su trabajo. Algo que no puede soportar su ambición. Nos favorecerá si piensa que puede conseguir sus metas".

Kurogiri se acercó a ellos en la sala. "También pidió que Izuku-oniisan fuera a un terapeuta".

El mencionado se enfurruño, levantando sus piernas en la silla para abrazarlas. En tanto que el mayor del grupo se rascaba el cuello.

"Es bueno que sea una exigencia suya y por lo tanto, lo pague como parte del sistema de protección. Y no me mires con esos ojos tristes, Izuku. Hablamos en la mañana de eso".

Izuku se levantó molesto. "Lo sé. Aun pienso que no lo necesito". Tomó su billetera y contó el dinero dentro. "Voy a salir a comprar para la cena. Los veo en un rato". Salió sin esperar respuestas. Necesitaba aire y espacio para pensar.

La tarde se convertía en noche con rapidez. El cielo cambiaba el color anaranjado por tonos más oscuros, hasta llegar al negro con lentejuelas de estrellas. Izuku se perdió en el cambio mientras caminaba por las calles, iluminadas por las farolas.

No era que no quisiera ir al terapeuta. Porque si fuera a la cita ¿qué le diría? Todos sus problemas estaban a más de 20 años en el futuro.

Aquí no estaba Kacchan para molestarlo, ni sus compañeros del colegio. No había conocido al villano de Lodo ni a Muscular. Incluso su madre debía estar viva en alguna parte disfrutando su vida, al igual que su padre. Izuku era el único que no correspondía. El único que sobra. ¿Se le puede decir eso a un terapeuta?

Movió una piedra con el zapato al llegar al parque. ¿Qué debería hacer?

El viento trajo el maullido de un gato, acompañado de metal golpeado y risas humanas.

Sus pies se movieron solos.

En un espacio apartado entre los árboles, encontró un grupo de cinco hombres adultos en torno a algo en el suelo. Se escondió tras un arbusto apenas 20 metros de distancia.

Un dejavu. Como la noche que encontró a Kurogiri. Buscó su teléfono para poder llamar a Naomasa, hallando su bolsillo vacío.

"¿Lo tienes Jhon?"

"Está rendido, lleva mucho tiempo sin descanso. Trae la jaula".

Izuku se mantuvo agachado prestando atención al grupo. Estaban metiendo lo que parecía un gato negro dentro de una jaula. Estrujó su cerebro para poder dar contexto a la escena.

Una suposición era que el naumal poseía algún quirk que lo hace valioso para ese grupo. Y en cuanto a los hombres, no eran de una agencia gubernamental o incluso científicos. Eran casi con toda probabilidad Villanos.

Uno de los adultos pateó al animal, e Izuku reaccionó mordiendo su labio.

En eso se escucharon pasos calmados.

"¿Acaso no están muy grandes como para torturar a un gatito de este modo? Supongo que sus madres nunca les dieron una tunda por este, deplorable comportamiento". Chasqueó la lengua. "Mi mal. Entonces me toca a mi educarlos".

Izuku vio un joven unos años mayor aparecer. Si traje mostraba su trabajo: prohero. El cabello bien peinado y los lentes de marco cuadrado, que enmarcaban una mirada penetrante.

"Miren. ¡Tenemos un héroe bebé!"

"¿Eres un héroe en entrenamiento? Mejor vuelve a tu escuela, niño o te encontrarás con el mundo de los adultos". Se rieron de sus propias bromas.

"Debo deciros que terminé mi educación. Y mi debut fue hace un tiempo. Lamento que estén tan ajenos a ese tipo de noticias". Se preparó para la lucha. "Mi nombre es Nigtheye. Recuerdenlo de camino a la cárcel".

En un parpadeo, redujo la distancia llenando de golpes los rostros de los villanos. Quienes jadeaban confundidos por la fiereza del ataque y precisión. Casi como si supiera por dónde iban a contraatacar.

En otras circunstancias podría haber estado pendiente de la pelea, pero Izuku tenía otro objetivo: la jaula con el gatito.

Vio el momento de apertura que dejaron los delincuentes y corrió. Se deslizó en sus zapatos al derrapa, buscando usar el menor tiempo posible para abrir la puerta. Masculló un improperio bajo su aliento al tocar el candado cerrado. Miró alrededor para buscar una piedra de buen tamaño para golpear el seguro.

Sudaba con cada segundo que pasaba, el corazón tronando en su oídos por cada grito o golpe de los luchadores. '¡Vamos! Ábrete. ¡VAMOS!'. Otro toc. Uno más. '¡Se abrió!'.

Con cuidado sacó al animal inconsciente, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

"¡Suelta al gato!"

Oh no. La pelea se movió a varios metros permitiendo a ese hombre apartarse para recoger la jaula, ahora vacía.

"No"

"Lo que faltaba. Otro héroe". Levantó el pie para darle una patada, que no pudo esquivar. Protegiendo al animal descuidó el costado recibiendo toda la fuerza del impacto, que o tiró al piso. "Debiste meterte en tus asuntos, chico".

Izuku jadeaba buscando aire, sintiendo su impotencia. El pecho se apretaba y la ansiedad nublaba su juicio. Memorias dolorosas aprovecharon para flotar por sus ojos desenfocados.

_Sangre. Gritos. Lodo. Se ahogaba. Moría. Mataba._

¡No! Ni era el momento para tener flash back o visiones macabras ¡debía salir de eso!. Soltó al gato, sosteniendo su peso en sus pies en una posición de defensa básica.

"¿Quieres pelear?. No tengo tiempo". El tipo arremetió.

Izuku esperó hasta el último segundo para lanzar la piedra que usó antes y que recogió al dejar al gato. No se tentó el corazón al apuntar al ojo del villano, reventando el órgano con un ruido líquido. El adulto gritó en agonía llevando ambas manos a la lesión. El ojiverde devolvió la patada en el estómago dejando de rodillas al villano. Otra más en la cabeza y quedó fuera de combate.

"Un civil no debería meterse en éstas situaciones".

Asustado vivió a levantar la guardias, relajándose al identificar la prohero Nigtheye. "¿debo superar a ver a que se cometa un crimen?"

"Por su seguridad, no intervenga". Se acercó al villano y ató sus manos en la espalda. "Tendré que reportarte por esta herida. Espere una notificación a declarar con la policía".

Cansado, recogió a gato negro. "Deje todo en la comisaría central, con el jefe Kudai como receptor. Iré mañana a declarar". Dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose.

La voz del héroe se distorsionó, volviendo tan rara y grave, que detuvo el andar del ojiverde. "_Se rompió la cadena del destino, con la ausencia total del indicador. Cronos lo arregló, cambiando los caminos en las encrucijadas_". Izuku vio los ojos blancos del héroe que estaba en estado de transe. "Lo que debió ser no será, e igualmente se hará". Nighteye se tambaleó, par parpadeando continuamente.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?". Pensó en voz alta.

Como si nada Nighteye se sacudió la ropa. "Ignore lo que acaba de escuchar, civil-san. Mi quirk puede ser… imprevisible a veces".

Tantas preguntas aparecieron en la mente de Izuku, y no obstante, prefirió ignorarlas. Estaba exhausto y adolorido. Y su nuevo acompañante peludo necesitaba ser atendido.

Con pasos lentos regresó al departamento de Naomasa. Y por si no fueran pocas las sorpresas, descubrió que su nuevo amigo no era lo que parecía en un comienzo.

"¡Un cyborg! Es un gato robot. ¿De donde lo sacaste Izuku-kun?". Naomasa se jalaba los cabellos.

Kurogiri en tanto jugaba con el pelaje del gato, que al parecer era un a cubierta hecha de tela y pelos sintéticos.

Por su parte, Izuku apretaba un paño húmedo en la zona adolorida del estómago. "Lo querían capturar unos villanos".

"Y tú vas, y lo traes". Se quejó el mayor.

Ignorando las quejas de Naomasa, el ojiverde acarició la oreja triangular hecha de metal. El gato era básicamente un animal de acero brillante y plateado con una 'k' negra en el pecho. Piezas del metal estaban abolladas, supuso que por la paliza recibida.

"Voy a ir a la terapia". Dos pares de ojos se centraron en él. "Durante la pelea me congelé. No puedo esperar a que ocurra en un momento peor". Negó con la cabeza. "Aún no sé cómo voy a explicarle al terapeuta mis problemas, pero debo hacer un esfuerzo".

Con un gesto exasperado Naomasa apunta a los dos adolescentes. "Mañana será otro día. A dormir".

Izuku volvió a acomodarse en el futón junto a Kurogiri. El gato fue dejado en un cojín mullido sobre el sillón.

'Mañana será otro día'

* * *

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 9: Familia disfunsional

**N.A: ¡Hola! Gracias a los nuevos Review de Max Stark (Espero continuar con capítulos interesantes ;P) y Ecaro (No, lamentablemente es un gato macho. Pero tiene bastante mala leche como para entretener cuando salga ;P )**

**PREGUNTAS: ¿Alguien está molesto por el EMPAREJAMIENTO IZUKU/SHOUTA (SLASH)? Aún no aparece Aisawa Shouta, por lo que puedo hacer alguna modificación para dejarlos como amigo, creando capítulos paralelos (doble esfuerzo pero todos felices :P) Tenemos hasta el arco del festival deportivo (quiero ver a Aisawa Shouta como estudiante .)**

**dato: Kurochan es una serie animada de los '90. Su aparición es culpa de Kurogiri. No pude oensar en hacer un nickname a Kurogiri sin pensar en ese gato cyborg (Kurogiri, Kuro-kun, Kuro-chan, Kurochan *_*U ).**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Familia disfuncional

Título alternativo: Fin de la primera parte

.

.

Por la mañana Izuku se levantó para hacer el desayuno, siendo acompañado por Kurogiri que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando a su nuevo acompañante.

"¿Qué crees que comen los cyborg?".

"No lo sé, Izuku-oniisan. Jamás pensé que existían".

Izuku miró al techo, pensando. "La U.A tiene robots que usa para las prácticas. ¿Sabrán sobre gatos cyborg?". Tan ensimismado estaba que sostuvo mal el sartén quemando la piel de su mano por el agarre descuidado.

Kurogiri suspiró. "Déjame hacer los huevos, Izuku-oniisan. Mejor espera a ver despertar a nuestro invitado".

Sin nada más que hacer en la cocina, el peliverde se quedó en el salón mirando la hora; 7:45. Ese día tocaba recibir los primeros casos importantes, junto con la documentación de Kurogiri y la propia. ¡Y Naomasa-san no se levantaba aún! Y el gato de metal dormía en el cojín. ¿Qué podía hacer para matar el tiempo?.

Se acercó al televisor y lo encendió en el canal de las noticias.

La reportera, una mujer con cabellos morados que parecían serpientes, y ojos azules con pupila amarilla llenó la pantalla. "Esta madrugada, en la ciudad de Tokyo, a ocurrido un macabro descubrimiento. Un oficinista de camino al tren que lo llevaría a su trabajo se encontró un perro en un callejón. El cual llevaba en su hocico un pie humano". Se mostró el lugar con vídeos cortos. "La policía está investigando el caso, no obstante, la asociación de héroes quiere pedir la jurisdicción del caso argumentando quirk especializados. De momento, el departamento de policías no descarta la opción. Esto es lo que dijo el jefe de policías de Tokyo". Izuku se acercó para ver la rueda de prensa de Kudai-san. " Estamos haciendo las pesquisas correspondientes. Los técnicos forenses hacen su trabajo con la escena del hallazgo. Esto es parte del trabajo de los detectives y si necesitamos la asesoría de héroes, lo haremos por los canales oficiales". Volvió a salir la presentadora. "Según el médico del hospital general de Tokyo, esperan definir la hora de muerte para contrastar con el registro de personas desaparecidas…". El resto fue la noticia de un atraco y avances en ropa para quirk mutante.

Un pie humano. ¿Dónde estaría el resto del cuerpo?. Se mordió una uña pensando. Un quirk de fuerza para mover el cuerpo o uno para corte. ¿Y el motivo? Dinero, celos, drogas…

"Hum". El ruido de algo moviéndose. Crujir de metal y bisagras. "¿Donde estoy?". Una voz masculina, aguda.

Izuku apagó el televisor para poner toda su atención en el gato que habla.

Después de todo, si un perro/ratón/oso puede ser director de una prestigiosa escuela. ¿Por qué un gato robot podría no hablar?

Naomasa necesitaba café. Despertar y ver al gato de metal apuntando con una gatling a Izuku, no era algo recomendable para su corazón.

"¡Qué quieres de mi, humano!"

"¡Na-nada! Te recogí en el parque después de que unos villanos te atraparan en una jaula". Izuku levantaba sus manos tratando de apaciguar al animal. Sus ojos eran redondos y asustados. El sudor apareció por el borde de su cabello y recorrió su mejilla. "No quiero hacerte daño".

"Hum". El gato miró alrededor, notando a Naomasa saliendo por la puerta. "¿Quien eres? No te muevas o disparo, hasta dejaron como un colador". Caminó hasta estar más cerca de la ventana. "Responde mis preguntas. ¿Dónde estoy y quienes son?".

"Mi nombres es Mido-eh… Izuku. El hombre es Tsukauchi Naomasa, es policía y este es su departamento".

"Mmm". Olisquea el aire. "Hay alguien más en la cocina". En eso se abre un portal negro a los pies de Izuku. Con el movimiento del peliverde a través de suelo, el gato reaccionó disparando su mini ametralladora.

Los disparos estallaron contra el muro, rompiendo moquetería y revestimiento, dejando una nube de polvo espesa en la habitación.

Naomasa salto a resguardarse de nuevo en su habitación, buscando desesperadamente su arma de servicio y su celular. El corazón latía en su pecho a un ritmo desenfrenado. Chasqueó el seguro y apuntó por el borde del marco de madera. "Soy policía y éstas detenido. Baja el arma lentamente". El celular marcaba la llamada entrante. 'Vamos ¡contesten!'.

"No me dejaré capturar, humano. Me importa un bledo quien seas". El sonido del gatling recargando con una serie de balas siguió su respuesta vulgar. El tono de la llamada conectando seguía sonando por el altoparlante.

Y el sudor cayó por el cuello de Naomasa, que tragó con fuerza para bajar la espesa saliva producto del miedo. El tono de la llamada cambió.

"Estimado ciudadano. En ese momento las líneas están ocupadas. Por favor, se le ruega esperar un momento para que un agente reciba su llamado…". La voz cambió por una canción típicamente usada para las recepciones de las consultas médicas o en algunos restaurante.

"Mierda". Naomasa gimió desesperado.

El gato en el salón se burló. "Hay cosas que nunca cambian. No importa el tiempo que transcurra, nunca contestan cuando se les necesita". El sonido de sus patas resonó por el pasillo.

Naomasa apretó su agarre y salió, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del gato a dos metros de distancia.

"Eres valiente. Te doy eso, humano". Entrecerró los ojos. La gatling apuntando el pecho del policía.

"Es parte de mi trabajo". Le dio una sonrisa arrogante, ignorando la gota sudorosa cayendo por la cien.

Tan enfocado estaba el gato que no reaccionó al sartén cayendo en la cabeza. La acción desconcentró al animal permitiendo que un cuerpo adolescente lo tacleara, perdiendo el equilibrio y terminando desparramado en el suelo.

Izuku, que apareció sin ser notado, logró ponerse sobre el robot inmovilizándolo en la alfombra. Sosteniendo su garra cubierta con la gatling modificada para evitar un tiro letal.

"¡Suéltame humano!". El gato trataba de arañar con sus garras cualquier parte del cuerpo de Izuku, que el ojiverde evitó con maestría. En medio de los forcejeos, acercó un pequeño saquito de tela apretado en su mano, a la nariz del robot para frotarlo con fuerza. El androide, sorprendentemente, comenzó a calmarse e incluso ronroneó a gusto.

Soltando su agarre un poco, se movió para ver al mayor. "¿Estas buen, Naomasa-san?"

El mayor se apresuró a despojar del arma al gato adormecido. "Sí. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi ropa". Dijo mirando las manchas de polvo y restos del muro.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, Naomasa-san, Izuku-oniisan?". El adolescente brumosos apreció desde la cocina.

"Está desarmado". Dijo Naomasa. "¿Si lo amarramos?". Sugirió moviendo al animal para amarrar un cordón de zapato en sus patitas de metal. "Izuku-kun ¿Cómo lograste dejarlo tan dócil?". Preguntó curioso.

"¿Oh? Fue con ayuda de Kurogiri-kun. Le pedí que me diera 'hierba gatera' de la veterinaria al otros lado del parque". Naomasa detuvo sus movimientos para ver fijamente al menor, que se encogió culpable. "Fuimos un día para ver a los cachorros. Y Kurogiri-kun preguntó por las bositas y juguetes con olor raro". Juntó sus manos suplicante. "¡Prometo pagar después!".

El pelinegro mayor se frotó la frente, limpiando la humedad y la suciedad. "¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo de la hierba?".

Izuku se encogió de hombros a pesar del agarre de Kurogiri en ellos, que trataba de darle apoyo para levantarse. "Es un gato. Era mi mejor apuesta para confundirlo. Funcionó mejor de lo esperado". El susodicho animal volvía poco a poco de su estado adormecido. "Ahora que éstas calmado, podemos hablar". Los ojos entrecerrados del sometido gato se concentraron en la cara de Izuku. "Te encontré golpeado y enjaulado por villanos. Te traje aquí y esperamos a que despertaras. Nuestra intención es ayudarte. Si aún no quieres eso, te soltamos y te dejamos solo".

"Entonces ¿no éstas con la mafia?".

Los tres residentes intercambiaron una mirada confundida.

"No". Dijo Naomasa mostrando su placa. "No pertenezco a la mafia ni a un grupo corrupto".

"¿Y pretendes ser el primer policía corrupto en jurar eso?".

Se puso la mano libre en el pecho. "Mi quirk me permite identificar la falacia y me impide decir mentiras".

Tras un breve silencio, el gato se movió incómodo. "Hum. Les creo entonces". Dijo el gato sentándose pese a sus restricciones. "Si me quieren ayudar, pueden comenzar explicando ¿qué diantres es un quirk?".

* * *

"¡Oh! Ahora entiendo. Muchas cosas ha pasado en estos años". Dijo el gato cyborg frotando sus patitas, libres de la amarra.

Izuku bebió del té servido por Kurogiri. "Es más sorprendente saber que eres de la era antes de los quirk".

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa de madera, cada uno con una taza.

El oscuro adolescente tomó con una mano su bebida y con la otra a una galleta. "Que fueras capaz de sobrevivir a una cámara de congelación por tanto tiempo y escaparte de donde la mafia tenía el tanque, es algo increíble, Kuro-san".

"Mi nombre es Kurochan, ¡Kurochan!, nada de sufijos adornados". A diferencia de los humanos presentes, su oscura bebida no era otra cosa que gasolina del auto de Naomasa.

Adulto que estaba a mitad de su tercera taza de café. "Es bueno que los vecinos se estén mudando. Siendo los dueños de la tienda que cerró en el primer piso, dejan el edificio junto con el local. De otro modo, estaríamos rodeados de agentes especiales por los disparos de hace rato". Miró de reojo su móvil. El estómago se le revolvió con bilis por el mal intento de mentira que tuvo que decir para justificar su retraso.

Con lo tarde que estaban, debió inventar una excusa sobre que Izuku estaba enfermo, algo que Naomasa apenas pudo hacer debido a su quirk. Por fortuna, el héroe Nighteye pasó por la comisaría a entregar su informe de anoche y la responsabilidad de Izuku en la pelea, dando apoyo al mal mentiroso de Tsukauchi.

La voz dulce de Izuku regresó al mayor a la conversación. "¿Qué vas a a hacer ahora, Kurochan? ¿Piensas ir a buscar a tu familia?".

"No". Dijo deprimido. "Mis dueños, los abuelos, murieron hace mucho tiempo. Y mis amigos, a menos que sea Mi-kun u otro gato cibernético, también pasaron". Se rascó la mejilla, jugando con un bigote. "Quiero saber sobre estos tipos que me quieren atrapar. ¿Por qué les intereso?". Tomó el resto del combustible, secándose la barbilla con la mano en una actitud rebelde.

Izuku abrió sus ojos, queriendo ofrecerle un lugar, pero inmediatamente apretó los labios. Él mismo era un alojado, no le corresponde invitar a un desconocido.

Y no obstante, miró esperanzado a Naomasa, que se removió incómodo. "Es tarde y debemos ir a la estación de policías. ¿Por qué no terminamos de hablar por la noche?". Esperó a que todos asintieran a su propuesta para poder levantarse. "Pido la ducha primero". Se fue a paso veloz, esquivando escombros y polvo.

Al recordar el estado del hogar, el peliverde brincó de su asiento para buscar los implementos de limpieza, pala y escoba, comenzando a barrer y ordenar los resultados de la balacera.

En tantol gato de metal miró al joven trabajar, hablando sin ver al adolescente brumoso a su lado. "Es extraño pensar que los humanos ganaran poderes. Súper fuerza, súper velocidad o invisibilidad. Incluso la capacidad para detectar mentiras o hacer portales para teletrasportar cosas". Apunta a Izuku con su aoata de metal. "¿Qué puede hacer él?"

Kurogiri limpió la mesa de los platos y tazas del desayuno. "Izuku-oniisan es quirkless. No tiene quirk".

"¿Es alguien normal?".

"Eh. Normal para tu época, quizás. Actualmente, es una anomalía. Sólo el 20% de la población no tiene quirk".

"¡Qué extraño! ¿Y no tiene miedo? Digo, vivir con gente capaz de matarlo o lastimarlo en cualquier momento, sin poder defenderse, es algo aterrador".

"Hum. Nunca lo pensé así". Llevó por medio de un portal las cosas hasta la cocina, después lavaría todo. "Izuku-oniisan es genial. Siempre que ve a alguien en problemas intenta ayudar, a pesar de estar indefenso la mayor parte el tiempo. Y de algún modo, logra ganar contra todo pronóstico. Es un héroe".

" Hum"

Naomasa salió refrescado y preparado para un nuevo día, seguido de Izuku y Kurogiri. "Kurochan, nos vemos en la cena".

El cyborg, vestido con su traje gatuno de color negro y panza blanca, movió una mano despectivo desde su posición recostada frente al rayo de sol proyectado por la ventana. "Vayan tranquilos. Y recuerden que no sé cocinar. Deberán traer algo para la cena".

Naomasa cerró la puerta cabizbajo. "¿Cuando mi vida se convirtió en una broma?". Sintió como el par de adolescentes apretaban sus labios para no reír, cosa que decidió ignorar en favor de llegar al automóvil.

Agradeció el viaje sin incidentes y la llegada a su estacionamiento en la comisaría.

"El jefe Kudai-san nos va a matar en cuanto nos vea".

"Tranquilo, Naomasa-san. Podremos manejarlo". Fue el valiente intento de Izuku por animar la mayor.

Los tres avanzaban por el pasillo en dirección a la oficina, dos de ellos asustados por la reprimenda que recibirían, conociendo al jefe con anterioridad. Siendo confirmado con el grito del dueño de la oficina.

"¡Tsukauchi! Cómo llegas tarde un día importante. Esto marca un mal precedente en tu historial. ¡Y tú, Izuku! Cuando por fin logras tu objetivo ¿te vuelves perezoso?".

"¡No, señor!".

"O es acaso, que meterte en peleas te hace arrogante"

"¡No, señor!. Había una víctima y actúe en defensa personal tras ser atacado. Seguí todo procedimiento, señor".

"Aún así, eres un civil. ¡Civil! Tu trabajo no es meterte en peleas contra narcotraficantes o ladrones. Sino ayudar a los policías o en su defecto, héroes".

"Lo siento". Murmuró agachando la cabeza.

En cuanto a Kudai-san, el hombre mayor tomó varios papeles del interior de un cajón. "Volviendo a los negocios, aquí tengo sus documentos".

De inmediato Izuku se acerca a revisarlos, seguidos por un silencioso Kurogiri.

"Yamashita...Izuku". Leyó en su identificación. "Yamashita-kun, Yamashita Izuku". Probó el sonido de su nuevo apellido. "Es extraño tener un nuevo nombre".

Por su parte, Kurogiri se dedicó a ver su propio papel. "Yamashita Kurogiri".

"¡Tenemos el mismo apellido!". Revisó sobre el hombro la información del otro adolescente. "Dice que somos primos".

"Es lo mejor para todos. Así las preguntas serán al mínimo". Comentó Naomasa.

Izuku, preocupado por el chico lo miró con sus ojos grandes. "¿Está bien, Kurogiri-kun? Podemos cambiarlo".

Las manos de aura negra se aferraron la papel de manera inconsciente. "No. Está bien. Me gusta compartir el apellido". Posó sus ojos amarillos intensos en los verdes. "Es un honor ser considerado de tu misma familia, Izuku-oniisan". Entre su mirada y su voz suave, logró hacer que las pecas del peliverde resaltaran por el rubor.

"Hum, aquí dice que Kurogiri-kun es mayor que Izuku por un año". Apuntó incómodamente Naomasa. Los dos chicos miraron con ojos de búho al pelinegro, para mirar simultáneamente a Kudai-san.

"No hoy a arreglar los papeles por esa nimiedad".

Kurogiri tenia la espalda rígida. ¿Seria incorrecto continuar llamando a Izuku como hermano mayor, a pesar de la edad en sus identificaciones?. No estaba seguro.

"No… No me importa si me llamas… hermano menor". El viajero del tiempo dijo con sus manos juntas, avergonzado. "Nunca tuve un hermano antes. Y me gustó que me llamaras hermano mayor, pero no me importa si me dices hermano menor". Sus mejillas parecían frutillas maduras por el sonrojo intenso que las cubría.

Kurogiri actuó de forma espontánea, encerrando a Izuku entre sus brazos. "Gracias, Izuku-otouto". De sus ojos sin pupila salieron escurridizas lágrimas que se perdieron en la niebla.

"Kurogiri-oniisan". La sonrisa en los labios de Izuku era imborrable.

O lo pareció. "¡Cof, cof!. Hum". Interrumpió el momento dice Kudai-san. "Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito terminar con el contrato de asesoría de Yamashita-kun. Tengo mucho trabajo y quiero terminar esto cuanto antes".

Los chicos se soltaron para ponerse hombro con hombro, espalda rígida. "¡SÍ!".

"Lo siento, Kurogiri-kun por hacerte esperar en la comisaría". Se lamentó Naomasa. "No imaginé que nos asignaran tres reportes de casos para trabajar, así como ordenar la evidencia".

"No te preocupes, Naomasa-san. Si quisiera irme, habría usado mi quirk. Fue algo educativo ver el trabajo que tú e Izuku-otouto harán.

"Es extraño que alguien me llame otouto. Me gusta". Dijo sonriendo el menor del grupo.

Naomasa se reclinó en la incómoda silla de madera, aprovechando que en ese momento estaba solos en la oficina. "No puedo creer todo lo que a pasado en tres día. Izuku habla con el jefe; recibe su primer caso y lo resuelve en un día; lucha con villanos y trae un gato, con mal genio y una gatling. Me voy a hacer viejo y con el cabello canoso antes de tiempo".

Izuku tomó un cuaderno de notas, mirando la hoja en blanco mientras mordía el lapicero. "Tres días. Tres días. ¿No había algo que hacer hoy? Algo importante. ¿Una reunión?".

Naomasa cerró sus ojos sin moverse. "No lo recuerdo". Tal era su desinterés que se balanceó sobre dos de las patas de su silla, con las piernas en el escritorio para mantener el equilibrio, y las manos detrás de la nuca para su comodidad. Hasta que una sombra negra como un remolino de oscura niebla se formó debajo."¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!".

Lo mismo ocurrió con Izuku a su lado. "¡Kurogiri-kun! ¿Qué haces?"

"¡Estamos atrasados para la cita con el dueño del local!".

Izuku se enderezó, a medio camino de atravesar el portal. "¡La cafetería!

¡LA REUNIÓN ERA HOY!". Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en medio del departamento, siendo apuntado por una gatling verde y el sonido de disparos.

"PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES DISPARÁNDONOS, GATO ASURA". Gritó fuera de sí Naomasa. "PUDISTE MATAR A ALGUIEN"

"¡Ustedes fueron los que me pegaron un susto de muerte al aparecer de la nada!".

Estando los dos ocupados girándose, Izuku se palpaba el pecho preocupado. Todo fue demasiado rápido para procesar.

"Izuku-otouto". Kurogiri tomó las manos nerviosas. "No pasó nada. Alcancé a abrir un portal en el frente y por la espalda, las balas fueron directamente al muro". Apuntó a la pobre muralla, completamente deshecha con su segunda ronda de disparos de metralleta.

"Vamos a tener que diseñar una forma para que Kurochan no destruya el edificio cada vez que usemos un portal". Con piernas temblorosas buscó en el bolso ropa limpia. "¿Podemos continuar después? Estamos atrasados para la junta por el arriendo del local". Eso detuvo la pelea entre Naomasa y Kurochan, este último colgando del pescuezo por la mano de un enojado humano, que a su vez estaba siendo apuntado por la gatling descargada. "Naomasa-san, ve a cambiarte. Tu ropa tiene escombros. Y Kurochan, limpia el desorden".

" ¡Pero..!"

"Tú lo hiciese, tú lo limpias y arreglas".

En medio de los gruñidos de molestia y gritos, Kurogiri vio a todos moverse según las indicaciones de Izuku con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho. Este era el comienzo de su disfuncional familia.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Kurochan: anime de los '90

Noticias: inspirado en caso real

Yamashita: apellido del seiyu real de Midoriya Izuku


	11. Capitulo 10: Robo

**N.A:** ¡Volví! Espero que no sea demasiado tedioso la parte de las explicaciones. Con suerte podré colocar una pelea de calidad en el siguiente cap. Hasta entonces, vamos con esto.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Robo

**Borrador 8:**

_Departamento de perfiladores_

_Encargado de generar un estudio del modus operandi de los diferentes villanos de alta importancia, con el fin de generar patrones que puedan predecir sus siguientes delitos y ser capturados._

_Proyecto incipiente que comenzaría a gestionarse en seis meses. _

_._

Izuku se mesó el cabello, revolviendo los rizos obscuros. En sus manos sostenía el octavo borrador para la creación del Departamento de perfilación criminal. Llevaba dos meses revisando el documento, agregando diferentes secciones o necesidades para su funcionamiento. También estaba a cargo de editar los protocolos que el jefe Kudai escribía.

Bostezó y se frotó los ojos cansados. Aburrido del tedioso trabajo de papeleo.

Pensó que cuando utilizó su conocimiento sobre los psicópatas de Musutafu, trabajar en un caso de robo menor en la empresa contratista y ser validado como asesor, tendría más trabajo de analista. No el de recopilador y digitador de información para Naomasa-san; a quien se le estaban dando más casos destacados.

Al menos Izuku estaba generando dinero por la pequeña comisión como asesor y como oficinista junior. Que sumado a los otros beneficios y exigencias pagadas del departamento, como: terminar su educación formal, salud gratuita, dentista, recreación y descuento en el gimnasio. No tenía que gastar su dinero en su manutención.

Algo realmente genial, porque debía invertir en clases de entrenamiento con armas, entrenamiento físico, técnicas de defensa, educación en criminalística, estudio básico forense, psicología criminal y economía; que si bien tienen un descuento, era un asesor y por lo tanto un civil, que pagaba de forma particular.

Además, tenía la terapia con el psicológico designado por orden de Kudai-san, dos veces por semana. La mujer, de ojos blancos y cabello celestes, tenía un quirk relajante que ayudaba aminorar la ansiedad; ambos estaban haciendo progresos con su 'culpa del sobreviviente', 'instinto de sobrevivencia' y 'disociación emocional', como parte de su TEPT.

Estiró su espalda levantando los brazos y sobó el cuello, con la intención de guardar sus cosas y emprender su caminp a la recepción para esperar por Naomasa, impaciente por irse a d que con ese turno terminado, Izuku quedaba libre los siguientes tres días. Tiempo que podría usar para terminar oficialmente con la mudanza.

La sonrisa en sus labios le dio una vista encantadora, que más de un trabajador de la comisaria habría quitado el aliento. Casi se podían ver brillos de colores a su alrededor y, si entre cerrabas los ojos, podías imaginar un traje de conejo verde, debido a los rebotes que Izuku estaba haciendo sobre sus talones al caminar.

¡Es que era muy feliz! Con todo los planes y explicaciones para obtener su identificación, por fin pudo enderezar su vida, obteniendo el arriendo del local para la cafetería y el departamento en el que se estaban mudando Kurogiri, Kurochan y él mismo.

Increíble de imaginar debido a que el acuerdo entre los tres había sido algo forzado, con Kurogiri y Kurochan molestándose entre sí. Al parecer, al gato que camina en dos patas se molestó por que compartían el nombre (Kuro) y se dispuso a llamar al adolescente Kuri-kun (castaña). El joven humano no lo tomó bien, comenzando una campaña para molestar al gato abriendo portales en los momentos más inesperados para aparecerlo en otro lugar; como en el baño, la ducha, o volteando su caja de arena en la cabeza, desapareciendo su comida o su gatling.

Algo nuevo que descubrieron con respecto de su hermano mayor era que podía tener un carácter siniestro y vengativo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. También, era el único de entre ellos que podía con el carácter endemoniado de Kurochan cuando se enojaba en serio.

Y no obstante, los tres llegaron a la conclusión que debían quedarse juntos para evitar el peligro de sus pasados.

Izuku recordó como Kurochan se enteró de su viaje dimensional. Habían estado discutiendo esa noche en que el gato les disparó en el salón sobre cuidar a otros y tener cuidado. Hicieron la cena y en medio de los regaños para el gato, a Naomasa se le escapa sobre la responsabilidad de Izuku de cuidar el futuro. Ese simple comentario transformó a Kurochan en un sabueso buscando información.

La situación quedó zanjada después que el gato cyborg sacara de un compartimiento en su pecho una espada larga y mortalmente afilada, con la que apuntó a Izuku. Naomasa, desesperado, contó todo.

"Hum. Eres un buen chico". Dijo Kurochan bajando el arma del cuello del ojiverde. "Y de todos modos, no iba a lastimarlo".

Ahora que lo pensaba, puede que fuese el momento que iniciara la competencia de embromarse entre su oniisan y Kurochan, porque el joven oscuro abrió un portal en ese momento en el brazo que sostiene la espada y, si no fuera por los reflejos del cyborgcat, habría cortado algo más que la punta de la espada tras cerrar el portal.

Kurochan se volvió rabiosos, lanzándose contra Kurogiri.

"¡Vasta los dos! Hemos tenido suficiente este día ¡he dicho que paren!. Izuku se metió entre medio recibiendo un doloroso rasguño de las garras metálicas.

El filo abrió cuatro heridas que sangraban mucho. La sangre derramada calmó a los dos peleadores, originando una compleja maniobra de primeros auxilios. Y la extraña relación entre Kurochan y Kurogiri oniisan.

Otra revelación fue el pasado de Kurogiri. Fue gracias a la ayuda del jefe Kudai-san, que pudieron hacer un cruce de información y encontrar su verdadero nombre: Shirakumo Oboro.

Servicios sociales y el departamento de personas desaparecidas tenían al joven como extraviado, tras desaparecer después del hallazgo de su familia muerta. El parte policial de la investigación señalaba una fuga de gas seguida de una explosión. Pero el informe del departamento de bomberos no era concluyente.

Se enteraron que el quirk original se llamaba 'Nube', el cual consistía en crear nubes. Que mutara tan extrañamente a Ward gate, puso nerviosos a Izuku y Naomasa, e incluso Kurochan, que comenzaron a teorizar sobre experimentos o sustancias ilícitas.

Naomasa e Izuku hablaron con Kudai-san, prefiriendo ocultar los orígenes de Kurogiri, por miedo a que el responsable volviera a por Kurogiri. Algo el mismo joven quería mantener en secreto. No sabía si la masacre fue por su quirk mutante u otra razón. Mas, se negaba a traer a su nueva familia el mismo peligro.

Con los tres temiendo a que un villano u organización criminal los encontrara para utilizarlos, quedaron en que Kurochan cuidaría la casa para evitar una infiltración, Kurogiri vería el frente en la cafetería e Izuku reuniría información desde dentro del departamento de investigaciones; dejando conforme a los tres en sus respectivos lugares.

Si bien Izuku había esperado hacer tiempo con su nuevo negocio para estabilizar su vida. Lograr un espacio para poder meditar y encontrar la paz que hace tiempo perdió. Con una rutina establecida entre estudiar, atender la tienda y su acondicionamiento físico. El hecho que necesitara trabajar para la policía cuatro días de la semana, lo tenía estresado.

Otra cosa era que la cafetería estaba en marcha dos semanas después de la reunión con los dueños del local, sorprendiendo a Naomasa al ponerla en funcionamiento con todo incluyendo permisos, generaba ingresos suficientes para costear lo invertido y pagar el alquiler.

"Hey, Izuku. ¿Llevas esperando mucho?".

Con un respingo Izuku volvió al presente. "No tanto, Naomasa-san".

* * *

"Bienvenidos a la cafetería 'Duaokazo' ". Los recibió Kurogiri cuando entraron a la tienda.

"Hola Kurogiri-kun".

"Hola, Kurogiri-oniisan. ¿Cómo estuvo el día?".

"Movido. Por suerte puedo manejar todo los pasteles preparados en la cocina, las cajas de refresco o los ingredientes para el café y tenerlos en la barra listos en por medios de portales. También es bueno que sea autoservicio. Evita que me dedique a cada mesa".

"No es tan bueno para las propinas". Dijo Izuku haciendo un mohín.

Naomasa, que se sentó en un taburete dispuesto a un lado de la barra, se quitó la gorra para rascarse la cabeza. "Es lo mejor si quieren mantener el quirk de Kurogiri-kun oculto. Entre menos ostente su habilidad, dificulta a los posibles villanos que experimentaron con él".

"Que 'teóricamente experimentaron'. No está ni remotamente confirmado, Naomasa-san". Repuso el menor.

"Gracias por su preocupación, Naomasa-san". Se inclina Kurogiri. " También contamos con el cambio en mi apariencia. Cuando me hallé sólo en la calle, aún tenía rasgos de mi antiguo yo. Ahora, soy completamente diferente".

Izuku observa los clientes. "Si seguimos así de abarrotados, necesitaremos más trabajadores. Que limpien las mesas y los baños. Kurogiri-oniisan, ¿te llamaron los técnicos de internet, para poner WiFi? ".

"Negativo. Izu-chan. Están retrasados. ¿Llamamos a la compañía?.

"No. Esperemos hasta mañana". Respondió el peliverde que timaba un a bandeja y una libreta. "Voy a la mesa siete. Donde está la señora mayor". Con paso apurado llegó donde la mujer. "Buena tarde, señora. Le recuerdo que es un autoservicio". Sonríe con dientes brillantes.

"¡Oh! Lo siento. No sabía". La señora se tapó la boca alarmada en su error.

"No importa". Guiñó un ojo y dijo en tono conspirador. "Voy a ser su mesero por esta vez. ¿Qué le apetece?". Mientras la señora revisaba los letreros sobre el mostrador, Izuku se dedicó a detallar el aspecto de la dama. Estaba en torno a los cincuenta, de baja estatura y complexión delgada. El cabello, veteado de blanco, estaba completamente amarrado sobre la cabeza en un bollo pulcramente peinado, despejando un rostro con poco maquillaje, dando a su semblante más naturalidad.

"Quiero un té chai, un bollo de canela y cinco galletas con chocolate".

"A la orden". Anotó en la libreta la orden, dejando el lápiz suspendido tras escribir. "¿Su nombre?".

"Shuzenji Chiyo".

Se fue donde Kurogiri y Naomasa estaban. "Tengo una orden". Despegó la hoja con las anotaciones.

Kurogiri toma el papel. "Vas a consentir a los clientes ¿Izu-chan?. Recuerda que no tenemos meseros". Entrecerró los grandes ojos amarillos

"¡Es una señora mayor!". Puso su mejor 'ojos de cachorro', tratando de convencer a su hermano mayor; el cual, con un suspiro, se rindió dispuesto a hacer el pedido al otro lado de la barra, derrotado por esas esmeraldas brillantes.

En tanto el policía, con la cara apoyada en la mano levantada, sonreía de lado. "Kurogiri-kun es un suave".

"Sólo porque no lo has visto pelear recientemente con Kurochan. Casi le cortó la cola anoche". Forzó su voz para asemejarse a la de su oniisan. "Merece ser cercenado. Se atrevió a llenar de pelusas mi ropa". Naomasa rió imaginando la escena. "¿Cuando llega tu hermana?".

"La próxima semana. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Crees que le gustaría trabajar de medio tiempo aquí? Kurogiri-oniisan necesita ayuda. No puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo y se estresará para tenerlo todo funcionando, al mismo tiempo que se pone a día con los estudios".

"También debes estudiar. ¿Cómo te va con el régimen en casa?". Inquirió Naomasa.

"Vamos bien. No me había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era la escuela". Dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado. Continuar con los estudios fue una norma dada por Kudai-san para mantenerse como asensor. Con la experiencia dada por Bakugo Katsuki y los matones de su época, sumado a su trabajo de asesor, Izuku decidió por el estudio en casa tres por uno y exámenes libres. De ese modo, para fines de año se habría graduado de secundaria, dejándolo libre como adulto quirless. También metió a Kurogiri, pero el adolescente mayor tuvo que hacer toda la enseñanza de cero, al no recordar nada de su pasado, terminado la secundaria para final del año siguiente.

"¿A pesar de estar trabajando en los informes policíacos y ayudar en la cafetería?".

"Los informes son aburridos, pero fáciles de trabajar y Kurogiri oniisan se encarga de la mayor parte de la cafetería". Se tocó las pecas, deslizando el dedo por el cuello hasta la clavícula derecha, delineando una pequeña cicatriz. "Tuve un… matón. Que muchas veces destruyó mis cuadernos con la tarea. Me molestaba en los descansos y cuando iba a la biblioteca; también tenía amigos que lo seguían y me perseguían. Supongo que por eso no daba todo de mí en la escuela".

"¿Nadie te ayudó?". Preguntó Kurogiri con el pedido en las manos, arreglando a bandeja para entregarlo.

El peliverde se encogió de hombros recibiendo la bandeja con la orden de la señora. "Tenía un quirk llamativo y quería ser héroe. Nadie lo detuvo por miedo a ser olvidados cuando alcance la fama". Se fue dejando por su parte la conversación del pasado (futuro) zanjada. Después de todo, no volvería a vivir así.

Lastima para los futura matones, porque tanto Naomasa como Kurogiri se juraron internamente dar caza a los niños matones. Aún si primero, debían nacer.

No era un gran problema. Tenían mucho tiempo y eran un dúo paciente.

* * *

"Llegué". Izuku se sacó los zapatos para dejar descansar sus pies en la mullida alfombra.

"Bienvenido a casa". Kurochan estaba leyendo una revista en el suelo, con una pierna flectada y un dedo en la nariz.

"¿Tienes que era tan vulgar?". Izuku acercó un trozo de papel al gato con malos modales.

"Es parte de mi encanto". Repuso a pesar de tomar el papel y usarlo correctamente. "¿Vas a hacer la cena? Tengo hambre".

"Tú sólo necesitas combustible, no comida. ¿Para qué me dices eso?".

El gato negro bostezó cambiando de posición, recostándose sobre la espalda. "Tengo flojera. No quiero prepararme yo mismo mi gasolina".

Izuku se resignó y preparó todo para cuando Kurogiri-oniisan suba a comer. "Te dejo el vaso hermético en la mesa". Sacó su computadora y revisó los correos, abriendo los que fueron enviados para su estudio en casa.

El departamento se quedó en silencio, con el peliverde leyendo y Kurochan bebiendo por medio de un popote el combustible.

"¿Cómo va la planificación del nuevo departamento de perfilación criminal?". Preguntó sorbiendo de su vaso.

"Lento. Kudai-san quiere que ayude a planear todo porque, y cito: _'Tengo tiempo, soy inteligente y vengo del futuro. Una mezcla maravillosa'_. Pero no sé qué quiere exactamente. no hay referencias o protocolos preestablecidos"

"Es un explotador de menores". Dejó el vaso vacío al lado de los papelitos en la mesa. "¿Qué quieres tú que sea?". El ojiverde lo miró confundido. "Kudai-san te está dejando el peso de todo. Eso no lo hace cualquier adulto con un niño de 14 años. Tal vez piensa que podrás escribir descripciones o cosas por el estilo, que después dejará en manos de otra persona. Es tu oportunidad para hacer lo que quieras. ¿Quieres un grupo de asalto? ¿Quieres un equipo de estudio y logística? ¿O prefieres varias secciones que trabajen en conjunto?".

Izuku recostó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. "Pienso en un grupo de personas que… cataloguen quirks para analizar sus posibilidades. El uso de esa información puede ser para… analizar a los villanos y…. contener a los héroes más violentos o con tendencias agresivas".

"Eso me suena más que la creación de perfiles. ¿Para qué necesitas analizar héroes y villanos? ¿No te vasta con solo los malos?".

"Los Prohero en mi tiempo se dejan llevar por la fama. Y la policía les deja mucho del trabajo. Si podemos hacer una fuerza capaz de trabajar a la par de los Proheros, sin temor por los quirk poderosos que los villanos usen, podríamos equilibrar la balanza social". Se puso a teclear con entusiasmo. "Las patrullas de Prohéroes son un intento de ser reactivos ante los delitos, pero son insuficientes. Si creamos un grupo que estudie el comportamiento del quirk y su inclusión social, podríamos atacar el problema de raíz: mayor aceptación a quirk 'villanos', aumento de trabajos que permitan el uso de quirks; mejoras laborales, educacionales y salud".

"¿Lo último lo estás pensando en Kurogiri-kun?

El furiosos tecleado se detiene abruptamente. Izuku apretó los dedos en puños. "No es justo que los hospitales se nieguen a tratar a Kurogiri, porque su clasificación en su identificación es quirk mutante". Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir por la comisura de sus ojos. "No sabía que era tan fuerte la discriminación en esta época contra ellos. En mi tiempo son más permisivos, igualitarios".

"El racismo y la discriminación siempre existe. Es una mierda". Aburrido de ver los papeles en la mesa, Kurochan se mueve hasta llegar a la ventana, saltando para poder acomodarse en el marco. "El ser humano es un crisol de formas y colores (1). Y aun así, prefieren generar categorías y definirse como mejores o peores que otros".

Izuku volvió a trabajar en el documento. "Espero que una mayor comprensión de los quirk y la integración de leyes que permitan el uso civil de estos, desdibuje esas categorías".

"Apuntas alto, chico". Una sonrisa cálida se escapó por los bordes de su boca antes de poder esconderla. "Tienes un largo camino".

Su oyente se encogió de hombros. "Cumplo 15 en unos meses. Tengo toda la vida para hacer lo que quiero".

* * *

Izuku se relajó oliendo el café de grano caliente y el sonido de un chelo tocando una balda en los parlantes. Era una tarde lenta en la cafetería y su segundo día libre de la semana. Estaba por quedarse dormido que es llamado por la campanita sobre la puerta, revelando a su nueva cliente frecuente desde hace quince días. "¡Hola, señora Shuzenji-san! Es bueno verla otra vez".

"¡Oh! lindo Yamashita-kun. Me has hecho una fan de los muffin de aquí. Y te he dicho que me llames Chiyo".

"Chiyo-san, entonces llámeme Izuku. Así no se confunde con mi hermano. ¿Lo de siempre?". Dice moviéndose por la barra.

"Sí, por favor Izuku-kun". Revisó el local, que apenas tenía tres comensales sentados. "¿Día lento?

Suspira frente a la tetera para el té de hierbas. "Aburrido. Con los nuevos asesinatos del cegador, las personas evitan estar mucho tiempo en la calle".

"Es terrible lo que hace ese…. monstruo". Se estremece asqueada. "Matar así a esas jóvenes mujeres".

Izuku se incomoda por la melancolía de la mujer mayor. "¿Quiere que lleve esto hasta su mesa? Puedo acompañarla un rato". Se rascó la nuca nerviosos.

"¡Gracias, Izuku-kun!. Será por poco tiempo, un amigo mio llega dentro de poco". Izuku sirvió dos tazas de té que puso en una bandeja, junto con el muffin y un plato de galletas.

Una vez listo, tanto la mujer mayor como el camarero de ojos esmeralda se sentaron en una de las mesas de madera y mullido asiento.

"¿Dónde está tu hermano, Izuku-kun? Suele estar aquí a esta hora"

"No se siente bien".

Chiyo-san deja la taza en la mesa. "¿Está enfermo?"

Lo primero que piensa es en mentir. En cubrir la verdadera dolencia de Kurogiri-oniisan, pero la preocupación verdadera en los ojos de la mujer sueltan su lengua. "Es su quirk. Tiene… una anomalía, que lo debilita cada pocos días".

"¿Se va a recuperar?".

"Lo más probable. Pero necesitas ser atendido por especialistas quirk". Siente un nudo en la garganta y la mirada de lástima de Chiyo-san no ayuda, por lo que se distrae jugando con las migajas de las galletas. "Los hospitales locales no quieren recibirlo por su quirk mutante. Y sé que después, necesitará alguna clase de articulo soporte, que no podremos conseguir porque los equipos están fuertemente regulados y necesitamos la orden de un médico titular que haga seguimiento". Para su sorpresa, la humedad comienza a recorrer sus mejillas.

"Y sus padres están haciendo todo lo que pueden para ayudarlo".

Negó con la cabeza baja. "No… Somos huérfanos. Esta cafetería es todo lo que tenemos". Por su posición no vio la mirada de horror de la mayor.

"¡Oh, querido!". Las manos algo arrugadas aprietan las jóvenes para brindar confort. "Las cosas se solucionaran. Ya lo verás. No están solos".

Se limpió la cara con la manga, tratando de cambiar el estado de ánimo. Los problemas de Kurogiri no se resolverán con lágrimas, así como las cuentas y el alquiler. Un paso a la vez. Después de todo, Chiyo-san tenía razón: no estaban solos. Naomasa estaba ayudando, Kurochan protegía la casa y Kudai-san lo apoyaba como asesor. Y su terapeuta también se lo recordaba: debía avanzar sin sobrecargarse.

Con mejor humor cambió de tema por los descuentos en el supermercado y las nuevas variedades de acondicionadores para el cabello que estaban saliendo al mercado. Uno sobre todo que interesaba a Chiyo-san, el que prometía definir rizos rebeldes dejando un peinado juvenil y elegante.

El ambiente relajado y la ausencia del amigo de Chiyo-san, los dejaron continuar con la charla por más tiempo del que pensó Izuku en un comienzo, terminando poco antes de la hora de cierre. Con unos cuantos clientes más que atendió rápidamente antes de volver a sentarse, siempre con más galletas y té.

Cerró la puerta de la tienda dando por terminada la jornada del día; limpió y ordenó todo para volver al departamento que comparte con los otros dos inquilinos, por la escalera de servicio detrás de la tienda.

En su camino, pasó a ver si Naomasa-san había vuelto de la comisaría, encontrando en silencio el hogar del policía.

"Debe estar ocupado. Con lo del 'Cegador' y todo eso. Pensé que tras cerrar el caso de los 'psicópatas de Musutafu', los asesinos en serie saldrían de los informes por un tiempo". Empujó la llave en la puerta sorprendiéndose de la oscuridad dentro. ¿Están dormidos?. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y buscó con la mano libre el interruptor de la luz.

Siendo detenido por una pata pequeña. intentó preguntar qué pasaba, pero otra se encontró con sus labios, callando su voz.

En el silencio los oídos de Izuku comenzaron a zumbar con un molesto pitido. Estaba por sacudir la cabeza que escuchó unos pasos pesados, cuidadosos. No eran los de Kurogiri, fue su primer pensamiento. El segundo se mezcló con alarma: un ladrón. Estaban siendo robados.

Y como un mazo rompiendo vidrio, los recuerdos se acercaron brillando detrás de sus ojos, generando un dolor agudo en su mente y corazón. Sangre y muerte. Ojos vacíos y manos manchadas en rojo.

Comenzó a ahogarse. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Las rodillas temblaron amenazando con ceder. Una punzada en su mano, un dolor agudo dividido en cuatro partes rompió su ataque de pánico.

Sintió en su mano el líquido que instintivamente supo que era sangre, pero no lo llevó por otro flash back, todo lo contrario, lo devolvió al presente. Kurochan lo mordió al notar que hiperventilba y sus cuatro colmillos se enterraron hasta abrir la piel.

Respiró con fuerza evitando hacer más ruido, agachándose para acercarse a las orejas del felino. "¿Qué hacemos?". Dijo con voz baja y decidida. No iba a dejar que su pasado obstaculzara su presente, sobre todo si corrían peligro.

A pesar de la preocupación por el adolescente, el gato apretó los dientes, aceptando la tersidad del peliverde, "Son dos. Uno está en mi pieza y el otro en la tuya. Dejé con pestillo la de Kurogiri-kun cuando salí a revisar, después de despertar. No me han notado, puedo hacerme pasar por un gato y encargarme del que está en tu habitación, es el más grande".

"Voy por el otro". Acepta Izuku, caminando por el departamento hasta alcanzar la habitación, escuchando el trasteo del desconocido, esperando a la señal para atacar en simultaneo. Apenas escuchó a Kurochan maullar cerró los ojos con fuerza y encendió la luz.

El desconocido gritó e Izuku abrió los ojos esperando que durará el efecto de encandilado unos segundos para atrapar al ladrón. Le dio una patada en el estómago sacando el aire de la figura más alta; seguido de un golpe con palma extendida en los oídos tan fuerte como pudo, para aumentar el estado aturdido. Se movió en tres pasos para quedar a su espalda, golpeando las corvas provocando que las rodillas se doblen, botando el cuerpo de improviso al suelo. Buscó alrededor por un paño o un cordón, encontrando un juguete de gato con un lazo fuerte que usó para amarrar las manos, seguido de los pies. Terminado todo en diez segundos.

Pasado el momento de tensión, se dedicó a darle un vistazo rápido al ladrón. Una joven menor de veinte años, delgada; cabello rubio y ojos azules, aún aturdida por el ataque sorpresa. "¡Kurochan! ¿Estás bien?". Escuchó un ruido de un objeto ser arrastrado.

"Aquí todo bien, Izu-chan".

Al asomarse por la puerta vio al gato cyborg llevar el cuerpo del desconocido más alto, un hombre inconsciente en sus cuarenta, corto cabello marrón oscuro, hasta el salón.

La joven soltó un jadeo al ver al hombre. "¡Papá! Suéltenlo. No es su culpa ¡Yo lo obligué!".

Izuku y Kurochan intercambiaron una mirada y un ceja alzada.

* * *

_**Kuroda** **Sato** (46 años): Ladrón. Robo en inmuebles deshabitados, a vehículos estacionados y tiendas vacías. _

_**Quirk**: detección de falla. Puede señalar el lugar más débil de un objeto, con un 80% de posibilidad de ruptura o debilidad severa._

_**Peligrosidad:** Moderada_

_**Estado:** Libertad condicional._

_**Observación**: Sin víctimas herida_s.

.

_**Kuroda** **Kasuya** (19 años):Hija de Kuroda Sato. Revendedora de bienes robados, se encarga de los contactos y de establecer los lugares de intercambio._

_**Quirk:** zona de paz. Puede crear un espacio con un radio de 10 metros, en donde no pueda ocurrir ningún hecho violento. Efecto secundario: sensación de calma dentro del área; puede influir en el comportamiento de los afectados. Tiempo máximo 10min y necesidad de recarga (indeterminado)._

_**Peligrosidad:** baja_

_**Estado:** Investigación._

_**Observación:** Sin antecedentes. No se han podido demostrar sus crímenes._

.

Izuku terminó de leer en voz alta los datos en la intranet de la policía en la pantalla del computador, tratando y fallando estrepitosamente de ignorar el pulsante dolor en sus sienes, resultados de los gritos en la sala. Controlando su respiración, revisó el celular esperando un mensaje o llamada de Naomasa-san, tratando de ignorar los gritos indignados de Kurochan.

"Son unos ladrones ¿Por que debemos tener compasión por ustedes? ¡Entraron sin permiso queriendo robar nuestras cosas!". Mostró sus afiladas garras el gato recidente. "Debería marcarles las caras para que recuerden sus errores".

El hombre miraba el suelo cabizbajo en una lamentable postura arrodillada, con los hombros bajos como si llevara el peso del mundo en sus hombros. En contraste, la rubia de cabello largo miraba desafiante desde su posición arrodillada al felino negro.

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja a mi padre fuera. ¡No quiso hacerlo, lo obligué a…!"

"¡¿ROBAR?! Ha. ¿Escuchaste la ficha que leyó mi compañero? ¡Es un ladrón! Y tú no eres mejor, niña".

"¡Es por eso, yo soy la que le obligó a robar este lugar ¡Tiene libertad condicional, no se acercaría a robar una casa de lo contrario".

"Hablando de eso ¿Por qué nuestra casa? La de al lado está vacía"

"¡Ja! esa la robamos hace una hora". Se jactó estúpidamente la adolescente. Que recién se dio cuenta cuando su padre le dio un golpe con el codo a pesar de sus restricciones. La expresión de la muchacha cambió a uno de completo horror.

"¿Le robaste a Naomasa?". Kurochan soltó una carcajada. "¡Esa es buena! acabas de admitir robarle a un policía!". Tras el comentario el rostro de ambos delincuentes se desprendió de todo color

"Hum. Veré cómo está Kurogiri-oniisan". El dolor de cabeza estaba agravándose conforme pasaba el tiempo. Con la idea de buscar confort en un ambiente menos bullicioso, se dirigió a la habitación de su nebuloso hermano mayor, con movimientos lentos. "¿Kurogiri-oniisan?". Tocó la puerta cerrada con pestillo. "¿Estas bien?". El sonido de cosas moviéndose calmó la ansiedad que apretaba su estómago por la salud de su hermano mayor.

El pestillo fue quitado y se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un Kurogiri sin camisa, solo con pantalones. El cuerpo brumoso sin forma estaba expandiéndose como una mancha de pintura, aumentando la preocupación de Izuku. "Me siento mejor". Su voz sonaba más ronca y baja de lo habitual.

"Debemos buscar un médico que te atienda cuanto antes". Dijo preocupado Izuku, tratando de mover de vuelta al mayor al interior de la habitación sin luz.

"No estoy tan mal. Puedo aguantar unas semanas más, Izu-chan". Trató de confortar al menor, pero cargar su peso en el hombro de Izuku desmintió lo dicho como polvo soplado por una ventisca. "¿Qué sucede afuera con el pulgoso? Grita demasiado". Se dejó llevar hasta la cama en dónde ambos se recostaron.

"Entraron a robar y Kurochan se está haciendo cargo. Esperemos a Naomasa-san para que se los lleve"

Los amarillos ojos se extendieron preocupados. "¿Estás bien?".

"Me duele la cabeza". Se apoyó en el hombro de negra bruma. La consistencia era diferente a la habitual, siendo menos densa. Apretó los párpados para no llorar por la preocupación de que el quirk de Kurogiri estaba perdiendo su estabilidad, esparciendo su cuerpo hasta perder toda consistencia.

"¡ES MI CULPA! ¿CUANTAS VECES QUIERES QUE LO REPITA! ¡DÉJALO LIBRE!".

"¡RATERA MENTIROSA! LOS DOS VAN A IR A LA CÁRCEL!".

"Me parece que el pulgoso se está pasando. No suena a una persona peligrosa"

"Los crímenes de la chica no parecen ser graves. Pero los de su padre sí lo son. Ha entrado a lugares para robar, antes".

Kurogiri tarareó mientras acaricia los rizos rebeldes del menor. "¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza?"

"Que ella quiera echarse la culpa a como dé lugar y su padre no diga nada. Es extraño".

"Él sabe que irá a la cárcel de todos modos".

"¿Por qué entonces, ella lo quiere exculpar? ¿Por romper su libertad condicional? Ese era un riesgo que tomaron desde un principio".

Kurogiri se acomodó entre sus almohadones. "Pregúntale. Si lo dejas así te quedarás con la duda y Kurochan te molestara después". Se estaba volviendo a quedar dormido, acompasando su respiración junto a la del ojiverde.

Lástima que que ruido de cosas siendo destrozadas hiciera saltar el corazón de Izuku. Se levantó hecho una furia, con el pulsante dolor agriando su genio y minando su paciencia. "¿Qué demonios, Kurochan?". Frente a él, el panorama era completamente opuesto al que dejó hace poco. La rubia ladrona libre de sus ataduras y el cyborcat a pocos metros, se enfrentaban con sillas de madera en las manos como si fueran espadas.

"Ella usó su cosa mágica y me obligó a soltarla". Se quejó Kurochan

La rubia, Kuroba Kasuya si mal no recordaba Izuku, bufó molesta. "Lo siento, pero nosotros ¡nos vamos!". Apuntó con las patas de la silla.

Perdiendo la paciencia y con una migraña de proporciones épicas, Izuku miró a los tres. "O bajan el volumen o los tiro por la ventana". Casi un susurro que sin embargo, fue escuchado fuerte y claro. Su aura se había oscurecido hasta crear un ambiente denso y peligroso. Con su cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas por el dolor, apuntó con un dedo a la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Por qué quieres tener toda a la culpa, diciendo que obligaste a tu padre?".

Sin saberlo su mirada obtuvo una expresión fría y carente de empatía, que congeló la sangre en las venas de Kuroda Kasuya. Sintiéndose derrotada y sin salida, respondió con la verdad. "No pude hacer el dinero del mes. Nos van a sacar de esta casa. Nadie contrata a villanos que buscan reformarse, por eso necesitamos el efectivo de las cosas robadas".

"Quizás, si no fueran villanos primero". Dijo insensible Kurochan

"¡SI nos dieran empleo, no tendríamos que robar!"

"¿Oh? ¿entonces es la falta de trabajo la que te obligó a ser villana, niña? o fueron tus malas decisiones".

Izuku se sentó en la mesa jugueteando con el celular, dejando colgar libres sus pies en un intento por calmar su malestar, mientras veía las mojadas mejillas de la joven.

"¡Nadie quiso ayudar a mi padre! un quirk basura le dijeron. Con notas mediocres y un quirk débil, los trabajos se redujeron. ¡Mi madre enfermó y mi padre se rompió la espalda tratando de pagar las cuentas médicas!".

Como respuesta, Kurochan se metió un dedo en la nariz. "Qué pena, niña. La vida es injusta. Aprende de ello y continua".

Kasuya apretó los dientes, enfurecida por el animal parlante. "Eso hicimos. Logramos sobrevivir haciendo cosas malas, evitando a la policía y la ley ¡Pero nunca herimos a nadie!".

El cyborcat se sacó un residuo que tiró con desidia al piso. "¿Eso los exculpa?"

"No". Una voz que no se había escuchado antes resonó, dejando en silencio a los otros hablantes. "Es nuestra culpa y debemos responsabilizarnos".

"¡Papá!"

"Nos atraparon. Game over, Kasuya. Es lo que tiene que pasar". El mayor miró a su hija acongojado. "Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto".

"¡No! yo te pedí que me trajeras. Necesitas ayuda, papá"

"¿Por qué necesitaba ayuda?"

Los dos ladrones dieron un respingo al escuchar a Izuku, tan imbuidos en su recuento de culpas y frases hirientes del gato negro, que olvidaron al niño de aura tenebrosa.

"Hum… sufro de la espalda y la cadera. No puedo levantar cosas pesadas".

Con semblante curioso, Izuku inquirió. "¿Qué objetos robaron del otro departamento?"

La rubia miró el techo tratando de recordar. "Una laptop, un juego de gemelos elegantes, un cuchillo abrecartas de oro, el DVD, el microondas, un hervidor, tres mantas nuevas y un microcomponente".

Tanto Kurochan como Izuku sintieron caer una enorme gota por sus nucas ¿Qué clase de ladrones se llevan un hervidor y tres mantas, en lugar del televisor o la caja fuerte?.

"¿Nada más?".

El hombre atado dijo. "El arma y el pasaporte dentro de la caja fuerte los dejamos donde estaban".

'Entonce sí abrieron la caja fuerte', pensaron al mismo tiempo sin saberlo.

Izuku dejó el teléfono en la mesa concentrando una vez más en el computador, ignorando el gesto de sorpresa de los demás al ser abierta a puerta de entrada. "Hey, Naomasa-san ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo lo que han dicho?"

"Sí. No parecen ser de los villanos que dicen mentiras para salir de problema"

"Tsukauchi-san, ¿Desde cuando está detrás de la puerta?". De un manotazo quita la silla de manos de Kasuya, dejándola desarmada y con ojos espantados.

El policía vestido de servicio se acerca a los ladrones. "No estaba escuchando a escondidas, Kurochan. Izuku-kun me llamó. Escuché todo por el móvil". Levantó el aparato.

"¿Qué hacemos con ellos? ¿Llamaste a tus compañeros?". Sacó su gatling del pecho, apuntando a Kasuya, cuyas piernas cedieron ante el arma; dejándola al lado de su padre en el suelo, mirando a sus captores.

Naomasa se acercó a donde estaba Izuku, llevando un bolso que dejó apoyado en el muro, lejos de los villanos. "Recuperé todas mis cosas y no destruyeron nada, por mi parte no estoy agravado". Apuntó el bolso con desgana. "Pero aquí, nuestro amigo me envió un mensaje porque quiere hacerse cargo de ellos. Por lo que no llamé a nadie en la comisaría".

"¿Qué piensas, Izu-chan?"

"Que hay un departamento desocupado en el tercer piso. El arriendo está cubierto hasta fin del próximo mes y hay una vacante para transportista en la cafetería. Acabo de implementar el delivery de pasteles y café para las oficinas cercanas". Cuatro pares de ojos centraron su atención con diferentes grados de incredulidad, a lo que Izuku sonrió con una sonrisa tranquila, pero que nadie interpretó como simple amabilidad por el aura oscura a su alrededor. "Bienvenidos los dos como empleados de Duaokazo. Comienzan a las siete de la mañana".

"¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!"

"¡¿POR QUÉ?!"

"¿Mañana?"

"Me voy a dormir. Me estoy haciendo viejo para esto y debo ordenar mi departamento".

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A**: Capítulo puente. Espero que al ser más largo que los anteriores, me perdonen el retraso.

Básicamente es para poder integrar a la banda de Izuku que viene más adelante. Espero que en cuatro cap más podamos llegar a U.A, con todos los problemas de oficina resueltos.

Saludos


	12. Capítulo 11: 3 Millones de Yenes

**N.A: Soy NULA en jerga o nomenclatura policíaca. Si alguien sabe o quiere aportar, ¡Bienvenido sea!**

* * *

Capítulo 11: 3 millones de yenes

**Departamento de Inteligencia Kosei y Análisis C****riminal (DIKA)  
**

_Encargado__ de proporcionar análisis criminal multidimensional para utilizarlo a nivel nacional, por medio __del estudio de quirk y sus capacidades; relacionando el impacto de la sociedad en la utilización o abuso de los quirk, entregando asesoría al cuerpo de policías y tribunales  
_

.

_Objetivos:_

_\- Estudio de quirk en relación a los aspectos sociales y psicológicos. Con el objetivo de brindar apoyo a la policía y tribunales en casos._

\- _Elaborar bases de datos de análisis quirk a nivel nacional._

_\- Encargado del estudio de leyes en relación al uso de quirk, formando un encuadre legal para la regulación de la utilización quirk, enfocado en Prohero y Villanos._

_._

**Subdepartamento de Inteligencia y Perfilación (SIP/SIPER)**

_Trabajo de compilación quirk y análisis de sus aspectos potenciales, con el objetivo de neutralizar quirk usado para delinquir, o amplificar los usos benéficos para la sociedad._

**Subdepartamento de Perfilación Criminal (SPC/SUPER)**

_Labor de entregar información sobre patrones delictivos, su prevención y captura de villanos, por medio de una construcción del estado psicológico, social y uso de Kosei/Quirk._

.

Propuesta del Proyecto: Aprobado

Modificaciones del Proyecto: Aprobado

Proyecto Final: Aprobado

Financiamiento Estatal: Aprobado

Inicio: Tres meses

.

* * *

"¡Con más fuerza Yamashita! Esa pesa no se levantará sola. ¡Continúa! Solo tres más. Y~ ¡Terminamos!". Gritó el hombre grande y musculoso con pelaje negro brillante, orejas triangulares y ojos anaranjados.

Izuku soltó un gran suspiro dejando la barra de pesas en los soportes. Sentía sudor en cada pedacito de piel, sin mencionar la ropa. Con ojos entrecerrados vio a su entrenador arrojarle una toalla pequeña para limpiarse el sudor.

"Bien hecho, chibichan"

"Siento mis brazos de gelatina". Se pasó la toalla por el pelo y cara, dejándola reposar sobre sus hombros. "No podré levantar un informe en días".

"No necesita hacer eso nuestro nuevo asesor. Los informes están digitalizados".

"¿Quien crees que lo digita? Éstas manos". Repuso con un puchero en lo labios, levantando sus manos.

"No lo creó. Para eso tienes a tus compinches". A pesar de la burla, ofreció la mano para ayudar al ojiverde.

Izuku, con paso tambaleante, se dirigió a los lockers para recuperar sus cosas antes de ir a la ducha.

El gym en el que estaba era uno asociado al departamento de policía y estaba dentro de su trato con Kudai-san. Bajo el argumento de preparar a su cuerpo para investigación de campo; junto a su preparación física, debía hacer clases de defensa, en el dojo asociado a la red policíaca.

Y a pesar de todas sus quejas a su entrenador, Dayo-san con un quirk mutante tipo Pantera, y a su instructora, Neiti-sensei con un quirk tipo concentración, podía ver el cambio en tres meses. Su cuerpo estaba tonificado sin un incremento muscular excesivo, mostrando su trabajo en su resistencia y agilidad, por sobre la fuerza. Algo acorde con su hobbie: natación; que lograba practicar una vez por semana, debido a sus trabajos con Naomasa-san y los casos en curso, Kudai-san y el nuevo departamento de investigación, y la cafetería.

Por suerte, tenía dos buenos trabajadores caídos el cielo, o chantajeados como lo nombró Kurochan: Kuroda Sato y Kuroda Kasuya.

Tras el robo frustrado y obligados por Naomasa a pagar un jarrón roto y las molestias causadas, según Kurogiri y Kurochan, padre e hija comenzaron a trabajar en la cafetería como delibery; el cual trajo mayor demanda de parte de las oficinas cercanas con su nuevo servicio de almuerzos. Aumentando las ganancias e incluso, ofreciendo la subida de sueldos. Una maravilla, recordando que la hermana de Naomasa, Tsukauchi Makoto de catorce años, tenia un ofrecimiento de mesera antes que el de los ladrones y su arribo al departamento Tsukauchi.

Junto con el trabajo en la tienda, los Kuroda mostraron un gran aporte en el nuevo departamento de perfilación quirk, siendo candidatos para nuevos cargos en la oficina en construcción. Puesto que ambos tenían un gran conocimiento de la zona gris y villana de la sociedad, aportando con ideas asombrosas en el estudio de quirk.

También con contactos que la policía habitualmente repararía en usar; pero Izuku no, que se estaba considerando cada vez más como miembro el área gris.

El término 'área gris' es curiosamente engañoso, porque no estaba conformado por gente neutral sin bandos o asociaciones, sino que por prohero, villanos y civiles que buscaba equilibrio en determinadas situaciones como: intercambio de bienes, intercambio de información, acceso a quirk restringidos, protección, servicio de mercenarios, transporte de migrantes, asesinato por encargo, adopción dirigida, venta de órganos entre otros. Abriendo un universo de relaciones, lejos más complejas que la lucha villano/héroe.

Era en esa franja social que Izuku quiso encontrar un médico para Kurogiri-oniisan. Buscó, por medio de Kasuya, información de un sanador dispuesto a dar su certificación o permiso para una agencia de apoyo, que por medios habituales y legales no consiguió por la discriminación quirk. Siendo un trabajo infructuoso y sin resultados, su con el áspero más flexible de la zona gris.

Lo curioso de la vida, es que no sabes quien puede traer la solución a tus problemas o lo cerca que está.

Fue la señora Chiyo-san, conocida en su trabajo como RecoveryGirl, quien le dio su primera visita médica a Kurogiri y los papeles de seguimiento, para poder reunir la orientación quirk adecuada.

Como parte de las medidas preventivas, les entregó un pase y hora agendada gratuita al Instituto Clínico y Estudio Quirk, al cual iban aquellos que debían mantener oculto algunos aspectos de sus peculiaridades y debían ser atendidos por sanadores.

Era costoso. Algo que Izuku imaginó, se debía a las extremas medidas de seguridad implementadas: guardias en cada entrada y salida; detectores de metal; cámaras en cada esquina; sensores de movimiento en las ventanas; vidrios antibalas.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en el tipo de persona que querría ingresar por la fuerza a un hospital.

Olvidando esa incomodidad, el estudio de Kurogiri no tuvo problemas, siendo lo más destacable la necesidad de buscar con urgencia una empresa de apoyo de héroes, para pedir la construcción de un dispositivo para mantener la forma y la masa de Kurogiri.

Otra vez, Chiyo-san se involucró, cobrando favores a quien sabe qué prohero, logrando que una empresa reconocida por dar herramientas a héroes, propiedad de los Hatsume, trabajara en el diseño del objeto contenedor de forma.

"Si fuera Kuri-kun, no usaría jamás esa cosa".

"No digas eso, Kurochan. De hecho, es un diseño sobrio para algunos de los modelos más recargados de la compañía".

"Tsukauchi-san, no uso un collar aun si me ayuda a respirar". Tras lo dicho, el gato quitó su cola por reflejo del espiral oscuro, que con toda seguridad buscaba cercenar el apéndice. "¡Eres un maldito, Kuri-kun!".

Izuku se interpuso entre ambos como figura moderadora. "Kurogiri-oniisan, por favor, ignora a Kurochan. Y prueba el collarín".

Resultó que el collarín de metal, de ocho pulgadas, quedaba muy bien con la ropa habitual de Kurogiri. Completando su elegante vestimenta.

Devuelta en el gym, Izuku se secaba el agua de la ducha. El vapor se arremolinaba a su alrededor, tratando de aferrar su calor ante el frío del invierno.

Faltando pocos meses para cumplir un año en esa dimensión, el ojiverde meditaba lo grandes pasos desde ese día donde se estrelló en el pasado. Grandes cambios y mucha gente que lo quería a su alrededor, llenando su corazón de hermosos y esponjosos sentimientos, que le provocaban flotar por le cielo en su felicidad.

Por su parte, la terapeuta que iba a ver, le daba señales alentadoras sobre su progreso en la superación de sus traumas, el crecimiento de su autoestima y el fortalecimiento de la autonomía. Reduciendo sus sesiones a una vez cada quincena.

La única queja de Izuku eran los casos. Kudai-san prometió dar a Naomasa-san y a él los casos de interés, pero hasta ese momento eran casos poco mediáticos que nadie daba suficiente atención, como desaparición de personas, robos a joyerías sin pistas, robo de identidad (casos en el cual el ladrón usaba un quirk mental para robar recuerdos e implantar otros, cambiando identidades propias y ajenas), compra/venta de animales con quirk y prevenir dos secuestros, por las cartas de amenaza mandadas previamente. Todos cerrados diligentemente en los últimos tres meses.

No era que buscara asesinatos o tráfico de personas, pero quería algo que realmente desafiara su trabajo.

Pobre Izuku que ignoraba lo complejo de esas investigaciones y su importancia en su currículo como asesor o en la carrera de Tsukauchi Naomasa para convertirse en detective.

Ajeno a ésto, Izuku una vez vestido revisa en su móvil la hora, medio día, y los nuevos mensajes.

Kurogiri-oniisan dio su reporte de la tienda; Kurochan salió a comprar repuestos para el refrigerador, que tuvo un desperfecto; Kasuya-chan compró un cuadro en el mercado negro para su habitación ('mis fuentes dicen que será valioso en dos años'); Sato-san está vigilando un camión repartidor sospechoso; y Naomasa-san dice que lo necesita en la oficina cuanto antes.

Se da vuelta ora ver a su entrenador y despedirse con la mano. "Nos vemos, Dayo-san".

"Cuidare, chibi-chan".

Una vez afuera respiró hondo. 'Ahora, a correr para llegar a la comisaría'

* * *

La fotografía de un cadáver con el vientre abierto y vísceras desparramadas lo saludo de improviso, en cuanto abrió la carpeta.

"Eso es muy considerado de tu parte, Naomasa-san. Colocar la fotografía mas impactante al comienzo". El tono verde pálido apareció en la cara de Izuku, un feo contraste con el resto de su colorido.

"Hay otros viendo tu reacción. Es mejor dejar en constancia lo duro que eres, ahora. Así la novatada será menos molesta".

"¿Novatada? Trabajo aquí hace meses".

"Kudai-san llamó a una reunión por la mañana y avisó de un nuevo departamento de investigación. Y que tú, un chico adolescente, estaba dentro del equipo".

"Genial. Ahora me van a odiar".

"Con suerte, se aburrirán pronto".

Izuku retornó su atención en el nuevo caso: una mujer eviscerada encontrada en una plaza de Tokyo. Quirk: dedos largos. Trabajo: oficinista. Sin pistas alrededor. Sin familia. Amigos en internet y redes sociales. Sus compañeros no sabe nada de su vida privada.

"Dime cual es el rumor".

"Piensan que puede estar relacionada con el 'Cegador', por la herida".

"No es igual". Mostró una foto de la herida, pasando el índice por el contorno sangriento. "Este corte es limpio y demasiado amplio. No fue hecho en el calor del momento, como las otras víctimas". Izuku buscó su copia del archivo del 'Cegador', abriendo el dossier para comparar ambas heridas. "¿Ves esas marcas? Son irregulares. Medicina forense indica que fue hecho con un cuchillo de cocina, con varios cortes seguidos. La mujer de Tokyo tiene un solo corte".

"Como si no se hubiese defendido".

"Ella conoció a su agresor o fue sometida previamente".

Naomasa tomó el informe preliminar. "Dice que no presenta marcas de lucha".

"Habrá que esperar a toxicología. Deberían encontrar algún anestésico o droga".

"Dos semanas para los resultados". Se quejó Naomasa. Tomó la foto del caso para guardarla, junto con las anotaciones nuevas. "Así que tienes copias del 'Cegador'. ¿Éstas investigando por tu cuenta?".

"Es extraño que todavía no hallan en entrado una pista del hombre". Izuku sacó del escritorio de Naomasa una caja de Poki, guardada especialmente para el peliverde.

"¿Ya saben que es un hombre?"

Tras comer la mitad de la galleta en forma de varita cubierta en chocolate, mostró sus impresiones. "Los cortes son bruscos requiriendo fuerza. Las heridas están a la misma altura a pesar de la diferencia de altura entre las víctimas. Dos de las chicas se arrastraron tras recibir el corte y fueron jaladas para que no escaparan. Toxicología niega la presencia de ningún agente externo. Las víctimas fueron sorprendidas, porque los medios ha cubierto estos crímenes lo suficiente, como para que ninguna se quede con un desconocido en la calle. Y sobre todo, falta un mechón de cabello". Sacó otro palito de poki, que corto entre sus dientes. "El trofeo de cabello está más asociado con hombres que mujeres, así como jalar a la víctima herida para someterla. La altura describe un hombre que ataca flectando mucho las piernas o uno que mide 1,60 m. Sin presencia de quirk de fuerza, gas paralizante o velocidad. Si tuviera que adivinar sería uno de camuflaje o algo que ayude a un ataque sorpresa".

"Increíble. Nada de eso está en el reporte original". Dijo Naomasa recordando su propia lectura. "¿Has hablado con alguien de esto?"

"Se lo mandé al fiscal, con un perfil preliminar del sospechoso". Respondió comiendo otro poki.

Moviendo la cabeza incrédulo, Naomasa arrebata la caja con las masas dulces. "Mejor acompáñame a almorzar. Pedí a Kurogiri-kun arroz con curry". Tomó las dos carpetas y las guardó en el cajón del escritorio junto a la cajita de dulces. "Kuroba-san debe estar por llegar con el encargo".

"No lo creo". Dijo siguiendo al mayor a la recepción. "De camino me escribió que está siguiendo a un repartidor sospechoso".

"¿Qué loca misión le diste ahora?"

"¡Ninguna! Lo juro". Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. " Quizás vio algo raro y le llamó la atención. Sabes que en su… antiguo trabajo, desarrolló la habilidad de ver cosas que la gente pasa por alto". El rington de su móvil sonó. "Hablando del diablo, Sato-san está afuera".

En el exterior el hombre mayor bebía de una botella de té verde. "Hola chicos. ¿Todo bien ahí dentro?". Dejó la botella para sacar de la camioneta pequeña el pedido.

Naomasa sonrió burlón. "¿Por qué no lo averiguas, Kuroba-san?".

"No voy a entrar ahí, a menos que me arresten". Dijo fingiendo un estremecimiento.

"Suenas a Kurochan, Sato-san". Izuku recibió la bolsa con comida. "¿Tienes más encargos que dejar en la comisaría?".

Sacó su móvil. "Diez más, jefe. Estoy mandando los mensajes a los clientes".

"Y… ¿Cómo fue su espionaje, Kuroba-san?".

"Interesante, por decir menos, Tsukauchi-san. Seguí un camión repartidor hasta una fábrica de helados. Lo curioso es que el vehículo era de transporte de objetos. Al rato, llegó una motocicleta de reparto de comida, seguido de un camión de helados. Se quedaron dentro diez minutos, saliendo primero el camión de helados, el de transporte y por último la motocicleta. No sé ustedes, pero un camión de helados que llega a su compañía y se va en diez minutos, o le va muy mal o el trabajo es una coartada de algo".

"Me parece que está exagerando, Kuroba-san. Puede ser una empresa familiar con varios rubros, que fueron a recibir órdenes y se fueron".

"¿Qué llamó tu atención para seguir el primer vehículo, Sato-san?".

"El cliente. Lo reconocí como un diler en un casino clandestino. Bueno para conseguir drogas de calidad".

El policía se llevó la mano para acariciar el mentón, en un acto pensativo. "Eso es sospechoso".

"Eso mismo pensé". Se jactó el ex ladrón.

"Helados. Camión de helados. Congelados". El menor comenzó a murmurar palabras sueltas, olvidando al par en su camino al comedor con su almuerzo.

Kuroba Sato rió cruzándose de brazos. "El jefe vuelve a las andadas".

"Siempre que piensa en la pista de un caso, un quirk nuevo…"

"... Los ingredientes de la cena, las compras del mes, los productos para la cafetería".

"Es una peculiaridad en sí misma. Aunque la prefiero por escrito, después de haberla procesado".

"Pero Tsukauchi-san, que cínico. Usted también murmura cuando se pone nervioso".

"¡He mejorado! Me control mejor y son pocas veces las que me pierdo en mi mente".

"Si claro". Dejaron la conversación al ver llegar a los demás policías, detectives y oficinistas que se convirtieron en clientes frecuentes de Duaokazo.

* * *

Kurogiri estaba solo en la barra ese día. Su tarea de nivelación lista y entregada el día anterior, se preparaba para su siguiente evaluación. Por fortuna, su tiempo en cama por su quirk inestable no afectó el calendario original, dejándolo satisfecho de terminar su última prueba antes de quedar en secundaria el próximo año.

Todo gracias a su hermanito Izu-chan. Con todo en contra venció cada nueva dificultad, cambiando la vida de todos a los que conocía. Sin notar su propio brillo.

La campanilla en la puerta sonó.

"Bienvenida a Duaokazo, Chiyo-san"

"¡Hola, Yamashita-kun!"

"Por favor, Kurogiri está bien. Después de toda su ayuda, es lo menos que puede dar". Apoyó su mano sobre el metal en el cuello

Movió sus manos desestimando el formalismo. "No fue nada. Es lo mínimo que **yo** podía hacer, por niños tan buenos como ustedes".

"¿Lo de siempre?".

"Por favor". La mujer mayor se sentó viendo el televisor en la esquina.

Kurogiri comenzó a calentar el agua y preparar las hojas de té en la tetera individual, ignorando la telenovela que daban en el televisor. Un culebrón sobre amores no correspondidos, muertes falsas y bebés secuestrados que vuelven de adultos por venganza. Algo que no le importaba, pero que colocaba cuando veía a Chiyo-san llegar, puesto que era su serie favorita.

La campanilla volvió a sonar dando paso a la aparición de un nuevo cliente. Grande pero no enorme, de cabello rubio, músculos abultados y ojos azules, rondando los treinta años. Recordando a Kurogiri vagamente a alguien.

"Bienvenido a Duaokazo ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?".

"Hola, soy Yagi Toshinori. Vengo a ver a una amiga". Se movió incómodo, rascando con el índice su mejilla.

"¡Toshinori-kun! Aquí". Chiyo-san levantó la mano, agitándola. " Es bueno que llegadas. Pensé que me plantarías igual que la última vez ¿Hace cuanto?".

"Tres meses. La última vez que volví a Japón". Inclinó la cabeza. "Siento la ofensa. Pero tenía que… Ayudar a alguien".

"Siempre es lo mismo contigo. Un día de estos vas a ser lastimado en serio". Tomó el menú de Kurogiri para golpear la rubia cabeza. "Mejor mira que vas a pedir, para no hacer perder el tiempo de Kurogiri-kun".

Para no hacer enojar más a la mujer mayor, tomó el menú revisando rápidamente el listado. "Hum… Un café americano y un sándwich de pavo".

Chiyo-san arrebató el menú de sus manos para golpearle la cabeza una vez más. "¡Eso no es un almuerzo saludable! Kurogiri-kun, por favor, una sopa de verduras, arroz con pescado, ensalada y un postre bajo en calorías; a tu elección". Entregó la carta al adolescente, sin déjar de mirar mal al rubio acompañante. "Eres como un niño, Toshinori-kun. No sabes cuidarte en absoluto".

"Lo siento". Dijo contrito.

Chiyo pasó su mano por la gente, como si quisiera mitigar un dolor de cabeza. "Ahora cállate. Que quiero escuchar la serie".

"¿Aún éstas enganchada por esa historia?".

"¿De quién fue la culpa?". Dijo comuna mala mirada, provocando una risa nerviosa en Toshinori, para después volver a mirar la pantalla. "Mira, Aori encontró a su promedio".

"¿No había muerto en el accidente de auto, organizado por el hermano gemelo de la madrastra de Aori?". inquirió confundido el rubio hombre.

"Fue salvado por la enfermedad de su abuela. Que llamó a… ¿Por qué pararon la señal?".

"Parece un anuncio de última hora".

_"Hoy fue apresado el 'repartidor de miembros', asesino que dejó partes de una sola víctima por cinco distritos diferentes". Imágenes del responsable siendo llevado a una patrulla. "A cuatro meses del primer vestigios: un pie encontrado por un perro. Fue seguido por una mano, una pierna, un brazo y la lengua. La fiscalía en conjunto con el departamento de policías encontraron al responsable tras allanar una fábrica de helados que contrabandeaba drogas..."._

"Que horrible. ¿Quien puede hacer eso a un ser humano?". Comentó Chiyo a Toshinori, sin ver acercarse al mesero de nebulosa oscuridad.

Kurogiri llegó a la mesa entregando la comida. "Alguien sin escrúpulos". Dijo, reconociendo la siguiente cara en el informativo.

El Jefe Kudai apareció en la rueda de prensa.

_"Lo que nos trajo al perpetrador fueron los restos humanos encontrados. Con los cortes realizados post congelación y con el tejido sin daños por romper la cadena de frío, nos guió a un lugar que pudiese contener un cuerpo completo por meses, con baja fiscalización"._

Un nuevo hombre apareció. Cabeza con cuernos y protuberancias de color verde, con cabello negro entre ellos. En el borde inferior de la pantalla, una cinta azul el nombre: fiscal Horitsu.

_ "La investigación realizada por el departamento de policías, nos ha traído los antecedentes del caso de homicidio, el de trata de personas y venta de drogas ilícitas. Gracias a su intenso trabajo, podemos iniciar un trabajo de gran escala para desmantelar una red criminal…"._

Chiyo suspiró sobre su taza de té. "Falta ahora que encuentren al 'Cegador' para parar a estos asesinos seriales".

Kurogiri tarareó en desacuerdo. "Naomasa-san dijo anoche que hay otro caso de asesinato, sin relación con caso pasados. Otra mujer".

Chiyo se vio escandalizada. "Por kamisama. ¿Dónde están los Prohero?".

Kurogiri habló, sin percatarse que interrumpió al nuevo cliente, que había intentado dar su opinión. "Ellos prefieren casos rápidos. Que se puedan cerrar pronto, ayudando a aumentar su fama y subir en el ranking".

Al rubio pareció sentarle mal el comentario, por el ceño fruncido. Se cruzó de brazos y dijo. "Eso es demasiado duro. Deben haber héroes que trabajen sin considerar la fama".

Kurogiri centró sus ojos amarillos en él. "Concuerdo que existe héroe que ayudan a los necesitados, sin pedir nada a cambio". Y antes de que el hombre grande se pusiera de acuerdo, continuó. "No es lo mismo con los Prohero. Eso es una profesión. Algo que se estudia y se paga; algo que deja fama e interesa a los patrocinadores. Eso no es ser héroe. Eso es ser una estrella del mundo de la farándula, las cámaras y los tabloides".

El hombre tragó saliva. "Pero existen Prohero como All Mig-th".

"¡OI~! YA LLEGUÉ, KURI-KUN!". Saludó una joven de cabellos largos color del trigo dorado y ojos azules como el cielo de primavera.

Varias señas de enojo aparecieron de súbito en la frente de Kurogiri, emoción apenas oculta en su tono amable. "Kuroda-san. ¿Cuántas veces he dijo que no grites aquí? ¿Y quien te dijo que me llama así?"

"Mou. Te dije que me llamaras Kasuya-oneechan. Y Kurochan me dijo. También dice que lleves más comida al departamento porque se muere de hambre".

"Ese gato perezoso. Me las va a pagar". Murmuró con aura siniestra brotando a su alrededor. "Disculpe Chiyo-san. Debo encargarme de otros asuntos". Se inclinó respetuoso.

"Ve con cuidado, Kurogiri-kun". Se despidió la mujer mayor. Continuó bebiendo su té, omitiendo la expresión contratada de Toshinori tras el anterior explicación, para prestar atención a la continuación del programa regular en la televisión. El la telenovela aparece un Prohero que declara su amor a un espejo, al ser afectado por el quirk llamado Narciso. "Esta sociedad se está degenerando".

* * *

'¿Quién la mandó a hacer el intercambio por sí misma?'. Pensó mientras corría por las calles poco transitadas de la zona de bodegas. 'Maldito grupo de villanos. ¡Niños! Infantiles como niños. Queriendo pasarse de listos con el pago de los billetes falsos. ¡Un millón de yenes, por tres millones de falsificaciones! Y quisieron pagar menos. ¡Rufianes!'.

Tropezó con un desnivel torciéndose el tobillo. '¡Mierda!'. Pese al dolor, continua sin reducir la velocidad. 'Primero me rompo el pie, antes que dejar que me atrapen'.

Ese grupo de villanos podría despellejarla y dejar el resto para que otros vieran el macabro trabajo.

Cojeando llegó a una calle principal, sintiendo alivio pensando en pedir ayuda. 'Un auto. Quién sea'. "¡Ayuda! Auxilio". Levantó las manos e hizo señas, sin que el vehículo se detuviera. "Por favor. A-ayuda". La voz no salía por la falta de aire de la escapada. Trató de recuperar el aliento apoyando un mano en la rodilla, con la boca abierta, entre jadeos y saliva goteando por la barbilla.

"Te alcanzamos, bonita"

"No~". Detrás de allá, los tres villanos salieron de la calle secundaría.

El primero era alto y delgado con cabellos de serpientes y un bate de béisbol. El segundo, un joven con sobrepeso y lengua de látigo. Y el tercero, un hermoso travestí, de larga cabellera rojiza y vestido negro, con un cuchillo curvo en la mano.

"Les di el dinero, ¡Váyanse! Déjenme en paz". El joven atrapa su pierna adolorida con su lengua, botando a Reiko desmadejada al suelo.

"Lo siento cariño. Pero nos pidieron que te llevemos con el jefe. Eres la mejor de Japón para falsificar, Reiko-chan. Culpa a tu gran habilidad". El travesti apunta el cuchillo en el cuello de la mujer caída, que no paraba de llorar.

El hombre del bate se acerca para ayudar a cargarla, cuando la madera del bate estalló en cientos de astillas. "¿Que demonios? ".

Usando su vehículo particular como muro defensivo, vestido de civil, Tsukauchi Naomasa apuntaba su arma de servicio. "Policía ¡Levanten las manos!".

El travesti lanza su cuchillo, pasando de cerca la cara de Naomasa, mientras sacando otros dos de su espalda viéndose amenazadora. "Estas solo poli, y nosotros somos tres".

Otro disparo se escuchó, siendo desde el otro lado de la calle, cuyo objetivo fue la lengua del villano que sujetaba a Reiko, fallando el tiro pero al mismo tiempo, asustando al villano.

No era otro que Izuku escondido detrás de un basurero apoyando el trabajo de Noamasa. Por fortuna, tomó clases de tiro y Kurochan pulió sus reflejos con una exposición a situaciones de riesgo. Entendiéndose como una persecución semanal con una gatling disparando a tus pies, en un campo de entrenamiento privado al aire libre.

"Bajen sus armas. Manos en alto". Sin embargo, los tres villanos regresaron corriendo por la oscura calle. "Maldición". Sin guardar el arma, corrió persiguiendo al trío.

Izuku por su parte, se acercó hasta la víctima, con dos objetos en la mano: la pistola y un bolso. "¿Se encuentra bien?". Revisó con ojo crítico a la mujer, en sus cuarenta, que estaba arrodillada de lado exponiendo el tobillo inflamado.

"Sacudida".

"¿Tiene una idea de por qué la perseguían? ". Sacó un objeto del tamaño de una libreta. Que tras unos movimientos reveló ser una computadora ultra pequeña. También sacó su teléfono celular.

"No. Sólo aparecieron. Creo que querían robarme". Dejó que Izuku pasara su móvil por su tobillo y dedos de una mano.

El peliverde revisó la pantalla que iluminaba su rostro en la calle más iluminada. "Es una esguince leve. Con antiinflamatorios y una venda, volverá a caminar bien en unas semanas, señorita Shiroyuki Reiko-san".

Los nervios tensos de Reiko se relajaron, sintiéndose segura. "Gracias por ayudarme. Creí que estaba en verdaderos apuros. Si no aparece el policía y tú, yo… espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Izuku no alcanza a responder al sentir una peligrosa presencia acercarse. Se dio la vuelta y preparó su arma, logrando golpear con el metal el cuchillo que volaba a su hombro.

"Buenos reflejos, chibi". De las sombras aparece la belleza de cabello largo y vestido negro. "Y muy lindo. Es una lástima que tenga que dañarte". De ambas manos salieron disparados cuchillos, de modelo y tamaño menores que los anteriores; mas como dagas pequeñas.

Los cuales Izuku tuvo que enfrentar golpeando con su arma y la otra mano desnuda, por miedo de herir a Reiko-san. Obteniendo un corte largo en su mano desocupada con el último proyectil. Usó el movimiento final para poner distancia con la mujer en el suelo y tener mejor holgura para contraatacar.

Con un brillo determinado apunta la pistola disparando dos tiros más, sin dar en el blanco. La travestí saltó por el muro de la pared evitando los tiros y, usando la altura, disparó sus propios proyectiles.

El ojiverde se apartó aún más de la mujer herida, volviendo a disparar esta vez tres tiros.

"Eres bueno, chibi. Te lo concedo". Un movimiento veloz por detrás de Izuku le indicó la trampa en la que cayó. La lengua rosada del segundo villano atrapó sus manos, obligando por el fuerte agarre, a soltar el arma. "Pero nosotros somos mejores". Se jactó acercándose.

O lo serían, si fuera cualquier otra persona. ¿Excepto All Might? O Crimson Red, u otro Prohero. Está bien, dejemos que cualquier otro civil. Ni idea si dentro de los policías y detectives, alguien podría salirse con la suya en una situación parecida.

Izuku tomó velocidad en los pasos que le separan del joven con sobrepeso notable, para dar una patada con giro en el maxilar, generando un horrible crujido por la quijada rota. El dolor fue tan intenso que el hombre joven pegó un grito, siendo más lastimero por su incapacidad de abrir la boca; languideciendo el agarre de la lengua en las atadas manos de Izuku y colgando desmadejada en el asfalto de la calle, con su duelo sollozando de pie en frente del joven viajero dimensional.

Desarmado y frente a la villana, Izuku usa al villano como escudo, apenas esquivando los dos puñales que trataron de herirlo por la espalda.

En tanto, la villana había perdido la paciencia con el peliverde. "¡Te dejaremos ir, si te vas, mocoso!". Dijo sin atacar de nuevo, pendiente de su compañero usado como escudo.

Por su parte, Izuku tenía al joven controlado con uno de los brazos en una dolorosa llave en la espalda para que no se moviera terminara de perder la conciencia. Necesitaba apoyo de Naomasa-san o de otra patrulla.

Con una víctimas herida en el suelo y una peligrosa adversaria en el frente, con apenas un entrenamiento físico y mental de meses, la situación estaba sobrepasando sus actuales límites.

Desesperado, tanteó el cuerpo del villano sometido buscando algo con lo que defenderse, siendo notado por la villana que se carcajeó burlona.

"Es~ inútil, chibi~. Mi socio usa sólo su quirk lengua larga. No usa armas~. ¿Por qué no me entregas a la mujer? Prometo dejarte correr hasta el automóvil".

Izuku palpa un pequeño objeto y sonríe de lado al tener una idea, con intenciones de demostrar un punto. "Eso es lo malo de los quirk. La gente se confía demasiado". Tiró con fuerza el monedero del villano directo a la cara del travesti, que sorprendido quitó de un manotazo.

Una pena que no notó la otra mano del ojiverde que, con leve asco, toma la lengua larga para usarla como látigo. Una y otra vez golpea a la anonadada villana, que no puede sacar sus cuchillos nuevamente tras perder los anteriores.

"Tienes un quirk de formación de cuchillos. Puedes hacer de varios tipos diferentes, sólo que uno por mano y con diez segundos para formar los de menor tamaño. Si no te doy tiempo para concentrarte, quedas vulnerable".

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡¿Quién te dijo?!". La villana sin opciones salió del rango de la lengua látigo buscando activar su quirk.

Momento que esperaba Izuku para soltar al regordete inconsciente y saltar por su pistola, logrando asestar un tiro en el brazo de la villana, que se congeló de miedo y dolor, soltando los dos cuchillos recién forjados.

"Ríndete, señorita-san. Está arrestada". Hizo sonar el gatillo, amenazante

Con el labio sangrante y marcas rojas en su piel, la villana aun tenía esperanza de salirse con la suya. "No eres un policía".

"Él no, pero yo sí ". Naomasa salió de la calle oscura arrastrando al tercer villano, que tenía su cara completamente hinchada. "Sus manos, señorita". Ignorando la cobertura de Izuku con la pistola, Naomasa se pone detrás de la villana, para esposarla con los dispositivos restrictores de quirk. "Tengo un par más, en el automóvil". El sonido característico de las balizas de las patrullas se escucharon a poca escuadras de distancia. Naomasa empuja a la villana en dirección del ruido pensando en meterla en una patrulla lo antes posible.

"Puedo esperar". Apuntó al par de villanos inconscientes. "No se moverán por un tiempo".

Naomasa regresó al vehículo con la villana contenida, dejando a Izuku y a la olvidada Reiko-san junto a dos cuerpos apilados. Izuku se acercó al villano con sobrepeso, revisando la lesión en la mandíbula y la respiración; después, trajo su celular a la mano escaneando las huellas digitales con el móvil. Repite o mismo con el otro tipo.

Reino se mueve nerviosa, con el pulso volviendo a la normalidad. "Eh~ Gracias por salvarme y todo. Pero~ aún no sé cómo sabes mi nombre".

"¿Oh? Por la intranet del departamento de policías de Tokyo. Tienes una ficha con tus huellas digitales". Toma su computadora extra pequeña, encendiendo la batalla una vez más con un lector de retina. "Eres Shiroyuki Reiko; falsificadora que puede hacer desde reproducciones artísticas hasta billetes falsos. Si agrego que te perseguían miembros de los 'cinco dedos', puedo suponer que un intercambio salio mal".

Anonadada por el joven de quince años que tiene acceso a información policial y confidencial, Reiko se rinde a su suerte. "Muy mal. Tienen los tres millones de yenes que hice y no pagaron. Ahora me van a arrestar en cuanto interroguen a ese trío".

Izuku revisa algunas fichas en su computadora. "¿Sabes para qué se utilizará el dinero?".

Reino trató de pensar, pese a quedar descolocada por la pregunta. "Compra de armas y fraude bancario, principalmente".

"¿Y puedes rastrear el dinero?"

"¡¿Qué dices?! Mi trabajo es el mejor. Nadie de los bancos o seguridad de estado pueden detectarlos".

"No dije si ellos pueden rastrearlo. Pregunté, si tú puedes".

Los brillantes ojos verdes la miraron con tanta atención, que Reiko pensó que el muchacho podía ver su alma con todos sus pecados.

Tragando saliva, la mujer se removió para palpar su tobillo herido, tratando de quitarse la sensación abrumadora de encima. "Una puede tener un par de truquitos y marcas para sus trabajos".

"¿Puedes o no?"

"Sí. Con recursos suficientes para poder ubicarlos, por supuesto". Se encoge de hombros. ¿Quizás el chicos está pensando en algún trato? ¿Años de prisión por información para ubicar el dinero falso?.

No se dice nada más hasta después que las patrullas arriban, llevándose a los tres villanos.

Naomasa se acerca para escoltar a la víctima y hacer la declaración en la comisaría

"Naomasa-san, necesito que la incluyas en el sistema de asesores antes del interrogatorio".

"¿Qué? ¿Un simple civil?".

Izuku sonrió con confianza. "Ella es candidata al DPC. Necesito que esté dentro de la plantilla del departamento de policías antes de que este caso se investigue. Yo hablaré con Kudai-san".

Naomasa, acostumbrado a las salidas irracionales de Izuku que curiosamente salían bien, asintió sin demasiado problema; diametralmente opuesto por Reiko-san, cuyos ojos se salían de sus cuencas oculares.

La vida son cambios, y cambios da la vida

Algo que Shiroyuki Reiko estaba apunto de descubrir, pasaba constantemente en torno a Yamashita Izuku.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Al fin~! Me costó retomar esto. Me quedé pegada en la parte de Reiko-san. ¡Espero que la pelea sea de su agrado! Quiero introducir de a poco formas de combate para Izuku y dar tiempo para que las veamos en acción. ¿Sugerencias?

Y~ ¡Apareció Al Might joven! Jajaja el héroe n1 las va a tener difícil con la familia Yamashita. Yo quiero un Kurochan v/s All Might ¿Alguien se apunta?

Con respecto del siguiente cap ¡YAY~! VAMOS PLUS ULTRA Con la aparición de Endeavor. La escena es mi objetivo n1 desde que comencé a escribir, lástima que se divide en dos partes (presentación/confrontación) y la segunda llegará mucho después en el futuro.

Nos leemos luego XOXO


	13. Capítulo 12: TRabajo Oficial

**Ediciones CORONAVIRUS**

**N.A:** Aquí estoy trabajando para ustedes. Debido a un cambio de residencia por el coronavirus, estoy con una tía abuela (72años) en su casa, que parece una granja XD. increíblemente el tiempo en cuarentena no me alcanza ara todo lo que hay que hacer. Y como tengo remordimientos por no haber publicado la semana pasada, esta semana y hasta la siguiente quincena, voy a escribir capítulos cortos (1.000-2.000 palabras) para publicar todos los día. Por lo que el capitulo 12 será dividido en cinco. Espero que esto almenos les de algunas sonrisas en estos días.

SALUDOS

* * *

REGALO POR ATRASO DE LA SEMANA PASADA: Apertura, Interludio, Cierre.

**Apertura: Sillón**

La mañana era relajante para un cierto gato negro que descansaba sobre el sofá de la sala. Con Zuku-chan trabajando y el humo trabajando abajo en la tienda, tenía el departamento para él solito, dejando todo el tiempo para dormir acurrucado en el cómodo almohadón. ¡Que delicia!

O al menos hasta que el sonido de unos pasos se escucha desde la puerta. 'Debe ser la niña Kasuya, que viene a limpiar el desorden. Fue una genialidad del pecoso de cobrar el préstamo por el arriendo del departamento que ella y su padre usan para vivir, con trabajo de limpieza. No sólo ganan todos con un ambiente aseado, sino que la pequeña familia de exvillanos no tienen que usar el dinero que ganan en la cafetería para el alquiler'.

Los pasos caminaron por la habitaciones recogiendo ropa sucia y otros objetos; hasta llegar al armario en donde sacaron una aspiradora. El ruidoso aparato se paseó por toda la casa limpiando.

'Mmm, ahora se pasea por el salón. Espero que no quiera que me mueva del sofá'. Pensó mirando el tubo negro por el rabillo del ojo, hasta que se apartó. "Que bien, ya se va". Cierra los ojos relajado.

Que vuelve a a abrir de golpe al desaparecer el sofá de debajo.

"¡Que demonios!". Grita buscando a la causante, descubriendo que no es Sato Kasuya, sino Kurogiri.

"¿Hasta cuando vas a dormir? Estamos lleno de gente abajo". Los ojos amarillos se adivinaban entrecerrados, por la pequeña franja visible.

"No es parte del trato. Yo cuido la casa y tú trabajas. Así de simple, Kuri-kun". Se rasca por encima de la cola, justo antes del tracero, indolente.

Ahora se adivinaba una vena hinchada por la ira a penas contenida en la frente de Kurogiri. "Ya veo. Entonces vas a seguir durmiendo en el sofá, mientras todos hacemos algo par aganar dinero"

"Has adivinado, Kuri-chan".

"Entonces, espero no seguir molestándote". Pasa el tubo de la aspiradora por los lados del gato. "Me voy. Te veo en la cena"

"¡Oye! ¿Y el sillón?"

"Se me olvidaba". Un espiral negro aparece por sobre la cabeza del gato negro, dejando caer el mueble sobre el cybercat. En tanto, Kurogiri se retira por otro portal hasta la cocina de la cafetería.

"¡DESGRACIADO BASTARDO!"

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Trabajo oficial**

"_Durante la semana pasada, se ha realizado una de las mayores pesquisas de villanos hasta la fecha". La presentadora a todas luces se veía emocionada, a pesar de todos los intentos de parecer profesional. "Con un grupo de investigación que contó con el servicio secreto japones, el departamento de policías de Tokyo y quince agencias de Prohero pertenecientes a siete distritos. Los conocidos villanos apodados 'Cinco Dedos', fueron apresados tras reconocer los pagos en sus transacciones comerciales. A continuación, el fiscal Horitsu en la rueda de prensa"._

_"Los antecedentes fueron presentados a la fiscalía, siendo validados según la ley y los protocolos de evidencia". Un periodista hace una pregunta. "Tenemos a todo los detectives de Tokyo trabajando para rastrear hasta la último miembro de la banda criminal". Se mueve a un lado, haciendo oídos sordos a los periodistas, para dejar espacio al jefe Kudai._

_"¡Jefe Kudai-san! ¿Cómo se a logrado dar con los villanos?"_

_"¿Alguna táctica que ayudara en la investigación?"._

_"Hum~ El último mes fue puesto en acción un operativo forjado por el departamento de policías metropolitano, en conjunto con sus asesores. Realizando por medio de un señuelo, el seguimientos de todas las operaciones criminales de los 'Cinco Dedos'. Sin el conocimiento de ellos, les fue entregada una suma cuantiosa de billetes marcados de un supuesto operativo fallido, con los cuales fueron pagando sus transacciones. Con el dinero marcado se hicieron rastros de sus operacines desde y hacia Tokyo, llegando a encontrar incluso operaciones e el extranjero"._

_"¿No considera un enorme riesgo usar billetes marcados? ¿Y si lo hubiesen notado los villanos?"._

_"Estos billetes fueron configurados para ser irrastreables por medios normales"._

_"Entonces, ¿hablamos de billetes falsos?"._

_"Fue dinero diseñado para la operación, el cual el Banco Central tenía conocimiento, así como cada sucursal central de los diferentes bancos. De ese modo, el retorno de los billetes marcados se ha realizado en su totalidad, con un monto de 3 millones de yenes". Kudai-san se regocijó internamente con los rostros estupefactos de los periodistas chupasangre. "Esta operación, siendo la de mayor magnitud por la cantidad de villanos capturados, recursos monetarios y hora/hombre utilizados, no habría sido posible sin nuestro equipo de Inteligencia. Con esto dicho, me complazco en anunciar la creación de un nuevo departamento en la Fuerza policíaca Metropolitana: el **Departamento de inteligencia Kosei y Análisis Criminal**. Cuya puesta en marcha será dentro de dos meses. Que tenga un buen día"._

_Kudai-san se retira tras dejar caer la bomba, dejando a los periodistas gritando por más informaciones a sus espalda._

'El mundo va a cambiar. Y mi nombre quedará en la Historia'.

* * *

**Interludio: Dulce Muffin**

Era un día frío de invierno, ideal para los clientes que buscaban cosas calientes en su cafetería.

Kurogiri trabajaba esa mañana sólo, como muchos otros días. Sacó la basura restante de la noche anterior, preparó la bollería y la máquina del café. Limpió las mesas y el piso, impoluto de la limpieza hecha la noche anterior y se colocó su delantal gris habitual, cambiando el letrero de apertura en la puerta de entrada.

Como suele pasar, comienzan a llegar oficinistas y secretarias para llevar sus encargos a la oficinas temprano. Después los paseantes de media mañana, con descanso hasta el almuerzo, donde se repleta con los clientes que buscan saciar su hambre.

Todo se veía normal para el adolescente neblinosos, excepto las miradas de los clientes cuando se paraban frente a mostrador. Durante todo lo que iba de día se paraban en seco al verlo para terminar sonriendo contentos e incluso, dos de ellos se echaron a reír de improvisto.

Guardando su inquietud, Kurgiri no preguntó por esas rarezas, decidiendo atenderlos de la manera más profesional posible. Creciendo con cada nuevo cliente su curiosidad.

No fue hasta la mitad de la tarde que una madre con su hijo pequeño aparecieron en el mostrador; la mujer hizo lo mismo que el resto de los clientes, pero el pequeño mira confundió en su lugar mirando a su madre para preguntar.

"Mami ¿Que significa dice ahí?". Levanta su mano para apuntar el frente del delantal de Kurogiri.

Por primera vez en el día el oscuro adolescente mira su atuendo en el reflejo de la maquina del café.

Todo el frente estaba pintado con huellas de patas rosadas, rodeando la frase

_ 'Soy tan dulce como un muffin ¿Quieres probar?'_

* * *

**_De vuelta al capítulo..._**

Estos son los días que le gustan. Sol tibio por la ventana, caricias en sus orejas triangulares y silencio de una persona que está leyendo.

"Esto es vida"

"Me entretiene como usas a Izu-chan como almohada". Dijo una voz oscuramente malhumorada.

"¿No deberías estar trabajando, Kuri-kun? O prefieres hacer el vago".

Kurogiri formó un vórtice debajo del gato negro, que estaba acostado como una pelota en el regazo de Izuku, quien revisaba sus últimos apuntes para la evaluación final, que le otorgaría la graduación de secundaria.

El gato negro tomado por sorpresa atravesó el portal, desapareciendo.

"¿A donde lo enviaste, Kurogiro-oniisan?". Inquirió tranquilo el peliverde, habituado a las burlas entre ambos. Antes de que el oscuro adolescente respondiera, se escuchó una maldición y ruidos de chapoteos en el baño.

"KUROGIRI". Abriendo la puerta aparece el gato completamente mojados y ojos entrecerrados en una mueca asesina. "Te voy a MATAR"

Izuku cambio la hoja ajeno al aura negra de ambos compañeros de vivienda. "Recuerden que está prohibido armas de destrucción masiva, bombas y gases tóxicos en el departamento".

Kurogiri asintió deformando el espacio alrededor de Kurochan y si mismo para sacarlos de la vivienda.

Izuku resopló con cansancio. Los ojos estaban resecos y el cuello dolía por el tiempo leyendo. Queriendo despejarse, deja sus cosas con la idea de irse a dar una vuelta por la cafetería.

El invierno estaba llegando a su fin e Izuku esperaba tomar un largo tiempo de vacaciones, tras pasar la evaluación final y graduarse; sin pensar en inscribirse y comenzar la escuela secundaria. Mientras los demás adolescentes cursan su primer mes de escuela, Izuku podría terminar los últimos preparativos para el DIKA, y obtener su lugar como analista de SIPER.

Sentir que todo el trabajo hecho desde que llegó al pasado daba sus frutos. Que el camino que comenzó hace diez meses lo llevó a tener una familia, un hogar, trabajo y a encaminarse para realizar su meta: convertirse en un HÉROE con una sonrisa; alguien que protegería a las víctimas antes que lo fueran.

Bajando las escaleras tarareando el coro de una canción que estaría de moda en el futuro, 'Sora ni Utaeba', llegó hasta el frente de la tienda en donde la joven Tsukauchi Makoto, de quince años, trabajaba a tiempo parcial; junto con los Kuroda, Sato y Kasuya; preparándose para la hora del almuerzo.

"Hai, miniboss". Saludo Kasuya que tenía trozos de lechuga en el delantal.

"¿Preparas las ensaladas?"

"Sí, miniboss".

"Bienvenido, Izuku-senpai".

"Gracias, Makoto-kun. ¿Éstas cómoda con el trabajo?".

"Sí. Kuroda-san y Kasuya-oneechan son muy amables. Y Kurogiri-kun me enseña todo lo que necesito saber de la cafetería".

Izuku ausente, distraído por el correo que le entrega Kuroda-san. "Me alegro". Lee rápidamente los remitentes hasta llegar a uno que realmente parece interesante. "Voy a la cocina, surgió algo y quiero revisarlo sin tener que devolverme".

"Mientras no estorbes, miniboss". Kasuya se movió entre las mesas para evitar el coscorrón de su padre por faltar al respeto a Izuku.

"Lamento los modales de mi hija, Yamashita-san".

"No es problema, Kuroda-san". Ensimismado respondió, siendo inconsciente de su gesto característico: rascarse la nariz, justo sobre sus pecas, cuando estaba concentrándose en un problema.

Se sentó en la mesa grande de la cocina industrial, para revisar los papeles enviados al buzón junto con la intranet policíaca.

Reiko-san había hecho que un contacto enviara esos nuevos datos sobre quirk de villanos poco conocidos, pero piezas clave para las interacciones comerciales en los bajos fondos. El nombre de Okura Kagerou, conocido como GIran, sonaba con fuerza. Un hombre excéntrico, que trabaja como mediador entre diferentes villanos, ya sea para contratar o compra/venta de objetos. Su ética de trabajo increíble para un villano, maravillaba a Izuku: no ayudar ni trabajar para alguien que odia, por mucho dinero o amenazas que se le hagan. Su quirk también era interesante: genera amnesia 5 minutos antes y confusión 5 minutos después de activarlo. Perfecto para su trabajo con villanos que rompen los pactos de transacción. Alguien al que tener fichado para cualquier intercambio.

Con Kazuya-chan fuera de las redes criminales, Giran será el siguiente pez gordo en el rubro, pensó Izuku.

Tecleando en el ordenador miniatura, es que el teléfono celular anuncia una llamada con el rington de Peace Single, cover que hizo con un programa virtual expresamente para su móvil.

'Mou ichido/

Tooku e ike tooku e ike to/

Boku no naka de dare ka ha urau/

Dou shiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni/'

'_Alguien dentro de mi está cantando, ¡Supera la distancia! ¡Supera la distancia una vez más! Con una pasión que no puedo negar'_

"Mochi mochi"

"Izuku-kun, habla Naomasa. Tenemos un caso".

Contuvo la respiración. "¿Es oficial?".

"Afirmativo. Nos vemos en la comisaría".

El pulso de Izuku palpitaba en sus oídos. ¡Su primer caso oficial!. El primer paso para el funcionamiento de DIKA; el primer paso para llegar a SIPER .

Guardó sus cosas dispuesto a preparar su mochila en el departamento, después de avisar a sus trabajadores.

¡Primer caso oficial!. Estaba tan emocionado que ignoró a los dos heridos compañeros de vivienda en su recorrido hasta su habitación.

'Tengo que apurarme. Tengo que llegar pronto'. Toma su mochila con sus lapices y cuadernos, guarda su miniPC. Corre tropezando por la sala, vistió su abrigo grueso y sus zapatillas rojas en la puerta de la casa, para detenerse en seco.

"Kurogiri-oniisan ¿Me apareces en la comisaría?".

Un Kurogiri cansado en el sillón con la ropa desecha, llena de lágrimas de cortes y suciedad, asiente.

Detrás de Izuku aparece un vórtice. "¡Nos vemos más tarde!"

"Bye, Zuku-chan". Se despide un exhausto gato cibernético de platino físico, con su piel de peluche negro en la mano completamente cortado colgando del brazo del sillón, al oteo lado de Kurogiri.

* * *

**Continuará...**

** ()()**

**(*u*)**

* * *

**N.A:** Espero que los regalos les hayan gustado, porque el capítulo 12 fue cortado lo que tocaba aquí era algo soso. Mañana los espero con algo más.

Para los que se preguntan por Endeavor, llega en el corte 5 del capítulo 12. Bye

* * *

.

.

.

** ()()**

**(*u*)**

**Cierre:Gorrito de lana.**

"Uf Que día más frió ¡Achu!". Abre los parpado tras el estornudo, buscando una manta para abrigarse y deseando un kotatsu para esconderse debajo de la mesa, hasta la primavera.

Volvía a su habitación para dormir bajo las mantas esperando la llegada de cierto peliverde que le prodigaba con sus manos caricias a su pelaje de peluche. '¡Que aun podía sentir pese a su estructura de metal! Muchas gracias'.

Estaba pasando el pasillo cuando lo más bello y delicado del mundo aparece en frente.

¡Una bola de estambre roja!

Toda su postura habitual cambia radicalmente, dejando un gatito negro adorable, jugando con los hilos rojos hasta quedar cubierto de rojo, con una pequeña cantidad entre sus orejas triangulares.

Pierde la noción del tiempo hasta que otro estornudo lo obliga a retirarse al dormitorio para evitar un la gripe.

Más tarde, en medio de sus siesta escondido entre las mantas, siente un olor dulce y embriagador. Como poseído por la esencia flota hasta la puerta, encontrando el origen en el suelo. Sus ojos nublados por el aroma no logra identificar las características del objeto más allá de su color blanco; solo queda conciencia suficiente para hacer que se recueste sobre él, maravillado de lo blandito.

No puede evitar refregar sus mejillas, adormilado y feliz.

Una ves más pierde la noción del tiempo.

"¡Hola! He vuelto"

Sus orejas triangulares negras se mueven. '¡Izuku volvió!

Olvida momentáneamente el objeto, con el objetivo de dejarse mimar por el humano. Cosa que el adolescente hace sentado en el sillón, revisando sus redes sociales.

"El trabajo fue pesado. Me duelen los pies"

"Por eso debes quedarte a descansar conmigo más seguido". Dice entre ronroneos.

"¡Oh! No sabía que tenías un instagram, Kurochan".

Sorprendido abre los ojos. "No lo tengo"

Izuku mira la pantalla sonrojándose adorablemente por lo que ve. "EH~ debo haberme equivocado". Intenta apartar el aparato. Pero el gato es más rápido.

"¡Dejame ver!".

Comienza a revisar las fotos. Todas de un gatito negro jugando o durmiendo.

TODAS DE KUROCHAN SIENDO TIERNO.

Se vio con horror jugando con la bola de estambre y con un peluche de conejo blanco. Debajo los comentarios eran cuan lindo y cariñoso era. Que delicado y amoroso. Kurochan quería sacarse los ojos.

Debajo de la ultima entrada, Kurochan dócil en el regazo de Izuku, se leía.

'Tengo frío, necesito abrigo'. Obteniendo múltiples comentarios de los suscriptores que ofrecían ropa para gatos, incluyendo un vestido rosado y un traje de Santa Claus.

"Kurogiri me las va a pagar".

Y hablando del diablo, El mencionado llega con una caja en sus manos. "Hola a los dos".

"Hola, Kurogiri-oniisan". El nerviosismo del menor se percibe a metros de distancia, esperando la guerra en su hogar por las bromas.

El aura siniestra crece en torno de Kuchan, que está sacando su espada del espacio en el pecho. "Estas muerto, Kuri-kun".

"Entonces espera a que te entregue este paquete. Lo acaban de entregar en el correo".

El molesto gato suelta la espada para recibir la caja, la cual abre curiosos, sacando dos objetos. Una placa de youtube por los 1.000.000 de suscriptores y un gorrito de lana blanco con letras rosadas.

_'Influencer Kitty-chan. 1M'_

* * *

Saludos


	14. Capítulo 13: Gatoteca

**Edición Coronavirus**

**N.A:** Aquí de vuelta. ¡Y tengo esta semana cubierta! Un capítulo x día :)

Para aquellos que digan ¿Por qué se demora tanto en llegar Endeavor, o nos demoramos en ver a Aisawa, e ir a UA? Culpen a ¡Tsukauchi Naomasa! Quiere tener TODAS las escenas. Quizás porque aparece poco en le manga y el anime; o que en otros fics apenas aparece. U.u

Aparición de:

Mandalay. Sosaki Shino. Quirk: telepatía. Asociación: Wald Wild Pussy Cat. 14

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Gatoteca**

**.**

Tras llegar por el portal de su oniisan en el callejón de enfrente, ingresa animado en la comisaría saludando a la secretaria y varios policías, que apenas devuelven el saludo confundidos, en el camino hasta el cubículo de Naomasa.

El cual le observa llegar con una ceja levantada. "¿Tan rápido llegas?".

Izuku se encoge de hombros. "No quise llegar tarde".

Agita la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos cortos. "Kurogiri-kun te consiente demasiado".

Izuku se sonroja debajo de su pecas. Momento que es cortado por Naomasa. "Debemos ir con el jefe Kudai".

Juntos se movieron por corredores hasta la conocida oficina. El jefe estaba mirando por la ventana con las manos en la espalda en el momento en que llegan.

"¿Uhm? Llegaron temprano". Apenas se voltea para encararlos. "Yamashita-san, ¿o prefiere Izuku-kun?"

El aludido adolescente traga con fuerza, sintiendo su piel picar por la burla irónica. "Yamashita está bien".

Asintiendo conforme, el jefe camina hasta el fichero, sacando un nuevo dossier. "Tienen un caso nuevo. Será oficial". Acerca el objeto al ojiverde. "Significa que puede hacer usos de los recursos del departamento. También, su desempeño será evaluado y visto por todos. Demás está decir que, se están jugando sus trabajos. Tsukauchi-san, Yamashita-kun". Sus ojos en ambos jóvenes nerviosos. "Espero el máximo de sus capacidades en el desarrollo de la investigación".

"¡Sí, señor!"

"Retírense"

* * *

"¿De qué trata el caso?"

Izuku abre la carpeta para revisar. "Se trata de una serie de robos a joyerías; tres por quincena, los últimos dos meses. Perpetrado por cinco sujetos en una furgoneta blanca. No dejan pistas y trabajan a plena luz del día; entre las once de la mañana y las cuatro de la tarde. Desaparecen tras el robo". Ojeó las fotografía hechas por las cámaras de tráfico. "No veo datos de los quirks".

Naomasa ojea la información de los papeles descartados en la mesa. "Usan técnicas de soldadura para cortar el metal de la puerta de entrada".

"Oxicorte. Rápido y con pocas herramientas. Entran en las tiendas, amenazan a los presentes, sacan todo de los mostradores y roban la caja fuerte".

"Dice aquí que las alarmas no suenan y las cámaras no detectan a los ladrones".

"Los locatarios vecinos tampoco los ven actuando". Se recuesta en la silla, frotando la palma de la mano en los revueltos cabellos. "Tienen que haber muchos quirk siendo utilizados, de lo contrario habrían sido atrapados".

"Los Prohero no los han atrapado. Aquí dice que los han perseguido por media ciudad".

Los ojos verdes de abren con un brillo de inteligencia. "Los persiguen por varios distritos, dices. ¿En un mismo robo?". Se sienta con la espalda recta, atento.

Naomasa da vuelta las hojas, leyéndolo más rápido posible. "Un máximo de tres. Crearon disturbios y varios accidentes automovilísticos antes de desaparecer".

"¿Cuántas veces sucedió eso? Ser perseguidos por largos recorridos".

"Dos veces. El resto del tiempo dan unas vueltas, antes de que los Prohero los pierdan de vista".

Izuku se levantaba de escritorio y va donde una pizarra móvil a varios escritorios de ditancia. "¿Puedo usar esto?". Dice a una atractiva policía trigueña que bebía café en frente de la pizarra.

Ella asiente sorprendida por el pequeño adolescente que usualmente cuchichea con Tsukauchi. ¿Un asesor? Recordó que fue mencionado por el jefe Kudai. ¿Quien permitía a un niño trabajar en una comisaría? Y sobre todo junto a un novato como Tsukauchi.

Tras el asentimiento de la mujer, Izuku mueve el tablero hasta la mesa de Naomasa. "Necesito un mapa".

Tras el comentario, Naomasa corre a otro escritorio por artículos de oficina, sacando tres mapas. "Aquí. Uno de la ciudad, otro de los distritos y este que contiene en detalle el área más afectada". Dijo ayudando a colocarlos con chinches de colores.

Entre ambos fueron colocando los lugares de las joyerías robadas, las calles usadas y los puntos donde les perdieron el rastro.

Naomasa dio unos pasos retrocediendo para admirar su trabajo manual. "Tienen una linea de robos".

"Se están expandiendo. Pero aquí se ve como comienzan sus rutas de escape". Dijo sonriendo el ojiverde.

Naomasa se frota la frente, viendo el patrón. "¿Qué hay en esos lugares, que les permiten esconderse?". Mira confundido al peliverde que teclea en el celular.

"Son comida congelada: mariscos y verduras".

Abre los ojos marrones asombrado. Corre a su computadora de torre, con la pantalla grande y pesada, para buscar tecleando más detalles de los puntos de desaparición. "Mira. El sistema de tránsito detalla que el día de los robos que fueron perseguidos por varios distritos, las distribuidoras de mariscos congelados estaban bloqueadas por un accidente y una constructora".

"Me parece que con esto tenemos el inició de la investigación". Dijo con una alegre sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos. "¿Vamos a pedir los vídeos de tránsito?".

* * *

El axioma de un detective es gastar suela para buscar pistas y avanzar en la investigación.

Y, a pesar de tener un vehículo y acceso a las fuentes para trabajar el caso, Naomasa estaba reventado.

Cinco días inmerso en revisar denuncias de locatarios relacionados con los robos y declaraciones de testigos que tuvieron que confirmar presencialmente; horas de vídeos de tránsito, en el área de la policía de Tráfico, para constatar físico de los asaltantes; quirk usados (que aun no podían identificar con precisión), movimientos de la furgoneta y el lugar exacto en el cual se dejaba de ver; crear listas de sospechosos posibles relacionado con los empleados, trabajadores externos, clientes frecuentes y nuevos.

Era una suerte que Izuku-kun fuera un apasionado en el análisis, y que contarán con excriminales para poder hacer parte del trabajo.

Sato-san y Kasuya-kun fueron puestos a revisar los vídeos en el departamento; mientras que Reiko-san preguntaba como clienta en los locales de comida congelada de varios distritos, tratando de adelantarse a los ladrones en su próximo asalto.

Gracias por los pequeños favores, hoy es sábado, pensó Naomasa recostado en su sillón con las piernas colgando por el costado.

Makoto-chan salió temprano para trabajar en la cafetería, dejándolo sólo en el departamento el resto del día para descansar.

Estaba pensando en ir a revisar qué había para desayunar y sobretodo, si valía el esfuerzo moverse de la cómoda posición en el sillón. Siendo anulada cualquier opción por el vibrar del móvil.

A pura determinación fuerza su cansado cerebro a recordar donde lo lanzó la noche anterior, tras volver de una breve refriega con un propietario mutante con cuerpo de rinoceronte. El civil estaba enojado con la policía por el destrozó de su local debido a una patrulla estrellada, tras la última persecución de los ladrones.

Tras arrastrarse unos segundos, encontró el aparato al lado de los zapatos en la entrada. "Mochi michi". Responde medio recostado en el piso de madera plástica, oliendo el desagradable hedór de unos zapatos viejos.

"Buen día, Naomasa-san". Era Izuku-kun. Su voz dulce hacía pensar que estaba sonriendo del otro lado de la línea. "¿Puede ayudarme con algunas cosas? Debo llevar un encargo a una tienda en el centro".

Se fregó desganado el rostro. "¿Y los demás?".

"Están ocupados". En el fondo se alcanzaban a escuchar gritos y metal golpeando contra metal. Y si el vibrar del piso era una pista, podía adivinar en el departamento de arriba, los dos Kuros estaba siendo una molestia para el menor. "¿Me puede ayudar?".

Con esfuerzo hizo una lista mental de la alacena, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago: no había hecho las compras.

"Voy si me acompañas a la tienda de comestibles".

"¡Trato!".

* * *

...

"Un café gato. Vinimos a una cafetería que tiene gatos dentro". Un leve tic nervioso apreció en la mejilla de Naomasa. "Eres el dueño de una cafetería y me haces traerte a otra cafetería, con gatos, llamada Gatoteca. Teniendo un gato en casa".

Ojos grandes y redondos, enmarcados por pecas, cabello verde oscuro que se decolora en las puntas, le devolvió la mirada. "¡Tenia que venir a ver! Y Kurochan no es el mejor ejemplo de gato doméstico". Abrió la puerta cargando el pedido de comida, siendo seguido por el molesto adulto hasta el mesón. "Hola. Vengo de Duaokazo con…"

"¡Shino-chan! Deja la hierba gatera o vas acabar perseguida por Colitas y los demás". una mujer de mediana edad grita a una adolescente que aparece por un costado del largo mesón con una lata, cuyo exterior estaba adornado con hierbas verdes. La niña, que tenía el cabello marrón y ojos a juego, se tropieza con Naomasa, soltando el tarro abierto que vierte su contenido sobre Izuku.

Fue por un fugaz momento, que Izuku se sintió observado por una decena de ojos de pupila alargada, como el silencio previo a la tormenta.

Segundo de un ronroneo que retumbó dentro de la cafetería de al menos catorce gatos, que corrieron en dirección del caído adolescente, sumergiéndolo en esponjoso pelo de colores.

"¡Ayuda!". Dijo con una mano levantada.

"¡Izuku-kun!". Naomasa se acerca con dificultad entre los felinos tratando de llegar al ojiverde. Tomando la mano alzada para ponerlo en pie y hacer distancia de los efusivos animales.

"¡Gracias!

"¡Lo lamento!". La mujer del mostrador se acercó presurosa, apartando a los gatos y ayudando a limpiar la ropa con un paño perfumado. "Disculpa. Shino-chan no lo hizo con intención".

Mareado por los sucesos Izuku se sacude los restos de pelos. "Estoy bien. No fue tan malo". Estaba algo confundido por el nuevo olor que sentía en su ropa: menta y chocolate negro.

La mujer apartó su vista del atribulado peliverde, buscando a la castaña iniciadora de los problemas. "¡Shino-chan, ven a disculparte!".

"¡Lo lamento, Cliente-san!". Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Está bien. Fue un accidente".

Naomasa suelta el suspiro que estuvo conteniendo. "Este es uno de los motivos por los que no vas a tener una cafetería gato".

Izuku mira triste el piso. "Pero, quería tener uno".

La adolescente observó la interacción. "¿Te gustan los gatos?"

"Sí. Tengo uno en casa". Pensó incómodo en Kurochan y su dedo en la nariz, sus palabras soeces y su malhumor general con Kurogiri-oniisan. " Quería ver si podía hacer una cafetería como ésta".

La mujer mayor miró inquisitivamente a Naomasa con una ceja alzada. A lo que él tuvo que explicar. "Duaokazo es un cafetería y Yamashita Izuku-kun es el dueño".

"¡Tan joven! Si eres casi de mi edad".

"Debes ser alguien muy responsable, joven"'

"No trabajo solo. Tengo ayuda de mi hermano mayor".

Impaciente por ir a hacer las compras y volver a su casa a descansar, Naomasa corta la conversación abruptamente, sin dejar de ser amable. " Izuku-kun, es hora de irnos. Tenemos otros asuntos que atender". Dijo apuntando su reloj de pulsera.

"¡Es verdad!". Se inclina un poco ante las dos féminas. "Lamento la molestias. Espero que disfruten de la comida".

"Por el contrario. Gracias a ustedes por venir. Nos han salvado el almuerzo. Mi habitual proveedor tuvo un incidente y nosotros aquí no servimos más que galletas, tortas y té. Poco saludable para la comida".

"A mi no me importa"

"Usted tiene muchos problema hoy, señorita".

Naomasa e Izuku salen del local, dejando a la madre lidiar con las travesuras de su hija.

"¿Sabes? Me recuerda a mi madre. Es una señora muy cálida". La nostalgia afloraba en al tono del peliverde.

"Un día podrás volver a verla, sin problema de arruinar líneas temporales".

"Es otra dimensión, no otro tiempo". Dice negando con la cabeza. Los recuerdos dulces de su infancia llenaron sus pensamientos, perdiendo el interés en lo que tenía enfrente, chocando con el cuerpo de otro cliente que estaba entrando. "¡Lo lamento!". Parecía de su misma edad, aunque ligeramente más alto. De cabellos negros azabache y ojos a juego, rodeados de leves ojeras. La penetrante mirada de las dos obsidianas negras le quitó el aliento. Tan fijos e intensos como los ojos de los gatos, antes de caerle encima por la hierba gatera.

La breve burbuja fue rota por el un gruñido molesto del otro. De golpe vuelve a ser consciente del resto de sonidos. Apenado por su comportamiento se ruboriza. ¡Necesitaba romper la situación incómoda! ¡Ayuda!.

Y como escuchando sus plegarias escuchó poco más allá. "¡Izuku-kun! Vamos".

"Oh". Ve a Naomasa hacer gestos par aque se apura, Se vuelve a disculpar con el otro adolescente para irse corriendo hasta al automóvil.

"Me llegó una notificación sobre el caso. La presa comienza a mostrar interés".

El resto del viaje se dedicaron a pensar en formas para aplacar a la opinión pública. Dejando olvidando el extraño encuentro.

* * *

**Continuará**...

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Advertí sobre Naomasa! Quiere estar en todas partes .

Me divertí escribiendo sobre el café de gatos n.n Y espero que disfrutaran de esta breve aparición de Aisawa Shota. No pude esperar a verlo en U.A

**¡Nos leemos mañana!**

**()()**

**(n.n)**


	15. Capítulo 14: Bullys de oficina

.

**N.A:** La parte de Kurochan se me olvidó colocarlo antes y lo escribí como una sección aparte. Si está aquí es mi enorme cariño por los lectores, que decidí alargar el capítulo con este trozo y no atrasar con un interludio el verdadero capítulo de hoy:)

Enjoy

* * *

Capitulo 14: Bullys de oficina

.

El inicio de la semana fue normal para Izuku, tras un domingo complicado por los dos se pusieron a tirar pasteles de crema de la cocina de la cafetería en el momento en que estaban trabajando con los gastos y la administración, para el evento de san Valentín y el día blanco en marzo. Los pasteles presentaban diseños prototipo para vender. Demás está decir que Izuku no estaba feliz con ninguno de los dos cuando los hizo terminar.

Las peleas entre Kurochan y Kurogiri-oniisan eran más bien una constante en su día a día, más como bromas entre amigos que luchas entre verdaderos enemigos.

O al menos desde la última pelea con el uso de la gatling de Kurochan y el intento de amputar una pata de metal, por parte de Kurogiri-oniisan.

De sólo recordarlo sentía deslizarse su paciencia y quiere estrangular al gato negro.

Todo comenzó con Izuku sentado en la cafetería, redactando el informe que entregaría a Kudai-san sobre las bases de la formación de DIKA. Faltaba poco para terminar la edición y poder descansar antes de terminar sus estudios de los cursos de criminalística; siendo su última evaluación en dos días.

"Hum miniboss, llegó un paquete por encomienda"

Izuku detiene su trabajo para ver a Kasuya-chan apuntando a la entrada donde el repartidor hacía gestos con una gran caja al lado.

"¡Gracias! Debe ser una compra en línea que hice". Guarda sus cosas en la mochila para terminar acercándose al repartidor. Recibe los papeles de la venta y el paquete, que era el kotatsu que encargó para poder estar calientitos en la sala, sobre todo para Kurochan que está todo el día solo.

Con dificultad carga la caja y sube por las escaleras irradiando felicidad. Abre la puerta de su casa deteniéndose en seco, como congelado.

Dentro Kurogiri-onissan lanza cuchillos y tenedores de metal en dirección de Kurochan, logrando atrapar el pelaje sintético dejando al gato indefenso contra la muralla.

"¡Maldito! juega limpio". Trata de zafarse perdiéndose la aparición de un portal en medio de su brazo izquierdo. Si no fuera por las ganas de continuar peleando y el forcejeo para liberarse rompiendo la tela negra, el portal habría cortado la pata; como lo hizo con parte del muro y la misma tela negra. "¡MISERABLE!".

Se libera rompiendo las partes atrapadas por la cubertería de metal. Saca su gatling y dispara al escurridizo adolescente que tiene activado varios portales para moverse por el departamento.

"Debería lavarte la boca, mal hablado. Podrías cultivar hongos venenosos ahí". Dice Kurogiri volviendo a atacar con cuchillos.

"¡Acercate si puedes Kuri-kun! y de paso, me dejas arrancarte los ojos". Cambia la mini ametralladora por su espada. "¡Te voy a arrancar ese collarín para hacerte desaparecer!". Kurogiri retrocede hasta toparse con la maltrecha muralla en su espalda. "¡Es tu fin!". Está por cortar el collarín justo cuando aparece otro portal, cambiando el espacio y dejando el filo de la espada incrustado en el muro.

El polvo en suspensión comienza a asentarse en el piso en medio de los jades de ambos luchadores. A punto estaban de hacer una tregua, interrumpidos por una tensión en el aire que deja el regusto del miedo en sus bocas.

"¿Que creen que están haciendo ustedes dos?"

* * *

Kurochan tuvo miedo por primera ante su adorable compañero de piso, usualmente tranquilo.

El adolescente estaba sonriendo y a pesar del alegre gesto, el aura oscura a su alrededor desmentía la imagen completa.

"Kurochan, sé que no te gusta aportar a la casa en el orden o conseguir un trabajo para ayudar con los gasto. Y no te pido que lo hagas. Pero debes entender que tienes que ayudarnos de alguna forma". Sin dejar de sonreír apunta al muro de detrás, que estaba completamente destruido. "Sobre todo cuando eres el responsable directo de los excesivos gastos de reparación".

"¡No es mi culpa que Kuri-kun me quite mis mangas, y los esconda! ¡El daño también es culpa suya!". no busca al adolescente mayor porque este desapareció por una orden de Izuku, para que ayudara en la cafetería.

"Kurogiri-oniisan no los escondió, los guardó en el librero de la sala". Pequeñas marcas aparecían misteriosamente sobre su frente, al mismo tiempo que se intensificaba su aura siniestra. "Y él no hizo un queso agujereado en la sala ¿Qué piensas hacer para resarcir este desastre financiero? ¿O piensas irte?".

No sabe que decir. Puede que le guste molestar a Kurogiri y se aproveche de Izuku para que lo mime, al tiempo que grita a los cuatro vientos que es un alma libre y sin amos. Sin embargo, Kurochan sabía que en ese departamento hizo su hogar. Junto a los dos humanos tiene su lugar y no lo quiere perder.

Con un malestar en su corazón piensa que se sobrepasó al molestar al adolescente mayor y destruir el muro.

"Lo siento Zuku-chan". Dice alicaído. "Si quieres que baje a ayudar en la cafetería o ir a trabajar fuera de la casa, lo haré".

Izuku ve el genuino arrepentimiento en los ojos del felino y sus orejas caídas, bajando su nivel de enfado.

"Es bueno que sepas que cometiste un error. Pero ahora lo importante es repararlo. Pedí a Sato-san que nos consiguiera un maestro en obras para que nos indique cómo arreglar el muro y los demás agujeros que has hecho". Suelta el aliento. Su cerebro dolía de tanto que calculaba el dinero para la reparación y los demás gastos del mes, para que calcen, sin resultado positivos para su frágil economía. "Tan sólo espero que no sea demasiado caro. Porque de lo contrario, no podremos costear el arriendo de dos departamentos y el local de la cafetería de ser así".

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda del gato cybernético al pensar en perder cualquiera de los inmuebles, sobre todo cuando Izuku se estaba esforzando para poder pactar el contrato de compra de los tres en lugar de alquilar.

Mira el desastre de muralla que parece un queso de rancio abolengo. Eran más agujeros que sólida pared, producto de las balas de su mini ametralladora, y apareciendo por un costado, la espada de brillante acero atravesando en diagonal, rozando el pilar estructural.

Algo que el gato negro sabía que jamás debía ser dañado so pena de echar abajo el edificio.

'El daño provocado podría costarnos la vida'.

Esperando la llegada de Sato-san con el constructor, ambos se quedaron sentados en el suelo de la sala al lado del nuevo kotatsu que Izuku trajo justo antes de ver el desastre.

'¿Y si Izuku se aburrió de compartir piso conmigo?. Podría dejarme en la calle y olvidarse de los problemas. Ha logrado hacerse un lugar con Tsukauchi-san como miembro de las fuerzas del orden, protegiendo su secreto de venir del futuro. No tendrá miedo si a mí me captura la mafia y descubren su procedencia, con el respaldo del jefe de policías. ¿Y yo? ¿Me importa si me echan? No sería la primera vez que deba vivir solo en las calles. Puedo cuidarme solo. Demo…. No quiero estar sólo. Me gusta aquí. No me eches Zuku-chan. Yo…'

"Está roto"

Alza la vista sin entender. "¿Qué?"

"Tu pelaje de peluche está dañado".

Kurochan revisa el estado de su pelaje sintético, constatando lo mal que está. Lágrimas en la tela muestran grandes áreas de su piel metálica. "No es nada. Iré más tarde a la máquina de peluches a buscar un reemplazo".

Izuku se levanta para ir a buscar su mochila, sacando un paquete de papel café. "Ten, pensaba dártelo en la cena".

Kurochan toma el paquete para romper el papel, revelando tres nuevos pelajes de pelo negro sintético con forma de gato para rellenar muñecos de peluche.

"Los mandé a hacer a una juguetería. Tomé tu talla cuando dormías el otro día".

'Yo que hago problemas y este niño me da regalos. Soy lo peor'. Una lágrima se escapa de su ojo. "Gracias, Zuku-chan".

La puerta se abre en es momento para revelar a un hombre conocido del caso de robo de material en la pequeña constructora. Izuku se acerca para recibir al dueño de dicha compañía.

"Soy el maestro obrero que pidieron. Mi nombre es Uraraka"

"Bienvenido Uraraka-san". Dijo el peliverde al hombre joven. "No sabía que Sato-san lo contactaría ¿Todo bien con el trabajo?"

"Todo bien, Yamashita-kun. Gracias al trabajo de usted y su compañero, no tuvimos problemas con la pérdida del material de construcción y no tuvimos que endeudarnos. En agradecimiento, quiero hacer la reparación de manera gratuita"

Cohibido por el agradecimiento, Izuku no pudo evitar avergonzarse por la intención de Uraraka-san. Rasca la nuca con sus dedos nerviosos. "Mejor vea el daño hecho, primero".

Hay que reconocer el temple del constructor al no titubear por el desastre que era el muro. Siendo extremadamente profesional revisó hasta el último centímetro antes de dar su opinión.

"Es reparable, porque no es un muro de carga. Tuvieron suerte, la espada casi rompe el pilar que sostiene el piso de encima". Kurochan baja la cabeza recibiendo el comentario con dolor. "Puedo comenzar hoy mismo. El gato de material es poco a pesar el daño. Sugiero que se vayan a dormir fuera por dos días, porque tendré que picar parte del yeso trizado". Tanto Izuku como Kurochan pensaron done ir a dormir. Naomasa está con su hermana y los Sato no tenían tanto espacio, aun si era por dos días. "Aun así, hay un problema. Debo generar un informe por las balas incrustadas y entregarlo a la comisaría".

Las orejas de Kurochan tiemblan. "¿Es necesario? ¿No puedes taparlas con yeso o ignorarlas, como si fueran clavos?"

"Lamentablemente no. Porque debo llevar la balas al recolector para su procesamiento. No pueden quedar tantas de ellas al alcance de cualquiera en el vertedero".

Kurochan mira a Izuku, esperando su decisión. Algo que le ojiverde siente como una gran responsabilidad, porque el gato estaba confiando en su juicio. Trató de ve posibles escenarios y todos traían inconvenientes, siendo el peor la exposición de Kurochan como cyborg.

Al ver las complejas emociones en el rostro del niños, que de paso, salvó su compañía, Uraraka-san tose para llamar la atención del par atribulado. "Puedo hacerlo pasar como un quirk. Pero tendré que llevarlo ante alguien de moral... flexible. Que querrá tener un favor a cambio".

Sutil como fue, Izuku entendió a qué se refería: área gris. Uraraka-san estaba proponiendo un intercambio de favores. No era malo del todo esa opción, Izuku mismo había hecho un par de favores por medio de Sato-san, para mejorar el uso de quirk. Sólo tenía una norma.

"Nada ilegal o no hay trato".

Uraraka-san asintió de acuerdo con una sonrisa amable. Entre los dos redactan el pacto para ser firmado por ambas partes: Izuku y el responsable de trabajar con los residuos de los casquillos y las balas.

"Sólo falta que firme con su alias, Yamashita-kun"

Dos ojos verdes como pelotas miraron confusos al mayor. "¿Alias?"

"Todos los contratos de este tipo se firman con un alias para que no se pueda asociar legalmente en caso de... problemas"

Que gran problema. Izuku hace mucho que no piensa en un apodo o alias, específicamente desde que dejó el sueño de ser Prohero. Buscar un nombre en segundos con el que se sintiera cómodo es muy difícil.

"Hisui". dice una voz a su lado. Izuku mira expectante a Kurochan, el cual se encoje de hombros. "Usa Hisui. Te queda como seudónimo".

"Hisui. ¿Jade?¿Porque tengo el pelo verde?"

Un leve sonrojo aparece en las mejillas del gato negro. "Es más como que, eres más resistente que el mismo acero".

Tras una rápida vista al gato, Izuku asiente conforme. "Hisui está bien, Uraraka-san". Terminó sonriendo feliz.

El constructor le hizo firmar antes de comenzar con el recuento del material que va a necesitar, trabajando incluso después de la llegada de Kasuya y Kurogiri, los cuales traían once computadoras portátiles viejas.

Con una sádica satisfacción, Izuku apunta el cargamento. "Este será tu castigo, Kurochan. Como eres bueno arreglando cosas, tendrás que restaurar y actualizar estas computadoras".

"¡Si yo no se nada de informática! Ten piedad Zuku-chan".

"No te preocupes, que Kasuya te va a enseñar lo básico".

La rubia hace un gesto apuntando los bicep de sus brazos. "No temas, gruñón-cat. También tengo un par de amigos que te pondrán a tono con esta área de la tecnología".

Desde entonces, se acabaron las tardes ociosas y las largas siestas, dedicado todo el tiempo a trabajar con los once trastos. Cambiando partes y naciendo mantenimiento a otros objetos como cámaras de vídeo, celulares e incluso, aprendió los principios básicos para hakear.

Una nueva manera para molestar a Kurogiri al grabar con su propia cámara del móvil momentos vergonzosos.

Algo que Izuku debió prever, pero ni modo. Podría ser útil en el futuro. otra mejora fue que el par ante cualquier discusión se hiba por un portal de Kurogiri-oniisan para darse ostias en un descamado, volviendo tras agotar sus turbulentas emociones.

Volviendo a su desayuno en la cafetería, espera a que Naomasa-san pase por Duaokazo para recibir su desayuno y llevar a Izuku con él a la comisaría.

Juntos se bajan del auto cargando dos tazas de café y bizcochos a la oficina, caminando al escritorio del policía y deja sus cosas para iniciar el día en tranquilidad.

O lo habrían hecho de no ser por las anotaciones en papel amarillo y lápiz rojo. 'Mierda ladrona', 'escalador', 'lame culos', 'trepador' 'mentiroso' y varias otras notas con escritos de la misma índole.

"¿Naomasa-san?". Izuku mira asustado y molesto las degradantes notas amarillas.

"No es algo serio, Izuku-kun". Dice limpiando toda superficie de las notas pegadas. "Es una mezcla de celos y novatada. Poco importante al final del día".

"¿Por qué hacen ésto?". Acerca el tacho de basura.

"Soy un novato en el departamento de policías, trabajo en casos dados directamente por el jefe y con un niño ayudando como asesor. La pregunta es por qué se demoraron tanto en molestar".

"¿Lo estabas esperando?"

"Hace un tiempo. Sí". Acomodó el espacio y sacó de su maletín los avances de la investigación.

Izuku se sienta con las piernas apoyadas en el borde de la sola, permitiendo que pueda abrazar sus rodillas. "No me gustan los bullys".

Tratando de recuperar el estado de ánimo, retoma la conversación del auto. "En cuanto a los 'cinco fantásticos'. Sabemos cómo se escapan, sus rutas y retratos. Podemos pedir una orden para buscarlos. Enviar boletines a las diferentes comisarías y crear un operativo".

"No es suficiente. No sin saber sus quirk". Saca de su mochila la miniPC. "Sin conocer los quirk y sus usos, se van a escapar de operativo de rastreo; e incluso, si los llegamos a atrapar, su defensa puede argumentar la ausencia de quirk conocidos como una forma de para culpar a ciudadanos inocentes, debilitando la postura de la fiscalía; aún si tenemos otras pruebas, serán consideradas de circunstanciales".

Apoya su mano en la mejilla, enmarcando una sonrisa ladeada. "Realmente te leíste todo el manual".

Izuku se ruborizó apenado. "Dejame decirte que pasé todos los cursos de criminología de este semestre con sobresaliente".

"Eres un empollón"

"Bueno, este empollón te acaba de dar los posibles quirk que utilizan los criminales". Dice mostrando la pantalla.

"¿En serio?". Automáticamente cambia su postura indolentes para observar los análisis del peliverde. "Esto es espectacular. Con esto tenemos la ventaja para poder hacer las pesquisas y atraparlos antes del asalto, revisando la base de datos quirk".

Izuku se levantaba, mostrando su pendrive rojo. "Voy a imprimirlo en la máquina de la oficina". Tras ver asentir a Naomasa camina hasta la apartada impresora comunitaria. En su camino se acerca a un tipo de siete policías, alcanzando a escuchar palabras degradantes hacía su amigo y compañero, con algunos comentarios hirientes para si mismo.

"Es un bastardo y asaltacunas. Mira que está con un niño trabajando".

"Es un sádico. Mostrando fotografías de homicidios".

"Dicen que el chico es sobrino de Kudai-san, y que entrena para ser detective".

"No creo que el jefe se aproveche de su estado para entrenar a un familiar".

Una de las voces fue reconocida por Izuku como la mujer que le dejó llevarse la pizarra la semana a anterior. " Yo creo cualquier cosa, con lo corrupto que pueden ser algunos policías. Apuesto que Tsukauchi está tratando de escalar rangos, ayudando al sobrinito. Y el jefe Kudai los apoya colocando su firma en los casos fáciles que les entrega directamente".

Picado en su orgullo Izuku se acerca al grupo. "Que suerte la nuestra, que nos dan casos fáciles, ¿No le importa darnos algún caso complicado? es que nos aburrimos".

Tomados por sorpresa, el grupo ve a Izuku sin querer hablar., por si fuese cierto que era sobrino del jefe de policías. No obstante, la insidiosa agente no se amilanó con la presencia del adolescente. Por el contrario, lo miró de forma despectiva, como mirando una mancha de suciedad. Trayendo sin saberlo, recuerdos deprimentes de otra vida al pecoso niño.

"¿Oh~? Que honor tener al asesor más joven hablando con nosotros. ¿No estabas tan ocupado con un caso? Apenas te he visto la semana pasada ¿Dónde estabas?".

"Hablando con testigos y revisando vídeos de tránsito".

" ¡Ah! Sí~. Mi amiga de tráfico me lo dijo. Pediste muchos vídeos para estudiar a una banda de ladrones ¿Conseguiste algo?"

Izuku hizo un gesto vano con la mano. "No mucho. Perdimos el tiempo". Eso sacó una sonrisa maliciosa en la agente. "Solamente nos dio patrones de robo, ubicación de las víctimas y los posibles quirk del grupo". Y como si recordara inocentemente dijo. "¡Uh! También nos dio una idea de sus amigos". Se encoge de hombros. "Ya saben, cómplices que les ayudan a esconderse del ojo público".

El resto del grupo se removió incómodo ante el tono cínico, menos la mujer trigueña, que lo miró con ira. Se había vuelto u caso de gran interés; debido a la ultima reunión los gaentes se enteraron de la presión de parte de los locatarios por atrapar a esos ladrones y la prensa escrita, llamado a los asaltantes los 'Cinco fantásticos' por sus fascinantes escapes de los Prohero.

Sumado a ello, si lograban dar con ellos antes que los Prohero, sería un gran subidón de orgullo para la fuerza policíaca y sobre todo par aquellos que lo lograran, que ganarían gran reconocimiento

Y estaba a cargo de un novato y un niño asesor; que decía tener una pista sólida. ¡Desgraciados oportunistas!

Sus bellos rasgos deformados en su enojo. "Y estas aburrido, dijiste".

"¿No es eso lo que discutían antes de que llegara?". Izuku fijó expresión seria. Inmutable.

La trigueña se movió de su posición sentada en el escritorio, para sacar un folder escuálido. "Aquí. Acaba de llegar. Se encontró esta mañana el cuerpo de un estibador en el puerto. No es de nuestro distrito, pero están abarrotados de casos, por lo que lo enviaron con la esperanza de que lo cerremos".

Izuku abrió el documento leyendo por encima: un hombre de cuarenta y tantos, fallecido por la noche en un incendio en una pequeña bodega en el puerto. Según el forense la muerte fue por el humo, debido a que el hombre intentó salir por la ventana alta, cercana al techo. Las sustancias en la bodega era legales y altamente inflamables. Bomberos afirmaba que fue por una colilla de cigarro el origen del fuego. Sin testigos del momento antes que el fuego fuera visible desde la garita de guardias.

A todas luces un caso abierto y cerrado. Un accidente de trabajo.

Si se lo entregó la agente era para burlarse de Izuku; para que investigara un caso simple que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Con los dientes apretados revisó de todas formas las fotografías: ventanas de vidrio cerradas, humo remanente saliendo de las estructuras, el cadáver recostado sobre unas cajas de metal a pasos de la ventana; en la parte de abajo bidones grandes con etiquetas de advertencia inflamable derretidos o explotados.

Izuku cerró el folder con una sonrisa. "Gracias por la entretención. Hará de mi tarde menos aburrida".

Con es se retiró en dirección a la impresora, tecleando con más fuerza de lo debido en la computadora para abrir los documentos de la memoria portable.

Al volver, evitando al grupo segregado en sus respectivos espacios, dejó los papeles con Naomasa.

"Te demoraste mucho ¿Pasó algo?".

"Sí. Discutía con la agente de ahí ". Apuntó discretamente hasta la mujer cizañera.

"¿Ríos, Kitral-san? Ella es… entusiasta en cuanto a la ley. No condona las infracciones al reglamento. Debe estar muy cabreada por nuestra participación en casos de interés. Ignorala".

Apretó sus manos en puños. "Ella estaba diciendo mentiras sobre nosotros y alimentando los rumores maliciosos entre sus compañeros".

"Eso pasa dentro de las oficinas, incluso en un lugar como este. No todos se caen bien, Izuku-kun"

Tras un quejido, se tapó la cara compungido. "Cometí un error, Naomasa-san. Le dije datos del caso".

El mayor detuvo todo movimiento. "Eso es grave. Sabes que es información confidencial a menos que tengas un permiso para compartirlo".

"Voy a tener que disculparme con Kudai-san y recibir el castigo". Movió el nuevo folder hasta su compañero. "Y acepté este caso sin querer".

Naomasa suspiro su nombre. "Izuku-kun. ¿Por qué te metes en estos problemas?". Ojeo la información, terminando con un tarareo. "No es malo. Un caso abierto y cerrado ¿No lo notaste en cuanto lo abriste?".

"Mi primera impresión lo fue. Después de todo Ríos-san se quería burlar de mí en se momento. Hasta que vi las fotografías". Izuku aprovecha ese momento para sacar la caja de poki del cajón del escritorio

Naomasa vuelve a revisar con más detalle las imágenes. "No entiendo ¿que viste?".

El pecoso sonríe deleitado con un poki a medio comer en la mano. "Un caso de homicidio".

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A:** Hola otra vez. A que no relacionaron el caso de robo en la constructora con el problema de dinero de los Uraraka. Un pequeño lapso de inspiración en su momento.

En cuanto a Naomasa ¡También me tomó de sorpresa el acoso en la oficina! no sé de donde vino pero llegó y se quedó, encabezado por Kitral Ríos, nueva OC ¡Como si no tuviera bastantes!

¡Nos leemos mañana!


	16. Capitulo 15: Huellas Sospechosas

**N.A:** Retraso sin justificación,más que la vida misma.

**()()**

**(U.u)**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Huellas sospechosas**

**.**

Naomasa no quiso ayudar. No quería meterse en problemas con Kudai-san, sobre todo cuando se juegan el empleo con el caso de los 'Cinco fantásticos'.

Por ese motivo, el peliverde debió dividiese en una doble investigación siendo el caso del hombre muerto en la bodega contra el tiempo, debido a la presión del precinto del otro distrito.

Con las manos llenas Izuku no tuvo más remedio que pedir apoyo a Reiko-san, quien esperaba en un limbo legal la resolución de su estado de criminal en la fiscalía. Si no fuera porque estaba bajo la responsabilidad de Tsukauchi-san, estaría recluida en un recinto penitenciario de baja seguridad.

Como falsificadora profesional estaba siendo severamente estudiada porque se teme su reincidencia y Reiko estaba de acuerdo. Vivir honradamente nos siempre llevaba un buen dinero a casa. Y se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, de no tener un acuerdo ventajoso y un trabajo con una más que deserte remuneración, volvería a su antiguos hábitos.

Sin más que hacer por el momento, accede a ayudar a Yamashita-kun. Después de todo, está costeando su alojamiento en un departamento cerca al de Tsukauchi. Lo único extraño en el lugar de dos ambientes era un muro que parecía estar lleno de agujeros sin reparar ¿Alguien cometió un asesinato con una ametralladora ahí?.

Con indiferencia se sujetó el cabello en una media cola, bajando de su automóvil acompañada de Kasuya, para reunirse con Izuku en la revisión de la bodega buscando nuevas perspectivas para agregar al folder de la investigación.

Observa la estructura quemada. "¿Qué es lo que te dice que ES un homicidio?"

"Las ventanas". Indica Izuku, subiendo por las cajas de metal con sus etiquetas y pintura chamuscadas. "Si quieres escapar y estas desesperado, rompes la ventana, aun si es una mala idea. Es instintivo. Pero la víctima no lo hizo a pesar de ser hallado frente a ellas. La pregunta que surge si acaso no pudo hacerlo".

Reiko aprecia la teoría del menor. "¿Y si fueran recientes a los golpes? ya sabes, para mayor seguridad de un robo. O el hombre murió antes de poder romper el vidrio".

Izulku niega con la cabeza. "Mira los bidones y las cajas de metal. El calor era tremendo. Tanto como para deformar el metal en algunas partes. Y esos de ahí explotaron ¿Y no reventaron los cristales de las ventanas?". Los ojos verdes se mostraron agudos revisando los alrededores.

'No lo había pensado' se dijo Reiko contrariada. "Piensas que fue un quirk. Que mantuvo la bodega cerrada".

Kasuya amarra en una trenza su rubia cabellera, comentando. "Entonces fue a propósito".

Izuku asiente, colocándose un par de guantes de látex, seguido por la otras dos mujeres. "Vamos a confirmar la hipótesis". Toma un trozo de metal y lo avienta contra la ventana, que se hace añicos con un ruido característica. "No es una ventana reforzada". Izuku esta eufórico. ¡Tenía una pista sólida que confirmaba el asesinato!. Con eso podía pedir permiso a Kudai-san para investigar. Pero debía tener más de talles para pelear la jurisdicción de la otra estación de policías, cuando se dieran cuenta del cambio en la causa del deceso.

Se dividieron para peinar el área rastreando cualquier otro detalle que se hubiera colado de los forenses.

Rebuscando detrás de una columna de cajas metálicas, la rubia adolescente estornuda por la ceniza. "Podríamos haber traído a mi padre. El puede decirnos cual era la zona más fácil de quemar o si una zona debilitada desde antes, fue reforzada para resistir el incendio".

Izuku se animó. "Llámalo. Has un video conferencia. Necesito obtener todo lo que pueda ahora". Estaba a dos días de ser retirada la zona restringida por la investigación. El tiempo estaba en su contra para descubrir al asesino.

Kasuya-chan comienza a hacer la llamada, dando la espalda al par.

Reiko por su parte, comenzó a revisar las áreas más quemadas cerca de los bidones que explotaron por los reactivos inflamables en su interior. Saca una pinzas largas de punta plana para raspar una huella de zapato quemada. "Esto es extraño, Izuku-kun. Es como si fuese hecha a propósito".

"Se ve muy nítida. Es una de varias que hay en el suelo. Por eso el informe decía que sólo había una persona dentro durante el incendio".

"Es demasiado perfecta. Y si se hizo antes del incendio con suciedad de la zona, debería estar más borrosa". Levanta la mano apuntando en otra dirección. "Como aquellas".

"¡Mini boss! Mi padre está mirando. Dice que el espacio de ahí es raro".

Izuku recibe el móvil. "Sato-san, gracias por ayudar".

"No es nada. Estoy esperando el siguiente encargo. Kurogiri-kun manda sus saludos".

"Hablaré con él más tarde". Se acerca al muro quemado. "Qué me dice de esto".

Los ojos del hombre cambiaron de color, adquiriendo vetas azules en medio de naranja en el habitual marrón; muestra de su quirk activado. "Este espacio debió ser el que se quemara primero. El material es igual al resto de la bodega, pero el suelo tiene rastros de barniz fresco. Era casi seguro que se quemara aquí primero, dando segundos cruciales para llegar a la puerta".

"Y no obstante, el fuego se fue para el otro lado hasta donde estaban las lonas de plástico, cortando la salida de escape".

"Aún peor, incrementando el humo negro y tóxico. La víctima no pudo ver a dónde iba".

"El informe de bomberos dice que a los cinco minutos, los bidones de aquí, explotaron y el contenido se regó por todas partes, aumentando el fuego".

"La explosión fue suficiente como para que cayera sobre la puerta de la bodega".

"¿Es posible sin intervención de externos?".

"Sí, puede pasar".

En eso llega Kasuya, que había estado ayudando a Reiko-san. "A mi me molesta la ubicación. Este tipo de sustancias por lo generale se dejan en otra zona, justamente en caso que se incendien. Nunca cerca de una vía de evacuación". Se encoge de hombros al ver perplejos a Izuku y a su padre. "He hecho entregas clandestinas en muchas bodegas".

Izuku sintió que tenían suficiente del interior de la bodega. "Gracias, Sato-san. Espero que tenga un buen día". El hombre desactivo su quirk y se despidió, cortando la videollamada. Izuku se mueve para ver a su otra acompañante que rastreaba la puerta de entrada. "Reiko-san, ¿Tiene algo más?".

"Tengo una huella parcial de una mano. Parece que quien pusiera su mano en esta puerta, se quemó con el líquido cuando explotó". Dijo espolvoreando el polvo blanco con un pincel.

"¿Huellas digitales?".

"Ninguna. Lo lamento". Dice mientras saca varias fotografías con la cámara del móvil.

"No te disculpes". Izuku suspira sobando la unión entre el cuello y el hombro. "Nos falta revisar el exterior, a pesar de que la probabilidad de encontrar algo es baja. Si los detectives y forenses no determinaron un homicidio tras ver los alrededores, es que los responsables del asesinato eran profesionales".

Con determinación y mucha suerte, los tres logran dar con tres huellas parciales de diferentes zapatos junto a marcas de neumáticos a varios metros de la bodega, casi fuera del recinto; que no pertenecen a las dejadas por los vehículos de la fuerza de investigación, que aparcaron del otro lado. Posiblemente sean de los asesinos.

Izuku se retira de la escena con esperanza. 'Eso podría permitir el permiso para la investigación'.

* * *

.

" Me rehúso a dar el permiso". El hombre mayor ve con el ceño fruncido al joven adolescente.

"Pero, jefe Kudai-san, es un homicidio". Izuku empuña ambas manos frustrado.

"Te encargué a ti y a Tsukauchi-san un caso. Uno que se empieza a hacer cada vez más mediático. Uno en donde te juegas tu lugar oficial como miembro del departamento de policías. Y quieres dedicarte a este asesinato. ¿Y cómo lo conseguiste? No es de nuestro distrito".

Por primera vez en la conversación, Izuku baja los ojos avergonzado. "Tuve un mal momento con la agente Ríos-san. Ella me lo pasó. Parecía un caso de muerte por accidente".

"Una novatada. ¡Te encontrarse un caso de homicidio por una novatada!". Se pasó las dos manos por la cara exasperado. "Dime Yamashita-kun, ¿quieres ingresar en DIKA?"

"Sí. Al subdepartamento SIPER".

"Si te doy el visto bueno, tendrás a muchos colegas enfadados, que no te dejarán en paz. Muchos con los cuales, deberás trabajar en el futuro. Quitarle este caso a la agente Ríos y sobre todo a la otra prefectura, dejará marcas en tu currículo. Unas invisibles que te perseguirán. ¿Aun así quieres continuar?".

"De no haber tomado el caso, ese hombre no habría recibido justicia; sus asesinos quedarían impunes, con oportunidades de aumentar el números de víctimas". Mira el folder con la nueva evidencia esparcida en la mesa. "Yo comencé esto. Le debo el llevarlo a término".

Kudai-san asiente, ocultando el orgullo que siente por el adolescencias. "No voy a prestarte ayuda con esto. Te doy la autorización, pero quedas sólo fuera de eso. Deberás usa tus propios recursos".

"Gracias, jefe Kudai-san". Hace una reverencia agradecido por el apoyo renuente del hombre mayor.

Después de todo, el jefe también tiene sus propios intereses en juego. No quiere arriesgar la buena imagen de su proyecto: el Departamento de Investigación Kosei y Análisis Criminal.

* * *

.

Izuku deja a Reiko-san y Kasuya-chan el caso del asesinato; que bastantemente era reunir información de los conocidos, lugares que frecuentaba y familia; para volver de lleno a la investigación de los 'cinco fantásticos' con Naomasa.

La investigación llevó a determinar seis joyerías que pueden ser objetivos de la banda. Y gracias a un estudio de los objetos robados y su aparición en el mercado negro, se estimó que estaban preparándose para su siguiente golpe criminal.

Buscando una manera de reducir el número de objetivos, el joven asesor determinó que la policía debía hacer de manera intermitente, cierres temporales de tráfico para tres joyerías los siguientes siete días, para que la llegada y escape fueran dificultados y los ladrones vieran esas tres tiendas como inviables; Dejándolos con el problema de tres tiendas. Joyerías que estaban cooperando con la policía para arrestar a la banda en pleno delito.

Naomasa, que estaba a cargo de la coordinación con los Prohero, se pasaba las horas realizando simulaciones teóricas en la computadora; buscando diseñar la operación con los quirk más capaces, menos problemáticos para los civiles y con reducidos daños colaterales a los edificios. Asistido por Izuku, que en base a las simulaciones hace sobre todo una lista de los héroes subterráneos.

Llámenlo discriminación, pero a izuku no le da confianza el poner en esta operación a Prohero vistosos. Piensa que deben usar Prohero que se destaquen poco y por sobre todo, no estén más interesados en la publicidad que dará participar en la captura de los 'cinco fantásticos'. Naomasa dice que no todos son buscadores de fama y que pueden ir de incógnito. Algo que Izuku duda. Porque los Prohero llamativos necesitan de la atención ¿y qué mejor que participar en un caso mediático?. Pese a su reparos, Naomasa logra incluir un stock de Prohero llamativos: Crimson Riot, Endeavor, Fourth Kind y al joven Gang Orca.

Al final, contaban con 4 patrullas diarias entre Prohero subterráneos y policías de civil, para vigilar las tres joyerías que además, estaban monitoreadas personalmente por Izuku. Y el destacamento de Prohero llamativos a la espera de iniciar el operativo.

¿Qué puede salir mal?

* * *

.****

'Kurochan realmente se esforzó para tener todo listo, en unos pocos días'. Se dijo Izuku al teclear los comandos para ingresar a la secuencia de cámaras del departamento de tráfico de la policía. El monitor parpadeó un par de veces con ventanas de diálogo, abriendo a continuación unos 10 videos en tiempo real de las cámara apuntaladas en lo alto de las calles y avenidas, en 10 monitores frente al ojiverde. Todo cómodamente colocado en el interior de la furgoneta blanca que usaban para la repartición delivery de la cafetería, transformada en centro de operaciones.

El uso de la furgoneta no fue por falta de fondos del departamento de policías, sino algo puramente de Izuku para su completa comodidad. El ambiente dentro del propio lugar móvil de Naomasa estaba atestado de detectives y agentes, que miraban por encima del hombro la presencia de Izuku, dejaban una mala sensación en la piel del menor. Que optó por trabajar solo en su propio vehículo.

"¿Todo bien jefe?". Dice una voz desde el asiento del pasajero.

"Bien, Sato-san. ¿Y usted, está nerviosos?".

Una risa corta se escucha desde el asiento del conductor. "¿Cómo va a estar nervioso? Yo voy a conducir". Reiko-san se recuesta en el manubrio, con un semblante jactancioso.

"¡HA! que tienen de importantes ustedes dos. Yo estoy aquí como refuerzo, porque soy el más fuerte". dijo Kurochan son aires aburridos y su impío dedo blanco en la nariz.

"Eres un asqueroso, pussy"

"¡Cómo me llamaste, fotocopiadora barata!"

"¡Falsificadora! y nada de barata, pussycat".

"¡Reiko-san, ojos en el la calle!"

Izuku revuelve sus cabellos con ambas manos. "Kurogiri-oniisan me va a amatar cuando vuelva a casa". ¿Quien le manda a reunir esos tres en la furgoneta? No es que se lleven mal per sé; solo que sus personalidades permiten una mediocre compatibilidad. Y en un espacio cerrado y sin nada que hacer, producen chispas.

Ruido por el canal de radio. "Aquí, Tsukauchi. ¿Todo bien Yamashita-kun? noto cambios en su ubicación".

Izuku se coloca los auriculares con micrófono. "Aquí, bien. Nos movemos a otra área. Más cerca de la intersección". Teclea para cambiar las imágenes en los monitores. "¿Han vuelto a ver al objetivo?"

"Negativo". Izuku sonríe al escucha el profundo suspiro del policía. "Espero que hoy sea el día. Necesito mis nueve horas de sueño".

"Toca madera, Naomasa-san. No vayas a maldecir el operativo". Bromeó Izuku intercambiando miradas con Kurochan, que al notar la conversación se colocó sus propios auriculares.

El gato toca unos cuantos botones, cambiando la frecuencia de la señal a una privada. "¿Naomasa-kun, cómo ves a los Prohero ninjas?".

"Hola, Kurochan. Están todos apostados donde deben"

"¿Y los de brillante armadura montados en ponys, adornados con listones rosados?"

Izuku casi puede imaginar la frustración escrita en toda la cara de Naomasa-san. Después de todo, en el casa de los Yamashita, nadie es fan de los Prohero. "Ellos están preparados para el operativo en cuanto los llamemos".

"Apuesto a que meten la pata"

"No son malos héroes".

"¡Prohero! Naomasa-san. Prohero. La palabra Héroe les queda grande"

"Deja tus malos sentimiento Izuku-kun. ¡Concéntrate en el operativo!". Termina molesto, cortando las señal de la radio

Izuku hace un mohín molesto mirando las pantallas brillantes ignorando al cybercat que juega al buscaminas en un monitor aparte.

Su trabajo era ofrecer una visión de las posibles rutas de escape que los villanos puedan tener ANTES de que lo hagan, monitoreando todas las calles a varias manzanas de la joyería y analizando el desarrollo de los acontecimientos como si Izuku tuviera un quik vidente.

En tanto, el equipo junto a Nomasa evalúa los movimientos en el momento en que se efectúan, con el mismísimo Tsukauchi Naomasa con el gran poder de estar a cargo de la logística con los Prohero. Algo completamente fuera de lo normal, siendo los Prohero los que habitualmente tenían la potestad de ordenar a la policía. No era menor que Naomas estuviera tan ansiosos con el trabajo como para desquitarse con quien pudiese para bajar la tensión.

No es que Izuku lo perdone tan fácilmente, pero lo entiende: Naomasa más que nadie se está jugando su carrera profesional. A pesar de ser el menor, debe mostrar su madurez. No puede culparlo por el mal genio.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A 2: De los arrepentidos es el reino de los cielos XD. **

Seguí trabajando en el cap de mañana y dije. OMG O.o Es mucho~ Así que corte una parte, que originalmente iba aquí. Algo de comedia suave antes del caos.

* * *

**N.A 1**: ¡No se enojen! me demoré y encima traigo un cap con menos acción. ¡Los recompenso mañana! Espero que sea el fin del segundo arco: creación de Dika y equipo de Izuku. Después llega un pequeño Shimura Tenko, conocido en el futuro como el villano Shigaraki Tomura O.O (capítulos ya escritos y en proceso de edición), y llegamos al arco de U.A. Con todos los profesores de adolescente, más aventuras y Aisawa Shouta.

**Saludos. Y nos vemos mañana**

**()()**

**(n.n)**


	17. Capítulo 16: Barbacoa

**N.A:** ¡Llegué! ¡entrega a tiempo! Creo

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Barbacoa**

**.**

'¡Todo es culpa de Naomasa! Es el responsable de TODO'. Izuku pensaba exasperado.

El culo le dolía por estar sentado tanto tiempo. Las ojeras se han vuelto parte de su rostro, al igual que sus pecas. Los ojos estaban rojos de tantas horas viendo las pantallas y las articulaciones crujían por mantener horas y días la mala postura.

"¡Tsukauchi Naomasa, Te odio~! Voy a matarte ¡saliendo de esta furgoneta~!". Arroja los auriculares a un rincón oscuro del vehículo

Kurochan preparando su gatling, dice. "Yo te ayudo a matarlo".

Reiko asiente. "Yo llevo la pala y la bolsa de cadáveres".

"Prefiero el ácido. No deja rastros". Dice con semblante tenebroso Sato

Todos con igual semblante de ultratumba y ojos homicidas hacia determinado policía novato. Porque todos estaban de acuerdo, todo es culpa de Naomasa. Al final, SÍ maldijo el operativo después de todo.

Ocho días desde el inició de la espera. Ocho, jodidos, días realizando guardia frente a los monitores, sin poder dedicarse a otras cosas, esperando a que la banda aparezca.

¿Los habían espantado? ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo vigilados por la policía?

Izuku estaba seguro que, de haber sido alguno de los Prohero comentado en las redes sociales algo del operativo, él mismo iba a cometer un homicidio en masa contra todo profesional del área, salvando a Chiyo-san. Era un ángel que equivocó su camino laboral, no merece pagar por todos los idiotas sobrevalorados.

"Zuku-chan. Es el objetivo en el monitor cinco". Apunta son su dedo blanco el cybercat.

Izuku salta para ver al ladrón identificado la semana pasada, caminado por fuera del escaparate. "Debemos ponernos en contacto con Naomasa-san". Tira del cable de los audífonos tratando de hacerlos venir hasta sus manos. Los aparatos chocan revotando con todo sobre la mesa, saltando hasta el ojo de Kurochan.

"MIAU~ ¡Mi ojo!"

"¡Lo siento!". Alcanza los cascos y se los coloca, apenado por herir a su gato. "Naomasa-san. Aquí Yamashita. No vemos aun el vehículo con el resto de la banda".

"Aquí tampoco. Esperamos al resto".

Izuku y Kurochan revisan infructuosamente todas las pantallas.

"Bastardos, aparezcan para que pueda atraparlos". Rumiaba por lo bajo el gato negro.

"¡Ahí!". El peliverde activa la señal con Naomasa. "Avistamiento del vehículo. Repito. Se acerca el vehículo. Matricula xxxx. Furgoneta blanca con logo rojo, de una carnicería. Avanzando por la avenida directo a la joyería. Van a arribar a las 1300". Izuku sigue a la furgoneta blanca por las cámaras de tráfico.

"La vemos. Está llegando". '¿Qué?' Izuku aun la veía más lejos de lo que Naomasa estaba situado. Él no debía verla todavía'. "Todos a sus posiciones. Estoy haciendo contacto con los Prohero de apoyo. Los demás grupos están moviendo a los Prohero de los otros locales para que estén listos en la ruta de escape". Izuku tuvo que beber de la botella plástica a su lado y secar la frente sudorosa. Por fin estaban realizando el operativo. Se jugaba un puesto dentro de la policía. ¡Al fin!

El reloj digital en el borde de la pantalla de todas las imágenes contaba los segundos, aumentando la tensión; 57, 58, 59...Y… Desaparecen de las cámaras. Todo lo demás sigue igual, menos el grupo de cinco ladrones, que ya no se ven.

"Han activado el quirk de reflexión". Izuku revisa las listas de quirk posibles que pueden estar involucrados en toda la logística, marcando el que describe la reflexión de luz.

Se escucha a Naomasa hablar por otra radio. "No se asusten, estamos preparados. Tenemos ojos que revisan las rutas de escapes y héroes alistados si no podemos detenerlos en la joyería. ¡A trabajar!"

Izuku vio por una pantalla a decena de agentes vestidos de azul y civiles rodear al tienda, acordonando la calle, deteniendo el flujo vehicular. "Kurochan, necesito que revises los atochamientos que se genera en eso monitores. Debemos definir por donde van a escapar si Naomasa los pierde".

"En eso estoy, Zuku-chan".

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar siempre con un ojo revisando el estado en la tienda. El cybercat puso la radio en altavoz para que Sato y Reika puedan estar al tanto de los acontecimientos en caso que deban moverse.

.

Los villanos fueron rodeados. Están siendo contactados con megáfono en manos de Tsukauchi Naomasa en su uniforme azul.

_"Aquí habla la policía. están rodeados, salgan con las manos arriba". _

El grupo se mueve dentro de la tienda. Sube de la anda una nube de humo que imposibilita ver el interior_. _

_"Atención a todos los agentes. Precaución".  
_

El metálico sonido resuena en la calle, precediendo el tubo con oxígeno presurizado usado para cortar la bóveda.

_"¡Cuidado!"._ Naomasa se aparta hasta situarse detrás de una patrulla.

En una cinematográfica cámara lenta, varias chispas venidas de alguna parte caen sobre un pequeño orificio en la pulida superficie del tubo, desencadenando una explosión de considerable proporción.

Naomasa sujeta la radio hablando por todas las frecuencias.

_"Atención. Los villanos han salido y se escapan en la furgoneta". _

_._

Mientras Kurochan revisa los patrones de tránsito para determinar por donde se escapa al furgoneta invisible, Izuku nota un atraso en todos video de siete segundos conforme escucha los sucesos con Naomasa-san. "Es muy extraño. Los días anteriores no mostraba un desfase tan grande. ¿Es un Quirk que puede manipular las cámaras, la imagen o la reflexión de la luz como la desaparición de la camioneta? ¿Cuales serán los límites? ¿de donde actuará el cómplice? Porque no puede estar en la camioneta con todo el estrés del escape y encima fijarse en todas las cámaras del departamento de Tráfico".

"Zuku-chan, estás murmurando". Comenta desinteresado Kurochan. La mayoría del tiempo era mejor que expresara sus pensamientos en voz alta, porque podía organizar mucho mejor sus ideas, acelerando el tiempo de análisis.

Izuku ignoró lo dicho por el cybercat, abriendo otra pantalla en el ordenador. "Kurochan. Encuentra la ubicación cambiando a las cámaras 100m más lejos".

Abre los ojos espantado. "Eso es imposible, no soy adivino".

"A mi señal lo haces". Izuku voló por códigos y permisos, cortando acceso a la red en diferentes partes de la policía. "¡Ahora! dime lo que ves"

"¡Nada! todo es normal". Dice viendo en todas las pantallas ye incluso haciendo saltos manuales a otras cámaras dentro del sistema.

"Sigue revisando. Cada siete segundos vuelves a cambiar". Continúa con su carrera contra le tiempo, aporreando botones y pasando por ridículas secuencias de comandos. "Es bueno que aprendiera esto paralelo a mi cuso de informática. ¿Ves algo?".

"Nada. Gente comprando, camionetas, automóviles, buses. una furgoneta blanca con... ¡logo rojo!".

Izuku activa la radio. "Tsukauchi-san. Los veo . En la calle Nagoya. Rumbo al oeste. Cincuenta y ocho segundos para llegar a la intersección. Están cambiando el color de la furgoneta ¡Es amarilla con logo azul!". Rápidamente revisa la lista de quirk marcando otro de los posibles poderes de la banda: cambio de imagen del vehículo

"Copiado, Yamashita-san. Aquí voy con el Prohero xxxx y la unidad cinco. Perdimos de vista al grupo hace un par de cuadras". Naomasa cambia de radio para hablar por canal a parte con el grupo Prohero. "Aviso a los Prohero Fourt Kind y Gang Orca. Van en su dirección: furgoneta amarilla, logo azul. Listos para detenerlo en treinta segundos.

Kurochan apunta la pantalla donde se va a desarrollar el encuentro entre Prohero y villanos, para facilitar a Izuku la vista.

El adulto joven vestido de negro y camisa blanca, Gang Orca, estaba en medio de la calle esperando, con el correctísimo Fourth Kind en su traje, cortando el tráfico con señas en sus cuatro brazos.

"¡Aquí vienen!". Grita Gang Orca. Respira profundo y grita su ataque de sonar en dirección al conductor.

El hombre detrás del manubrio pierde la conciencia, quedando el vehículo sin control pese a los intentos de los aturdidos compañeros que saltaron para reemplazarlo. Chocan de frente contra un poste de luz pública y un semáforo.

"¿Puedes volver a usar _'Onda Sónica'_ en ellos? Así me puedo acercar y arrestarlos"

"Sin problemas". Abre las fauces para emitir otro ataque, siendo detenido por la salida abrupta de dos de los villanos de la parte posterior de la furgoneta. Ambos cargando tubos metálicos con oxígeno presurizado.

"¡Cuídense, Héroes!". Lanzan los dos objetos que vuelven a ser usados como bombas.

Fourth Kind tapa con una mano sus ojos, atento con las otras tres a cualquier movimiento del grupo."No puede ser ¿No se van a rendir? que malos perdedores. ¡Están rodeados!".

Gang Orca corre a donde pudo detectar el movimiento de dos de los villanos, alcanzando a uno y atacando con una llave de judo. El otro recibió un coletazo con la capa negra del traje-equipamiento del Prohero.

En medio del humo otro de los villanos, el más grade, corre por la calle, siendo detenido por Fourth Kind.

"Hasta aquí llegó tu suerte". Un enjambre de puños dan de lleno en el cuerpo del robusto criminal, que cae inconsciente con el rostro comenzando a hincharse. Fourth Kind alcanza su radio para informar. "Van tres, faltan dos".

Naomasa resuena del otro lado. "Vamos llegando. Crimson Riot y Endeavor están por llegar como refuerzos".

Fourth Kind asiente mirando a su temporal compañero de equipo, que trae los cuerpos de los dos villanos a rastras.

"Se está levantando el humo. Los demás van asalir pronto, Fourth Kind. Debemos tener cuidado".

"Vienen refuerzos".

A una distancia prudente los Prohero subterráneos y policías acordonaban el espacio en torno a la pelea, para evitar cualquier contratiempo o complicaciones innecesarias por algún mirón despistado; o un villano espabilado.

_Lástima que los 'Cinco fantásticos' eran del grupo espabilado._

Los dos restantes ladrones salen vestidos con chalecos antibalas, cascos y máscaras para respirar gases.

"¡Atención héroes! Tenemos una bomba de gas letal en la furgoneta. suelten a nuestros compañeros y no mataremos a todos los civiles ¡en el área!". Dice el hombre delgado con un dispositivo ne las manos.

Gang Orca abre las mandíbulas en shock. "Mierda. Tenemos que avisar a Tsukauchi-san"

"No es necesario. Estoy aquí". El policía a cargo del operativo se pone al lado de ambos Prohero, con la radio en la mano. "Yamashita-kun. ¿Qué dices?".

"Supongo que sabes que dicen la verdad, Tsukaushi-san. Por mi parte, no puedo determinar el tipo de sustancia. No hay visual del interior de la furgoneta. Mandé una sombra negra para revisar".

Naomasa asiente, entendiendo que Kurochan está de camino. 'Eso es bueno. Si necesito velocidad y precisión, la espada o la gatling del gato negro pueden dar en le blanco en el detonador'. "Todos, mantengan la distancia. Los villanos no tienen quirk letales, repito, no quirk letal. Lo principal es quitarles el detonador antes de arrestarlos". Es una increíble ventaja tener de analista a Izuku. Con estudiar todos los atracos anteriores, determinó que la banda tenían quirk bastante mediocres. Lo más poderoso que tenían era el hombre que podía generar chispas de fuego y moverlas a voluntad. "Repito. La prioridad es el detonador". Esperó la confirmación de varios equipos. "Gang Orca. Debe atacar con _'Onda Sónica'_ a mi señal. Agente Stuart". Llama a una mujer mayor que estaba dentro de su equipo inmediato. "Tendrá que correr 20 metros antes de activar su quirk: dedos largos y atrapar el aparato del villano a 10 metros. ¿Puede hacerlo?".

"Tengo buen pique a corta distancia. Requiero cinco o seis segundos. Ocho para obtener el detonador".

"Puedo atacar mientras ella corre a un lado. Tres segundos o recibirá también la onda. deja un margen de cuatro segundos de confusión posterior".

Naomasa pone más fuerza en el agarre de la radio. "Estamos justos, pero tendrá que hacerse". Activa el aparato. "Prepárense. Gang Orca a cinco segundos para actuar. Todos atentos diez segundos después". La agente Stuart se mueve para mejorar su posición y salida para la carrera, con el hombre de orca abriendo las fauces. "Cuatro... Tres... Dos...".

¿Has sentido la sensación de que el mundo se congela? ¿Que por un breve momento tu vas más rápido que lo que estás viendo? Sabes que algo va a ocurrir y tiene todo el tiempo de la vida para moverte de tal o cual forma. Y pese a eso, no haces nada la mayoría de las extrañas veces que ocurre esto. Dejas que el jarrón siga su trayectoria hasta estrellarse en el suelo; o que la pelota te pase en el campo de juego y el adversario marque el tanto.

Eso mismo le pasó a Naomasa. Pudo verlo venir y no movió ni un musculo, perdido entre la premonición y el horror.

Porque una enorme llamarada de fuego hizo su recorrido hasta llegar a los dos villanos, ahogándolos en rojo y naranja abrazador.

A continuación, como si el universo necesitase recobra rel tiempo perdido, de apresura hasta darte un dolor de cabeza. Sonidos y colores son lo primero que notas moverse a gran velocidad. Lo siguiente es el olor: carne quemada.

_Carne humana quemada._

Naomasa apenas detuvo el vómito subiendo por su laringe; rodeado de gritos aterrados de los civiles mirones.

.

* * *

.

Izuku baja de la furgoneta equipada con furia hasta el área donde se desarrollan los puede creer que un Prohero se saltara la cadena de mando e hiciera practicante una matanza, frente a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo.

Con aplomo y mirada oscura se presenta en el círculo de adultos, a poca distancia de las ambulancias que llevan a los villanos de urgencia al hospital.

"Tsukauchi-san. No va dejar esto así como aśi ¿Verdad?".

El mayor ve al peliverde con un semblante descompuesto. "Yamashita-kun. ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías seguir en tu lugar. no eres necesario en el resto del operativo".

"¡Trabajamos muy duro para conseguir a la banda! No me voy de aquí". Apunta al hombre que porta la llama infernal. "Por lo demás. ¿Qué hace aquí? era apoyo. Una mera reserva. ¿Quien le dio autorización a inmiscuirse en medio? estabas por realizar un movimiento que habría dejado cero heridos".

Todos los Prohero se quedaron anonadados viendo al adolescente regañar al agente de policías, como si fuera el que está a cargo ¿Que estaba pasando?

Crimson Riot se mueve incómodos cambiando su peso en ambas piernas. "Hum. Jovencito, no debe hablar a sí a tus mayores".

"No seas irrespetuoso". Fourth Kind cruza sus cuatro brazos sobre el pecho. "Estas hablando con Héroes Profesionales dentro del ranking de los primeros cuarenta".

Gang orca no quiso decir ningún comentario. Al parecer, el joven había sido parte de la investigación. Alguien importante debía ser después de todo.

Muy diferente fue la actitud de Endeavor.

"Mocoso. Lárgate de aquí. No necesitamos fanboy irreverentes hablando fuera de lugar". Los ojos turquesas observan furiosos al alevín verde.

Los comentarios alimentaron la ira del pecoso. "Usted es una amenaza irresponsable". Izuku lo encara. "¡Pudieron haber muerto!". Dice apuntando las ambulancias que se apresuraban a llegar con sus delicadas cargas, usando las balizas a todo volumen.

Cruza sus brazos arrogantemente. "No lo hice. Sólo los detuve, como es mi deber hacerlo".

"Tsukauchi-san lo tenía cubierto. No era necesaria su intervención. Por la cual, ellos aún pueden morir de camino al hospital". Gruñe.

"Que pena. Unos villanos muertos por sus lesiones de batalla. Déjame llorar por ellos y no por los héroes que sí mueren en batalla producto de esta escoria". Enciende sus llamas para amedrentar al chico, que al contrario de los demás adultos alrededor, no movió un musculo; dejándolo positivamente admirado contra su voluntad. El chico tenia agallas. "Las cosas son así. Dentro del reglamento puedo ordenar a la policía qué hacer; debo detener a los villanos y no matarlos y principalmente, devolver el orden público. Eso hice, mi trabajo. No murieron los ladrones y fuero capturados. Fin de la historia".

Los puños de Izuku estaban blanco por lo fuerte que los apretaba. "¿Está de acuerdo Tsukauchi-san?". Preguntó sin apartar sus mirada esmeralda de los turquesa.

"Lo que Endeavor dice es correcto: recuperamos las joyas y apresamos a los villanos. La operación fue un éxito. Terminamos aquí". _'No podemos hacer nada'_. fue lo que realmente escuchó Izuku.

Con una ultima apreciación de los Prohero y del rostro de Naomasa, Izuku se dio la vuelta reinando en su ira sin poder obtener resolución.

Le hizo recordar que no era la primera vez que se había sentido tan impotente, frente a un Prohero con un quirk poderoso.

* * *

Siendo llamado por el jefe Kudai a su oficina a pocas horas del fin del operativo, no era algo que Izuku quería para terminar la agotadora semana.

"Aquí estoy, Kudai-san. Lamento la demora".

El mayor esta sentado, apoyando los codos en su gran escritorio y mentón sobre las manos cruzadas. Una actitud pensativa y atemorizante.

"Izuku-kun. Tenemos que hablar". Apunta con la vista la silla frete al escritorio, algo que el menor acata con el estómago hecho un nudo. "Debo felicitarte por el estupendo trabajo en el caso de los 'cinco fantásticos'. Sin la calidad de tu trabajo, no habríamos podido hallarlos tan pronto y en tan poco tiempo"

"¿Pero?"

El hombre resopla. "Esa actitud es la que os tiene aquí. Fuiste irrespetuoso, Izuku-kun, con un Prohero que comienza su acenso en el ranking, frente a otros Prohero; y la misma policía. Lo llamaste 'amenaza irresponsable' frente al publico civil y quitaste autoridad a sus acciones. Es muy serio, Izuku-kun". Se movió, permitiendo que el adolescente absorbiera sus palabras. Lo que seguía será doloroso para le peliverde. "Quedas vetado para ser candidato a SIPER. Y serás puesto en trabajo administrativo hasta nuevo aviso"."

La palidez en las mejillas del menor relataron sus pecas y sus ojos enormemente verdes. "¿Por qué?". Pregunta con voz trémula.

"Porque te revelaste contra todo profesionalismo y confidencialidad, como parte activa del equipo de logística de la operación de los '5 fantásticos'; y hablaste contra un Prohero públicamente. Otros agentes están haciendo preguntas incómodas sobre tu procedencia, para darte tato poder para hacer esas cosas. Además, la opinión pública a comenzado a cuestionar el abuso del trabajo infantil por parte del Departamento de las Fuerzas del Orden Metropolitano. Tienes que salir de la imagen un tiempo".

"¡No es justo! hice todo mi trabajo bien. Endeavor casi comete asesinato y nadie lo cuestiona".

"Lo bueno y lo correcto son dos cosas diferentes. Bueno habría sido hacer tu trabajo presentar una queja al comité de ética de los héroes. No eres nadie en este mundo, Izuku-kun, recuérdalo. Para hacer lo que consideras correcto, cambiar la sociedad si así lo quieres, tienes que tener poder: económico, político o lo que sea. Tienes que crear tu propia influencia. Hasta entonces, juegas con las reglas del sistema. Puedes retirarte".

Cabizbajo y mortalmente pálido, el peliverde se retira, con la intención de esconderse en sus mantas y no volver a salir.

* * *

La noche fría de invierno apenas iluminada por los pequeños destellos en medio de la oscuridad, poco relacionado con el fulgor de las artificiales luces de la ciudad; es el paisaje que Izuku contembla desde el balcón del departamento.

Al volver, Kurochan relata lo sucedido a Kurogiri. Amos en un sutil pacto de dejar al menor a solas hasta que se recupere de tantos trastornos del día. El oscuro adolescente dejó sobre el kototsu una taza de chocolate caliente y el negro gato una cajita con sus delicias favoritas: poki.

¿Cómo podía salir de este problema? Había luchado tanto para ser aceptado en SIPER. No solo por el sueldo, que era mucho mejor que el de asesor, sino por el tiempo de trabajo: análisis quirk. Algo en lo que siempre destacó, que le llenaba de felicidad y lo llenaba de pasión por aprender, desarmar y volver a juntar, sacando nuevas ideas par el uso quirk. Su trabajo también iba a ser una diferencia en el manejo de villanos. Podía evitar más víctimas en delitos comunes.

Si se quedaba con el papeleo, no era mejor que un oficinista común en cualquier agencia o empleado de tienda, siendo lo único salvable: ganar un sueldo decente pese a ser menor de edad

Mira de soslayo carpeta con la información recopilada por Kasuya-chan y Kurogiri-oniisan sobre el caso del asesinato en la bodega. con la pérdida de privilegios el caso estaba siendo devuelto al distrito al que pertenecía, con pocas horas para ser cerrado pese a la evidencia de homicidio.

"Otra víctima que no obtendrá justicia". Dijo acongojado.

Estaba casi seguro que el responsable era un profesor de la escuela de héroes Shiketsu. El hombre era arrogante y molesto en el mejor; conocido celópata por los medios de comunicación en su juventud.

Según lo recopilado, los gastos y el sueldo del Prohero no concordaban; gastaba más de lo que ganaba. Era evidente que estaba metido en lago turbio. Un hombre así puede tener contactos con criminales, mercenarios y sicarios.

¿Cómo hizo la conexión? Kasuya descubrió que el muerto estuvo en una relación a escondidas con la esposa del profesor de Shiketsu. El dato resaltó como pulgar adolorido, alimentando la intriga, llevando todo en dirección del docente Prohero. Lástima que no tenían los medios para continuar la investigación. sobre todo con la gran bomba mediática que va a producir, la cual Izuku no puede afrontar ahora, con el perdido apoyo directo del jefe de policías.

Y no obstante, otros casos también fueron tratados de tal manera que Izuku quedó fuera de los reflectores.

Quizás deba apelar a la moral relajada del área gris.

Con ánimos renovados alcanza su celular marcando un número pocas veces utilizado. Se mueve al interior de la habitación cerrando el ventanal para mayor privacidad.

"Aquí, residencia Horitsu".

"Necesito hablar con el fiscal Horitsu-san. Es importante". Esperó mirando el cielo, escuchando una molesta canción 'relajante', cortada por un rechinar electrónico y una potente voz gruesa.

"Horitsu".

"Tengo información delicada sobre un caso. Se viene encima un gran escándalo en la opinión publica contra los Prohero y su exceso de privilegios".

"Y otra vez, no puedes hacerlo por medio de la policía, ¿he?. Y dices que no eres un vigilante". Dice en tono jocoso el fiscal veterano.

"No se burle, Horitsu-san".

"Está bien, dime todo lo que sabes, Hisui-san".

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A:** ¡No me maten! ¿Deja vu? O.o creo que lo dije antes XD

Admitámoslo, Izuku es un adolescente que tiene el raro caso de ser considerado un asesor contratado por la policía. No es realmente un detective ni un agente del gobierno. Que le dejen un lugar para hacer sus análisis en un sofisticado nuevo departamento gubernamental es improbable, por mucho que Kudai-san esté apoyando por detrás.

¡Conseguimos aumentar al familia disfunciona con Tenko! al fin. ¡Próximo capítulo!


	18. Capítulo 17: A río revuelto

**()()**

**(*_*)**

**Aviso importante:** Los atrasos se deben a dos cosas: estaba publicando dos fic en simultaneo y escribiendo mi propia historia original. Y como quiero aprovechar al máximo el tiempo voy a ponerle más ánimos a la historia original, lo siento U.u. Por eso, toma la decisión de **PUBLICAR CADA TRES O CUATRO DÍAS**, porque me hice bola con las 2 cosas juntas y la vida diaria; bajando la velocidad en todas las cosas; ¡quitándole la diversión! U.u sinceras disculpas.

* * *

**N.A: Agradezco enormemente que haya gente que lea este trabajo**, porque me esfuerzo con cada detalle que coloco. Sip, todo está hecho con un propósito.

**Especial reconocimiento a_ Makenshikumo_,** porque no solo a dado varios rews, sino que se dio una vuelta por otras historias. No sabes lo especial que son esas palabras, que ayudan a las musas para dar todo de sí en los dos proyectos de fics, e incluso en el original.

Además de eso, **_Makenshikumo _hizo una pregunta** que pueden tener otras/os lectora/es

**_Makenshikumo_**: **¿Izuku se volverá un vigilante informático?** La respuesta íntimamente relacionada con el argumento . Puedo decir que estoy entrenando a Izuku para ser una **_bestia_**, es decir, tiene cursos en un dojo, en un gym, criminalística, informática; con un apoyo en las altas esferas de la policía y de los tribunales; un equipo heterogéneo con dos 'villanos' del canon; con un futuro en U.A, una agencia de inteligencia (DIKA), y un seudónimo que está tomando cuerpo en el área gris. Y una pequeña indiscreción el argumento; este Izuku deberá crecer 20 años hasta llegar al presente y conocer a todos los personajes que muchos aman. O.o ¡Se viene toda la 1-A! y los tres grandes de U.A, Eri, All for One y todo eso. ¿Se olvidan de la profecía de sir Nighteyes? es importante.** Lamento si algunos encuentran la trama lenta, pero si no lo dicen en los comentarios, no estoy segura de qué tan lento vamos U.u**. Si quieren a un héroe o escena, ¡pídanla! hay mucho espacio para intervenir.

**N.A 2: No aguanto ver el encuentro entre Kurochan y Nezu O.o ¡Arde U.A, arde!**

**()()**

**(+u+)**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: A río revuelto...  
**

.

Caso de corrupción, malversación de fondos y asesinato en la academia de héroes Shiketsu. Se podía leer en el anuncio del noticiario. La presentadora, una mujer de cabello negro con ramas y hojas violeta, con ojos de igual color anunciaba la información.

_"A medio día fue apresado el profesor y Prohero, Laris Jhon, conocido como Irondred."._

_"El imputado __Laris Jhon,fue apresado durante una junta previo el comienzo del año escolar, en la academia sorpresa de todos los presentes, el Prohero Irondred opuso resistencia hiriendo a los agentes de la policía de Tokyo que fueron a apresarlo"_

Imágenes del exterior del campus con el Prohero apareciendo vides y cuerdas vegetales plateadas, destruyendo parte del edificio de concreto. Fuertes vientos se alzaron cortando algunas de las metálicas plantas, junto con rocas y tierra; martillo gigante y estalactitas de hielo cayendo como lluvia.

_"Con la inestimable ayuda dada por sus propios compañeros de plantel, Irondred fue capturado y puesto en custodia de la policía metropolitana".  
_

Gruesas cadenas y esposas supresoras de quirk aparecieron en grande en la pantalla, antes de que la imagen enfocara el cuerpo del hombre cabizbajo entrando en una patrulla.

_"Los cargos van desde homicidio, malversación de fondos de la mismísima academia Shiketsu, tratos con criminales buscados y tráfico de influencia".  
_

Aparece el jefe Kudai en la pantalla en medio de la rueda de prensa, con cara de pocos amigos. _"El acusado está siendo procesado por la fiscalía de Tokyo. debido a la importancia del caso".  
_

_"¿Cómo se origina la investigación?"_

_"Fue un pedido de la fiscalía"_

_"¿De donde sacan la información para inicial?"_

_Kudai se aparta del podio para permitir al fiscal Horitsu tomar el micrófono y contestar._

_"Es una vergüenza para toda la sociedad tener que poner de manifiesto como, ciudadanos ejemplares en realidad no lo son, mucho menos aquellos que tienen el rol de defendernos en caso de necesidad. Puedo decir que estamos tomando todas las precauciones para atrapar a todos los involucrados con las gestiones de ___Laris Jhon. En relación con la pregunta anterior, la fiscalía cuenta con asesores que se encargan de revisar casos policíacos. Uno de ellos descubrió el asesinato de xxxx, estibador del puerto, hace quince días el cual fue relacionado con _____Laris Jhon por medio de la relación extramarital de su mujer con el ______estibador. Las pesquisas siguientes revelaron no solo el homicidio por encargo, sino toda una red de malversaciones y acciones criminales. Las investigaciones continúan, a________sí como recibir y acoger las demandas que la academia Shiketsu quiera incluir, por la pérdida de fondos y cualquier otro agravio. Si me disculpan, debo continuar revisando el caso". _____Se retira sin más comentarios._____  
_____

Los periodistas continuaron gritando sus preguntas, pese a que las dos figuras más importantes se retiraban.

__"¿El mismo caso que fue inicialmente considerado como accidente?. ¿Quien es ese asesor? ¿Van a comenzar a revisar todos los casos de homicidio? ¿Están haciendo auditorias a la policía?".__

De vuelta a la comentarista del noticiario.

"El Departamento de Policías Metropolitano no se a referido a las preguntas sobre una posible auditoria ni la intromisión de la Fiscalía en el desarrollo de casos. Así como, tampoco la Fiscalía a declarado estar realizando dichas auditorias. De momento, ambos organismos trabajan en conjunto para pesquisar a todos los involucrados en los movimientos de __Laris Jhon, __de los cuales se han presentado a declarar secretarios de reconocidos políticos. La Fiscalía tampoco ha realizado comentarios ante los senadores que exigen saber sobre sus asesores, presentando la ley de transparencia como argumento". La viñeta dela pantalla cambia por otra noticia. "En relación con los hechos delictivos, se han encontrado dos nuevos cuerpos atribuidos al asesino en serie 'Cegador', los detalles con el reportero Yukihira-san".

.

* * *

.

Última nevada del invierno. La primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina. El clima helado bellamente decorado con las pequeñas motas blancas hacían poco para afectar la determinación de Yamashita Izuku.

Vestido en su ropa de gimnasia color verde pálido, trotaba por las calles de Musutafu, dejando tras de sí el vaho cálido de su aliento. Su cabellos mojado por el sudor era un caos de risos bien definidos, gracias a los productos para el cabello que Chiyo-san le regaló hace tiempo. Nada quedaba de su cabello alborotado como un brócoli o mechones gruesos sin ley. Rizos definidos y brillantes que daban a sus facciones un aire de madures que competía con la inocencia despistada de sus pecas; sumado a un físico constantemente trabajado por Dayo-san y Neiti-sensei, Izuku estaba conforme con su apariencia, que podía dar la engañosa ilusión de aparentar diecisiete años. Importante en la oficina a la que estaba atado por el castigo de Kudai-san. Apretó el paso tratando de bajar la indignación que aun carcomía sus pensamientos.

A pesar de la injusticia estaba de acuerdo con la medida que Kudai-san hizo lo que pudo para sacarlo del ojo del resto de la comisaria, que estaba en pie de guerra contra Naomasa-san por ser sargento. El hombre era un novato y en cosas de meses fue prácticamente entrenado por el jefe en persona con los que lo llevarían subir de nivel rápidamente. Evidentemente los demás estarían celosos y Naomasa lo pagaba con un incremento en el bullyng de oficina. Debía estar agradecido por Kudai-san por salvarlo de esa desagradable situación.

'Pero... yo quería trabajar en SIPER. Me esforcé para alcanzar el nivel exigido. Estudié, sudé e investigué sin quejarme, pera no obtener nada. Es deprimente'. El sueldo tampoco había mejorado. Era un oficinista más en la plantilla. 'Por lo menos, el hombre de la bodega obtuvo justicia'.

El fiscal Horitsu-san se encargo de investigar con pinzas cada detalle que Izuku dio, bajo el seudónimo de Hisui para ocultar su identidad como detective asesor. El mayor permitió que Izuku terminara con la investigación con su equipo antes de presentarla ante el juez, pidiendo ordenes de cateo y arresto para le homicida. Después de eso, todo fue una vorágines de acontecimientos que el veterano fiscal coordinó sin problemas.

Debido a las relaciones con la policía distanciadas, cada uno retomó una vida mucho más cotidiana: Kurogiri administraba 'Duaokazo' con mano férrea, ayudado por Tsukauchi Maokoto; el nebuloso adolescente junto con el peliverde abrieron otra cafetería ubicada en el distrito donde se ubican las academias de héroes para tener un aumento en las ventas y poder estudiar los quirk de los futuros Prohero con impunidad; los Kuroda, padre e hija, se encargarían de administrarla y adquirir inteligencia de los clientes. Kurochan trabajaba desde casa mejorando sus dispositivos digitales y aprendiendo jerga tecnológica; y Reiko-san fue aceptada en SIPER, para secreta molestia de Izuku, y estaba bajo el escrutinio de Kudai-san y Naomasa.

Con sus nuevos trabajos en marcha no se veían tan a menudo, pese a vivir todos bajo el mismo techo-edificio.

En cuanto a Izuku, con el horario mucho mas flexible que antes, incrementó sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Era lo único que podía hacer para bajar las ideas y pensamientos frenéticos ante cada caso que llegaba a su escritorio; y en los cuales no podía meterse.

"Y vuelvo a pensar en eso". Se dice al trotar en el lugar esperando a que cambie el semáforo. Decide cambiar d e dirección y correr por un complejo habitacional de varios años para enfocar sus pensamientos. "Neiti-sensei fue brutal con su patada aérea. La mía aun tiene que mejorar. Si cambio de posición el pie que hace de pivote, debería alcanzar un mejor ángulo para el salto". Estaba pasando por unas zona de viviendas que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Una sensación que hizo que su corazón saltara un latido. Su madre habría dicho que alguien pasó sobre su tumba. "¡EH!... mi muñeca.. debe tener mejor agarre para levantar a mi compañero de entrenamiento, cuando practicamos judo. Y si mejor...".

No pudo seguir pensando en su entrenamiento, demasiado buscó por todas partes el origen de la sensación. ¿Qué pasaba?. ¡Ahí! otra vez y era mucho más largo el escalofrío que antes. Corrió desesperado.

Dentro de su pecho sabía que debía estar ahí, en el origen de todo. Recorrió las calles oscuras con separaciones de madera en un barrio tradicional. 'Donde es. Dónde es'. Llegó a una intersección y oteó con ojos entornados buscando alguna señal. "¿Donde es? ¡AHÍ!".

Corrió hasta llegar a una casa igual a las demás: separación de madera, techo de tejas, entrada con pilares de madera, amplio patio que comenzaba en el frontis y continuaba hasta la parte posterior de la casa. Izuku titubeó en la entrada, sin saber cómo presentarse en el hogar.

"¿Debo tocar? ¿Cómo explico la opresión en el pecho?".

Un grito aterrado rompió la clama de la noche y los pies del ojiverde se movieron solos.

Abrió de golpe la puerta y corrió por el borde de la casa hacia el jardín posterior, donde encontró una imagen terrible.

Sangre y carne putrefacta. Huesos blancos asomándose desde la maraña roja. El inmundo olor a podredumbre.

'¿Qué sucedió?'. Tuvo que contener su estómago, un flash back le recordó la noche del fin de su vida en el futuro. Con manos temblorosas toma el móvil y marca directamente con el precinto. "Aquí Yamashita. Oficinista de la estación. hubo un ataque en xxxx". Con la vista nublada inspeccionó alrededor. "Dos cuerpos ensangrentados de un perro y un adulto, masculino": Dijo evitando que titubease su voz por la duda; apenas se podía a adivinar el sexo del cadáver por los restos de la ropa.

"Una patrulla y un detective van en camino".

Estaba por ir adentrarse en la escena del crimen que escuchó un jadeo y más gritos aterrados en dirección del interior de la casa.

'Maldición, el asesino sigue aquí'. Pisó sobre la sangre espesa manchando su camino con una estela carmesí hasta el ventanal abierto. Dentro tres adultos, dos ancianos y una mujer de mediana edad, una adolescente y un niño de cabellos cenizos.

El último estaba cubierto de sangre, golpes y restos de piel sin orden en su pequeño cuerpo. La joven con una mueca de dolor sujetando su cintura y se apartándose del menor. Detrás los adultos también se alejaban e incluso arrastraban a la adolescente de los hombros. Todos con ojos desorbitados y el miedo escrito en sus rostros.

Dejando atrás al niño.

"¡Hey!". Diablos, ahora tenía los ojos de todos sobre sí mismo. "Hum… escuché gritos...". Nadie hablaba, fuera de los jadeos de dolor de la adolescente y las lágrimas del niño, el silencio cubría la sala. "Qué… ¿qué sucedió afuera? Llamé a la policía. Están por llegar".

El niño de cabello blanco, que no podía tener más de cinco años, sollozó asustado con las manos levantadas.

"¡Él fue!". La adolescente apenas podía hablar; por lo ronco de su voz, Izuku apostaba era debido a los gritos de antes. "Él tocó a papá y… se deshizo… hay tanta sangre". Comenzó a vomitar sobre la alfombra. entre los movimientos dejó al descubierto una fea herida en los costados de su vientre. Semejante a un par de manos pequeñas.

Los tres adultos rodearon a la chica, haciendo gestos para que el niño pequeño no se acercara.

Algo debió espantar al infante porque se dio vuelta y corrió donde Izuku, tocando con ambas manos el brazo izquierdo del ojiverde.

El dolor fue brutal. Como si lo estuvieran despellejando. En un ciego movimiento saltó atrás, tropezando y cayendo hecho un montón desmadejado en el piso.

Con cuidado revisó el brazo, viendo una horrible herida. Parecido al efecto de un ácido para deshacer cadáveres en la carne humana.

Una idea atravesó al espesa bruma de dolor. 'Un quirk de descomposición. Una rara peculiaridad pocas veces constatada en la historia'. Aturdido, buscó al portador del quirk: el pequeño de ojos aterrados. "Hey, pequeño. debes estar muy asustado". Sonrió a través del dolor, esperando no verse muy patético. Necesitaba calmar al chico. "¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?".

"Te-tenko".

"Es un lindo nombre, Tenko-kun. El mio es Izuku". Trató de cambiar de posición para quedar más cómodo. Estar sentado en el trasero no era lo mejor para enfrentar aquello. Teniendo cuidado se arrodillo. "Tienes un quirk problemático ahí. ¿cuando lo conseguiste?"

"Hum…". Miró sus manos temblorosas confundido. "No tengo ¿quirk?".

Izuku ignoró a la familia que se movía a espaldas del menor. "Me parece que acaba de manifestarse. Coloca tu mano sobre la alfombra lentamente, por favor".

Tenko-kun lo hizo, primero los dedos y después las palmas, descubriendo que la tela se iba descomponiendo hasta convertirse en polvo. El hecho dejó aún más asustado al niño que terminó sobre sus cuartos traseros en el suelo, hiperventilando.

Izuku se levantó para tomar los menudos hombros. "Hum… Tenko-kun. Necesito que respires. Vamos, dentro fuera. Como yo. ¿Ves?". Izuku casi se golpea a sí mismo por hacer hiperventilar al niño aterrado. ¿No podía hacer mejor la investigación del quirk, sin espantarlo?. "¡Eso! Dentro, fuera. Así. Lo haces bien".

La vos mujer que parecía ser la madre de los niños se escuchó con miedo. "Es un peligro. Mató a Kotaro y ¡lastimó a Hana!". Abrazó por detrás a la adolescente herida. Izuku no sabia si para confortar a la niña o a si misma.

"¡Es un monstruo!". Apoyó las crueles palabras el hombre de edad avanzada.

Izuku podía ver el miedo llenar los ojos de la familia del niño; y cómo eso iba afectando a Tenko-kun que luchaba por respirar. El propio corazón de Izuku se apretó por los sentimientos heridos del niño.

Apretó los dientes ante el dolor en el antebrazo y se acercó a Tenko. Pasó el brazo bueno por los hombros y el pecho del peliblanco. "Te tengo, Tenko-kun. No te voy a soltar, sigue respirando". Con su brazo dañado, buscó en su bolsillo la cinta que usa para entrenar; la que permite cuidar sus manos para algunos ejercicios. "Usa esto. Cubre tus manos como un guante, tapa tus dedos excepto el pulgar. Vamos Tenko, tu puedes". Las manitas temblorosas envuelven la pegajosa cinta desprolíjamente, dejando piel expuesta. Pero ese no era el objetivo de Izuku.

Al verlo terminar, revisó que el trabajo manual del niño estuviera terminado antes de relajarse sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Como lo pensó al ver el experimento en la alfombra, su quirk funcionaba si colocaba sus manos completa en la superficie.

En el fondo podía escuchar a los demás miembros de la familia caminar por la casa; gritos y palabras fuertes repletas de repulsión. Esperaba que estuviesen pendientes de la llegada de la policía, porque él mismo no podía moverse ocupado por abrazar a Tenko-kun y mantener la herida del brazo quieta.

El tiempo que marcaba reloj en el muro de la entrada se hizo eterno hasta que el pecoso escuchó la baliza de la ambulancia y el de la patrulla. Parece que la familia se hizo útil llamando llamar al hospital.

Izuku agitó la cabeza molesto. Eran su familia y lo estaban apartando. Su propia madre en el futuro podría haber celebrado el suceso pese a todo. Esperó paciente a que un policía entrara en la casa pidiendo información sobre lo sucedido; a lo que alguien, quizás la madre de Tenko, respondió entre sollozos y susurros entrecortados.

"Estaban en el jardín. Se escuchó el grito de mi esposo. Cuando llegamos a ver, Tenko ¡Lo mató! Tanta sangre. ¡Hirió a Hana-chan! ¡ES UN QUIRK MALIGNO!".

Poco después llegó otro policía que pasó por el lado de Izuku para ver la escena sangrienta en el patio. El ojiverde no pudo evitar bufar al oír el sonido de un estomago vaciándose. ¿Nunca vio un homicidio antes?.

"¿Está usted bien?". Se dirigió a él un nuevo policía. Su rostro era gruñón. Mal augurio para la situación de Izuku y de Tenko.

"Soy Yamashita Izuku, oficinista del precinto de policías del distrito de Musutafu. Tengo el brazo herido debido a un quirk descontrolado por su reciente activación. Pero este niño necesita ayuda de inmediato, entró en pánico. Necesita ser revisado por la conmoción y un especialista quirk. Si me puede ayudar llevándonos en la patrulla al Instituto Clínico y Estudio Quirk".

Hizo un gesto desdeñoso a lo pedido. "Maldito sea el niño. Es obvio que va a ser un villano cuando crezca. Mira ese desastre. Está predicho, el pobre bicho. Déjelo a su suerte. Quizás un héroe venga a ayudarlo".

Su pobre corazón, cansado de tanta emoción, se detuvo entre sus costillas brevemente. "¿Qué? qué está diciendo".

"Está condenado chico. Suéltalo, ve a dar tu informe y olvida esta noche. Será lo mejor. No quieres ayudar a un asqueroso villano".

Cerró sus ojos con enojo como pocas veces había sentido antes. Se levantó cargando en su brazo bueno el peso del niño de cuatro años, entrecerrando los ojos al policía, liberando su aura oscura, congelando al hombre mayor en su sitio. "Eso no es para usted decidir. Este niño no será un villano y tampoco lo dejaré a su suerte en el sistema de mierda, si tengo algo que decir". Se retiró en dirección a la ambulancia, una de las tres que llegaron tras ser llamadas por la patrulla. ni es pudo hacer la familia de Tenko-kun bien, pensó rencoroso.

"Nos vamos juntos". Informo al paramédico, sentándose en la camilla con Tenko en el regazo.

Tras un par de forcejeos logró sacar su celular. y marcó el número conocido. "Naomasa-san, sí, sé que voy tarde. ¿Sabes? Tengo un problema. Necesito que llames a Chiyo-san, es urgente. Vamos al Hospital General de Musutafu. Yo necesito llamar a un abogado. Después te cuento todos los detalles. Voy a necesitar ayuda". Tras cortar esa llamada, vio el rostro cansado del niño. Las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas blancas eran reemplazadas por nuevas que salían de sus ojos pese a estar dormido. "Te voy a proteger, Tenko-kun. Lo prometo". Toma el móvil para contactar con el único abogado que conoce. "Espero que no me grite por llamarlo tan tarde"

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, Izuku fue encontrado por Naomasa-san, Chiyo-san y Kurogiri-oniisan en el hospital, su brazo cubierto de vendas y ojos rojos.

"Se lo llevaron". Dijo en cuanto vio a su hermano. "Se lo llevaron". Kurogiri se dirigió a paso veloz a la cama para sentarse en ella y abrazar al peliverde que no paraba de llorar. "Se lo llevaron":

Pasó un tiempo y tras varios vasos de agua, Izuku pudo explicarles todo lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior.

"Y entonces me anestesiaron para tratar la herida del brazo. Cuando desperté y pregunté por Tenko-kun, dijeron que una asistente social se lo llevo, después de ser contactada por la comisaría"

Chiyo-san acarició los cabellos tras usar su quirk para ayudar a sanar el brazo. "Pobre niño. Si entra en el sistema será apartado por un quirk tan peligroso sin vigilancia".

"¿Que se puede hacer?". Preguntó Kurogiri a Naomasa.

"Nosotros nada. Lamentablemente, no tenemos cómo solucionar esto. No somos sus familiares e Izuku es sólo un niño, al igual que tú, Kurogiri-kun. Yo tampoco puedo ser considerado como tutor por mi trabajo extenuante y peligros, sin mencionar que estoy soltero".

El peliverde restregó las mojadas mejillas con fuerza, moviendo a los demás ocupantes de la cama para levantarse. "No se preocupen por eso. Tengo un abogado revisando el caso. Lo que tenemos que hacer de momento es ir a la comisaria y entregar el reporte de el último caso en el que me permitieron trabajar directamente".

"¿No estaba cerrado el caso de los 'cinco fantásticos'?. Dijo confundida Chiyo-san

Izuku mira a los tres con ojos acerados. "No del todo"

.

* * *

.

Llegaron a la comisaría a una reunión que Izuku pidió a Kudai-san esa misma mañana. Estaban todos los detectives y policías del caso de 'los cinco fantásticos', que buscaban al misterioso sexto integrante.

Cada uno de los delincuentes, tras ser interrogados, revelaron los quirk del grupo: Chispita autónoma, reflexión, tuneado, vista aguda y dedos ágiles. Los cuales pertenecían a los cinco detenidos; no obstante, ninguno era realmente el jefe de la banda. Dicho jefe era una mujer que se comunicaba por medio de recaderos o por teléfono. No conocían su rostro ni su nombre.

Ella se encargaba de las cámaras de seguridad y de revisar el área del atraco para que escaparan, dejando el botín en las distribuidoras de alimento congelado, para camuflar las joyas y esconderlas hasta su extracción.

Izuku llegó al salón viendo a miembros de Tráfico, Robo, Narcóticos e incluso homicidios. Todos usados de cabeza para hallar a la jefa. Mira de frente a Kudai-san. "Buen día, jefe".

"Hum. Buen día, Yamashita-kun. ¿Cómo está tu brazo? supe que fue una noche movida".

"Estoy bien".

Una policía rubia se quejó dentro de la multitud. "Disculpe no estamos aquí para escuchar aun chico hablar de sus problemas".

"Tienes razón, Ríos-san. Me disculpo". Izuku coloca una memoria extraíble en el dispositivo de proyección, mostrando varias fotografías del robo. "Para muchos de los presentes, debo decir que estuve involucrado directamente en el caso, como asesor y apoyo logístico. Mi principal trabajo era prestar vigilancia de las tiendas señuelo y, una vez puesta en marcha la operación, dar seguimiento a los ladrones para que no se escaparan". Usa un puntero luminoso de color rojo para señalar los números del reloj digital. "Aquí tenemos imágenes del día de captura de los 'Cinco fantásticos'. En medio de los acontecimientos, me di cuenta de un desfase de siete segundos entre las acciones y lo que mostraban las cámaras". Cambió por otras fotografías. "Pensé que era un error o una mala conexión del Departamento de Tráfico, pero recordé que los anteriores días no había este problema". Mostró nuevas fotografías de comandos digitales. "Debido al previo trabajo de análisis quirk, se determinó que existía la posibilidad de que un de los miembros pudiera manipular las cámaras y por ello, facilitara los escapes; estando en un lugar más calmado y con acceso a la señal de las cámaras de Tránsito. Con eso en mente, me dediqué a depurar la señal e ir revisando el origen de la anomalía; delimitando el mismísimo Departamento de Tránsito". Apunta a la agente de pie al lado de Ríos-san. Su amiga en el Departamento de Transito. "Usted era la encargada de dar las copias de las grabaciones adulteradas a los detectives. Y la que coordinaba las imágenes de todas las cámaras para el equipo a cargo del operativo. ¿Y su quirk no es acaso 'edición fílmica', con la que puedes modificar grabación de videos?".

La agente estaba mortalmente pálida, siendo observada por todos en la oficina, boquiabiertos.

"Esto debe se runa mala broma". Dice muy molesta Ríos-san. "Jefe Kudai-san. No puede decirnos que toma enserio las mentiras de un mocoso".

"Lamento decir que las pruebas están verificadas y procesadas. Ella está detenida como la sexta miembro de la banda". Dos agentes se acercan para esposar y llevarse a la policía corrupta.

Izuku mira todo eso con rostro impasible, sintiéndose reindicado al poner personalmente cierre al caso, a vista y paciencia de todos en la comisaria. Malditas sean las consecuencias. Estaba aquí para haces lo correcto. Da una sentimiento a Kudai-san y se retira, ignorando toda clase de miradas y gestos del resto de los agentes

Ríos Kitral está avergonzada y herida en su orgullo. Su amiga era una policía corrupta. Era sabido que habían agentes así dentro del sistema, pero no pensó jamás tener alguien en su círculo cercano y no reconocerlo.Y tuvo que llegar Yamashita-kun para señalarlo con su dedos frente a todos. Por muy inteligente que fuera ¡Era un niño!. Debió se ella misma quien lo descubriera. Demonios ¡Pasaba el almuerzo con ella y algunos días de descanso!.

Estaba detrás de Yamashita-kun, un asesor especial del jefe. Bien, podía aguantar su diferencia de jerarquía. El chico era inteligente. Pero no podía con Tsukauchi. El maldito se pegó como chicle a Yamashita-kun, usándolo para catapultar su carrera; podía apostar a que lo hizo así; sobre todo con su acenso pese al castigo que el joven peliverde recibió. El nuevo sargento era una lacra para el cuerpo de policías.

Y aun así, a quien odiaba con todo su ser era el secreto mejor guardado de la fiscalía: el detective asesor Hisui. Ella no sabia cómo ni cuando, pero ese tipo se hizo son el folder que ella recibió de la prefectura del puerto y lo robó. Le robó la oportunidad de descubrir el homicidio. No, peor aun. Mostró que estaba equivocada, porque ella misma no dio importancia al reporte que bomberos hizo del caso. Un caso de carrera. Un maldito caso que habría supuesto su acenso directo a detective.

Apretó sus puños viendo las miradas admiradas, de respeto y rencor que la estela del peliverde dejó con su salida.

'Me convertiré en detective y después, llegaré a Capitán. Y purgaré a todos aquellos que se salten las reglas. No dejaré corrupción sin limpiar'.

.

* * *

.

Tres días después, Izuko estaba que se subía por las paredes de la habitación blanca de servivios sociales, en donde se reuniría con el abogado. No había podido acercarse a Tenko-kun que estaba en custodia en un hogar de acogida. Una medida que se tomó por la investigación por el asesinato de Shimura Kotaro, su padre.

Pese a ser un accidente, el sistema debía dar cuenta de los testimonios de la familia antes de cerrar el caso. Que hasta el momento daban mal augurio al futuro del pequeño niño.

Izuku necesitaba encontrar todo el apoyo posible para poder hacerse con la custodia de Tenko-kun, quien estaba siendo abandonado por su familia en manos del estado, por el quirk tan peligroso que poseía.

"Cálmate Izuku-kun. No vas a ayudar en el proceso si sigues caminando por la habitación"

"Naomasa-san, no puedo evitarlo. Tengo que hacer algo, aun si no ayuda. No me puedo quedar quieto ¿Qué pasa si no logramos? No puedo dejar a Tenko-kun solo en el sistema. Lo van a lastimar".

"Te has preguntado si no estás siendo demasiado extremo. El sistema de acogida no es tan malo"

"Si me disculpas, Naomasa-san, usted no has vivido discriminación peculiar. No puedes comprender cómo te tratan los demás niños". Lagrimitas escaparon por los bordes de los ojos. "Debiste escuchar lo que los policías decían del pequeño Tenko-kun. Como si no hubiera salida para él, que era un villano en crecimiento ¿Dónde están los héroes sino para ayudar a los necesitados? Ese niño necesita gente de su lado, no más enemigos. Tengo que sacarlo del sistema".

"Tienes un gran corazón, Izuku-kun. ¿Qué tiene sen mente para ayudarlo?".

No pudieron continuar la charla por la llegada de dos abogados. El fiscal Horitsu-san y una mujer, de cabello verde musgo recogido en un impecable arreglo en la cabeza; rondando los cuarenta años; no demasiado alta; bonita pese a los rasgos anfibios que presentaba, como las manos palmeadas terminadas en garras, o la coloración manchada en el cuello.

Izuku camina hasta situarse en frente del imponente hombre. "Horitsu-san ¿Cómo se ve la propuesta de custodia? ¿Hay posibilidades?".

"Es un caso complicado, no lo voy a negar, Izuku-kun. Y mucho más para mi, que trabajo con derecho penal. Por eso traigo conmigo a la abogada especialista en derecho familiar, Asui Reroko"

"Un placer, Yamashita-kun". Ella se encamina a la silla ofrecida por Naomasa. "Estoy aquí para revisar el caso con ustedes. Y he de decir que ha sido bueno que el caso lo esté pidiendo Horitsu-san personalmente, porque de lo contrario, el niño Shimura habría sido dejado en el sistema de 'familias de acogida'. Y según el informe de su quirk, eso habría generado alguna tragedia en el futuro cercano. Dejando al niño a su suerte ante el maltrato en el hogar hasta su eventual huida". Se frotó la frente cansada. "Afortunadamente, pudimos presionar por la custodia. Dando como antecedentes el conocimiento de Yamashita-kun sobre quirk conflictivos. Ayudó que tengas bajo tu techo otro quirk inestable, bien controlado. No te preocupes. No se nombró a a tu hermano explícitamente. Solo su cuidado bajo tu tutoría". Revisó los papeles de su portafolio.

Izuku se movió incómodo en cambiando el peso en sus piernas. "¿Mi edad produjo algún problema?"

"Curiosamente no. Después de todo, al ser quirkless estas considerado emancipado por las leyes actuales y por lo tanto, un adulto. Cuando se dejó en claro que estabas pidiendo la custodia, varios del comité asistieron conformes. Se quieren quitar de encima un niño tan problemático como Shimura-kun".

Horitsu-san acercó unos documentos al peliverde. "Estos son los papeles que te entregan la custodia, tienes que firmarlos y podrás ir mañana a buscar al joven Tenko".

Izuku toma el lapicero y firma sobre las lineas en cada documento. "Gracias por lo rápido que fuiste Horitsu-san. Agradezco su ayuda, Asui-san". Dice con dos reverencias.

"Gracias a ti. Me ayudaste en los cuatro casos anteriores que tuve. Sólo te pago favor por favor, Hisui-kun". Dice con una sonrisa dentada el fiscal antes de salir con los papeles firmados, con la abogada Asui pisándole los talones.

Naomasa, que desde que entraron ambos abogados tenía los ojos desorbitados, se rascó la nuca confundido. "No sabía que era tan importante. Es decir, Hisui sólo fue usado un par de veces ¿no? ¿En qué lo ayudaste?"

Izuku se encogió de hombros. "Hum. No recuerdo todos ahora, sólo los casos del '_repartidor de miembros' _y el de_ 'homicidio en la bodega', _ese sobre le profesor de Shiketsu.

Naomasa-san agitó su cabeza, sin acostumbrarse a lo despistado que era el joven frente a sí. Esas investigaciones era dos casos de carrera. Y si estaba en lo correcto, son casos muy sonados en los medios de comunicación. Ambos llevado por el fiscal Horitsu, el 'Implacable'. Su carrera debe estar muy por lo alto en ese momento.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A:** Largo para que puedan esperar las siguiente actualización

()()

(n.n)


	19. Capítulo 18: ganancia de pescadores

**N.A**: lamento la demora u.u

aquí algo para continuar con la historia. Nos leemos pronto

.

* * *

Capítulo 18: ... Ganancia de pescadores

El ambiente relajado y el intenso olor a café trajo buenos sentimientos a la mujer mayor, pese al nudo de ansiedad que sentía en el pecho. Ese día el joven Izuku-kun traería al niño Shimura y Chiyo temía la situación psicológica por la que el jovencito estaba pasando. Después de todo, mató a su propio padre en un accidente y fue repudiado por su familia, a la tierna edad de cuatro años.

Ensimismada con esos pensamientos bebe de su taza de té chai, casi escupiendo el líquido por el inesperado saludo de cierto héroe rubio.

"¡Recovery girl! Es bueno verte de nuevo".

"Yagi-kun, quisiera decir lo mismo". Dice, recogiendo servilletas para limpiar las manchas de té en la mesa y en la comisura de la boca.

El rubio toca su nuca con expresión culpable antes de sentarse frente a la veterana enfermera. "Siento haberte sorprendido".

Chiyo responde con un resplandor severo en sus brillantes ojos detrás de los lentes, el cual fue ignorado por Toshinori que estaba llamándola atención del mesero neblinoso.

"Debo decir que este lugar me gustó. Es tranquilo y tiene buen servicio. ¡Gracias por invitarme a conocerlo, Chiyo-san!".

Como respuesta no verbal Chiyo continúa su resplandor, con un aumento de hostilidad de varios niveles, por encima de su elegante taza. Tal vez ella estaba cuestionado si fue tan buena idea llevar al rubio héroe a su cafetería favorita.

"Bienvenido a Duaokazo. ¿Tiene algún pedido en mente o prefiere la carta?".

"Me gustaría un expreso americano acompañado con una tartaleta de frutos rojos". Tras ver asentir al joven que se retira al mesón, Toshinori comienza una conversación unilateral con su compañera heroína.

"...estaba yo luchando contra esa viga de acero que arrojó el villano y escucho el jadeo de una civil atrapada en los escombros. Apreto los dientes y me liberó de la viga, salto frente al muro de concreto y con una mano levanto el muro. ¡La civil me miró con tal felicidad!. Cuando termino de apresar al villano y lo dejo en el retén, ella me hace señas desde la ambulancia ¡Quería un autógrafo!". Se ríe entusiasmado dando algunos manotazos en la mesa. Chiyo por su parte bufa molesta por el ruido innecesario. "Ah~, ese es el deber de un proheroe, estar siempre dispuesto cuando lo necesiten. Por ello la ciudadanía necesita de Al Might como símbolo de la paz".

"Toshinori-kun, nunca vas a cambiar". Murmura Chiyo tras su taza ahora vacía, siendo ignorada por el hombre alto de dorada cabellera, demasiado envuelto en su nube de ideales y sueños.

"Los proheroes no son omnipresentes, señor Yagi-san". Con una leve exaltación por la llegada abrupta del Kurogiri, Toshinori casi empuja la bandeja con su pedido. "Jamás van a estar para todos los que les necesitan. Y el continuar contando esa fábula, hará que las personas a las que no lleguen para ayudar, les guarden rencor. Espero disfrute de la comida, señor. Chiyo-san, traje un pequeño regalo por parte de la casa, espero lo disfrute". Kurogiri, realizando una breve reverencia, se retira sin esperar alargar la charla.

Por otro lado, Toshinori vio aturdido la espalda del camarero que se iba. Pocas veces se había topado con alguien que no aprobara al 'símbolo de la paz'. Trató de ver en Chiyo-san una explicación y quizás, encontrar apoyo, pero la veterana enfermera no hizo contacto visual muy contenta con las galletas gratuitas que Yamashita-kun trajo como atención especial para ella.

Evidente hasta para un ciego era que, Yamashita Kurogiri no apreciaba a los prohéroes y que sólo su ética profesional evitaba sacar a Toshinori a la calle.

'Quizás no debí invitar a All Might a esta cafetería'.

Estaba nervioso. Apenas salió de la oficina con el permiso de la tarde libre sus manís comenzaron a sudar. ¡Iba a hacerse cargo de otro niño! Y con casi quince años.

En otra vida quizás habría gritado 'locura'. Ahora, no cabía en sí para ayudar al joven Tenko. Evitar que sufriera una vida de abuso y desamor, convirtiendo al dulce niño en un adulto rencoroso con un quirk propenso a ser mal usado.

Y sin embargo, la inquietud competía con los sentimientos positivos, porque ¿quien era Izuku? Un adolescente promedio, sin quirk y luchando por ganarse un lugar en la vida.

"Sin padres, carente de experiencia parental, con un horario de oficina que no permite cuidar a un niño. ¿Debería dejarlo en una guardería? ¿Es una buena idea? Y al necesitar educación escolar ¿Debo llevarlo a una escuela? Con el quirk que tiene, puede ser intimidado. Pero una educación en casa siendo el único niño, puede ser nefasto para el desarrollo de habilidades sociales. Entonces, en la secundaria deberá tener un base en defensa personal para no lesionarse si alguien lo intimida …"

"Zuku-chan, éstas murmurando".

El peliverde abre los ojos confundido por segundos, hasta que reconoce la presencia de Kurochan y su leve amonestación. "Lo siento. Pero estoy ansioso".

El gato cibernético asiente con comprensión.

Había decidido acompañar al joven asesor a buscar al nuevo habitante del departamento, por lo que se comportaba como un gato común desde que lo recogió fuera de la oficina. No estaba demás ser precavidos si la mafia aún está detrás del felino.

Por suerte, la calle estaba vacía de peatones al ser por la tarde, hora laboral, permitiendo que puedan relajar un poco la pantalla de civiles normales.

"Si dices que el niño confió en ti en un momento tan estresante, tienes la mitad de la batalla ganada, Zuku-chan. Lo que me preocupa es su habilidad de desintegración. ¿Éstas seguro de poder manejarla? No tengo que recordaré que no tienes una particularidad, que por muy simple, la menos te daría algo con lo que enfrentar un berrinche si el niño se pone violento".

"Mientras tenga la mano parcialmente cubierta, su quirk no será un problema. Es un poco como tu misil en la punta de la cola. Es letal, pero mientras tengas cuidado con NO activarlo, estamos bien". Al menos el gato malhumorado se vio avergonzado por sus malas acciones pasadas y sus armas escondidas. Continuaron su camino junto al muro hasta encontrarse con un portón enrejado. "Llegamos".

La casa hogar estaba ubicada en casona era grande de tres pisos y techo de tejas, de estilo occidental.

"Pulsa el botón del comunicador". Indica Kurochan el aparato pegado al muro.

Izuku se acerca y pulsa el botón blanco esperando por la llamada del portero.

"Buen día, ¿que se le ofrece?". Oye la voz distorsionada.

"S-soy Yamashita Izuku. Vengo para recoger a un niño, Shimura Tenko-kun".

"Adelante". El fuerte ruido de la apertura electrónica de la chapa resuena en el espacio vacío, dejando abierta la entrada para ambos visitantes.

Tanto Izuku como Kurochan comparten una mirada aprensiva antes de entrar.

"Kurochan, cuidate de que algún niño te vaya a jalar la cola". Dijo con una sonrisa burlona el humano del grupo, dando paso al felino por la reja abierta.

Mismo animal que se erizó al percatarse de ese detalle. Lástima que estaban cerca de un grupo de niños impidiendo que el cybercat respondiera con su habitual desparpajo.

De camino al edificio Izuku pudo notar a la distancia diferentes quirk de tipo mutante en los niños huérfanos; así como otros que manifestaban algún control elemental débil. ¡Cómo le gustaría sacar su libreta y anotar todos los quirk interesantes! Pero está ahí por un motivo más importante que estudiar peculiaridades. Por lo que contra su usual estado de ser, se concentró en cómo abordar al encargado de la casa hogar.

Al menos no estaría totalmente solo en la desconocida situación de la adopción de un niño. Tomó valor de la presencia del neko negro y juntos caminaron por el camino empedrado hasta el frontis con puertas sin seguro del edificio.

Pasaron junto al portero que les indica el camino a la oficina del encargado, dejándolos llegar sin más ayuda.

"Este lugar está algo sucio". Dice Kurochan tras olfatear el suelo. "Me llega a dar asco caminar por aquí. ¡Llegando a casa, meto mi piel de peluche a lavar!".

"Silencio, Kurochan. ¿Qué pasaría si te escuchan hablar?"

"Respondes que estas practicando para ventrílocuo".

Izuku suspira sin comprometerse con la idea. Deteniendo su andar ante la puerta del director.

"Es hora". Toca la madera para anunciarse, abriendo la puerta tras esperar unos segundos.

Dentro los recibe un hombre alto de hombros anchos y edad avanzada, sentado tras su escritorio.

"¿Eres tu Yamashita-san?"

"Así es, señor". Izuku da una de sus sonrisas más brillantes para ablandar al hombre, mientras entrega los papeles dados por la abogada de familia, Asui-san.

Pero la parecer, sus encantos no surten efecto en el director de la casa hogar. "Esto es una broma. Eres un crío. No estás capacitado para cuidar a un niño. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿17?".

Con la sonrisa estampada en la cara Izuku fuerza una respuesta cortés. "Tengo catorce, señor".

"¡Inaudito! Quién sea del departamento jurídico que te otorgara el permiso, es un idiota. Me niego a dejar que te lleves al joven Shimura".

"Señor, si ve el folder puede comprobar que todo está en orden y es legal".

El director se levanta molesto. "Me importa un cacahuete lo legal que sea. Es obvio que el juez es negligente si quiere dejar a un infante en manos de un niño. Sobretodo a un infante peligroso y que necesita una mano firme para guiarlo por el buen camino. Aunque me parece que no tiene mucho arreglo, con ese quirk que posee. Su futuro es ser encerrado en el Tártaro, niño asqueroso-o".

Se detiene en seco ante el fuerte manotazo que Izuku hace sobre el escritorio. Pese a la sonrisa amable en el rostro pecoso, el ambiente se volvió frío y tenso, opresivo. "Señor. Como dice este folder, tengo la edad legal requerida para ser considerado adulto, por mi estado quirkless. Poseo un trabajo en la policía metropolitana como asesor y soy dueño de una cafetería. También tengo a mi cargo a mi hermano con un quirk considerado complicado, sin inconvenientes. Todo es legal y puedo traer al jefe de policía Kudai-san para corroborarlo. Si aún así insiste en negar mi derecho y deber con el joven Shimura, entonces me voy. Pero esté por seguro que la siguiente visita que tenga será mi abogado de familia, del clan de abogados Asui; y como además lo acusaré de discriminación quirkless, al no admitir la ley de emancipación, puedo pedir un respaldo legal de la fiscalía, llamando al fiscal Horitsu-san, un conocido proquirkless". Con soltura cambia su postura por otra algo más amenazante: hombros atrás, cabeza en alto y mirada altiva. "Y me parece, que a estos cargos, debo hacer una demanda por negligencia y falta de cuidado a esta institución; de camino hasta aquí, noté una falta de adultos en el patio que cuide de los niños, ¿y sabe que algunos tiene quirks elementales? Por ley, ellos debe tener un cuidador pendiente de posibles accidentes. Si a eso incluimos la escasez de personal dentro del edificio, carencia de higiene y quien sabe que otra cosa pueden encontrar en una investigación sumaria, pueden llegar a clausurar esta casa hogar. Con consecuencias nefastas para los trabajadores. ¡Tal vez, manchar papeles con cargos criminales! Después de todo, el bienestar de los niños huérfanos es algo que la ciudadanía puede llegar a empatizar si esto se hace mediático, hasta pedir cárcel a los malos administradores".

Kurochan miraba entretenido desde el marco de la puerta, notando cómo la cara del director perdía color con cada nueva acusación que hacía Zuku-chan.

"N-no es necesario llegar a eso, Yamashita-san. Firmo la autorización de adopción y puede ir a buscar al joven Shimura". Saca su pluma fuente para escribir su nombre y firmar los tres papeles necesarios para el trámite, agregando un sello institucional que valida los documentos.

Izuku revisa todo antes de asentir conforme, entregando uno de los papeles al director para que sea archivado. Sin dejar de sonreír guarda los demás.. "Entonces. ¿Dónde tengo que ir para encontrara a Tenko-kun?".

"Por aquí. Yo lo escolto, Yamashita-san".

Kurochan debe darle crédito a Izuku, porque intimidó tan bien la hombre que, pese a ver a un gato negro en su oficina, no comentó la presencia del animal; primando en su mente sobrevivir al encuentro con el enfurecido adolescente.

En silencio, sigue a los dos humanos por pasillos estériles y escaleras de madera hasta el tercer piso, parando frente a una puerta solitaria.

Por fortuna, no era la que daba al desván o la ira del ojiverde traumatizaría de por vida al director de la casa hogar. El cual saca de su bolsillo una llave que usa para quitar el pestillo de la puerta. Algo que inquieta a Kurochan ¿quien cierra la puerta de un niño así?. Porque, el seguro no estaba por dentro, notó el cybercat dado el modelo de la cerradura.

Otro punto en contra del director era la habitación desnuda. Austera. Con una cama y una cómoda cuya superficie mostraba rastros de polvo.

Todo aquello agregando un aire deprimente a la solitaria figura sentada en la cama, que abrazaba sus rodillas contra su cuerpo con fuerza, sin levantar la cabeza. Sus manos mal cubiertas con papel higiénico.

Izuku dio una mirada que espanta al director, dejando a un adolescente, un niño asustado y a un neko negro dentro de la silenciosa habitación.

El ojiverde se acerca con cuidado para no asustar al niño conteniendo la respiración. "Tenko-chan. Soy yo, Izuku. He venido a buscarte". El pequeño apenas reaccionó al tono dulce. Izuku se acercó hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse en el suelo, mirando al niño desde abajo. "Tenko-chan".

"Déjame aquí. Nadie me quiere". Dice el pequeño con voz ahogada, sin cambiar de posición. "Soy malo".

Se nota al oír la carraspera en si voz infantil que a llorado por mucho tiempo. Kurochan quiere acercarse para consolar al niño, pero primero debe darle tiempo a Zuku-chan para traspasar las barreras del lastimado Tenko. El rastro de un aroma capta el interés de su nariz apartando su atención de la conversación.

"¿Malo? ¿Quien dice eso?".

"Todos". Susurra. "Mi mamá lo dijo, mis abuelos y Hina-oneesan que lloraba cuando la abracé. Hago mal". Kurochan da un salto en la cama para rastrear mejor el arima. El olor a sal es pesado en el aire, aunque no tanto como el conocido olor ferroso del cual el neko negro quiere hallar la fuente. Cerca del niño Shimura. "Todos aquí me odian. Mis manos están mal; rompen lo que tocan. Por eso soy malo". Apretó su cabeza en sus rodillas, escondiéndose. "Dicen que soy vill~llan-no porque maté a mi papá y soy malo. Que iré a la cárcel y debo morir". Sus manos pequeñas aferran la tela del pantalón dejando manchas rojas que no pasan desapercibidas. "Los niños dijeron que ni un héroe vendrá a salvarme".

Para sorpresa del menor, fue abruptamente abrazado por Izuku.

"No. Nunca digas eso. No. No eres un villano. Fue un accidente. Tú, más que nadie, merece ser salvado y tener una vida. Ser feliz y reír".

Los ojos rojos se llenan de lágrimas. "Soy malo porque quise hacer daño. ¡Papá gritaba y daba miedo! SOY MALO. Debo ir a la cárcel donde van los malos ¡VETE!". Tenko lucha contra el abrazo tratando de soltarse del peliverde soltando poco a poco las improvisadas vendas de las manos y que pese a todo, el peliverde no suelta su agarre.

Izuku no supo cómo responder. ¿Qué puede decir?. Entonces recordó a su madre el día que supo que era quirkless y ella sólo lloró en su hombro. ¿Qué haces cuando una situación te sobrepasa de tal modo? Tenko-kun necesita ayuda especializada, algo que Izuku no puede darle por sí mismo.

Cambia de posición para sentarse detrás de la espalda de Tenko, recostando la espalda del angustiado niño en su pecho. "¿Quieres seguir… haciendo daño? ¿Herir a otros? ¿a mi?".

"¡NO! Lo del perrito fue un accidente. No quería hacer daño a Hina-oneechan. ¡No quería! Lo siento. Soy malo".

Kurochan en tanto miraba en silencio al par de humanos, sin comprender mucho de lo dicho entre ambos.. ¿Qué demonios le hizo el chiquillo al perro? Nadie mencionó que había una víctima animal producto del descontrolado quirk. Y en cuanto a la tal Hina, supuso que Tenko se arrepentía del daño a su hermana mayor. Eso daba algo a lo que podía aferrarse. El niño Shimura no era malo pero las cartas de la vida fueron mal distribuidas en su caso.

Esperando no estar cometiendo un error, se acerca ronroneando al par, llamado la atención con su cola.

"Mira Tenko-chan. No vine solo a buscarte. Kurochan me acompaña porque no quería perderse la oportunidad de verte".

El niño miraba al gato negro con ojos imposiblemente grandes y redondos, enrojecidos e hinchados por las lágrimas. Con lentitud alza una mano mal envuelta con papel sanitario, que baja con igual lentitud. "Manos malas". Mira triste sus propios dedos. Hasta que son envueltos por los dedos de Izuku.

Para completo asombro del niño, la cálida mano del adolescente toma por completo el pequeño apéndice, quitando el arrugado papel dejando en evidencia una serie de marcas sangrientas: rasguños y mordidas autoinflingidas; moretones, falta de una uña y cortes. Kurochan al ver las lesiones frunce el ceño molesto.

"No son malas. Nunca lo serán. Son tuyas. Únicas". Con cuidado, Izuku lleva el dorso de la mano a su propia mejilla pecosa. "Tu quirk es tuyo. Especial. Vas a controlarlo y sólo usarlo cuando quieras". Deja que la palma y los dedos de Tenko toquen su piel, interponiendo siempre un dedo o dos entre la mano y su cara, evitando que el quirk de descomposición se manifestara. "¿Quieres hacerme daño?". El menor agita su cabeza en negación sin hablar, fascinado por poder tocar a Izuku pese a todo lo ocurrido con sus manos. "¿Ves?, no eres malo. Vamos a hablar de esto más adelante. Ahora nos vamos de aquí". Deja la mano pequeña en el regazo de Tenko para envolverla otra vez con el papel sanitario. Ignorando la mirada molesta que el felino estaba dirigiendo a su persona. Dejar que un niño con un quirk tan peligroso tocara su cara, fue algo temerario.

"¿Con mamá y Hina-oneechan?"

"No. Ellas necesitan un tiempo para pensar. Vienes conmigo y con Kurochan por unos días, Tenko-chan".

El niño de cabello blanco se dejó cargar por Izuku sin quejarse y los tres se fueron de la vacía habitación, sin siquiera recoger la poca ropa que dejó la familia Shimura para el niño.

Al salir de la casa hogar la noche estaba cubriendo poco a poco con su oscuro manto la ciudad de Tokyo. El atardecer luchaba por mantener la luminosidad, perdiendo estrepitosamente con el ciclo de tiempo. ¿Cuantas horas perdieron en la casa hogar? ¿Tres, cuatro?.

Kurochan nota que Tenko se quedó dormido en brazos del adolescente pecoso, por lo que se permite hablar. "Zuku-chan, hablaremos de actitudes desinteresadas altamente perjudiciales al llegar a casa".

"Está bien, Kurochan". Responde derrotado. "Oniisan me va a matar cuando se entere".

"Y Chiyo-san, Naomasa-san, Reiko-san, Sato-san, Kasuya-san…"

"¡Ya entendí!". Dice evitando subir mucho la voz para no despertar a Tenko-chan. Saca su móvil para llamar a un taxi. Y de paso, avisar a su hermano mayor que estaban de camino a casa.

En lo que esperan su transporte fuera del muro de la casa hogar, el gato cyborg hace una pregunta que ronda por su cabeza.

"La casa hogar está mal gestionada ¿vas a presentar una denuncia?"

Los labios de Izuku forman ese gesto amable que lejos está de ser reconfortante. "No es acaso mi deber como ciudadano, el de reportar cosas que están mal en el sistema". Con cuidado toma una de las pequeñas manos heridas mal envuelta en papel. "Y si lo hago por medio de la fiscalía dedicada a casos de corrupción, con un dato anónimo; no es que esté buscando venganza. Tan solo no tengo tiempo para investigar por mi cuenta".

Kurochan asiente percatándose del taxi que se acerca. "Si yo tengo el tiempo para revisar sus movimientos bancarios y correos electrónicos; es para dar a la investigación causa probable".

No se dijeron más hasta que el taxi los dejó en la entrada de su cafetería, que se encontraba cerrada. Situación que continuaría por un par de días más, hasta que las cosas se asienten en el hogar de los Yamashita.

Izuku lleva a Tenko, que se despertó por el movimiento, hasta su departamento seguido por Kurochan aun en su papel de civil, siendo recibidos por Naomasa-san y Kurogiri al abrir la puerta.

"¡Hola a todos! Este es Tenko-chan. Vivirá aquí con nosotros un tiempo". Die al entrar con el pequeño aferrado a su ropa.

Kurogiri se acerca al niño con sus rasgos completamente oscurecidos por su quirk; dejando sus ojos amarillos para señalar su cara; vestía una blanca camisa de manga larga, con un chaleco gris delgado encima y pantalones de tela café claro. Con su collarín metálico en el cuello.

"Bienvenido, Tenko-kun. Soy Yamashita Kurogiri, hermano mayor de Izuku. Espero que nos llevemos bien".

El niño de cabello blanquecino y ojos rojos saluda medio escondido desde el cuello de Izuku. "Hola".

El siguiente es el mayor de los hermanos Tsukauchi. "Soy Naomasa, vecino de Yamashita-kun. Si necesitas algo, estoy a dos puertas de distancia". Tenko asintió sin hablar. Sin molestarse por el callado niño, Naimasa presenta a su hermana. "Ella es Makoto, mi hermana menor".

"Es un placer, Tenko-chan". Dice la joven adolescente con una cálida sonrisa.

Pese a lo amable del recibimiento, Tenko estaba apretando sus manos con demasiada fuerza para comodidad de Izuku. Que, tratando de quitar la situación tensa, corre a la cocina. "¿Qué tal si hacemos algo para celebrar la llegada de Tenko-chan?". Deja al niño en el suelo y saca sartenes, ollas, harina, chocolate, vainilla, cebollines, pimientos y otros ingredientes.

Kurogiri abre sus amarillos ojos por la cantidad de comida. "¿Quieres matarnos, Izu-chan? No podemos comer todo eso".

"No es para el mismo plato. Vamos a hacer también el postre. ¿Tenko-chan, quieres ayudar con las galletas?

El niño miró asustado la mesa con ingredientes y sus manos lesionadas, a lo que Izuku se golpea mentalmente por olvidar el estado de las pequeñas manos.

"Kurogiri-oniisan, ¿Puedes ver lo de la cena? Voy a limpiar a Tenko-chan y enseñarle el departamento".

Kurigiri asiente colocándose el delantal para no manchar su ropa y Makoto se ofrece a colocar la mesa. Naomasa se acerca a Kurochan, sin quitar de su vista al par que se dirige a baño.

Una vez en el baño, izuku saca el botiquín de primeros auxilios, que en su caso es una caja enorme repleta de medicamentos, jeringas, vendas, antiséptico, alcohol, banditas, algodón, gel para quemaduras, mascarillas, agujas, pinzas y tijeras quirúrgicas. Todo organizado y debidamente etiquetado.

Con el tipo de familia y trabajo que tienen, es una obligación estar preparados para cualquier contingencia.

Izuku sienta a Tenko en una silla y se arrodilla para comenzar a tratar las heridas. No comenta ni pregunta cómo se lesionó o perdió la uña el pequeño; decidiéndose por hablar de su trabajo con la policía, el de su hermano en la cafetería; los tipos de galletas y pasteles que hacen, de los clientes, los demás trabajadores y amigos.

Cuando terminó su labor de enfermero, Tenko tenía dos manos envueltas en vendas blancas, con alguno que otro parche de piel a la vista y sus dedos desnudos.

"Con esto bastará hasta mañana. Que iremos a que te vea un doctor".

El pequeño apenas abre los labios para susurrar. "¿Podré hacer galletas?".

Izuku acaricia con ternura los cabellos blanqueados. "Por supuesto".

Se levanta y va a abrir la puerta que es alcanzado por Tenko, aferrado a sus pantalones. "¿Ellos me quieren? ¿No les doy miedo?".

Izuku levanta al niño cargando su peso en los brazos. "Ellos saben de tu poder y quieren conocerte".

Salen al pasillo e Izuku recuerda que debe hacer una gira al pequeño nuevo habitante de su hogar. "Déjame presentarte las otras habitaciones. Esta es de Kurogiri-oniisan. Le gusta el orden. Trata de no desordenar sus cosas. Esta es mía y tuya; vamos a compartir. ¿Ves? Ya hice espacio para tus cosas". Indica el armario, la cajonera y por sobre todo, la cama adicional. El espacio se hizo mucho más estrecho; el escritorio y el archivador debieron ser desterrados a la sala. Lastima por el trabajo del peliverde, Tenko merecía su propio lugar.

"Por último, esta es la habitación de Kurochan".

"¿Una mascota puede tener su habitación?"

"Er~". Eso dejó sin palabras al ojiverde. Se olvidó que para Tenko, el gato negro era sólo un gato negro. ¿Puede decirle un secreto a un niño de cinco años, y esperar que no diga nada? No, el niño se olvida de lo dicho o lo dice sin pensar. Y como ver todos los días a un gato parlante impide la primera opción, la segunda es una apuesta segura. "Mmm, Tenko-chan ¿sabes qué? Te voy a decir un secreto. Kurochan es un hada mágica". El niño contiene la respiración. "Puede hacer fuego, transformarse en una estatua de metal, volar, nadar y hablar. Puede saltar muy alto, sacar cosas de su estómago, jugar con la computadora y beber aceite de motor de automóvil. Y como necesita un lugar para dejar sus cosas mágicas, tiene su habitación". Para ese momento, los ojos de Tenko estaban que se salían de su pequeña cara, emocionados por el extraño cuento que inventaba Izuku. "Nadie puede saber eso o se lo llevarán lejos; incluso, pueden hacerle daño. Tienes que guardar el secreto. ¿Entiendes?". El peliblancos asiente. "Bien. Volvamos con los demás". Mucho más relajado, los lleva devuelta a la sala.

Con esa historia, si se le escapa a Tenko algo sobre Kurochan, el que lo oiga pensará que es un cuento infantil.

Ese momento de genialidad debe comprarles tiempo hasta que Tenko pueda realmente entender la dinámica de su extraña familia. Al menos unos cuantos años., espera.

Llegando a la sala se percata de nuevas adiciones al grupo.

"¡Hey, miniboss! ¿Me extrañaste?"

"Buena noche, Yamashita-kun. Traigo algunos papeles de la oficina. Espero que pueda revisarlos cuanto antes".

"Espero no ser una molestia, jefe".

Suspira casado antes de saludar a sus vecinos-amigos-secuaces. "Hola Kasuya-chan, Reiko-san, Sato-san. ¿Llegan para conocer a Tenko-chan?".

"¡Sí! Chibibossy, eres tan lindo". Kasuya se acerca para ver de cerca a Tenko. "Mi nombre es Kasuya, puedes llamarme oneesan".

"Ho-ola, Kasu-chan"

Izuku pudo haber jurado que los ojos de la adolescente mayor se convirtieron en dos estrellas, por la cantidad de luz que parecían irradiar ante el apodo.

Reiko-san, que no quiere quedar atrás en el nivel afectivo, empuja a la menor para acercarse al niño en brazos de Izuku.

"Yo soy Reiko. Puedes llamarme Reiko-chan. Y traje regalos". Con sus cuidadas manos indica una serie de bolsas de papel de tiendas caras.

Izuku se exalta ante el dinero que debió gastar. "¡Reiko-san! No era necesario".

"Tonterías. Tenko necesita ropa y zapatos". Dice sacando pantalones, playeras, abrigos y otras prendas. "Cómo no sabía su talla, compré ropa para niños de cuatro, cinco y seis años".

Fue entonces que Izuku nota una pila de bolsas en el recibidor. "Uhm, voy a llevar estos a nuestra habitación… Eh… mañana veré que le queda". Ir contra una mujer que va de compras es un imposible. Y ante lo imposible, nadie está obligado; piensa, resignado a la actitud maternal de la ex falsificadora.

Deja a Tenko en el suelo antes de dirigirse a ordenar las bolsas de ropa esperando que el grupo se comporte.

El niño recién llegado mira a todos con miedo en sus facciones hasta que Sato se acerca, incando una rodilla para quedar a la misma altura.

"Hey, campeón. Me contaron que tienes problemas con tu quirk". Del bolsillo de su chaqueta saca un par de guantes de ecocuero. El par tiene una abertura para la palma de la mano y deja libre hasta la segunda falange de los dedos. "Creo que esto puede ayudar".

Tenko alza los guantes embelesado. Eran negros con lineas rojas, con una correa para ajustar en la muñeca. Suaves y flexibles.

Con cuidado se los coloca, dejando que Sato ajuste la correa. Aun con las vendas, el material no se siente apretado. Eran perfectos.

Con cariño abraza el cuello del otrora ladrón, que aprovecha para alzarlo hasta sentarlo sobre sus hombros.

"Aw. Chibibossy tiene un favorito". Kasuya se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero.

"Es inevitable. Sato-san fue más listo".

"Se equivocan. Izuku-sama me dijo que podía traer de regalo a Tenko-oujisama".

Ambas mujeres, con ánimos burlescos, hacen gestos de divertida ofensa. "¡Tramposo!".

El grupo comenzó a hacer bromas y reír de ellas, jugando con el pequeño niño que se divertía mirando desde lo alto.

Escena que era admirada por aquellos que estaban saliendo de la cocina en ese mismo momento con la cena preparada. Makoto traía tres botellas de jugo, Naomasa una bandeja con sopa; Kurochan, que terminó de jugar al gato común, caminaba en dos patas cargando dos botellas de sake, seguido de Kurogiri, que abrió un portal justo en medio de la mesa para aparecer la parrilla con carne y verduras asadas.

El ameno parloteo ahora se centró en buscar un lugar donde sentarse y pedir que acerquen tal o cual plato, más jugo o sake.

Ajeno al movimiento, Izuku los observado desde lejos cubierto entre las sombras del pasillo con los brazos cruzados; feliz al ver que Tenko-chan se estaba riendo aún en los hombros del hombre mayor, rodeado de los demás que jugaban a rogar al ex ladrón para que bajara al niño.

Muy parecido a lo que una vez sitió de niño con su madre: felicidad, calidez y paz. Un cariño que se convirtió en su mayor fortaleza.

Y pese a ello, recordó la sensación de quedar sobrepasado por la situación de Tenko. El niño tenía un trauma terrible que no sanaría con risas y juegos. Asesinó a su padre, después de todo. El peso de aquello aún no se ha asentado en la psique del menor. Sumado a un quirk tan peligroso. Izuku deberá estar atento a cualquier síntoma de ansiedad de parte de Tenko.

'Mañana tendremos que buscar un terapeuta'. Se dijo, descruzando los brazos y caminando a la cálida atmósfera familiar en la mesa abarrotada. 'Y quizás comprar una mesa más grande'.

****

* * *

**Continuará...**


	20. Capítulo 19: Puño de un volcán

Capítulo 19: Puño de un volcán

.

Así comenzaron con las visitas a terapia.

Izuku consiguió un terapeuta aprobado por la oficina, a dos puertas de su propia profesional, con la cuál tenía cita una vez al mes en su nuevo régimen de terapia.

Acompañaba a Tenko-chan en la acogedora sala de espera para darle confianza en sus primeras sevines con el terapeuta. Después, evaluaría con el profesional si Tenko puede asistir en solitario.

Pese a la animadversión inicial del niño con el terapeuta, avanzaron en los temas sobre el miedo al quirk de descomposición, la muerte de su padre y la herida de su hermana Hina-kun.

Para dolor de Izuku, lo peor fueron los sentimientos sobre a familia y la vida de Tenko en el hogar. Al parecer, su padre era un acérrimo enemigo de los héroes, debido a su propia madre, que murió dejando a su hijo en el sistema de adopción; viviendo una infancia poco feliz, el hombre desarrolló una marcada ira hacia los Prohero, con la cual formó y crió a su familia. Compitiendo dolorosamente con la ilusión del pequeño Tenko de convertirse en héroe.

La vida en la casa Yamashita se fue asentando conforme pasó la semana, ayudada por el trabajo de escritorio de Izuku. Un horario de oficina permitía al peliverde hacer una rutina estable que incluía a Tenko-chan.

Cada mañana salían juntos a trotar, con izuku llevando en la espalda al pequeño peliblanco, vestido para ir a la nieve con gorrito temático de animalitos que cambiaba todos los días; llegando a una plaza a varios kilómetros de la cafetería, en donde Izuku realizaba distintas abdominales, flexiones y otro movimientos para mantener un mínimo condición física, intercalando con tiros de pelota que Tenko-chan realizaba. Una especie de ejercicio multitarea y reflejos combinados para Izuku; y desarrollo psicomotor para Tenko. Algo que Izuku leyó en algún ensayo sobre biofísica infantil, donde se describen los ejercicios y la importancia de realizarlos dentro de los juegos para un correcto crecimiento.

De vuelta regresaban con el juego de palabras encadenadas (juego japonés en donde el término de una palabra es el comienzo de la siguiente), para ampliar el vocabulario del niño pequeño

Otra cosa que se agregó fue el como Tenko-chan llamaba a Izuku: aniki (no hablo japones, así que si cometo un error avísenme para cambiarlo). Pese a que le explicaron que Kurogiri era el mayor y el título era mejor para él en lugar de Izuku, Tenko no cambió el apelativo.

Para él, Izuku era el mayor de la familia; el más fuerte y confiable. En otras palabras, era su héroe. Y al ser su hermano mayor debía tener ese honorífico. Por otro lado, Kurogiri quedó con un mal pronunciado nii-san (tengo entendido que es una especie de mal pronunciación o una invención propagada por el manga/anime, y no la palabra real 'oniisan').

Cuando no podía quedarse con Tenko por el trabajo, Kurogiri y Kurochan se encargaban de mantenerlo ocupado. Entre libros de dibujo, cuentos con imágenes y videos educativos como parte de su educación; y el sempiterno olor a galletas y café; el pequeño pasó los primeros días en el hogar de los Yamashita.

* * *

.

Ese día tocaba su sesión semanal con Dayo-san en el gym: trabajo de máquinas y defensa personal.

"Estas mejorando chibi-kun". Comenta el hombre con quirk de pantera tocando su mejilla. "Ese fue un buen puñetazo".

"Es bueno saber que los últimos nueve meses están dando sus resultados"

"Más que eso. Eres un gran estudiante. A tu edad, no muchos pueden mantener por su cuenta, un ritmo de entrenamiento suficiente para no sufrir por la falta de sesiones de entrenamiento formal"

"En serio, lamento que haya tenido que limitar mi entrenamiento en el gym, Dayo-san. Pero el cambio en la oficina me dejó con poco tiempo".

"Escuché que tienes otro hermano". Dice entregando a Izuku una toalla para limpiarse el sudor.

Los ojos verdes fueron reemplazados por estrellas amarillas que brillaban. "Es muy lindo. Deberías verlo cuando duerme. o cuando usa sus pijamas de osito panda. ¡Espera! creo que tengo una fotografía". Saca el móvil del bolsillo del bolso de deportes. "¡Mira! ¿No es adorable?".

Dayo-san debe aceptar que de hecho, el niño pequeño es muy lindo vestido como una pequeña jirafa, cargando un conejito blanco de peluche en el brazo."¿Y dices que tiene muchos pijamas temáticos?"

"¡Sí! sus tías han comprado mucha ropa". Coloca su dedo índice bajo el mentón mientras se concentra. "Si no mal recuerdo, debe tener unos 34 pijamas de animalitos, cada uno con guardarropa temático y accesorios a juego. ¿Crees que necesite más ropa? Después de todo está creciendo". ensimismado en sus ideas de moda infantil, no vio la cara horrorizada de Dayo-san. ¿Quien tiene 34 pijamas?.

"Mmm ¿Yamashita-san? ¿puedo pedir un favor?"- El cambio en el nombre por el cual su instructor lo llamaba puso a Izuku en alerta. "Como es un asesor quirk de la policía, me preguntaba si podía ayudarme con un par de nuevos reclutas. Nunca antes he visto quirk como esos y me está costando problemas el idear la secuencia de entrenamiento correcta"

Izuku mira intensamente a hombre pantera constatando sus intenciones. "Si me das sus archivos para verificar identidades y antecedentes, no veo que pueda tener problemas". Modula lentamente, esperando que su instructor se negase.

Siendo gratamente refutado por la sonrisa brillante del felino. "Gracias, Yamashita-san. De hecho, tengo sus folder aquí mismo, en la oficina. Los traído de inmediato".

El menor vio correr en cuatro patas a la pantera humanoide, pensando en lo loco que son los quirk animales.

* * *

.

¿Por qué~? se supone que es un oficinista común que trabaja redactando los informes ilegibles que, los agentes de policía a veces tratan de pasar al jefe Kudai. ¿Cómo diantres quedó incluido como asesor en el campo? Si no terminaba pronto el operativo con la menor cantidad de problemas para evitar la abundancia de papeleo, podría llegar a casa a la hora. De lo contrario, debería quedarse hasta tarde para terminar de escribir los informes, esperando una nueva reprimenda y un recorte en el sueldo como medida disciplinaria.

¡No señor! no permitiría que sus problemas aumentaran por el mal criterio de algún inepto encargado. Tomará el caso, hará su trabajo, entregará los informes, y se irá a ver a su familia.

Con esa ardiente determinación se movió entre los agentes, con su análisis quirk del villano realizado, hasta llegar al núcleo de la operación: Cinco oficiales, dos policías y cuatro héroes.

El delincuente tiene un poder de lava, es decir, era capaz de producir varios litros de lava de su cuerpo evitando que los policías se puedan acercar y poniendo en aprietos a los héroes que lo persiguen, cuyos quirk no eran apropiados para enfrentar al villano; el cual estaba siendo buscado por homicidio de un joven y el cuasidelito de homicidio del hermano menor de la víctima.

Izuku pasó el informe a uno de los detective presentes esperando explicar su análisis y posibles ideas para atrapar al asesino, pero el oficial no puso mucha atención en su escrito, enfocado en la discusión de los héroes para poner en marcha la propuesta ganadora

Sabiendo que su presencia seguiría siendo ignorada, Izuku se fue al borde del cierre perimetral buscando un carrito de café. Sintiendo ofuscación pese a toda su resolución de 'solo hacer su trabajo y marcharse'; porque _quería_ ayudar a capturar al asesino, evitando más _daño colatera_l.

A buen recaudo observa la escena dantesca que se extiende. El villano se escondió en una tienda destruyendo todo a su paso. El asfalto de la calle se derritió mezclándose con la lava, dejando ríos de material a alta temperatura de mal olor. Los muros de los edificios no estaban mejor, chorreando material. El calor se hacía mayor cuanto más uno se acercara a donde el hombre se escondía, hasta quemar con cada respiración que, junto con los gases tóxicos, dejaron la zona como un peligro de salubridad. En trono a ese desorden los retenes y vehículos policíacos se desplegaban para crear un espacio seguro, con un amplio cerco de varias cuadras para evitar civiles mirones que se expongan a los gases venenosos.

"Bien por el carrito de café y donas". Murmura a la taza desechable.

"la dejaron para alentar a los agentes. Este caso es uno mu difícil".

Izuku observa al agente a su lado que escuchó su comentario cínico. Era un hombre alto con gabardina y un quirk mutante de tipo sabueso, que daba a su apariencia las características de un perro sabueso. ¿Un detective quizás? eran los únicos que no necesitaban llevar uniforme.

"Es bueno que permitieran continuar con sus ventas aquí. Un lugar tan peligroso para los civiles".

"Está protegido por todo el personal".

El menor pone los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto. Lástima que no incluye una intoxicación por exceso de vapores asfálticos. Mire a los dos agentes que están vomitando detrás de la patrulla o los paramédicos que tratan a esa mujer con los ojos irritados. Sin mencionar el daño ambiental que se ha producido con los gases volcánicos que la lava está produciendo. Pero, ¿a quien le importa la contaminación ambiental y los residuos que van a quedar en el aire por días? provocando daños la salud de residentes y trabajadores.

"Vaya manera de pensar ¿es por casualidad el asesor quirk, Yamashita-san?"

"Sí, así es"

"Mi nombre es Tsurugamae Kenji ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No deber estar con los responsables del operativo, woof?".

El 'woof' dicho al final dejó fuera de balance a Izuku, que debió concentrarse en su respuesta. "No puedo ayudar más. Hice mi informe con las sugerencias del caso. Si son tomadas en cuenta o no, no es mi responsabilidad". Se encoge de hombros. "Espero el tiempo reglamentario para irme".

La cabeza canina asiente. "Ya veo. Yo mismo tengo que ir por un informe ¿Me acompaña?".

Con un encogimiento de hombros mental, Izuku acompaña al mayor de regreso al centro de operaciones. Hallando un aumento en la peligrosidad del operativo: El villano tenía un rehén. Tal parece que uno de los clientes de la tienda no pudo escapar y se escondió en la parte de atrás, siendo encontrado por el asesino.

"¡No tengo el poder de enfriar tan rápido la lava! no puedo aparecer agua al mismo ritmo que el villano"-

"Eres el único que puede hacer algo. Ya llamamos por refuerzos pero en el área no hay héroes aptos para luchar contra este quirk de lava".

"Los héroes no van a arriesgarse por un obvio fracaso. Es malo para sus carreras profesionales".

"Yo mismo no habría venido si me hubiesen dado todos los detalles"

"Me arrepiento de haber venido".

"¿Saben si All Might está en Japón? él puede ayudarnos"

"¡Sí! llamemos a All Might"

Escuchar a estos tipos hizo que la sangre de Izuku hirviera de indignación y furia ¿Estos prohero entrenaron para hacer frente a situaciones difíciles? ¿en serio?. Revisó los quirk presentes, concentrado en pensar par ano ir a golpear algo de razón en esos cerebros en mal estado.

Tenían cuatro Prohero con quirk de 'chorro de agua', dos de superfuerza y uno de plasma. Ese último había mantenido la boca cerrada a lo largo de la discusión, dando algunos comentarios muy de vez en cuando. Cosa que Izuku tendría en cuenta, por simple favoritismo.

Conforme iba desarrollando ideas y estrategias, el temperamento ardiente se fue enfriando dejando tras de sí fría lógica. Y nuevas ideas mejor desarrolladas comenzaron a darse forma, siendo explicadas a gran velocidad entre murmullos apenas audibles.

O eso pensó Izuku que no tuvo en cuenta la audición canina de Tsurugamae Kenji.

A la conversación/ruego de los Prohero por encontrar a All Might se sumaron las voces de los agentes y detectives encargados, creando u galimatías de gritos. Que tenía toda a pinta d continuar indefinidamente si no fuera por la intervención del sabueso.

"¡A callar todos!". El silencio se hizo por arte de magia. "Que indigno es ver a miembros de la seguridad civil y héroes profesionales chillando entre sí, esperando que otros los salven; cuando es SU trabajo encontrar la solución y ayudar a los civiles".

Camina entre los presentes hasta dar con el folder que Izuku entregó a su llegada, revisando con atención el análisis y las propuestas. "Es increíble que de haber leído esto antes, podríamos haber capturado al villano hace varios minutos. Lástima que con el rehén las coas cambiaron. Bueno, nada que hacer. Necesitamos nuevas ideas". Apunta al más bajo de los asistentes. "Yamashita-san, me pareció escuchar que tiene algunas ideas que podemos discutir"

'Creo que es más que un simple detective', Pensó al ver el respeto que todos estaban dando al hombre sabueso, pese al quirk mutante tipo animal. Tratando de salir de su estupor ante los nuevos acontecimientos, Izuku comienza a moverse por entre medio del círculo de agentes y prohero.

"Tenemos una situación extraña ante nosotros, que es básicamente luchar contra las altas temperaturas de la lava. No recomiendo el uso de agua directamente porque aumentarían los vapores tóxicos en el aire. y como no podemos tocar lava con las manos desnudas, propongo que usemos el plasma que el prohero Ectoplasma puede crear". Mira la máscara azul con lineas blancas del hombre joven.

Uno de los detectives bufó burlón. "¿Quien te crees para darnos ordenes, niño? tienes la edad de mi hija. Eres un civil que Tsurugamae-san debió confundir con un aprendiz o algo".

Izuku no responde. Toma su tiempo para sacar una credencial del bolsillo de su pantalón. "Soy Yamashita Izuku, analista quirk asesor del Departamento de Policía Metropolitano. Trabajo de forma directa con la jefatura y puedo ser requerido para cualquier situación que necesite de un analista quirk".

Salvo Tsurugamae-san, todos callaron sus opiniones para dejar caras pasmadas.

Izuku vuelve a guardar su credencial, continuando con su explicación. "Todo quirk tiene un límite. Lamentablemente, no tenemos tiempo para esperar encontrar el de este quiek en particular; así que deberemos usar táctica simple. Si el villano no respira, quedará inconsciente y podremos reducirlo". Toma un marcador negro de su mochila y comienza a rayar el capó de una patrulla civil.

"Lanzamos una bomba de humo a la tienda esperando que el villano salga con el rehén. El agente de policías con la mejor puntería debe darle a la pierna del rehén con un balín de goma, para que tropiece. Aún si roza el blanco, el dolor convertirá al rehén en una carga para le secuestrador, que lo dejará para huir". Apunta al prohero de máscara siniestra. "Ectoplasm configura una multitud de clones entorno del villano, sin dejar abertura alguna, salvo un orificio en lo más alto; la reacción lógica en ese momento es derretir el obstáculo. Entonces contraatacaremos con agua de los grifos. Los quirk de fuerza serán usados para sostener las mangueras de incendio evitando que las figuras de plasma se deshagan por la temperatura. Simultáneamente, el quirk de agua se enfoca en llenar el espacio interior tan rápido como puedas y solo cuando quede completamente lleno, cerramos con más plasma". El dibujo fue terminado con muchas flechas y observaciones en cada etapa del plan. "Caballeros. Tenemos 7 minutos desde el momento que iniciemos el operativo con la bomba de humo, el balín en el rehén, rodear al villano con plasma, llenando el espacio con agua y terminar la operación. El objetivo es dejar sin espacio para pensar. ¿está claro?"

Uno de los prohero con superfuerza comenta nervioso. "El villano va a morir".

Izuku mueve su mano despectivo. "No lo hará, porque en el momento en que se vea sobrepasado creará una cápsula de lava que se enfriará con el agua. Salvando algo de aire"

"¿Y si muere igualmente?. bastantemente lo pondremos en una tina de agua hirviendo. Estamos atentando contra los derechos civiles y humanos".

"Estamos trabajando dentro de todo marco legal. Y no morirá, porque es de lava. Si se fijan, no se quema a esas temperaturas y puede mover a voluntad un peligroso elemento; siempre y cuando se mantenga en estado viscoso. El hombre lo más probable que, en una idea por salir de la prisión de agua caliente, espere a que la policía abra la cápsula de lava".

"Entonces, escapará en cuanto lo liberemos".

"No lo hará. Porque para entonces, habrá llegado al límite de su quirk y de su resistencia física. Game over".

A pesar de los temores de los prohero, detectives y agentes, Tsurugamae Kenji concuerda con lo explicado y da la orden. "Ejecuten, woof".

Los demás agentes fueron informados de la idea y comenzaron a moverse para encontrar las mangueras de incendios, preparando el área.

Y tal como lo previó Izuku, para sorpresa de muchos incrédulos, el villano actuó como lo previsto creando una cápsula que, una vez abierta por policías y bomberos preparados con herramientas, dejó a la vista un agotado villano incapaz de usar su quirk. Los destrozos a la propiedad fueron mínimos después que Izuku tomara el control; salvo por una calle mojada y mangueras usadas.

Con el operativo finalizado, Izuku suspira con una taza de café y una dona, mentalizándose para hacer el informe. Observa de reojo el reloj de pulsera apara constatar que está a tiempo para irse a casa tras una rápida ida a la comisaría. Entre el vaho caliente pudo entrever a uno de los detectives, el que dudó del plan. El hombre se acercó usando su estatura para intimidar al adolescente.

"Tú, pequeña escoria. No te creas que lograste capturar la villano. Fuimos nosotros los que hicimos el trabajo. Tan solo diste un par de ideas que resultaron, gran logro. Cuando lleves años calentando tu silla y sirviendo café al jefe, te darás cuenta que tu trabajo no e importante. Aquí los que reslatna son los héroes y tú..."

"Prohero"

"¿Disculpa?"

"El término correcto es Prohero. son profesionales que entrenan para realizar su trabajo. Un héroe es la intención de ayudar, aun si no tienen el entrenamiento o el conocimiento para lograrlo, porque lo motiva algo mucho más noble". Bebe un sorbo del café, esperando a que e cerebro del detective procesara el concepto. "Un Prohero puede llegar a convertirse en un héroe, pero un héroe no necesita sen un prohero".

"¡Qué mierdas dices!". Da un bofetón lanzando la taza desechable con estrépito."Las cosas están hechas de este modo y tú no vas a venir a cambiar nada". Aprieta el puño y da un golpe con objetivo la mandíbula de Izuku, que sujeta el antebrazo girado el miembro en una llave apretada por detrás de la espalda del detective.

Tsurugamae Kenji, el sabueso, se aparece de la nada a un lado del par. "¿Qué significa esto?"

"¡Señor! el niño me atacó. Yo vine a decirle ¡el buen trabajo que hizo!".

"¿Yamashita-san?"

Izuku suelta al hombre mentiroso, molesto por la pérdida de su café. "Me increparon, perdí mi bebida y fui agredido físicamente". Se inclina ante Tsurugamae-san. "Pido permiso para retirarme. Aun debo escribir un informe para ek jefe Kudai".

Tsurugamae-san levanta su mano pidiendo tiempo al ojiverde, encarando al detective con su mirada severa. "Satoshi-sn, no me parece que sea bueno molestar a adolescentes con su edad. Por lo demás, he quedado conforme con el trabajo de análisis de Yamashita-san. Y espero verlo más seguido en el campo. ¿Tendrá algún problema, woof?"

"No señor"

"Retírese, Satoshi-san"

"Hum, señor. No creo que esté a menudo en le campo. Kudai-san debió hacer una excepción para los encargados".

"Es lamentable que un talento como el suyo se desperdicie calentando una silla y entregando café a su jefe, Yamashita-san, woof". Izuku sintió calentarse las orejas al descubrir que el canino había escuchado toda la conversación. "Es una suerte que el jefe Kudai-san se esté moviendo para hacerse cargo de otro departamento".

"¿Qué?"

"Así es. Quiere que su proyecto tome cuerpo lo antes posible, por lo que pidió cambiar su puesto por la jefatura de DIKA"

"El jefe se... va". Siente su cuerpo congelarse de la impresión ¿Qué sería de él ahora? sin la protección de Kudai-san pude ser degradado o incluso, despedido. Todo su esfuerzo para ayudar a los demás, tirado a la basura. Qué injusto.

La oscuridad de Izuku se detuvo abruptamente por el contacto de la mano canina en su hombro. "No se preocupe Yamashita-san. Ha impresionando al nuevo jefe, woof"

"¿Cuando?"

"Desde que nos conocimos en el carrito de café". Ante los ojos del pecoso adolescente, el sabueso hace una media reverencia. "Me presento. Soy el nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Policías Metropolitano, Tsurugamae Kenji. Espero que podamos trabajar bien entre nosotros, woof".

Izuku apenas pudo responder de la sorpresa repentina. Hizo una reverencia. "Es un placer trabajar con usted".

"Mañana espero verlo temprano en la oficina para rehacer su contrato de trabajo. no creo que estar redactando informes sea lo adecuado para sus capacidades"

"Sí señor".

"Y el informe, puede dejarlo mañana. Ha sido un día intenso".

"Sí señor".

.

* * *

.

Izuku se movió como si flotara en una nube, hasta que estuvo frente a Tsurugamae Kenji en la oficina que antes usaba Kudai-san. Sólo que en ese momento era mucho más agradable. El nuevo jefe había abierto las ventanas y colocado dos plantas de abundante follaje cerca de la luz solar.

"Yamashita-san, tome asiento. Debo comentarle que es más joven de lo que me imaginé al escuchar de sus logros. Eso de por sí aumenta mi sorpresa al constatar su poder analítico y creatividad para resolver problemas. Es por ello que he decidido tomar en mis manos, o patas, su entrenamiento para convertirlo un detective. Revisando su ficha veo que ha terminado sus estudios en criminalística y otros campos que son necesarios para los agentes, pero que es insuficiente para las expectativas que deberá cumplir en su siguiente trabajo. Por ello, me veo en necesidad de inscribirlo en una escuela que pueda darle los conocimientos necesarios para desempeñar el nuevo cargo. El contrato detalla todo lo dicho, woof".

Izuku alcanza el contrato para leerlo a pesar que no tiene la intención de firmarlo en ese momento. Primero irá con un abogado y cuando este de su visto bueno, firmará.

"¿Agente especial?"

"Es un cargo que lo pondrá por encima de los detectives, e incluso ala par de los prohero, para situaciones especiales, woof"

Los ojos verdes continúan leyendo asta detenerse desorbitados en un punto. "¿Cómo es que debo cumplir esta clausula para trabajar?

"¿Cual? ¡Ha, esa! es evidente que para tratar de igual a igual con los prohero, debas realizar un curso completo de heroísmo, primero. Woof".

"¡En la U.A!"

"Me deben unos cuantos favores. Entrarás por recomendación. Y visto que terminaste tus estudios, te inscribirás sólo en los cursos heroicos. Woof".

Justo cuando lograba regularizar su horario, debía volver a arreglarlo para dar cabida a los estudios extra, la cafetería y pasar tiempo con Tenko-chan.

_¿En qué se metió ahora?_

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A**: ¡Cara nueva! Tsurugamae Kenji

Y... ¡CIERRE OFICIAL DEL SEGUNDO ARCO! COMENZAMOS CON U.A

Nuevas desopilantes aventuras con los estudiantes de la academia n° de (Pro) héroes

Ps: cualquier relación con Akainu, de one piece y asesino de 'puño de fuego" Portgas D. Ace, es un alcance literario y no tiene relación con el material original XD.


	21. Capítulo 20: Escuela

**N.A:** Un esfuerzo extra por cuarentena.Y Gracias por seguir esta historia. No saben cuanto se apresan los comentarios. Saludos!

_**Nota: ¿Ayuda para la idear las competiciones deportivas del festival escolar?**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Escuela**

.

Jadeos y sudor corriendo por su cara. Basura, olor a podredumbre y óxido. A lo lejos el sonido de las olas del mar reflejando el brillo de la luna, que no podía ver por las montañas de desperdicios. Mientras, el andar sobre la arena agotaba su energía y las sombras lo ponían más nervioso. ¿Donde estaba el villano? ¿Lo dejó atrás, o lo espera adelante?

En medio del basurero de Dagoba el hombre que portaba la placa de policía sudaba por el esfuerzo y el miedo. Atento a cualquier ruido, asustado de las ratas y los perros que dormían esa noche entre los despojos.

¿Personas? Los vagabundos, drogadictos y ladrones de poca monta huyeron al escuchar que la policía merodeaba la zona. Un operativo de vigilancia rutinario. Entonces ¿cómo se encuentran con un psicópata asesino?

El oficial recorrió con su compañero algunas montañas de basura antes de ser interceptados por la oscura figura. El encapuchado cayó desde lo alto, atravesando con un cuchillo la espalda de su pareja de ronda; la víctima gimió sorprendida poco antes de caer muerta en la arena manchada con aceite de motor y otros residuos.

Desde entonces que el oficial corre en busca de la salida en ese bizarro laberinto, tratando de extraviar la oscura figura que va tras sus pasos.

¿Lo perdió entre los residuos? ¿O el asesino se adelantó, esperando en las sombras? ¿Donde más puede correr? Da vueltas en círculo temeroso de sus alrededores.

"Miren lo bajo que a llegado la policía". Dij una voz que resonó en todas partes por las pilas de objetos viejos, como si de un teatro fuese. El corazón del oficial se salta un latido en el pecho, sus ojos desorbitados con la pupila dilatada de pavor. "Asustados como conejos, esperando que los cacen".

El hombre busca entre las sombras nocturnas el origen de la voz ronca y burlona. "¿Quien eres? Muéstrate". Pese al intento, su propia voz suena débil, temblorosa. Maldición. Saca su arma de servicio y apunta a la oscuridad.

"Shu shu. Que mala educación de mi parte. No suelo presentarme por mi nombre, pero puedes llamarme…".

El asustado policía siente un escalofrío subir por su espalda hasta la nuca, por el cálido aliento que acaricia de pronto su oreja.

"Cegador".

Una nueva sonrisa aparece en el cuello del oficial por encima de la camisa blanca. El cuerpo cae con ruido sordo en la sucia arena. "Es una pena que no me dé su nombre, señor policía". La encapuchada figura toma los pies del muerto para arrastrarlo donde se encuentra su otra víctima de la noche. "¿Qué opina de mi nombre? No me gusta, pero tiene un timbre que deja una marca en mi arte". La huella que deja el cuerpo arrastrado por la arena comienza a tener marcas rojas. "Sería una pena perder tan buen material". Alcanza un bote vacío de los alrededores y cubre la cabeza con él, amarrado con cable para que la sangre escurra en el interior del tarro. "¡Ah! La luna se ve muy bella esta noche. Es una pena que no tenga público para mi próxima obra de arte, preparé algo realmente especial. ¡Bueno!, espero que mis fans puedan apreciar mi trabajo cuando amanezca. Especialmente tú, Hisui". Dice a través de sus labios estirados en una sonrisa maniática.

No hay nadie en el basural de Dagoba para observar el duro trabajo nocturno del artista.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente_

_._

Esto es un desastre sangriento, piensa Reiko, al ver la escena del crimen.

Tras una taza de té chai intenta calmar el temblor de sus manos ante el recuerdo de la escena y el olor a sangre seca, que flotaba por sobre el de la basura. Una de las razones por las que no quiso estudiar medicina, ni humana ni animal, pese a su quirk pulso firme fue porque la sangre le causaba mareos.

Cuando firmó el contrato para trabajar en DIKA, sección de investigación SIPER, no imaginó ser parte de los que se acercan a más de 100 metros del crimen. Ilusa de ella, cuando el departamento estaba en reciente ejecución y contaba con poco personal.

Aparentando profesionalismo, revisa su alrededor los diferentes vehículos blancos y negros de las ambulancias, médicos forenses, detectives, oficiales de policía y DIKA.

Sorbe de su taza desechable viendo a través del vaho de su té caliente una figura conocida. "¡Tsukauchi-san! ¡Por aquí!". Saluda con la mano libre llamando la atención de su vecino, el cual al verla corre en su dirección. "¿Que hace tan temprano paseando por esta agradable playa?"

El hombre de menor edad suspira ante la broma. "Lo de siempre. Caminar, observar y ser invitado a una investigación de homicidio".

Reiko debe aceptar que, pese a tener un quirk que le impide mentir y por lo mismo, decir sarcasmos o ser cínico, el hombre joven tiene chance con las sutilezas del lenguaje. "Hum~. A mi en cambio, me gustaría mucho más el trabajo en la oficina; pasear no es de mi agrado". Esta conversación estaba elevando los ánimos de Reiko tras casi vomitar su desayuno al constatar el crimen.

Lastima que Tsukauchi-san dejara las bromas tan pronto "¿Qué hace aquí, Reiko-san? No es habitual verte fuera de la oficina".

"El jefe Kudai-san quiere que Dika se involucre más en las investigaciones, sacando a un grupo siempre que se escuche sobre un crimen. Los detectives comienzan a odiarnos por metiches". Sorbe un poco de té tibio.

"¿Odiarlos más? Eso es difícil de creer".

Ambos saben que el nuevo departamento de investigación a puesto nerviosos a muchos detectives veteranos. Cómo si ellos necesitasen que otros se hicieran cargos de sus casos.

Reiko sigue con la vista a los oficiales ir y venir, notando una mirada cargada de malestar dirigida a su compañero. "No me dijiste que tienes una admiradora, Tsukauchi-san"

"¿Ríos-san? Me tiene en la mira desde que ascendí. No le agrada que se salten protocolos".

"Su mirada es más intensa que sólo protocolos". Comenta entre sorbos de té, casi vaciando la taza desechable.

"Ha estado haciendo una cacería de brujas en otros precintos, buscando policías corruptos. Creo que esta a punto de abrir una investigación con la venia del nuevo jefe"

"¿Cómo es él?"

"¿Tsurugamae-san? Es un buen jefe. Amable, atento a los detalles y con buen olfato de detective, si entiendes lo que digo".

"Mala broma, Tsukauchi-san". Busca un lugar en donde dejar su taza vacía. "Esto es asqueroso. Dejar una playa en estas condiciones".

"No es el mejor barrio después de todo". Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo sería si invirtieran más en seguridad. O en creación de más empleos. Los ladrones en su mayoría, roban por necesidad". Recuerda sus propias malas elecciones y la situación financiera de su familia. Aún si hubiese querido estudiar enfermería pese a la sangre, el dinero no alcanzaba para mejores escuelas o una universidad. De ahí más malas decisiones y el ciclo se repite. "¿Éstas solo?".

"No. Mi equipo está entre las pilas de desperdicios buscando lo que sea para identificar al asesino".

"Otro 'mata policías', la prensa se va a saborear con la noticia". Su propio grupo pululaba en diferentes secciones del basurero de Dagoba en busca de alguna pista. Sobre todo porque estaban a prueba. Nadie en la policía pensaba que necesitaron un equipo de inteligencia con las características de DIKA. Opinión que Reiko compartía, porque no veía nada demasiado valioso o productivo en la oficina. Salvo apoyo poco concreto para investigaciones menores. Una pena, debido al esfuerzo que ella sabía que Izuku-san puso para que sugiera el proyecto. Tal vez, las personas a cargo no tenían el perfil que el peliverde idealmente pensó para el trabajo.

De todas formas, Reiko se encontraba en medio de la investigación esperando a su grupo de cuatro personas que regresaban con rostros pálidos.

"Ahí llegan los míos. ¿Apuestas a que no traen nada bueno?"

"Eres mala con ellos. ¿Son todos novatos?"

"En mi equipo, sí. Hay detectives en SUPER a cargo de Kudai-san. El jefe quiere que trabaje en 'el olfato de detective' en estos novatos". Espera a que se acerquen más antes de hablarles. "Y bien ¿Encontraron algo?"

El recién llegado niega. "Salvo restos de intestinos sueltos por todas partes como si las desperdigaran al azar y sangre extendida sobre la basura como restos de un tarro de pintura, no hay nada en las inmediaciones". Dice dando miradas de reojo a Tsukauchi.

Reiko hace una mueca con el labio pintado de rojo. "Hum. ¿Todo limpio? ¿Sin sangre, manchas de aceite fuera de lugar o pisadas?"

Otro de los hombres se cruza de brazos con molestia. "Fuimos muy cuidadosos, Reiko-san. Incluso hicimos nuestras propias fotografías polaroid".

El encargado de la cámara alcanza su bolsillo sacando las imágenes. "Aquí tiene".

Espeluznantes tomas sangrientas aparecen en las fotografías que Reiko sostenía en las manos. Más habituada a este tipo de análisis, revisa con su quirk 'pulso firme', debido al efecto secundario 'mente fría', para estudiar las posibles conexiones o pistas que dejara el perpetrador del homicidio de dos policías.

"Es curioso". Dice Reiko, que al terminar ofrece las imágenes a Tsukauchi.

Su vecino asiente de acuerdo. "Tienes razón. Es muy extraño cómo deja los trozos de carne y la sangre. ¿Qué significa? Necesitamos más datos de los forenses".

Reiko murmura pensativa. "A primera vista parecen al azar, pero están cuidadosamente colocados"

Uno de los oficiales pregunta. "¿A qué se refiere, Reiko-san? Están por todos lados. El bastardo se divirtió anoche". Dice el agente con asco en sus facciones.

Ella niega exasperada por la falta de pensamiento de este grupo. "Mire aquí. Si yo lanzara puñados de carne trozada o sangre, caería en un radio con pedazos aleatorios. Repitiendo el proceso, quedaría una figura más uniforme si lo ves desde arriba; muchos puntos rodeados de manchas concéntricas. Pero esto, es diferente. Es completamente deforme en comparación, demasiado extenso para ser casual, con menos manchas y más extensas las marcas". Detuvo sus manos ante una idea que se dibujaba en su mente. Y Reiko lo sintió. Aquella sensación cuando está frente a una de sus propias creaciones. Con los niveles de adrenalina aumentando en su sangre con cada segundo que pasaba comenzó a correr a la escena del crimen olvidándose de Tsukauchi y su grupo de agentes. "¡DETÉNGANSE TODOS!". Su grito resuena en Dagoba, parando cualquier movimiento. "¡Todos fuera! Traigan un dron, un helicóptero o a un maldito héroe con alas. ¡Necesito imágenes desde el aire! AHORA". Su mirada acerada y postura firme convenció hasta el más reacio veterano. Después de todo, Reiko estaba portando un cortaviento con las letras DIKA en la espalda, dando prioridad a su orden pese a los reclamos de muchos.

Como hormigas, los agentes y detectives salieron cargando los suministros forenses, moviendo los vehículos para agrandar el área protegida de investigación, según las indicaciones de un autoritario sargento Tsukauchi.

Entretanto, Reiko se encarama sobre una peculiar montaña de basura, hecha con frigoríficos, que en la cima brinda una vista de pájaro perfecta, siendo seguido por dos de sus subalternos y un curioso Tsukauchi.

"Reiko-san ¿que hacemos aquí arriba?". Pregunta entre jadeos el primero en llegar.

"Apreciar una obra de arte". Dice sin quitar su vista de los restos de la masacre.

El oficial observa al principio confundido y después, horrorizado; la perfecta imagen de la placa de policía en rojo carmesí.

Tsukauchi silva admirado. "Ésto, se ha convertido en un caso de gran atención mediática. Los jefes van a estar muy felices".

Reiko sólo pudo estar de acuerdo.

* * *

Izuku volvía a casa tras dar el análisis de quirk acompañado por una lista de dieta y entrenamiento para los agentes que Dayo-san pidió analizar.

Mañana iba a ser su primer día en U.A y, siendo sincero con sigo mismo, estaba nervioso. En su otra vida, hace casi once meses y veintiún años en el futuro, soñó ir a la prestigiosa escuela para convertirse en Prohero.

Hace once meses botó a la basura esa ilusión y ahora está aprobado para ingresar sin siquiera una evaluación previa ¿Era justo quitarle una vacante a un niño que quería convertirse en prohéroe? ¿Valía la pena estudiar en U.A, cuando lo que quería era hacer la diferencia dentro de la policía, cambiando la mentalidad que se desarrollaría en su propio tiempo?

En ese momentos era bueno que recordará las conversaciones con su terapeuta. No tiene la culpa por las cosas buenas que ocurren, ni las cosas malas. No debe responsabilizarse por cosas que no son su responsabilidad. Tsurugamae-san, el nuevo jefe de policías, ordenó que estudiara en U.A para mejorar como asesor. Él movió influencias y resolvió el asunto. Izuku tan sólo debe estudiar y hacer su trabajo. Seguir sus metas y no sobre pensar el asunto, sintiéndose culpable.

Así llega a las escaleras que daban a los departamentos. Su hermano Kurogiri llamó cuando caminaba al gym de Dayo-san, para recordarle que llegara a la hora a casa, porque lo estaban esperando.

Izuku esperaba que no presenciara otra sorpresa como la de Tenko jugando con Kurogiri-oniisan y Kurochan, a través de portales negros. Eso casi le costó un infarto. Pero ¿a quien no?

Es decir, si vuelves de tu trabajo a lo que esperas una tranquila tarde en tu hogar y que, al abrir la puerta, veas a tu pequeño hermanito de cinco años caer desde el techo de la casa hasta poco antes de llegar a estrellarse en el piso, porque hay un portal de teletransportación que lo lleva al otro portal, en el techo de la casa, para que la secuencia vuelva a pasar.

No importa que Tenko esté riendo inocente, o que Kurochan y Kurogiri estén vigilando entre carcajadas. NO ES ALGO BUENO PARA EL CORAZÓN DE IZUKU. Punto.

Rezando a cualquier ente disponible abre la puerta esperando lo mejor, preparado para lo peor.

"¡Sorpresa!". Respira con clama al ver que eran sus amigos y familia, que están esperando a que entre.

Tenko-chan llega vestido de conejito blanco saltando para que el ojiverde lo atrape. "Llegaste Izuku aniki. ¡Sorpresa!"

Izuku alza el pequeño cuerpo. "¿Y esta fiesta? ¿Por qué es?"

Sato-san llega con una expresión relajada y un vaso de jugo que ofrece a Izuku. "Por tu asistencia a U.A mañana, jefe".

Izuku acepta el vaso soltando a Tenko-chan que corre a la cocina para ayudar a Kurogiri; en tanto que Izuku y se acerca a la mesa del comedor. Una que aún no es cambiada por otra más grande.

"Es increíble que conozca a alguien que estudia en esa academia, miniboss". Kasuya llega con su propia bebida sin alcohol.

Izuku siente una gota de sudor caer por su sien. "Vas a trabajar al lado de la escuela, Kasuya-san. Conocerás a muchos estudiantes además de mi".

Ella azota el aire con su cabello peinado en una cola de caballo. "No son lo mismo. Tú eres familia, miniboss".

Kurochan asiente al sentarse al lado de Izuku. "Eso es verdad. Los demás no importan". Coge un par de brochetas de carne que están sobre los platos en la mesa, pese al intento de Kurogiri por salvarlas con uno de sus portales. El gato negro se llena la boca con las dos brochetas. "¡En tu cara, Kuri-kun!".

En tanto los hermanos Tsukauchi llegan con un paquete para el ojiverde.

Makoto sonríe feliz etregando el obsequio. "Esto es de nuestra parte. Para que no se quede nada de tus cosas en casa o en la oficina".

Al abrir el regalo aparece una nueva mochila/maletín temática de la policía. De negro cuero con remaches en dorado en los bordes y puntas, con un broche dorado que cierra la tapa cuyo diseño asemeja una placa; incluso tenía una estuchera para los lápices. Sobrio y elegante, con espacios separados para la pc portatil, libros y cuadernos.

"Gracias a los dos por esto". Agradece conmovido Izuku.

El ambiente es distendido como otras juntas, permitiendo que Reiko-san se acerque para darle una memoria flash sin que nadie más vea la interacción. "Este es mi regalo. Si alguien pregunta, no sé nada, asesor-san".

Confundido, Izuku guarda la memoria flash en un bolsillo, esperando echarle un ojo al tener tiempo en privado. Momento que encontró cuando todos se fueron, varias horas después.

Se encontraba en su cama acompañado de Tenko-chan con su pijama de conejito a un lado y la computadora portátil sobre el regazo.

El documento que leía era el nuevo caso de SIPER que Reiko-san estaba investigado. Macabro como muchos otros, pero con un matiz distinto dado la intención de hacer de la escena del crimen un dibujo detallado. Característica poco común entre los asesinos y no obstante, algo que podía comparar con otros casos, pero que no lograba poner el dedo en la llaga.

El balbuceo de Tenko detiene sus cavilaciones. "Duerme, Izuku aniki. Mañana… temprano… escuela".

"Gracias por recordarme, Tenko-chan. Apagaré el pc ahora".

Hace lo que dijo y apaga las luces acomodándose en el abrazo de su hermano mejor. Siendo lo último que piensa esa noche 'Espero no haber estado murmurando'.

* * *

.

Izuku se quedó de pie viendo la entrada de UA. Era tan imponente como lo imaginó de pequeño.

Jamás creyó que entraría como un estudiante y henos aquí, el primer día de clases poco después de iniciar la hora de entrada con todos los estudiantes en sus aulas. Sus compañeros lo van a matar, piensa desanimado por tantas consideraciones especiales.

Agitando su cabeza, llena de rizos verdes oscuros casi negros y las puntas esmeraldas, bota los sombríos escenarios mentales y se dirige por el pasillo principal hasta llegar donde la oficina del director; para poder entregar los papeles de la policía y recoger su horario.

En la sala del recibidor se encuentra con una secretaria sonriente que le indica el ingreso a la oficina donde el director lo esperaba. Y tal como descubrió en internet y en los archivos de la policía, el director Nezu era un animal imposible de identificar.

Su pelaje era de reluciente color blanco, siendo su principal característica física una cicatriz en el ojio. Acompañado por la rareza de estar vistiendo un traje de oficina azul con zapatos a juego.

"Hola, Yamayashita-kun. Es un placer conocer al infame asesor de la policía. He escuchado mucho de ti". El animal sonreía agradable y que pese al ambiente, producía en Izuku una sensación de cautela. ¿Algún sexto sentido quizás?.

"Hum. Gracias por permitirme estudiar en esta academia". Hace una media reverencia tras entregar dos carpeta que Tsurugamae-san dijo que era para el director Nezu. "Espero aprender muchas cosas buenas, director-san".

El animal desestima la excesiva formalidad. "Llámame Nezu. Después de todo, no eres un estudiante común". Tomó dos carpetas con cada ¿pata? Y las revisó con rapidez. "Son increíble tus credenciales. Quirkless, asesor de la policía, dueño de una cafetería y con dos niños a tu cargo". Miró serio a Izuku. "Sin olvidar tus aportes a la fiscalía como Hisui". Ríe con un ligero brillo maníaco en sus ojos negros al ver la tiesa postura del menor. "¿Creías que no investigaría a fondo a mis estudiantes especiales?".

Izuku tragó grueso. Esa era información clasificada que puede destruir su carrera. Hisui era sólo reconocido por el fiscal Horitsu, para el resto era sólo un vigilante.

Nezu puso los papeles ordenadamente en la mesa, cruzando los dedos con semblante serio. "¿Cuál es tu intención en el futuro, Izuku-kun? No me mal entiendas, tus papeles están limpios. Pero, hice un poco de trabajo al revisar tus antecedentes porque admito, eres interesante". Sonríe mostrando sus dientes más puntiagudos de lo que Izuko pensó que el mamífero debía tener. "Y descubrí que en realidad no existes". La sangre se apareció de las mejillas pecosas del ojiverde con forme más hablaba el director. "Tu rastro de papel es bueno; no cualquiera podría notar las discrepancias. Asumo que eres parte de algún programa de protección de la policía. Eso me deja con dos opciones: o eres un testigo de algún caso, o eres un informante relacionado con actividades villanas". Sonrió otra vez amable a pesar del miedo en el corazón de Izuku. "Entonces, ¿qué eres? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Y cuales son tus intenciones?".  
El adolescente arrinconado debió respirar profundo varias veces antes de responder balbuceos, de lo nervioso que estaba. Recordó su duro esfuerzo por llegar a donde estaba y lo que quería lograr. 'Respira, contiene y expira, Izuku. No soy más el niño abusado, el huérfano sin nadie a su alrededor, el quirless inútil'. Más en control de sus sentimientos abre los ojos en una intensa expresión determinada. "Señor director, con todo el respeto debo decirle que está rompiendo la ley al indagar en material clasificado, con posibilidad de tener su acreditación de proheroe revocada y puesto, por un mínimo de dos años y un día, en prisión". Trató de no ponerse más ansioso con la atenta miradas del director. "Los motivos por los que tengo otra identidad son confidenciales. Lo que debe saber, es que no apoyo a los villanos de ningún grupo criminal en acciones delictuales. Mi intención es ayudar a las personas, evitando viciar el sistema con la dependencia en los proheroes".

Tras sus palabras se asentó un silencio tenso. Cada uno mirando al contrrio, esperando otra réplica difícil de responder.

"¡Vaya! Palabras loables, joven Yamayashita-san". Aplaudió fuerte Nezu, haciendo saltar a Izuku, rompiendo el ambiente tenso. "Dejemos a un lado el hecho que leí material confidencial y que tu identidad real es desconocida. Con esto zanjado, volvamos a cosas más amables. Tu horario de estudios". Salta de la silla caminando rápido hasta un archivador el cual escala para llegar al segundo cajón de arriba, sacando algunos papeles. "Tendrás tus clases por la tarde, como bien sabes, que es cuando tenemos las clases heroicas. Si tienes problema con el horario, podremos resolverlo en el futuro". Entrega todo dentro de una carpeta con el logo de la academia en la portada

Sacado de balance, Izuku intenta ordenar sus caóticos pensamientos. "¿Debo participar en las actividades físicas y salidas en terreno?". Izuku estaba emocionado al ver el papel con su programa de estudios, pensando en todas las posibilidades para estudiar quirks de los que serían héroes que conoció en el futuro.

"Nunca está de más tener conocimiento de defensa y procedimientos en terreno".

"¿Puedo ver las instalaciones hasta el comienzo de las clases de la tarde?".

Nezu estaba complacido con la actitud de Izuku, sobre todo los ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción.

"Ten, este es un permiso. En caso de que algún profesor pregunte por tu presencia. También puedes entrar en el auditorio, por si no quieres perderte el saludo de bienvenida y presentación". Dice alcanzándole un mapa de campus.

"Gracias, director Nezu"

"Solo llamame Nezu, Izuku-kun"

Dando por terminada la conversación el ojiverde salió de la oficina hasta el pasillo apenas saludando a la secretaria, para terminar apoyado de espalda en el muro liberando la tensión y el miedo que Nezu produjo, por medio de un suspiro que casi dejó salir su alma por la boca. Una imagen cómica para cualquiera que hubiese visto al peliverde en tal situación.

Recuperado de la impresión caminó hasta el exterior y respiró profundo. Estaba en U.A sin la intención de ser un héroe en realidad, pero estaba ayudando a sanar heridas del niño soñador que una vez fue. Observa el cielo por encima de los árboles del jardín del campus. "Mira mamá a donde llegué. Espero que cuando nos veamos pueda mostrarte lo lejos que llegué con tu apoyo".

Más animado que al comienzo de la mañana, se dispuso a dar vueltas por las instalaciones, sin saber aún si iría al auditorio para la bienvenida.

'¿Reconoceré a los proheroes de mi tiempo? ¿O son demasiado jóvenes para que pueda hacer la relación con sus contra partes mayores?'.

Llega a la esquina del pasillo y da vuelta descuidadamente por la derecha, chocando con otro cuerpo perdiendo el equilibrio. Fue una suerte que la otra persona lo sujete del hombro, impidiendo que caiga en su posterior.

Algo aturdido, Izuku pide disculpas por su descuido. "¡Lo siento! No tuve cuidado. Estaba demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos". Al mirar al chico desconocido con el que chocó vio a un joven de su misma edad. Pelo desordenado completamente negro y ojos penetrantes, levemente enrojecidos.

El chico chasquea la lengua con molestia. "Hum. Ten más cuidado". Asintió y se fue caminando sin mirar otra vez a Izuku. Que termina rascándose el puente de la nariz.

"Es alguien curioso. Me pregunto quién será". Volviendo a su propio asunto fue en dirección del auditorio tras varias vueltas equivocadas, para escuchar el discurso de apertura.

Al no sentirse cómodo de sentarse entre los estudiantes desconocidos, terminó de pie al lado de la puerta medio escondido entre las sombras.

Nezu-san se sube al podio con una alegre sonrisa, completamente diferente al Nezu que vio en la oficna. "Bienvenidos a este nuevo año, estudiantes. Tras el receso espero que traigan todas sus mentes despejadas para continuar con su educación. Recuerden que muchos héroes están siguiendo sus carreras desde ahora. ¡Den lo mejor! Y para nuestros nuevos estudiantes. ¡Enhorabuena por llegar hasta aquí! Pero recuerden, este es sólo el comienzo y su línea de meta está lejos aún. Su responsabilidad es aprender, estudiar y esforzarse; porque en su academia de héroes vamos a exigirles hasta las lágrimas. Tomen en cuenta que desde ya son el ejemplo para la sociedad y su deber es proteger a los necesitados. Con esto dicho ¡PLUS ULTRA!"

Izuku pensaba en la situación de sus hermanos en casa y cómo la misma sociedad les dio la espalda. Negó con la cabeza antes de retirarse a dar vueltas por el campus, pensando en los ojos estrellados de muchos estudiantes ante las palabras de Nezu-san.

"Veamos el mapa. Aquí está el auditorio, entonces, por acá están los salones y los gimnasios están en esta área. ¿Por qué no echar un vistazo?". Con el pensamiento de revisar los equipamientos se encaminó a los gimnasios, preguntándose ocioso. "¿Existirán buses de acercamiento o correr de un punto a otro es también parte del entrenamiento? Tal vez miden el tiempo de traslado como una forma en que los futuros proheroe responden a una emergencia".

De ese modo continuó su recorrido auto dirigido por el campus, llegando hasta uno de los puntos más lejanos que era la USJ en reciente construcción., maravillándose de la complejidad del terreno diseñado para recrear desastres naturales. Dado que la jovensísima profesora, la prohero No. 13, se dispuso a crear el primer complejo de estudios en tiempo real de desastres naturales con simulaciones imprevistas, con diferentes escenarios naturales que van desde ciudades al campo, pasando por volcanes y el mar. "Como querría haberlo visto en mi propio tiempo, con todas las modificaciones dadas de la experiencia. ¡Aw~ !"

Con su curiosidad saciada temporalmente y tras perder toda la mañana revisando los alrededores, llegó a la cafetería evitando a duras penas saltar por la presencia del héroe del almuerzo.

"Realmente en este lugar enseñan prohéroes". Estaba muy feliz comiendo su plato de arroz frito con carne y ensalada a un lado, ignorando de la mejor manera las mesas repletas de estudiantes de diferentes edades y clases.

"Si no recuerdo mal por año hay dos clases de prohero, una de negocios, una de apoyo y una de estudios generales. Si calculamos tres años, realmente son pocos estudiantes para una escuela en una ciudad tan grande".

Dando por terminada la comida y con tiempo de sobra, se fue a sentar bajo un árbol en dónde sacó su computadora portátil para terminar un análisis quirk, para una pequeña agencia de héroes de tenía que entregar al día siguiente. Gracias a su trabajo en la policía y al ocasional apoyo a Dayo-san en el gym, se estaba generando una reputación aceptable como analista quirk para las agencias pese a su joven edad, traduciéndose en un aumento en sus ingresos.

"Trabajo, trabajo". Murmura leyendo los datos. Ajeno a unos ojos dorados que no dejan sus movimientos; cuyo dueño muerde ansioso sus labios, indeciso de molestar al peliverde.

Izuku estaba a medio camino del informe, momento en que la presencia se hace notar. "Hola ¿en qué ésTAS TRABAJANDO? LOS PROFESORES AÚN NO NOS HAN DADO TAREA". El sonido de su voz era muy fuerte pese a no estar gritando, como si fuera parcialmente sordo. Al ver el gesto adolorido de Izuku por su palabras, el niño se movió incómodo para susurrar. "Lo siento, es mi quirk. A veces no puedo controlarlo cuando me emociono".

Con esa nueva información, Izuku miró al chico. Vestía el uniforme estandar de la academia y su cabello rubio dorado estaba atado en una cola baja. "¿Tu quirk aumenta de volumen de tu voz? ¡Eso es genial! Por lo que debe ser un ataque sonoro para aturdir. ¿Qué movimiento especial tienes? Si aún no lo controlas bien, debes ser de primer año. ¿Has ido a ver a la sección de soporte? Ellos podrían hacer algo para que no suba el volumen abruptamente y puedas tener un tono normal en clases. Porque supongo que debe ser incómodo si tienes que hablar y no puedes hacerte oír debido a los gritos o a los murmullos…". Y habría seguido balbuceando si el rubio de enfrente no lo detiene.

"¡Guau! ¿Cómo lo dedujiste tan rápido? Alguien te lo dijo o soy tan obvio".

"No. Ninguna de las opciones. Me dedico a análisis quirk".

"¡No~!. ¿Análisis? Eso es tan inCREIBLE. ¡ERES INCREIBLE!". Perdió el control de su voz, aumentando el volumen de súbito.

Izuku tuvo que taparse los oídos, sintiéndose mal al notar la mirada arrepentida y culpable del rubio. Sonrió con toda sus ganas para poder bajar la ansiedad del niño. "Realmente deberías ir donde el equipo de soporte".

El niño rubio bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento".

Izuku guardó el archivo y la computadora en el bolso negro. "¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y cual es tu clase?"

"Yamada Hizashi, 1A"

"¡Ah! Que bien, mi siguiente clase es ahí. Mi nombre es Yamayashita Izuku, estudiante especial".

"¿Especial?"

"Sí. Sólo voy a tomar los cursos de heroísmo".

El chico nuevo abrió los ojos pareciendo un búho. "¿Por qué? ¿Cómo vas a ser héroe? No te puedes graduar sin los cursos normales". Agita con entusiasmo los brazos. "¿Puedo hacer lo mismo?"

Izuku se estaba riendo por los movimiento demasiado exagerados de Yamada-kun.

"No creo que puedas. Yo tengo terminado mis estudios por adelantado. Tuve educación en casa. Por eso no es necesario repetir los cursos normales".

Yamada-kun se desanima visiblemente con los hombros caídos. "Aw. No es justo".

Izuku revisó la hora en su móvil. " Es casi la hora de la clase. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?". Tras un asentimiento se encaminó con su nuevo amigo Izuku hasta el salón de 1A.

¡La puerta era enorme! Supuso que era para los quirk que generaban mutantes de gran altura.

"¿Entras Yashi-kun?". Pregunta el rubio

Extrañado por la confianza que Yamada-kun tenía para crearle un apodo, Izuku dijo que no. "Esperaré al profesor para entregarle los papeles del director".

"Oh, bien. ¡Te espero dentro!".

Izuko no debió esperar mucho. Para su completa sorpresa, apareció alguien que conocía de un caso anterior.

"¡Ectoplasm-san!"

El hombre joven abre los ojos blancos tras su máscara azul. "Yamashita-san, ¿Qué hace aquí en U.A?".

"El jefe Tsurugamae-san me ordenó hacer cursos de heroísmo, para complementarlo con los análisis de batalla, operativos con rehenes y robos en la ciudad". Entregó la carpeta dada por Nezu-san. "Estaré en sus clases de la tarde".

"El director Nezu-san mencionó un estudiante especial. No creí que sería usted".

Izuku inclina levemente la cabeza. "Espero no sea un problema"

El mayor agita nervioso sus manos, recordando el grado que tiene el pequeño asesor en la policía y su capacidad para ordenar a héroes profesionales en medio de un delicado operativo. "Ninguno en absoluto. Pase. Tenemos una clase sobre tipos de heroísmo".

"¿La teoría del camino heroico? Esto va a ser interesante". Dice por lo bajo caminando detrás de profesor.

"Clase. Tenemos un estudiante que se unirá solamente a las clases de la tarde".

"Mi nombre es Yamashita Izuku. Espero que nos llevemos bien". Tal como lo esperaba, sus compañeros clavaron con confusión y molestia sus miradas en él. 'Espero que no me maten esta semana'

Ajeno al silencio incómodo Ectoplasm-san continua. "Puedes sentarte al lado de Yamada-kun, Yamashita-sa ~ eh. Yamashita-kun".

Tras el tropiezo de lengua de Ecriplasm-san Izuku se sentó en la parte de atrás, con Yamada-kun a su lado izquierdo.

El rubio con coleta casi rebota de su asiento. "¡Te extrañé, Yashi-kun!".

Pese a si mismo y la tensión nerviosa que ocultaba en su interior, Izuku sonrió a su nuevo amigo. "Fue un largo tiempo, Yamada-kun".

Recuperando su postura, Ectioplasm retoma la clase. "Bien, estudiantes. Hoy comenzamos por los tipos de heroísmo. ¿Alguno tiene idea?"

Un chico levanta la mano. "Están los héroes fuertes y la débiles".

Otro bufa con altanería. "Éstas mal, Kan-kun (1). Están los héroes de apoyo, los oscuros y los de luz"

Ectoplasm asiente. "Correcto. Cada especialidad está dada para los gustos y fortalezas de cada héroe. Es importante que lo tengan en cuenta. No se fuercen en un área que no va a darles resultados en sus carreras. Busquen sabiamente su camino". Un estudiante levantó la mano. "¿Sí, Yamayashita-kun?"

"Eso es un error común. El catalogar los héroes de esa forma tan simple". Eso atrae los ojos de toda la clase, asustando a Yamada a su lado porque no suele tener buenas relaciones con sus compañeros debido a su volumen de voz. En cambio, acostumbrado a estar contra la acuerdas, Izuku toma una postura que recuerda a sus conferencias frente a oficiales y detectives en el precinto. "Comenzando con que 'héroe' es una palabra del griego antiguo. Su significado dice de un ser inmortal o semidios que lucha con un problema que atañe a su propia vida más que a la de salvar a otros y por ende, no se puede aplicar a las circunstancias actuales. Jamás se vio como una profesión. La aparición de los quirk ha hecho necesario el surgimiento de formas que penalicen sus usos sin certificación en la vía pública y quienes tiene los permisos con la intención de detener el incumplimiento del uso quirk, se les asigna el nombre de héroe. Una palabra con gran carga semántica e histórica y que sin embargo, se usa para designar una profesión que ni sieuiera etsá ligada al trabajo del departamento de seguridad nacional. Con esto dicho, las categorías están mal representadas. Un héroe puede trabajar en medicina, finanzas, educación, investigación, alimentación, minería, rescatista y un amplio etcétera. Siguiendo la teoría del heroísmo de Bloomera (2) las categorías debiera ser: rescate, medicina, logística, mecánica, seguridad e investigación, que a su vez entrega la posibilidad de unir áreas y crear subdivisiones.

El prohero Ectoplasm rasca su cabeza pensando. "Hum~ sí, según la teoría de Bloomera, que es extremadamente compleja y poco práctica en el día a día. Pero, si sigues la corriente de Hisawa, tenemos las 3 categorías dichas por tu compañero. Apoyo, oscuros y luz".

Izuku continua olvidándose de que se encuentra en un salón con niños, entretenido de tener a alguien con quien discutir teorías complejas. "Pero la teoría de Hisawa aglutina varias categorías, omitiendo los gustos de los profesionales y quitando importancia a áreas heroicas como los rescatistas. Es decir, se centran principalmente en una clasificación de quirk llamativos, útiles y aquellos que debes pensar en adaptar para que sean heroicos. Bajo la teoría de Hisawa, usted, Ectoplasm-san, no puede ser considerado héroe, porque su quirk 'plasma' no es heroico en sí mismo y que su estatus debiera ser como héroe de apoyo y no héroe de luz". Izuku agita su cabeza en desaprobación. "Esa teoría limita demasiado las formas para trabajar. Al mismo tiempo que origina un pésimo concepto de la heroicidad a la que muchos estudiantes aspiran en convertirse".

Ectoplasm se sienta sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados, pensando en los argumentos de Izuku. "En eso tienes razón, Yamayashita-san". Dijo sin darse cuenta del honorífico usado, sorprendiendo a los demás estudiantes. "Tengo un tratado escrito por el analistas quirk Kuroneisi que hago leer a mis estudiantes de tercero. Creo que será interesante que lo leas. Pasa a la sala de profesores después de clases para que pueda dártelo". Recordando que debía dar una clase al resto de sus estudiantes, carraspea tomando una tiza, escribiendo en la pizarra. "Ahora, estas son las clasificaciones que utilizaremos: rescatistas, apoyo, fuerza y elementales".

Izuku sacó su portátil para tomar notas al mismo tiempo que trabajaba en el archivo aún inconcluso. Después de todo, no quería perder su precioso tiempo con sus hermanos trabajando en un informe, si puede evitarlo.

El resto de la hora fue tranquila, con algunas preguntas de Ectoplasm-san a los estudiantes. Aquellos que entraron por recomendación participaban más que el resto, dejado a Izuku molesto por la brecha entre ellos y el resto de los estudiantes. ¿Acaso no estudiaban sobre las teorías y reglamentos heroicos, antes de inscribirse en las pruebas a las academias de héroes?

El timbre resonó por los pasillos dando por terminada la clase. Ectoplasm salió tras una breve despedida del salón, seguido de comentarios cansados y brazos estirados sobre la cabeza.

Viendo que eran ignorados por los demás, Yamada-kun se acercó a Izuku.

"Oí, hermano. Realmente sabes sobre héroes ¿qué tipo de héroe quieres ser?"

Suspiró reclinándose en el respaldo. "La carrera de héroe no es la única que ayuda a las personas. Voy más como apoyo logístico en la policía"

"¿Vas a ser policía?". Dijo una joven con lentes y cabello negro largo que se acercaba curiosa. Parecía tímida y recatada.

"Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí estudiando en UA? Mejor vete ahora mismo, porue estas perdiendo el espacio de un verdadero héroe". Era el mismo chico que respondió mal al comienzo de la clase de Ectoplasm-san. Izuku puso especial atención en él.

Cabello blanquecino, cuerpo en buen estado físico, alto; tendencias a la agresividad y un posible ego inflado. No podía identificar el quirk de un vistazo rápido, por lo que no tenía su perfil completo. Y aun así, le recordaba fuertemente a Bakugo Katsuki.

Con calma y guardando sus cosas, responde al casi seguro matón. "Hay varias ramas en la policía que requieren del conocimiento de héroe. Sobre todo los que deben organizar o fiscalizar su trabajo. Un ejemplo son los detectives de homicidio. Ellos se encargan no solo de civiles, sino de los asesinatos que cometen la mismos héroes".

El matón saltó como si lo hubiese escaldado con un clavo ardiendo. "¡Eso es mentira! Los héroe no asesinan".

Izuku lo contradice. "Al contrario. Son de las fuerzas de orden civil que más mortalidad en civiles y villanos cometen en la actualidad. Sin ir más lejos, Endeavor a sido acusado de exceso de fuerza en siete casos el mes pasado. Y si mal no recuerdo, tuvimos el caso del profesor de la academia de héroes Shikitetsu que mató al amante de sur esposa y, para colmo, estaba inmerso en malversación de fondos de la mismísima escuela, dinero con el cual incluso pagó a villanos". El chico retrocedió como si lo hubiese abofeteado. Izuku lo mira con una expresión de piedra. "Ser héroe es una profesión, como cualquier otra. Son personas que se les permites usar sus quirk para mantener el orden. Eso es todo. Personas que tienen familias y vidas privadas. Y, como personas, también pueden cometer crímenes. Por eso, hay entidades como la Comisión de Seguridad Pública de Héroes que los regulan, así como el Departamento de policías Metropolitano y Seguridad Nacional". Terminó de guardar sus cosas en la mochila. "Es tarde y debo ir a la sala de profesores. Nos vemos mañana". Se alejó rápidamente para evitar una confrontación con el chico. Por suerte era le primer día y esa era la única clase de la tarde.

'Dios, no puedo creer que tenga que lidiar con otro Katsuki'

Sin detenerse se fue hasta la sala de profesores, encontrando a Nezu-san y Ectoplasm-san, muy cómodos tomando té.

El peludo director nota su presencia primero. "¡Ah! Yamashita-kun, bienvenido. ¿Como estuvo su primer día en UA?"

"A sido interesante. Jamás creí poder estar aquí".

Ectoplasm dejó su taza en el platillo sobre la mesa. "¿Y eso por qué? No veo que tengas problemas para integrarte a las clases. Tienes un amplio conocimiento. Serías un estupendo héroe".

"Es porque soy quirkless, no habría podido pasar ninguna prueba de selección. Quizás hubiese postulado a Estudios Generales, si no tuviera tanto trabajo que hacer. Después de todo, debo mantener mi casa y a dos niños".

Ectoplasm-san se quedó en silencio avergonzado. No pensó en que el niño peliverde era quirkless, asumiendo que si habilidad era 'análisis' o algo parecido; siendo rescatado por Nezu-san.

"Es una lástima que no estés a tiempo completo, Yamashita-kun. Ectoplasm-kun me dijo que fuiste un buen aporte para su clase".

"Creo que interrumpí más de los que ayudé". Dijo rascándose la nuca incómodo. "Suelo usar textos más complejos para mis perfiles y análisis. De hecho, uso la taxonomía de Bloomera seguido. Tengo varios ensayos sobre la utilización de esa teoría para el estudio quirk, por ser la más completa y menos excluyente. Pero, estoy teniendo problemas en el departamento de policía metropolitano para implementarlo con los detectives y perfiladores". Se vio avergonzado de sus intentos. Pasando por alto los rostros serios de los dos docentes, que no creían su nivel de profundidad en la teoría quirk y sus usos heroicos.

Saliendo de su estupor, el prohero de plasma se mueve entregando unas hojas al peliverde. "Hum. Aquí tengo el dossier de tercero. Puede que no sea compatible con la teoría de Bloomera". Dijo inseguro Ectoplasm. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía humilde con alguien no prohero. Pero ese es Yamashita-san para ti.

"¡Gracias!. Y no se preocupe. Será interesante leer un texto de cursos superiores". Se inclinó para agradecer. "Espero tengan una buena tarde".

Tras su salida, Ectoplasm suspiro frotando su rostro. "Es realmente algo, Yamashita-san. No puedo creer que sepa cosas tan complejas. ¡Y no tenga un quirk de análisis!".

"No es el arma secreta de la policía por nada". Nezu-san bebió su té pensativo. "Izuku-kun es el analista quirk más completo que tiene el cuerpo de seguridad civil. Y me atrevería a decir que, si fuese dos años mayor, tendría incluso el cargo de jefe perfilador de quirk, en el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional".

Los blancos ojos de Ectoplasm casi sobresalen de su máscara. "Sólo puedo imaginar cómo será en dos años más".

Nezu sonrió maníacamente, asustando al héroe de plasma. "Yo sé a dónde estará. Si me salgo con la mía, lo tendremos como profesor en UA".

Kurogiri se cerca al cansado ojiverde recogiendo la mochila/maletín. "¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, Izu-kun?"

"¡Bien! Fue increíble recorrer los mismos pasillos que tantos héroes. Fue como ser parte de la Historia"

Tenko aparece vestido de pingüino, montando a un Kurochan molesto mientras juega en su consola conectada el Televisor. "No me gusta que Izu aniki éste fuera".

"Aw. Tenko-chan. ¿Me extrañaste?". Fue a abrazar al niño peliblanco liberando a Kurochan de su tormento.

El gato cyborg apostó a que ganaba en un juego y perdió escandalosamente contra el pequeño peliblanco, teniendo que llevarlo durante una hora en su espalda por la casa.

"¿Qué? ¡Noo! No te extrañé, para nada. Solo que necesitábamos a alguien que cocinara. ¡Eso! Suéltame o voy a perder con ese jpg".

Kurogiri se frota los ojos cansado. "NPC, Tenko-chan. NPC"

Izuku por su parte suelta al pequeño fingiendo estar herido por las palabras dichas. "Aw. Eres malo, Tenko-chan". Toma el mando y coloca el menú para colocarlo en pausa. "¿Ves? Ahora no vas a perder y te puedo abrazar todo lo que quiera". A pesar de las quejas del niño, no se movió para soltarse de nuevo.

Izuku sabía que el niño necesitaba todo el contacto físico y refuerzo positivo que pudiesen darle. Abrió los ojos y por el rabillo vio a Kurogiri-oniisan. Otro niño que la sociedad dejó a un lado.

Con el corazón apretado, se movió lo más rápido que pudo y tomó de un brazo al adolescente de niebla obscura. "¡Abrazo grupal!"

"¡No! Suéltame, Izu-kun". Trató de safarce

Tenko lo empuja en broma para abrazar el torso de Izuku. "¡A mi me puedes abrazar, Izuku-aniki! Deja al malo de Kuro-niisan".

Asumiendo que había perdido contro sus dos hermanos, Kurogiri se rindió al juego inocente. "¡Qué! ¡No me vas a ganar! Izu-kun es mio".

El forcejeo entre los dos hizo que Izuku perdiera el equilibrio, terminando los tres en el suelo abrazados. Kurochan a un lado con un celular, tomando videos y fotografías para el recuerdo.

Esos días eran los que Izuku amaba.

.

* * *

1\. Es el profesor de 1-B, su nombre es Kan Sekichiro. Por lo que Kan-Kun es cannon. Pero no pude evitar reírme mientras lo escribía y editaba. Kan-kun/Cancún xD  
2\. Blommera es un horrible juego de palabras de Gomera (Detective Conan) que es básicamente Gotzilla, y la taxonomía de Bloom, que es un listado de verbos ideados por Bloom para detonar una complejización en las acciones y pensamientos, ej: (estado inicial) leer, pensar, idear, crear, concluir (estado final). Se usa habitualmente en docencia.

.

**N.A:** Aunque me agrada escribir a un Izuku nerd, creo que va a ser la última vez, porque considero que se hace demasiado pesado de leer. Es largo por el tiempo que ha pasado y por la introcción de nuevos personajes ¿Notaron a Midnight? ¿No? XD más de ella próximamente porque comparte clase.

**Nota al pie: ¿Ayuda para la idear las competiciones deportivas del festival escolar?**

**Avance:** Bulling de Kan Sekishiro, competición en el gimnasio, presentación oficial de Aisawa Shota. ¿Más apariciones del cegador?

.


	22. Capítulo 21: Ground Beta

**N.A:** ¡Aquí otra vez! Creo que no me quedó tan bien la escena de Kan Sekishiro u.u

..

**Lluvia de ideas para el festival deportivo. ¿Sugerencias?**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Ground Beta**

.

Izuku se despierta abrazado por una pequeña foca, pijama que estaba vistiendo Tenko-chan esa noche. Y pese a todo lo que pudiese decir Kurochan contra sus actos de sonambulismo en busca de mimos, también estaba acostado junto a los humanos en un abrazo grupal. Posición que a duras pena Izuku pudo zafar para correr al baño, con el objetivo de aliviarse y ducharse para otro día en la oficina.

Bajo la lluvia de la regadera pensó en su día anterior en U.A. Si no incluías la posibilidad de usar superpoderes, era una escuela como cualquier otra: profesores, clases, estudiantes y matones. Era una lástima que ni siquiera una academia que se dedicaba a entrena a los futuros prohéroes, se librara de los males de la sociedad en donde el más fuerte abusa de su poder, siendo cruel con los que considera inferiores.

Por lo menos tiene un amigo. ¡Su primer amigo de la escuela!. Con todos los cambios del año pasado y sus cursos on line, se había perdido lo que era el contacto con personas de su misma edad; no era él, quién, para negar que padecía algo de 'atrofia social' por culpa de Katsuki, que lo aisló de todos sus compañeros de clase desde que eran niños, impidiendo un correcto desarrollo en la comunicación. Yamada-san era una luz brillante. No se acercó para ganar algo o burlarse, tan solo pura buena intención; algo por lo que Izuku habría deseado tener en su infancia .

Una vez listo camina hasta la cocina con la intención de preparar el desayuno para todos. "Llevaré algo de pastel para Yamada-san. ¿Que puede gustarle? Torta de yogur, de queso y frambuesa, chocolate, trufa o mejor llevo algo ligero como una tartaleta de frutas, muffin de arándanos o vainilla, en caso que no guste de las cosas dulces. Sí eso es lo mejor. Muffin de vainilla y limón. Así compruebo si gusta de los pasteles y llevo otra cosa mañana".

Kurogiri aparece estirando su cuerpo de negra bruma y ojos amarillos, vestido de manera informal con una musculosa, pantalones cortos y su collarín de metal. "Buen día". Murmura con sueño.

Izuku sonríe entregando una taza de café cargado a su hermano mayor. "Buen día, onii-san. Tengo listo el desayuno. Voy a despertar a los demás".

"¿Cuanto tiempo tengo?". Dice más repuesto por la cafeína y su energía mañanera.

"Diez minutos. Kurochan está en mi habitación".

"Bien. Gracias". Abre un portal y se desvanece junto a su preciado tesoro amargo, ejando al menor meneando la cabeza resignado.

Era una pelea habitual en ese hogar que por la mañana Kurogiri luchara por mantener una figura correcta, siendo su gran debilidad la apariencia desaliñada que tenía al despertar. Agarró la manía de ocultar aquello debido a las burlas de Kurochan sobre su estado 'profesional y adulto' y que esperaba la oportunidad de encontrarlo en mal estado; por lo que Kurogiri se despierta lo más temprano que puede para obtener algo de café que lo reanime antes de iniciar su día apresurándose al baño; estando listo cuando el siguiente en la casa se despierte. Lo curioso y que divertía sobremanera a Izuku, era que el gestor de todo ese comportamiento obsesivo, dígase de Kurochan, se levanta a media mañana sin enterarse del esfuerzo de Kurogiri. Todo para mantener el orgullo.

Con la comida preparada y esperando a los comensales, Izuku va a su habitación para despertar a Tenko-chan, al que despegar de las sábanas cuesta una barbaridad como todas las mañanas.

"Tenko-chan, arriba. Es hora de comer".

"Tem-prano, aniki".

"Vamos, hice tus favoritos".

Eso hizo el truco. Tenko se sienta presurosos. "¡Panqueque de nutella y leche con chocolate!".

Palabras atroces que decir en esa casa, porque daban una carga de azúcar elevada al cuerpo del niño dificultando el trabajo del que hiciera de niñero, siendo usualmente Kurochan; el cual aun dormido, gruñía por el desayuno de Tenko. Pero, como Izuku se iría pronto y no volvería hasta la tarde, no le importa malcriar de vez en cuando al pequeño peliblanco.

"Sh~ vamos antes que Kurochan se despierte y coma todo los panques". Como magia, Tenko se desliza por la cama arrastrando la cola de su pijama de foca, frotando su mejilla por sobre los bigotes de la ropa temática con sus manos enguantadas. Aditamentos hechos de tela muy suave para la hora de dormir sin dejar que sus palmas toquen por completo los materiales a su alrededor.

Caminaron al baño, desocupado por parte del mayor del grupo, para asear y aliviar a Tenko antes de comer.

"Panqueque~, panqueque~, panqueque~ ". Decía saltando por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor. Kurogiri se hallaba en la tarea de terminar de servir la mesa, completamente vestido para el día. "Buen día, nii-san". Salud ale pequeño sentándose.

"Buen día, Tenko-chan". Responde colocando la atroz comida del pequeño en el plato. "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"¡Bien! Kurochan llegó para dormir y ¡Ronnnlonió!"

"Ronroneó, Tenko. Los gatos Ronronean"

"Prurrr~". Imita el niño entre bocados azucarados.

Viendo lo distraído que estaba Tenko, Kurogiri comienza una conversación con Izuku. "Ayer busqué por internet una mesa más grande. Encontré una que me gustó porque se puede ampliar según los comensales. Podemos tenerla para nosotros cuatro y alargarla para las visitas". Muestra la imagen de su celular.

"Me gusta. El color natural da iluminación y se ve bien con la decoración"

"¿Cual decoración si de todas formas la vas a esconder debajo de tus papeles?". Repuso el mayor haciendo clic en el carrito de compra, comenzando con el sistema de pago y envío.

En tanto Izuku se sonrojó por el comentario. "No es mi culpa"

"Te involucras demasiado en el trabajo"

"Ahora hago papeleo en la oficina. Tsurugamae-san es mucho más ordenado que Kudai-san. El sistema que usa tiene a más gente haciendo el trabajo de oficina, por lo que me deja a mi como último revisor antes de entregar los documentos".

"Eres su editor en jefe".

"No me digas así. No trabajo en una revista". Come su propio desayuno acompañado de té verde. "¿Crees que podrías hacer una modificación en el piso? Quiero poner unas amarras para los pies"

"¿Vas a aumentar tu entrenamiento en 'silla de aire'?". Dice mirando a su hermano menor imitando a una persona sentada, pero que en realidad estaba sosteniendo su peso flotando a milímetros de la superficie de la silla, para fortalecer los músculos de las piernas.

"Va a ser más cómodo. No puedo evitar sentarme de vez en cuando".

"Está bien. Preguntaré si Sato-san puede hacerlo después de que llegue la mesa".

"¡Gracias!". Bebé los últimos sorbos de su té revisando que Tenko no haya hecho un desastre con el relleno de nutella. "¿Cómo va Sato-san y Kasuya-chan con la nueva sucursal?"

Bebe de su propia taza de té ante de responder. "Bien. Abrieron hace un par de días y las ventas están aumentando. Pronto voy a necesitar dos pasteleros a tiempo completo para poder hacer frente a la demanda en ambas cafeterías".

"Pondré un aviso y comenzaré con las entrevistas en quince días ¿Está bien?"

"¡Termine!". Dice contento Tenko interrumpiendo el tiempo entre hermanos mayores.

Izuku sonríe con alegría ante la felicidad de su hermano pequeño. "¿Estaba rico?"

"¡Mucho!"

"¡Que bueno! Ahora vamos a preparate para el día mientras que Kurogiri-oniisan se encarga de la cafetería".

"¡Yea!". De un salto baja de la silla y corre para buscar su ropa arrastrando la cola de foca detrás.

"Es un chico tan bueno". Comenta Izuku, perdiendo su semblante alegre por la siguiente pregunta. "¿Su madre se ha puesto en contacto para hablar con él?".

Kurogiri mueve la cabeza negando. "Ninguna llamada o correo electrónico. Tampoco se ha comunicado por medio de la abogada Asui-san"

Izuku muerde su labio ansioso. "Ella tiene que llamar ¿verdad? No puede dejar a su hijo así como así".

"Ella sufrió un gran trauma y puede que pase mucho tiempo para que sanen sus cicatrices mentales. Sin mencionar las herida físicas de su hija".

"¿Y que hay de Tenko-chan? Aun tiene pesadillas de esa noche y llora por horas. A veces pienso que no está mejorando, a pesar de los comentarios positivos que su terapeuta dice. No veo progreso".

"Aun es demasiado pronto. No nos rindamos y avancemos un día a la vez".

"Tienes razón, oniisan. Es muy temprano para deprimirse". Recuperando la sonrisa se encamina para ayudar a Tenko a buscar ropa. En ocasiones hace terribles combinaciones con poleras estampadas de dinosaurios con pantalones temáticos de tiburón.

.

* * *

.

La mañana pasó sin inconvenientes con varios informes revisados, de los cuales Izuku no podía a buena conciencia dejar sin sus anotaciones para mejorar la investigación o encausar mejor los recursos. Era algo que estaba fuertemente arraigado en su trabajo cuando investigaba con Naomasa-san y que no tenia corazón hacer desaparecer; era como una mejora a los cuadernos de análisis que desarrollaba desde niño. Y como Tsurugamae-san no lo reprendía por sus anotaciones, Izuku continuaba garabateando en post it que adhería a los bordes de los informes.

Con el trabajo del día hecho se dispuso a guardar sus cosas en su maletín negro, al tiempo que revisaba los mensajes en su móvil.

"Oh, Reiko-san está en el precinto. Me pregunta si me da un aventón hasta Yuei". Piensa un poco la invitación y responde. "Sí. Voy contigo".

Sale, tras despedirse desde lejos de un par de compañeros, presuroso para llegar al rellano de la entrada revisando si lleva los tapones de oídos que compró antes de llegar a la oficina por la mañana; objetos que va a necesitar tarde o temprano llegando a la escuela.

Comprobado los objetos, busca entre la multitud a la mujer de mediana edad."¡Reiko-san!

"¡Izuku-san! ¿Estas listo?"

"Afirmativo"

Ambos se suben en el pequeño automóvil con aire acondicionado.

"¿Gastando aireacondicinado?".

"Qué puedo decir. Tengo alergia. Me hace peor andar con las ventanas abajo".

"Si tu lo dices". Se reclina en el asiento disfrutando del viaje.

"¿Cómo va al escuela?"

"Raro, no voy desde hace un año. Y pensaba que me había librado de continuar mis estudios en un aula".

"Es extraño que un graduado con cursos universitarios en criminología sea obligado a volver a la secundaria".

"Esa es mi vida. ¿Cómo la tuya en DIKA?".

Ella suspira con pesar. "No tan bien. Tienen la intuición de un elefante ciego y sordo. Han estado dando vueltas en círculos con lo del 'pinta casas', el reciente asesino de policías".

"No puedo creer el nombre que inventó la prensa".

"Deben tener un fetiche por las películas de netflix".

"En cuanto a DIKA. ¿Tan mal?".

"No es tu culpa, Izuku-san. Las personas ahí no tienen la visión que tenías cuando ideaste el departamento. Kudai-san está trabajando para encontrar los perfiles de los próximos investigadores".

"¿Como son los que hay?"

"Demasiado uniformados. No piensan como criminales, no buscan las cosas de las que se quieren jactar los ladrones y estafadores; no encuentran los patrones para los narcisistas ni idean formas para transportar la droga, adelantándose a los traficantes".

"Dices que están demasiado metidos en el rol de policías que no piensan fuera de la caja"

"Eso es. Y me siento sofocada. Soy falsificadora, sé como se mueve el mundo del arte y el contrabando; busco a los colocadores y reconozco la piezas que se han subastado en el mercado negro, o fueron intercambiadas como dinero en la compra de artículos ilegales. Por más que intento trabajar con ellos es como darse de cabezazos en la pared". Se recarga en el manubrio frustrada esperando a que pase el rojo del semáforo. "Y Kudai-san espera que los eduque. ¿Cómo educas a un policía en robos? ¡esperando que necesite robar, para pensar como un ladrón?"

"Suena absurdo". Comenta solidariamente.

"Al menos es mejor que estar encerrada por lo de la falsificación de los 3 millones de yenes". Pone las señales para doblar, atenta al trafico y a los motoristas de delivery que aparecen de improviso. "Jefe ¿Ha revisado la memoria flash?"

"Le di un vistazo. Increíble que hiciera todo eso en una noche ¿Cual es la primera impresión de su quirk en DIKA?".

"Que posee un quirk que permite volar".

Los ojos verdes se ampliaron sorprendidos. "¿Eso es todo? Hay muchas otras posibilidades como quirk pintor, de velocidad, cálculo de espacio, modelado 3d, dibujo veloz. ¿Y solo tienen vuelo?"

"Dije que era frustrante la oficina".

Izuku pasa sus manos por las cara decepcionado del departamento de inteligencia que ayudó a desarrollar. "¿Quieres ayuda para investigar?".

"Más como alguien para discutir ideas. Porque si sigo intentando con los oficiales a mi cargo, voy a querer asesinarlos". Detuvo el motor frente a la entada de la escuela. "Fue un placer hablar contigo, jefe".

"Me mantendré al tanto de casos anteriores que puedan tener características como el del 'pinta casas'. Ese escenario que nos dio no parece ser su primer trabajo".

"Opino lo mismo. Gracias Izuku-san". Ella se despide y parte a donde sea que deba estar a esa hora.

Izuku observa alejarse al vehículo dando vueltas la idea del 'pinta casas'. Tendrá que llegar al día siguiente a la oficina para revisar el archivo del precinto, esperando hallar algo ahí o tendría que buscar en la intranet por caso en otros distritos. Lo que generaría problemas de jurisdicción.

Frota las pecas de su mejilla pensativo caminando por medio de la arboleda en el camino principal, en apariencia distraído e inocente, contrario a la percepción de espacio que utiliza para estar pendiente de sus alrededores, que ayuda a percibir la llegada de su primer amigo adolescente.

"Yashi-kun YASHI-KUN".

A pesar de la distancia pudo escuchar perfectamente debido al aumento de volumen por el descontrolado quirk. Saca sus tapones para oídos con tranquilidad y se los coloca a la espera de ser alcanzado por el estridente Yamada.

"YASHI-KUN, ES BUENO VERTE, DESPUÉS DE AYER YO-".

"Yamada-kun, dejaste tu concentración para controlar tu quirk. Estás hablando muy fuerte"

"¡OH!". El pobre chico avergonzado bajó su cabeza tratando de ocular su boca en el cuello de la camisa. "Lo siento".

"Está bien, no pasa nada. ¿Almorzaste?".

"Hum~ veras, no estaba cómodo comiendo solo en la cafetería". Yamada tira de las amarras de su mochila inseguro, recordando a Izuku un pasado de soledad e incomodidad en su propia piel por la falta de aceptación.

Conmovido el peliverde pone su brazo sobre los hombros de Yamada. "Vamos a comer juntos. Recogemos la charola y almorzamos en el jardín de árboles de ciruelos. Tenemos tiempo para disfrutar del descanso". Saca una bolsa de papel marrón con 'Duaokazo' en el frente. "Además, traje muffin de vainilla y limón".

"¡Sí! ¡YEA!".

Pasan por el área de dominio del héroe del almuerzo y se van del comedor hacia su destino final, sentándose en una banca de madera rodeados de flores rosadas de ciruelo.

"Creo que vamos a luchar en parejas contra otros grupos". Dice su teoría de la siguiente clase heroica. "Es decir, estamos en una academia de héroes, es de esperar vernos contra enemigos haciendo trabajo de equipo".

"No es algo viable estando en el segundo día, sin conocer a nuestros compañeros, tácticas o entrenamiento en trabajo de equipo. Mejor es que comencemos por reconocer nuestros límites haciendo varias secuencias de entrenamiento físico".

"No estaría mal, soy bueno saltando".

"Me refiero al uso del quirk. ¿Los has usado para aumentar tu rendimiento físico?".

Yamada se frota la nuca avergonzado. "Heje, no. Soy algo ruidoso e intento no molestar a los demás".

"¿Fuiste con soporte para revisar sobre tu volumen descontrolado?"

"Eh~ no, porque primero tengo una cita con la enfermera, para determinar si es por un problema médico o de control".

"¿Cuando tienes que ir?".

"Por al tarde, después de clases".

"Tengo tiempo si quieres compañía".

"¡Sí! GRACIAS YASHI-KUN"

"No es problema". Dice sonriendo Izuku agradecido por los tapones. Pueden ser realmente incómodos para escuchar cuando se trata de un volumen de sonido normal, pero es mejor que tener los oídos sangrando ante el improviso aumento en los decibeles de la voz de Yamada.

Tras terminar y dejar las charolas dirigieron sus pasos al aula. El ojiverde notó las miradas molestas en los otros estudiantes cuando pasaban por los pasillos, como también el movimiento extraño; los estudiantes se apartaban de ellos por un amplio margen de espacio.

Nada de eso fue tomado en cuenta por Yamada que parloteaba feliz sobre un nuevo grupo musical, dejando a Izuku con una sensación incómoda que dejó archivada en su mente en caso de necesitar más atención en el futuro.

Al final, ambos estuvieron completamente equivocados, porque las siguientes clases heroicas de la fueron teóricas; siendo mayormente reglamentos, más clasificación de héroes, acciones y situaciones que se consideran delitos; todas cosas que Izuku dominaba desde hace tiempo como notas al margen en sus clases de criminología, que trataban las diferentes partes de la sociedad incluyendo a los profesionales heroicos.

La rutina se repitió los cuatro días siguientes; al comienzo el almuerzo con Izuku llegando poco después de iniciado el descanso siendo recibido por Yamada en la entrada, para discutir las materias de la mañana y posibles cambios en las de la tarde.

"¡No puedo esperar para obtener mi equipo!".

"Fue bueno que Recovery Girl acelerara el pedido y revisiones con el profesor Power Loader. Si no, tendrías que esperar a que nos den los uniformes para poder hacer las mejoras".

"Es una suerte que conocieras a Recovery Girl. ¡No lo pude creer cuando te abrazó! Parecía que era tu abuela y no una conocida".

Izuku frota el puente de su nariz avergonzado. "Ella es una clienta frecuente de mi tienda y ha ayudado varias veces".

"Una tienda dices. ¡Pero si tieNES DOS CAFETERÍAS!".

Acostumbrado y con sus tapones para los oídos puestos, Izuku toma con calma la subida abrupta de voz. "Yamada-kun, hablas fuerte".

"Perdón". Yamada dobla sus brazos detrás de la nuca para apoyar su cabeza, tranquilo porque no incomoda a izuku. "Ah~ eres tan genial. Conoces héroes desde antes y no tienes que estar aquí en clases como un estudiante normal, porque trabajas en tu propio negocio. Que suerte".

"Es mucha responsabilidad, Yamada-kun. cualquier error puede tener grandes repercusiones y no generar suficiente dinero para fin de mes". Revisa la hora en su móvil. "Voy al baño. Mejor adelántate al salón, no es necesario que me esperes".

"Na. Me quedo. La clase no empieza hasta otros siete minutos, no voy a llegar tarde si espero".

"Eres muy amable"

Esa era una completa novedad para Izuku. Nunca había tenido un amigo, por motivos directos de otro rubio en su tiempo. Mira que tener que viajar al pasado para saber lo que es una amistad sana.

Se estaba secando las manos al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta, tropezando con otra persona que iba entrando. Cayendo ambos al suelo.

"Uh. Lo siento".

"Deberías fijarte por donde vas". Era una voz conocida. Al hacer espacio entre el extraño recostado en el piso es que pudo nota quien fue su amortiguador en la caída. Era el chico del primer día con los mismos ojos cansados y enrojecidos.

"¡Oh! Lo siento otra vez". Se apartó de un brinco.

"¿Te pasa a menudo? ¿O solo vienes a molestar?"

"Oí, hermano. No te molestes con Yashi-kun. No tiene la culpa que no tocaras la puerta o algo para avisar".

"Y tú, qué te metes". Se levanta molesto con una actitud agresiva. Tras una doble observación el pelinegro dice. "¿No eres Yada-yada? ¿Quieres pelear?".

Izuku se interpone entre ambos. "Por favor, no se peleen. Fue un accidente". Se inclina ante el pelinegro. "Es mi culpa, lo lamento. Esperó que no te lastimaras".

"Bien. Da igual". Sacude su ropa y se va, dejando al par de amigos de pie en medio del pasillo.

"¿Yada-yada? ¿Desde cuando te dicen así?"

Tratando de cambiar el tema, Yamada toma el antebrazo de Izuku para arrastrarlo. "Oh. Yashi-kun. Me acaban de decir que debemos reunirnos en el gimnasio Gama en lugar del aula. ¡Vamos, corre!".

Ajenos al ruido que hacen con sus payasadas son observados corriendo por el pasillo, por el joven pelinegro chasquea la lengua molesto. "1-A. Irritantes". Dice redirigiendo sus pasos al baño.

.

* * *

.

Izuku corrió detrás de Yamada-kun hasta los vestidores de Gym Gama, donde se cambiaron al uniforme deportivo.

"Vamos, Yashi-kun. O llegaremos tarde".

"Aun tenemos tiempos. Diez minutos al menos".

Pero Yamada-kun no escucha. Siguió empujando a Izuku hasta quedar en la entrada de Ground Gama.

Era un espacio enorme, lleno de tuberías que salen de lo que parecen fábricas en desuso en un realista escenario. Que se encontraba vacío.

"¿He? No hay nadie. ¿Donde están todos?".

"¿Estás seguro que era aquí?".

"Si, me lo dijo Kan Sekishiro".

Izuku se frotó la nuca exasperado. Ese chico molestaba a Yamada-kun cada vez que podía. No era de extrañar que le hiciera una broma pesada.

"Tranquilo. Voy a preguntar donde es la clase". Marcó un número poco usado y llamó, siendo contestado al segundo tono. "Hola. Sí, todo bien. No, no hay problemas de ese tipo. Sí, me gustaría tener un té uno de estos días. Yo llamo porque quisiera confirmar dónde será la clase de 1A. ¿Groudn Beta? Gracias, estoy cerca. Adiós". Nezu debe sentirse solo si busca que un estudiante de primero tome el té con él.

Yamada-kun miro apenado y triste al ojiverde. "Me la jugó Kan-kun, ¿verdad?".

Izuku apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio. "No te preocupes, tenemos la ropa deportiva. Sólo hay que recuperar el uniforme y correr a Ground Beta".

"¿Sabes donde queda?". Pregunta desanimado.

"Sí. Está algo lejos, vamos a tener que correr para poder llegar. Tenemos ocho minutos ¡Vamos!".

Recuperado el uniforme, se fueron como si los persiguieran los demonios del infierno por los caminos del campus hasta ver los altos muros de Ground Beta.

"No te detengas Yamada-kun. O te quedarás atrás". Dice entre Jadeos acompasados.

AL contrario que Yamada-kun, que estaba falto de aire y agotado, cayó de rodilas con la respiración entrecortada. "No puedo más". Siendo pasado por Izuku.

"No me hagas cargarte".

"No tengo tu resistencia. ¡Déjame morir aquí, Yashi-kun!".

Izuku se devuelve, deteniéndose frente al rubio para doblar un rodilla e indicar su espalda. "Súbete, te llevaré"

"!No puedes! Aún queda mucho ¡No lo lograremos a tiempo!".

"Me quedaré aquí hasta que lo hagas".

Yamada se sube reticente. "Eres un cabezota".

Izuku no contestó concentrado en mantener su energía hasta llegar a Ground Beta, llegando a penas con el tiempo justo con los demás reunidos.

Ectoplasm-san los ve poco impresionado. "¿Algún contratiempo importante, que los haga llegar a estas horas a clase?".

Izuku sudaba por el esfuerzo no pudiendo hablar teniendo que ser Yamada-kun quien ponga un pie por delante encarando al maestro. "Sensei. Tuvimos un problema al confundir el lugar. Nada importante".

Al estar dentro del tiempo, Ectoplasm ignora el estado del par, hablando para el resto de los estudiantes. "Entonces, clase, Prosigamos. Bienvenidos a Ground Beta. Aquí pondremos en práctica lo aprendido en clases sobre manejo del espacio. Entrarán y analizarán las ventajas y desventajas que el espacio tiene, todo mientras realizan el entrenamiento físico. Comenzando con trotar alrededor de toda el área. Recuerden tener en cuenta sus quirk. ¡Comiencen!".

Izuku agradeció tener una clase fácil. No que se hubiera excedido corriendo con Yamada-kun en la espalda, pero estaba cansado; necesitaba algo suave y trotar era perfecto. También estaba comenzando a hartarse de las bromas de Kan Sekishiro. Esto se estaba pareciendo cada vez más al bulling de Bakugo y no lo iba a soportar. Mejor acordaba lo ante sposible el té con Nezu par habalar al respecto.

.

* * *

.

Estaba trotando. Debían hacer treinta vueltas alrededor de los edificios de la ciudad falsa pensando cómo usar las habilidades propias y compensar las deficiencias, cosa que no molestaba Izuku; al tener que hacer ese trabajo casi todos los días para las operaciones e investigaciones policíacas, no tenía que concentrase demasiado permitiendo un espacio de introspecciónar.

Aún tenía que idear el perfil para los maestros panaderos y eso estaba poniendo de los nervios a Izuku, porque todos querían cosas diferentes para el puesto, es decir, Kurogiri-oniisan quiere alguien dedicado al trabajo para que no se involucre en otras partes de la cafetería; Tenko-chan alguien graciosos, que pueda entretenerlo cuando es vigilado por Kuorgiri; Sato-san alguien discreto para no tener que hacer una relación social o llamar la atención por el uso excesivo del móvil; y Kasuya busca diversión con un compañero que quiera compartir salidas de copa fuera del trabajo.

Como el que contrata es Izuku, bien puede ignorar las opiniones de su familia para contratar dentro de las primeras entrevistas, pero no lo va a hacer; pensando en la comodidad de quienes van a estar trabajando codo a codo con los nuevos miembros del negocio. Sumado a eso están las órdenes de compra que debe cursar para ambas cafeterías y quizás ampliar las selecciones de pasteles y té.

"Tal vez, también es menester pedir nuevas tazas temáticas y servilletas a juego, como parte del decorado".

"Hum. Yashi-kun. Éstas murmurando".

Salta por sorpresa ante el comentario de Yamada. "¿Oh? ¡Lo siento! tengo mucho en mi cabeza".

Yamada se pone a la altura, trotando a la par del peliverde. "¿Qué decías sobre pasteles y té?"

"Hum. Nos faltan suministros. Mi hermano me pidió que viera las ordenes de compra y quiero tener hecha la lista esta la noche, y quizás ampliar el stock de productos".

"¡Eso es genial! ¿Por que no vamos un día de estos? quiero probar algunos dulces". Tras ver asentir a Izuku, Yamada-kun saltó alegre y gritando con emoción, dando pie a un uso involuntario del quirk. dejando muchos compañeros incómodamente sordos.

Con el profesor Ectoplasm ocupado al otro lado de la ciudad ficticia Kan-kun, que estaba más alejado, se acerca amenazante. "¡Yada-yada! Eres un inútil. ¡Callate! Tu quirk es una molestia para todos. Nos desconcentra".

"¡Lo siento, Kan-kun! Intentaré hablar más bajo"

"No sirves para nada". Detiene del brazo a Yamada. "Tú deberías renunciar, cambiándote de clase porque tu quirk no es apto para ser un héroe. ¿Por qué no te conviertes en un civil que trabaja en un faro? Puedes gritarles a los barcos desde la distancia sin problemas". Quería decir más cosas pero no pude continuar porque Izuku, que regresó tras haber trotando varios metros de distancia sin percatarse de la agresión, tira de la mano de Kan para que libere a Yamada.

"No es bueno que sigas menospreciando a tus compañeros. Si no te gusta Yamada-kun, no hables con él. Pero juzgar un quirk no te da derecho a tratar mal a otra persona".

"Qué sabes tú, estudiante especial" Toda al animadversión del adolescente se centra en el peliverde. "Te crees mucho por tener sólo las clases de heroísmo. Eres aún más pedante que los recomendados, haciéndote el interesante con los profesores". Se puso a centímetros de la nariz de Izuku. "Me das asco".

Sin siquiera notarlo, los demás estudiantes se van acercando conforme que llegan a esa área del circuito, interesados por ver el desenlace de la discusión.

"Créeme que es mutuo. No soporto a los abusivos como tú, que se sienten mejores que los demás por tener quirk llamativos. Pero dejame decirte, no eres especial. Eres solo un pez pequeño en un océano repleto de peces gigantes. Tienes mucho que aprender hasta que puedas llamarte profesional y mucho más para ser Héroe".

"¡Maldito!". Lanza un puñetazo directo a la cara que Izuku aparta con un veloz movimiento de bloqueo de su brazo, usando la apertura como punto para torcer por encima del hombro el brazo de KAn, aplicando una llave inmovilizadora, quedando de espalda del peliblanco.

El cual se repuso con prontitud usando su quirk 'manipulación de sangre', que libera unas cuerdas de sangre, que atacan a Izuku y que evitó poniendo distancia entre ellos.

"¡Vamos! Usa tu quirk. Veamos cual peculiaridad es más fuerte". Prepara su aumento de fuerza en los brazos deseando darle una paliza al estudiante especial.

Izuku se saca los tapones de los oídos, tomando su tiempo para analizar la situación y definir la diferencia entre ambos. Kan era un luchador decente a media distancia y uno complicado a corta a pesar de estar sin entrenamiento físico, debido a su quirk que permite usar sangre como escudo o cuerdas, que pueden atar al enemigo o inmovilizar manipulando la presión sanguínea en cualquier parte del cuerpo; siendo sus efectos secundarios un aumento de fuerza y de velocidad. Con todo, el peliblanco puede dejar noqueado a su contrincante en poco tiempo. Izuku por otro lado, sabía combate mano a mano pero estaba sin un arma o equipo para ampliar su rango de ataque, estando en desventaja contra el chico agresivo. Entonces, debe generar una instancia que permita abrir una ventana en la defensa evitando su escudo de sangre el cual Kan va a utilizar como principal forma para defenderse; aturdir en un golpe certero y desarmar con varios toques rápidos.

Yamada ve cómo ambos adolescentes en disputa son rodeado por los recién llegados armando una arena circular, mordiéndose las uñas temiendo por su amigo. Contrario a los demás miembros de la clase, sabe que Izuku es quirkless y teme que Kan pueda hacerle mucho daño.

Con resolución, Izuku no permite a Kan tomar la ventaja, corriendo de frente tentando a un acto defensivo que, como lo predijo, fue un escudo de sangre; golpea con ambos puños con más suavidad de lo que Kan esperaba, tanteando la textura y resistencia de la protección; retrocede y golpea de pleno con el pie empujando levemente el muro de Kan, esperando el contraataque de las cuerdas de sangre; cambiando su enfoque por un ataque desde el lado abierto de su contrincante.

Su golpe es interceptado por la mano de Kan. "Te tengo"

Con su mano atrapada, en lugar de tirar para liberarse la usa como punto de sujeción para acercarse a la cara de Kea y romper la nariz del peliblanco con su puño libre.

"¡Joder!". Kan lleno de ira, piede toda contención y usa sus cuerdas en el brazo capturado para afectar el flujo de sangre. Izuku grita dolorido usando una patada dada en el pecho del más alto para poner distancia entre los dos, viendo que Kan sonríe jactancioso. "Perdiste esa mano".

El dolor se mezcla con el cosquilleo por la falta de circulación sanguínea, dejando el brazo colgando inerte. Cierra los ojos furioso por la cobarde táctica y su propio error al subvalorar los reflejos de Kan.

"Soy un idiota". Murmura para sí mismo, siendo escuchado por la audiencia debido al pesado silencio.

Toma aire recuperando su concentración y vuelve a atacar, estas vez con múltiples patadas impidiendo que Kan tome un respiro. Los golpes de piernas, rodillas y pies llueven sobre el peliblanco en tantos lugares que no puede predecir el siguiente lugar de impacto, optando por un escudo de sangre que cubre su parte frontal. Movimiento que Izuku aprovecha para usar la superficie rojiza como rampa, saltando por sobre la cabeza de un cansado y confundido Kan.

Opciones para el siguiente combo: a) un rápido golpe de mano en el cuello para noquear al instante; b) serie de jabs con su única mano a la altura de los riñones para desgastar, terminando con una patada a la cara; c) patada a las corvas para que caiga de rodillas, rematando con patada lateral a la altura del hombro.

Con una breve valoración en el índice de satisfacción, Izuku priorizó la opción d), toque suave en el hombro con rápido puñetazo en la mejilla, obteniendo una mandíbula rota por parte de Kan al darse la vuelta y ver a Izuku en su espalda, con expresión embobada; deshaciendo cualquier aparición física del quirk. IZuku continua con un gancho al hígado y termina con una patada giratoria para tirarlo al suelo.

El silencio era abrumador e increíble dado que había alrededor de viente estudiantes estupefcatos

"Para tu información, soy quirkless". Izuku se alejó del debilitado estudiante acercándose a Yamada. viendo a lo lejos al profesor dirigirse al área acortando la distancia. "Un quirk no lo es todo, para eso se entrena y se llevar equipo de apoyo. Además, yo terminé al secundaria; por eso sólo estoy inscrito en los cursos de héroes".

Se aparta del grupo de estudiantes, permitiendo el parloteo de su rubio amigo mientras revisa su brazo. Necesitaba ayuda medica pronto porque no siente los dedos.

"¡Yashi-kun! Eso fue asombroso. Esas patadas y golpes ¡Pam, Pam, PUM! INCREIBLE".

Lástima que Ectoplasm-san no era de la misma opinión "¿Qué es todo esto? Y una pelea entre estudiantes con uso no permitido de quirk. Inaceptable. Serán castigados severamente". Kan tuvo la idea de levantarse, a duras penas, en ese momento. "No se permite ese tipo de comportamiento en Yuei. Kan-kun tendrá que quedarse hasta más tarde limpiando el salón. Yamashita-san hará un ensayo sobre violencia en clases". Kan-kun quiso replicar siendo impedido por el agudo dolor de su mandíbula rota. Izuku por el contrario asintió conforme. "Vayan a la enfermería a que los revisen". El profesor notó que el estudiante voluminoso no podía levantarse por si mismo. Apuntó a un par de estudiantes. "Ustedes dos. Ayuden a Kan-kun a llegar a la enfermería. El resto a dar diez vueltas más ¡Y no se quejen! Se quedaron mirando sin detener la pelea. Eso no es el comportamiento de un héroe".

Fue lo último que escuchó Izuku, que había seguido caminando hasta llegar la puerta del gimnasio, cerrándola al pasar.

Ahora se había metido en problemas por culpa de Kan Sekijiro. Esperaba no tener que perder su oportunidad de aprender si erar expulsado. ¿Tsurugamae-san permitiría eso? ¿Perdería su empleo en el departamento de policías? Esperaba no tener que descubrirlo pronto. Desde ahora, evitaría al molesto estudiante tanto como pudiera.

Al llegar a sus destino toca suavemente la puerta. "Hola. ¿Está aquí, Recovery Girl?". Dentro de la habitación habían varias camas simples rodeadas de cortinas para mantener la privacidad y en una esquina un escritorio, con libros y una computadora.

Caminó por la sala esperando la llegada la mujer mayor que tenía su dominio en ese lugar. Con mayor libertad para fisgonear que la vez que acompañó a Yamada, se acercó a la computadora para leer las carpetas; eran fichas digitalizadas de los estudiantes. Con su curiosidad saciada, se fue a sentar en una de las camillas; y justo a tiempo porque, saliendo de ninguna parte, apareció la mujer bajita con arrugas suaves que enmarcaban su cara, cabello medio encanecido amarrado en un bollo y vestida con bata blanca, sujetando un bastón temático. "¡Hola, Izuku-kun! No esperaba ver tan pronto ¿Necesitas algo?".

Mostró el brazo lánguido. "Receptor de uso indebido de quirk de control de sangre. No puedo mover ni sentir el brazo". La señora mayor toca el miembro con atención para revisar la condición paralizada, ayudando a quitarse el uniforme de gimnasia. "¿Qué tan malo es?".

La señora frunció el ceño. "Éstas gravemente herido. No te has dado cuenta, pero la sangre no llega a tu mano y dedos. El miembro completo sufre de estrangulamiento y de no haber llegado a tiempo, abrías perdió el brazo por falta de oxígeno en las células. ¿Quien fue tan tonto como para hacer esto con su quirk?". Besa el hombro con sus ojos fijos en el lento cambio de color de un tono lívido por un rosa saludable, para el caso de la piel del ojiverde.

En ese preciso momento llegan los dos estudiantes que cargan a Kan Sekijiro hasta sentarlo en una camilla.

"Hum~ señora. Nuestro compañero necesita ayuda. Se peleó y desde entonces no se puede mover".

El otro, con rostro enojado, dice. "Yamada-kun fue el responsable de dejar a Sekijiro-kun tan lesionado".

Izuku enarca una ceja ante el claro favoritismo del estudiante. Siendo cuestionado con la mirada por Chiyo-san, apunta con el pulgar de la mano útil hacia el cuerpo inmóvil en la camilla. "Nos peleamos. Así lo dejé yo. Usé técnicas de defensa personal y artes marciales, quebrando su mandíbula y golpeando el pecho. Debiera ser una curación sencilla. Siendo el peor golpe en la boca y nariz".

Chiyo no se ve impresionada. "Eso lo decidiré yo". Tras una breve revisión al dorso de la mano de Izuku, lo dejó como en proceso de recuperación. "No avalo la violencia. Serán severamente reprendidos por sus acciones". Revisa a Kan-kun, moviendo a los dos estudiantes para tener espacio. "Nada irreparable. Una fractura limpia y golpes". Dejó que los tres estudiantes suspiraran aliviados antes de apuntar severa con el dedo índice entre los ojos de Kan Sekijiro. "A diferencia de lo que hiciste a Yamada Izuku-kun. ¡Casi haces que pierda el brazo! Esto será reportado con el director. Yo que tú espero un castigo ejemplar para aprender a controlar un quirk". Se dio la vuelta enojada a donde Izuku estaba sentado moviendo los dedos que retomaban a su estado normal. "¿Y tú? No eres mejor a pesar de que no tienes quirk. Izuku-kun, eres mucho más responsable que esto ¿En qué pensabas?".

Izuku dejó de revisar su mano para ver los cuatro pares de ojos que lo miraban acusadores. "Hum~ . En realidad, Kan-kun se volvió agresivo con un amigo y cuando intenté detenerlo sin violencia, me culpó por ser un estudiante especial que, si no entendí mal, cree que es un gran privilegio que no merezco". Baja de la camilla de un salto. "Si me disculpa, Chiyo-san, quiero volver al gimnasio para no perderme toda la clase. Prometo no sobre esforzarme". Termina con una sonrisa atolondrada.

Chiyo juega con su bastón pensativa. "Puedes ir. No tengo nada más que agregar".

Izuku salió dejando anonadados a sus compañeros de clases.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N.A**:

**()()**

**(n.n)**

**.**


	23. Capítulo 22: Punto Gris

**N.A**: ¡Hola! Estoy con desgana para escribir, lo siento U.u Esto es algo como relleno, pero importante para más adelante. Sean pacientes. ¡Aviso! cap28:festival deportivo ¡Yay! veremos por fin a Izuku y Aisawa patear traseros ;)

**RECORDATORIO:** De momento es un Izuku/Aisawa, porque nadie ha dicho lo contrario. Tienen hasta el cap 28 para dar sus opiniones ;)

Gracias a **YDL** por sus 2 review y su recordatorio de la Fe de erratas veintiuno en lugar de doce, en el capítulo 4. ¡Y sí! Me imaginé la cara de Kurogiri y reí durante todo el escrito. En relación a ello, te puedo preguntar ¿si leíste lo de Kurochan como influencer de internet, al final del cap 13, como venganza de Kurogiri? nadie lo comenta y no sé si lo leyeron o no. O.o

**Guest**: ¡No se me había ocurrido! Tengo que ver cómo lo coloco. : )

**Makenshikumo**: ¡Gracias por las ideas!, Estoy buscando cómo hacer todo plus Ultra n.n

Enjoy

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Punto Gris**

.

Izuku abre la puerta de su casa agotado. La escuela fue un desastre ese día, todo por culpa de Kan-kun y su comportamiento bully contra Yamada; sumado al cansancio provocado por la curación de Chiyo-san, alias Recovery Girl, Izuku debió haberse tomado la tarde después de la pelea, porque no contó con la ansiedad de los demás estudiantes para saber cómo logró esos movimientos 'tan espectaculares' y 'poderosos', 'increíbles'. Sensación que aumentó tras la serie de problemáticas que Ectoplasm-san cuestionaba. Sobre que hacer si un villano escapa en helicóptero, que si hay una fuga de agua, gas o un socabón en medio de una persecución rodeando la manzana 35 del complejo beta; un espacio difícil de intervenir porque simulaba ser una tiendas de cosméticos y perfumerías, que suelen estar saturadas de personas, principalmente mujeres, en a todas horas y el alcohol es un producto inflamable y, que se yo… Izuku estaba harto a final del día. Terminando por agendar para otro día la cita con el director Nezu para beber té y exponer los problemas de bulling, para poder llegar lo antes posible a descansar.

Agita su cabeza dejando todo sus problemas en U.A fuera de su departamento respirando el olor a hogar. "Hola a todos, volví". Cansado se sienta para sacarse los zapatos.

"¡Aniki!". Tenko llega corriendo abrazando al espalda de Izuku.

Arrancando una sonrisa del peliverde, que al ponerse las pantuflas abraza al niño para hacerle algunas casquillas. "¡Tenko-chan! ¿Estas feliz de verme?"

"Hahaha. ¡Sí!".

"¿Que hiciste hoy?"

"Jugué con Nii-san a cantar en inglés. He hicimos sumas ¡y recibimos la mesa nueva!. Con Kurochan jugamos a las escondidas y ¡salvamos a la princesa con All Might!"

"¿Princesa?"

"Nii-san hizo galletas de niños y niñas de vainilla. Usamos una para hacer de princesa"

"¿Y te comiste a la princesa?"

"¡No! Ella está al lado de All Might en su cama"

Izuku sintió correr una gota de sudor al imaginar con un contexto diferente la historia del niño. "Creo que es hora de ver a los demás". Se pone de pie alisando las arrugas de sus pantalones.

Tenko levanta los brazos esperanzado. "¡Cárgame!".

Izuku dudó. Su brazo estaba sanado pero no quería usarlo demasiado hasta el día siguiente, asegurando su completa curación. Por suerte fue salvado por la intromisión de otro integrante del hogar.

"¡Zuku-kun! Ven a comer pronto ¡Tengo hambre!. O me comeré toda la carne y los camarones fritos".

Tenko-chan salta ante el pedido de Kurochan cambiando de inmediato de idea corriendo hasta el comedor para sentarse, provocando una suspiro aliviado de Izuku; que lo siguió con andar pausado agradecido por el cyborg que solo come combustible. "Hola a ti también, Kurochan. Es bueno que me dejes algo para comer".

El pretencioso gato se cruza de brazos asintiendo. "Soy muy benevolente contigo. Debes ser más agradecido".

"¡Carne!". Tenko rebota sobre su asiento viendo la parrilla pequeña que aparece en medio de la mesa gracias a un oscuro portal. "¡Gracias, nii-san!".

Izuku mira agradecido a su hermano mayor que trae en sus manos una botella de zumo. "Eres el mejor, oniisan. Siempre sabes qué hacer para animarme".

Kurochan alcanza uno de sus tres vasos herméticos con su tubo plástico para beber. "Lo mio siempre sabe igual y no me quejo". Sorbe varias veces.

Tenko inclina la cabeza. "No es verdad, Kurchan. El otro día dijiste que sabía picante. Corriste al baño para limpiarte el dis-gusto". Voltea para ver a Izuku con sus ojos enormes, para confirmar si lo dijo bien. Sin notar que Kurogiri ríe por lo bajo detrás de su mano neblinosa, al tiempo que Kurochan apretaba el ceño enojado, recordando la broma.

Izuku siente la tensión entre los dos Kuro, ignorándolo en favor de felicitar al niño y continuar con su arroz, carne y verduras asadas. "Bien, Tenko-chan. Cada vez lo haces mejor".

La familia comer en paz saboreando la carne y verduras asadas.

* * *

.

Kurochan sale de su hogar para comenzar con su recorrido habitual por el vecindario. Si Kurogiri se encargaba de la cafetería e Izuku trabajaba en la policía, Kurochan se autoproclamó como el vigilante nocturno. Merodea alrededor de noche para evitar que su espacio fuera víctima de actos delictivos.

Camina por la cornisa de una casa disfrutando el silencio y la tenue luz de la luna menguante.

"Que tranquila está la noche". Permite que sus recuerdos vuelvan al presente dando un aire nostálgico al agresivo gato cyborg. "La vida antes era más simple. Este mundo se ha vuelto demasiado obsesionado por cosas sin importancia".

Se sienta en la cornisa y deja sus pies colgar a cinco metros del suelo, pensando. La violencia y los robos siguen siendo los mismo de siempre, solo que las formas para evitarlos eran más espectaculares. "Héroes ¿he? Empresas privadas son lo que son". Mete un dedo en la nariz despreocupado, desviando sus ojos por las calles hasta encontrar algo. "Parece que la noche se va a volver más interesante". Corre entre los techos hasta llegar al sitio. Tres hombres golpeaban a otro contra un muro debajo de una lámpara.

"Danos el dinero y el móvil, idiota". Dice uno de los ladrones pateando la patética figura sometida.

"¡No puedo! Es para mi familia".

Kurochan bosteza desde lo alto del muro encima de la acción, desperezándose al tiempo que abre su pecho para sacar a su compañera fiel, la filosa espada de dos metros ¿Que cómo cabe dentro de su cuerpo? Nunca se dedicó a entender la estúpida ciencia del doctor Caos, el científico que lo convirtió en cyborg. Saca también un pasamontañas para evitar ser reconocido como un gato. "Yo que ustedes, lo dejo en paz y vuelvo a mi casa, muchachos"

"¿Quién se mete?". Dice uno de los matones levantando la vista para notar una figura oscura de ojos viciosos y una mortal espada. Sudor frio recorré su espalda ante la figura siniestra sobre su cabeza.

El silencio del delincuente llama la atención de los otros dos, que también detienen sus movimientos, asustados. Hasta que uno de ellos, el más estúpido en opinión de Kurochan, da un paso adelante transformando sus puños en una especie de cristal o piedra semi transparente. "¿Quien te crees para venir aquí y decirnos que hacer? Acercate para que te golpee con mi quirk 'puño diamante'. ¡Vamos!"

"Hum ¿Diamante?". Mueve la espada con suavidad indolente. "Hace mucho que no peleo contra algo como eso. Realmente has hecho de mi noche algo mucho más interesante". Sonríe de oreja a oreja mostrando los dientes puntiagudos. "¡Bailemos, entonces!". Salta de frente con la espada empuñada en un ataque directo chocando contra la rápida defensa levantada por el ladrón.

Su brazo resintió el golpe, mucho más fuerte que lo calculado en base al tamaño de la figura oscura de extraña cabeza. Usando el brazo libre da un golpe al costado de la figura, sin lograr dar en su objetivo. Su atacante se mueve demasiado veloz esquivando el golpe con un salto hacia atrás, viniendo a arremeter con la espada en diagonal, obligándolo a usar ambos brazos en cruz para resistir el nuevo embate.

Así continua resistiendo los golpes de la espada sin poder atacar por la rápida sucesión de katas. Su ansiedad en aumento cambiando a desesperación por terminar la pelea, hace un gesto a otro de sus camaradas que activa su propio quirk, 'disparo de agua', lanzando pequeños chorros de agua a gran velocidad, para distraer al maldito enano.

Kurochan alcanza a ver el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo por encima de su hombro, evitando el cobarde ataque por poco. "Conque quieres jugar sucio. Bien por mi". Vuelve a abrir su pecho para sacar su confiable Gatling. "¡Bam!"

Hace una seguidilla de disparos a los pies de los delincuentes restantes, provocando que salten para evitar las balas, dejando sin aliento a su propio contendiente que quedo congelado en su sitio, al no esperar un ataque tan violento de parte de la pequeña figura.

Ese momento de vacilación fue su fin al dar espacio para que Kurochan golpeara con el dorso de la espada su nuca, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. Movimiento que repite con los otros dos nerviosos delincuentes.

"¿Eso es todo? que decepcionante". Suspira guardando sus armas y buscando con la mirada al desdichado que recibió la golpisa hecho una pelota, muerto de miedo. "Hey, levántate y vuelve a casa. Voy a amarrar a estos para que la policía los atrape".

El hombre se desenrolla de su posición mirando con temor en los ojos. "¿No vas a hacerme daño?"

Kurochan rasca sus orejas por el pasamontañas. "No es mi intención. Lamento lo de las balas"

Con menos miedo el casi asaltado sonríe nervioso. "Esta bien. Gracias por ayudarme, vigilante-san".

El gato cybor agita su mano indolente. "No es nada". Recibe una reverencia del agradecido señor antes de partir a toda prisa hasta su casa, pese al dolor por la golpisa previa, aliviado de ser salvado.

"Son tan extrañas las personas en este tiempo". Kurochan saca un rollo de cuerda del compartimiento en el pecho. "La policía va a estar aquí pronto, alertada por los disparos. Debo darme prisa".

Ata a los tres asaltantes juntos dejando una nota para la policía antes de volver a los tejados y continuar con su recorrido. ¿Acaso los delincuentes no se han dado el dato de evitar esa área? Es decir, lleva a deteniendo crímenes desde hace meses. Encogiéndose de hombros cambia de dirección para llegar a quince cuadras de donde atrapó a los ladrones, imprimiendo velocidad a sus pasos. Su territorio abarcaba un área de cinco kilómetros después de todo y si bien puede tomarse su tiempo, o era bueno ser perezoso y dejar algún callejón sin revisar.

El resto de la noche se mantuvo tranquila y casi despuntaba el alba asomando por el horizonte que Kurochan toma otra ruta para volver a casa, anhelando su cama calentita por un par de horas antes de tener que ser niñera de Tenko-chan, para volver a tomar su siesta por la tarde, en su rutina habitual.

Pasando por un callejón encontró las típicas luces roja y azules de las balizas de la policía. "¿Que sucede?". No era realmente su área de vigilancia pero saber que estuvo lo bastante cerca como para evitar único crimen roe la conciencia del gato cyborg.

Con pasos cuidadosamente semejantes a los de un gato común y corriente revisa desde el tejado lo que parece ser un crimen por asesinato. Ve a una mujer correr hasta el cuerpo cubierto por una chaqueta, gritando por el difunto. Alrededor, la policía no hace mucho por consolarla priorizando recoger la información de los vecinos.

Sus orejas triangulares se crisparon al oír a uno de los agentes hablando en voz baja con su compañero. "Lo pondré como un asesinato por robo".

"Pero el joven tiene su billetera".

"Según su madre es quirkless. Si lo cursamos como discriminación, no van a buscar al perpetrador".

El compañero mira asombrado antes de asentir conforme. "Es mejor. Las leyes no ayudan a personas con... su caso particular. Puede tardar meses en encontrar a un detective que quiera el caso, y mucho más para cerrarlo, si es que lo cierran". Ambos continuaron con el procedimiento, ignorando a un cabreado gato en el tejado.

Kurochan aprieta la mandíbula enojado. Los humanos jamás cambian. Siempre señalando lo diferente, buscando encontrar cómo los beneficia y, de no conseguirlo, destruirlo.

Mira a la madre llorar a su hijo. Otra victima del sistema corrupto.

Se retira silencioso poco ansioso para darle su reporte de la noche a Zuku-chan.

* * *

.

Kurogiri limpia la cocina tras el desayuno esperando a que Kurochan despierte antes de bajar a la cafetería. Así se asegura que el gato desayune, porque de lo contrario, se pasará hasta el almuerzo durmiendo. Con cuidado deja todo ordenado revisando de vez en cuando a Tenko-chan, que estaba terminando de empacar su mochila para trabajar en su espacio de estudio, en un rincón de la cafetería. El adolescente oscuro prepara el vaso sellado preparado para la salida de la silueta malhumorada de su habitación. Aparece que la noche no fue agradable.

Kurochan se acerca entregando una hoja de papel con un escueto escrito. "Son los lugares donde encontré problemas anoche. Un robo que detuve y un homicidio fuera de mi ruta"

Con cuidado abre uno de sus ojos amarillos como si enarcara una ceja. "¿Algo importante de eso último?"

Kurochan se cruza de brazos molesto. "Fue un homicidio por discriminación quirkless"

"Cielos". El más alto aparta la mirada.

"La policía lo cursará como un robo, para darle algo de importancia al caso"

"Izuku no va a estar feliz"

"Conoce el sistema. Sabe que las leyes no son tan favorecedoras para los que no tiene peculiaridades"

"Lo único bueno hasta ahora es la mayoría de edad"

Kurochan se engrifa con molestia. "Sabes que es por la gran cantidad de abandono de niños quirkless. El rechazo de la sociedad hace que necesiten valerse por si mismo y el maldito gobierno no halló nada mejor que darles mayoría de edad. Así el problema es de ellos y si se convierten en delincuentes, los pueden encerrar en la carcel sin problemas". Empuña sus patas enojado.

Kurogiri entiende el sentimiento de furia e impotencia que el gato mayor asiente y por respeto, prefiere no endulzar la situación, ofreciendo el vaso sellado para que beba su desayuno.

"Gracias". Sostiene el objeto mirando a Tenko-chan contar sus lápices de colores para revisar que todos estén en su estuche. "No solo los quirless lo tienen difícil. Pensar que pudo pasar por lo peor del sistema"

"No va a pasar. Estamos todos para protegerlo y educarlo. Si algo pasa, los demás podrán hacer algo. Ademas, Izuku se encargará de no dejarlo desamparado económicamente, tenga el tutor que tenga".

Ninguno quiso habla sobre la posibilidad que la familia Shimura quisiera regresarlo a su ceno, por lo que callaron el elefante en la habitación.

"Eso es un consuelo". Kurochan bebe de su pajilla. "Es hora de mi sueño de belleza"

"Recuerda recoger a Tenko-chan para el almuerzo"

"Sí, sí. Dejaré el despertador preparado para mediodía".

Kurogiri asiente viendo la espalda del gato hasta que desaparece en su habitación. Lava el vaso plástico siendo apurado por Tenko, que estaba impaciente por continuar con su clase sobre animales que toca ese día. El joven deja limpio y ordenado el departamento, cerrando con llave al salir.

Coge de la mano a Tenko y caminan bajando las escaleras terceras para abrir la cafetería por detrás. Kurogiri se encamina con prontitud hasta la cocina encendiendo hornos y calentando el pan, en tanto Tenko ordena las sillas y las mesas, revisando que tengas servilleteros llenos.

"¡Está bien! Tenko-chan, cambia el letrero"

"¡Sí!". Era la parte favorita de Tenko, abrir el pestillo y girar el letrero de 'abierto-cerrado' ¡Era un trabajo súper importante!. Con eso, los clientes podían entrar para consumir las deliciosas cosas que nii-san prepara.

Después de eso tiene que sentarse en su mesa para estudiar a los animales viendo los videos educativos que aniki prepara en su tableta, viendo los libros para colorear, uniendo conceptos con dibujos y completando los nombres de los animales ¡porque ahora sabe escribir!.

Kurogiri asiente ante el estudioso Tenko siguiendo con la rutina de su día, sirviendo pedidos, limpiando mesas y cobrando cuentas. Tan inmerso que el reloj indicó el mediodía sin que lo notara.

Pasa un trapo por el mesón pensando en voz alta. "Vaya. Kurochan debe estar por bajar". La campanilla en la puerta repiquea avisado de un nuevo comensal. Una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y cara alargada, vistiendo ropa casual acompañado de un bolso marrón oscuro, sujeto con sus manos delgadas con uñas de color rosa. Al joven de niebla se le presenta como asustada de su propia sombra, camianndo con titubeo y mirando sobre su hombro la salida de la cafetería. Ella se acerca agarrando su bolso con fuerza. "Me… dijeron que podía venir aquí"

Kurogiri intenta mantener su pocos rasgos visibles neutrales. "Es una cafetería, ¿quiere algo?".

Ella mueve sus dedos por el bolso. "No. Yo~". Se detiene, mira alrededor y susurra. "Me dijeron que es un punto gris"

Los amarillos ojos de Kurogiri se abrieron pese a sus esfuerzos por parecer ecuánime, pero retoma la compostura en lo que dura un parpadeo. "Es". Confirma serio. "En este momento estoy ocupado, pero puede esperar en esa mesa de la esquina. Si usted gusta, puedo ofrecerle un café o un té con un refrigerio, por cuenta de la casa".

Ella asiente sin levantar la voz. "Gracias. Esperaré entonces".

La ve caminar hasta la mesa señalada Revisa brevemente su móvil para ver la hora, notando que está rozando el periodo del almuerzo; momento en que una gran concurrencia ingresa en el local. "Tendré que llamar a Izuku en cuanto tenga tiempo". dice en voz alta acompañado del tañido de la campanilla, de forma casi ininterrumpida las siguientes dos horas.

Cansado, agradece la presencia de su felino compañero de piso cuando va ha ahablar con la desconocida.

"Quien es y qué necesita". Dice colocando su móvil con grabadora para enviar la conversación a Izuku.

Ella sigue nerviosa pese al tiempo pasado. "¿Puedo hablar con Hisui? Me dijeron que con él podía hablar".

"No se encuentra. Tendrá que hablar conmigo"

"Hum. Mi nombre es Lila Alazur. Soy extranjera. Llevo en Japón tres años". Retuerce la servilleta en sus manos. "Quiero volver a mi país, porque yo~". Se calla sin poder decir nada más.

"Está en un lugar seguro, Alazur-san. Puede decir lo que necesita"

"Yo~". Su voz empequeñece como si apenas pudiese salir de su garganta. "Fui novia de un narcotraficante en Tokio. Quiero salir pero temo ir con la policía, porque es muy influyente y sé, que tiene espías dentro de la policía".

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"Necesito un lugar donde quedarme y una forma para salir de Japón sin que se entere".

"Puedo conseguirle una habitación por unos días, en este momento. Pero tendrá que tener paciencia para su salvoconducto fuera del país". Revisa por encima las pertenencias de la mujer. "¿Necesita ropa y enceres de higiene?"

"Sí. He estado corriendo por varios días. Perdí mis cosas hace mucho".

Kurogiri asiente. "Tendré eso en consideración". Está por apagar la grabadora cuando recuerda otra cosa. "Entiende que tendrá que dar algo a cambio. ¿No es así?"

Ella asiente. "Sí. Puedo dar información. No es mucha pero tengo algunos nombres y áreas de distribución"

Conforme, el adolescente se levanta retirado su teléfono. "Acompáñeme, para que pueda descansar". Ambos van a la parte posterior de la cafetería sin ser notados por los tres clientes que quedan, dejando a Kurochan a cargo de Tenko y la tienda, sin levantar sospechas por el corto tiempo que toma a Kurogiri llevar a la mujer hasta uno de los departamentos en la última planta y volver.

Momento en que Kurochan se va para vigilar a la mujer desde la ventana. nunca está de más tener cuidado con quienquiera que llegue a vivir bajo su techo.

Necesitaban contactar con Nomasa para que revise los antecedentes y comprobar que no sea una trampa.

.

* * *

.

**Continuará...**


	24. Capítulo 23: Democracia

**N.A: **Regalo por su paciencia.

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Democracia**

**.**

Izuku observa a la mujer llegada el día anterior buscando una salida de una organización, en donde te asesinan antes de dejarte marchar. Porque, según lo explicado por Alazur-san y encontrado por Naomasa, no era un simple cartel de drogas, sino que era una rama agónica de los yakuza. Si bien era más sencillo salir de su radar diferencia de la época sin quirk, no significaba que que Alazur-san pudiese tomar un avión y ser dejada en paz.

Inhala profundamente acomodando su postura sentada para darle seriedad a sus siguientes palabras. "Alazur-san, Espero entienda que al pedir asilo sin un mensaje previo nos ha puesto en una posición comprometedora. Ahora, debemos ver si un miembro yakuza la ha seguido hasta aquí poniendo en peligro, tanto el edificio, como nuestra posición como punto gris"

Ella agacha la cabeza ocultando su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas entre los rubios cabellos. "Lo lamento. Yo... intenté hacer un contacto discreto, pero fui interceptada. He dado vueltas en círculos y me deshice de mi ropa varias veces, robando a los peatones al azar, para que no puedan ubicarme". Acongojada limpia con sus manos sus mejillas. "No quise darle problemas, Hisui-san".

El peliverde da una mirada rápida a Kurogiri para compartir una conversación silenciosa ante la incomodidad que sienten por la llorosa mujer; realmente no estaban en tantos problemas, no con Kurochan revisando el área de forma periódica. Según sus informes no había visto movimientos sospechosos en el área.

Ambos vuelven a centrar sus miradas en la mujer que pasó la noche en el departamento que le facilitaron para su estadía, dejando que Kurochan vigile a Tenko-chan las primeras horas de esa mañana. Prefirieron dejar afuera al resto de los integrantes del edificio, incluyendo a su vecino y amigo policía; en su caso específico, tanto por ser un asunto del área gris, como por su problema para mentir.

Realmente, Tsukauchi Naomasa era alguien que no podía ni siquiera blufear en un juego de cartas, pensó Izuku sintiendo una gota de sudor car por la cabeza recordando al hombre mayor perder en cada ronda.

Carraspea brevemente para volver a la conversación con la afligida exnovia de villano. "Bien, dicho eso, vamos con las preguntas importantes ¿Tiene familia, amigos, conocidos en su país de origen?"

"No señor. Mis padres fallecieron hace poco y fue alejándome de mis amigos cuando conocí a... cuando decidí quedarme"

"¿Tiene multas o problemas con inmigración?"

"Nunca regularicé mis papeles, Hisui-sama. Sobre todo con la situación de mi ex como villano".

"A si que expiró su visa y, virtualmente, no existe en este país". Puso su índice bajo el mentón pensativo. "De ser así, está en mi poder entregar una identidad nueva y un viaje a otro país sin pasar por aduana; a cambio de ello me tiene que entregar toda la información concerniente a su exnovio: sus amigos, conocidos, rutas de transporte, vehículos particulares, viviendas y demás. Cabe agregar cualquier detalle por insignificante o banal como comidas favoritas, locales en que compran los abarrotes, parque que frecuentan, gimnasios; programas favoritos, uso de redes sociales; paginas de streaming de películas o videojuegos. En fin, usted me entiende". Alcanza una hoja en blanco puesta sobre la mesa para escribir todo lo dicho como una lista. "No prometo que se encarcele al grupo por completo, pero podemos partir con su expareja. Mientras, puede quedarse aquí sin salir por razones de seguridad y usar las instalaciones durante una semana, que es el tiempo para que usted abandone Japón".

Ella inhala con fuerza asombrada por la rápida gestión. "G-gracias. Usted~ Hisui-san... yo. Realmente, gracias".

Kurogiri se levanta de su asiento. "Hisui, tiene que irse. Se hace tarde"

Izuku sabe que todo el teatro incomoda a su oniisan, agradeciendo dos veces más que se quedara como apoyo en su primer encuentro con un testigo. "Entonces, es hora de irnos. Alazur-san, espero que encuentre tranquilidad en los siguientes días y que en siete días recupere su libertad". Hace un gesto de despedida seguido de Kurogiri-oniisan, retirándose el pequeño departamento.

Una vez afuera estirar los brazos haciendo crujir los musculosos y tendones de su espalda, caminando hasta las escaleras. "Fue mucho más agotador de lo que creí".

"Hablar con personas habituadas a la villanía y con ciudadanos comunes es muy diferente". Revisa su reloj de bolsillo, un pequeño gusto adquirido comprado en internet, al leer mangas con personajes ingleses. "¿Quiere que te trasporte a la oficina?"

"No. Gracias por la oferta pero no. Es complicado encontrar un lugar donde se pueda crear un portal sin que nadie esté mirando a esta hora. No voy a ponerte en riesgo o permitirnos recibir una multa por uso indebido de un quirk".

Pasa por su departamento para recoger sus cosas, ordenadas en la mochila, seguido con su pronta salida, apurado para llegar a tren.

.

Una vez en la oficina se sienta en su escritorio ubicada e una sección especial, para los documentos y transcriptores. En realidad, era una sección de archivo glorificada, con oficinistas que redactan los informes, usualmente mal escritos o desordenados de los agentes de la ley.

Usa su móvil para dar un mensaje a Naomasa sobre su llegada e invitarlo a beber un café en el primer receso. Revisa las carpetas con los casos para revisar encontrando un robo a una escolar reportado hace dos días.

"Eso me recuerda al 'robo' que Kurochan vio la otra noche". Ingresa a la intranet del Departamento de Policías escribiendo en el buscador 'quirkless sin cerrar'. Aparecen caso tras caso en la pantalla, que por más que bajara con el mouse, no llegaba al final del largo listado.

Va al filtro del buscador para acotar el número, escribiendo 'casos recientes'; dejado al menos 300 casos. Abría dejado eso hasta ahí si no fuera que lee la misma dirección en dos entradas. "No pude ser". Vuelve a filtrar, esta vez sumando 'reiteración', bajando el total a 200. "Así que, no solo se dejan de atender estos casos, sino que continúan sucediendo en sus casa hechos de violencia". Tiene que respirar de forma consciente para evitar soltar la indignación en forma de gritos en medio de la oficina.

'¿Cuantas familias viven el acoso y la discriminación quirkless, con poca o ninguna ayuda? ¿Cuantos niños y niñas vive con miedo por algo que no pueden cambiar? ¿Y cuanto de ellos encuentran una solución terminando sus vidas?'. Refriega sus palmas en la cara, angustiado de pensar en otros delitos que sufre este grupo de personas, del cual es parte. Necesitan ayuda. Una ayuda legal y social.

'Comenzando por cerrar estos casos'. Se acomoda y comienza a leer los documentos en el computador, partiendo por los más nuevos o sencillos para cerra. Entre ellos hay casos de robo en un vecindario o en una zona comercial, permitiendo inferir cual es el criminal con las abundantes pruebas y testigos.

El tiempo corre sin que el peliverde se detenga más que para compartir un rato con Noamasa. El sargento entiende la nueva meta que el joven tiene, ofreciéndose para revisar archivos en su tiempo libre, e incluso, ofrecer su nombre y rango para recaudar más información para las investigaciones.

Para el término de su turno logró enviar cinco pedidos de allanamiento y siete ordenes de detención al fiscal Horitsu, a nombre de Tsukauchi. Quedando todo el papeleo fuera de su proyecto personal para terminar.

"Me llevaré las copias de los informes atrasados y algunos de los que debo hacer para mañana, revisando todo por la noche. Así despejo mi bandeja de trabajo pendiente, pudiendo dedicarme de lleno a los caso quirkless". Murmura viendo el paisaje de la ciudad pasar por enfrente mientras observa desde la ventana del tren. Pese a los problemas y los disturbios ocasionales, se ve pacífica.

El aire melancólico que lleva desde que comenzó su nuevo proyecto lo siguió todo el camino hasta U.A. Por más que el campus se viera alegre y luminoso con jóvenes de gran potencial heroico caminando con sus loncheras, no pudo desvanecer la metafórica nube de animosidad que flotaba sobre su cabeza. Hasta su apetito estaba ausente.

"Tal vez deba ofrecerle mi almuerzo a Yamada-kun". Busca en los mensajes algo de el chico rubio, que indicaba su presencia en las bancas habituales.

Izuku camina hasta el lugar encontrando a Yamada-kun mordiendo con desesperación su lápiz grafito. "¿Tanta hambre tienes que ahora comes lapices? ¿Quieres mi goma de borrar también?"

"Yashi-kun!". El chico salta en su asiento. Siendo muy notable el nuevo dispositivo que cuelga de su cuello, elevando un área semitransparente como una mascarilla, en color amarillo suave.

Era le equipo de soporte encargado a Load Power-sensei que aísla el sonido, nivelando el volumen de la voz amplificada por el quirk de Yamada-kun, La mascarilla estaba unida a un miniparlante, con control paralelo, permitiendo una regulación manual, con la finalidad de ayudar a mejorar su control sobre su peculiaridad.

" terminaste las secundaria ¿Me puedes ayudar con matemáticas?". Dice con ojos esperanzados y cabello completamente revuelto. "no he podido terminar mi tarea y debo entregarla al terminar el receso de almuerzo".

Izuku rueda sus ojos. "¿Por qué no terminaste anoche de hacerlos?"

"¡Lo hice! pero no entendí los ejercicios y me demoré mucho. mi madre me hizo apagar la luz a media noche, cuando vio que me quedé dormido babeando el cuaderno".

Al verlo tan abatido Izuku sintió compasión. "Bien. Dime de qué van los ejercicios y te explico como hacerlos". Se sienta a su lado abriendo su bento con el apetito.

No eran problemas complejos por ser de nivelación pero, que a veces, los estudiantes no comprendieron en su momento, quedando con déficit que los llevaba a cometer errores más adelante. Por lo que Izuku se tomó su tiempo para reforzar los conocimientos de matemática de Yamada hasta que le fue sencillo desarrollar por si solo la tarea.

Estaban por la mitad del receso y un poco más de la mitad en los ejercicios, que una figura tímida se acerca al par.

Era otra estudiante de 1A con la que apenas habían cruzado palabra anteriormente. Ella tenía usaba gafas redondas de color marrón sobre unos ojos azules, tez páĺida enmarcada por su negro cabello que llegaba hasta poco más abajo que sus mejillas; vestía un sweater largo del uniforme y falda de varias pulgadas más abajo que el resto de las estudiantes. Izuku no recuerda haberla visto como heroína en su propio tiempo, aunque pueda ser porque no siempre podías encontrar una imagen con su atuendo de civil. Por lo que sabía, todos sus compañeros estaban en la lista de los cien primeros de japón.

"Mmm~, hola. Yo~ escuché que estaban haciendo la tarea de matemáticas y yo~ me preguntaba si pueden ayudarme a terminar la mía". Muestra sus propio cuaderno con actitud nerviosa.

Yamada mira su amigo, que se encoge de hombros con los palillos entre sus labios, y mira otra vez a la niña. "Por mi bien. Te puedo explicar cómo se hacen. Aquí Yashi-kun me ayudó a entender todo".

"Hum". Ella mira a Izuku comer su bento con ojos hambrientos. Su estómago decidió hacer notar su presencia con un gruñido vergonzoso. "¡Ah! lo siento mucho. Es que no he almorzado por tratar de terminar la tarea. Por la hora no están entregando más almuerzos y los locales alrededor están demasiado lejos". Termina de decir sin saber donde sentarse.

Izuku ve su caja de almuerzo con dos croquetas de carne, varios tomates cherry, una bola de arroz y verduras salteadas.

Era usual llevar más comida para el almuerzo, ya que comparte con Yamada-kun su bento; el chico rubio no siempre trae dinero para comprar su comida porque termina olvidándolo en casa; algo que sí logró hacer ese día. No era mucho, pero al menos podía ofrecerlo a la niña hambrienta.

"Toma, es tuyo"

"¡Qué! No~. Estoy bien. Puedo resistir hasta que llegue a casa"

"Ni hable. o sabemos que vamos a tener que hacer por la tarde. Mejor que estés en tu mejor condición por is toca correr en le gimnasio". Dicho eso entrega la caja a la niña que aun está de pie.

"Muchas gracias por la comida". Murmura. Sentándose al lado del niño quirkless.

Izuku recoge el cuaderno de sus manos y busca la tarea. "Yamada-kun, todavía te falta por terminar. Voy a explicar cómo se hacen los ejercicios a..."

Ella deja de comer la bola de arroz, con algunos granos alrededor de sus mejillas. "Kayama Neumuri".

"Hey, Kayama-san. Mi nombre es Yamashita Izuku y mi amigo es Yamada Hizashi".

Con el peliverde convertido en tutor temporal, lograron terminar los veinte ejercicios quince minutos antes de la hora de entrega.

"¡Gracias Yamashita-kun! no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda"

"No es un problema, Kayama-kun"

Los tres caminaron por los pasillos en dirección a su aula, los tres mucho más tranquilos que cuando comenzó el receso.

"Eres muy bueno explicando. ¡Podrías convertirte en profesor algún día!"

"No es mi meta, pero gracias por decirlo"

Yamada iba a decir un comentario cuando escucha un llanto desde el interior de una de las salas. Curiosos se acercan por la puerta abierta de 1B, encontrándose con cinco estudiantes dentro. Dos estaban sentados llorando sobre sus escritorios mirando sus cuadernillos, con los otros tres burlándose de ellos.

"Miren a estos llorones"

"¿Y quieren ser héroes? Si ni siquiera pueden hacer su tarea"

"Tontos inútiles"

"No necesitamos a débiles que quieran ser profesionales"

Con su paciencia corta ese día, Izuku no estaba para soportar el abuso gratuito. Ingresa con la espalda recta y una sonrisa dolorosamente amable, desmentida por su aura oscura apenas contenida.

"Hola a todos. Soy un estudiante de la 1A

"Miren, es el quirkless".

"Se cree mucho por haber derrotado a un idiota con quirk débil el otro día".

Yamada estaba por abrir la boca pero es detenido con un brazo levantado de Izuku. Se quedó temblando ante los comentarios negativos de los bullis, con una preocupada Kayama al lado.

El estudiante más músculos se va acercando al peliverde con una mirada socarrona. "Apuesto que fue invitado para subir el ánimo de los quirkless y para aumentar la popularidad de la escuela, como una obras de caridad".

Izuku, si perder su sonrisa, libera su aura oscura callando de inmediato los siguientes comentarios

"Debo decir que estoy decepcionado de los estudiantes de esta prestigiosa escuela, que carecen de de las características heroicas que el perfil de la escuela busca. Una pena". Uno de los adolescentes se acerca enojado, posiblemente para agredir físicamente con su quirk de cabello tentáculo. "El director me pidió ir a su oficina para hablar de mis papeles esta tarde. Creo que voy a comentar esta situación con él".

El chico musculoso bufa molesto colocando sus manos e los bolsillos del pantalón. "Vámonos. Queda poco para que toque del timbre. Podemos dar una vuelta antes de volver. Dejemos a estas mierdas si valor".

Kayama debió empujar suavemente a Yamada para que dejara salir a los tres buscapleitos.

"Esos no deberían estar aquí para ser héroes". Dice molesto el rubio.

Izuku se encoge de hombros. "Tiene tres años para ser expulsados. Solo debemos esperar".

"¡Yamashita-kun! no digas esas cosas así como así". Regaña Kayama. En tanto, Yamada se parte de risa tras su mascarilla amarilla.

Ignorando a su amigos, el peliverde se dirige a los llorosos adolescentes. Uno era un chico con cuernos e la cabeza y piel oliva; la otra era una chica de cabello corto marrón y ojos grandes; que se hizo ligeramente conocida para Izuku.

"Hey. Está bien, se fueron"

La niña se limpia con el puño las mejillas. "Ellos no eran el problema. Nosotros no hemos terminado la tarea de matemáticas que debemos entregar cuando toque la campana"

Yamada grita, estruendosamente pese a su nuevo equipo de soporte. "¡Igual que nosotros!"

Izuku frota su frente con el dorso de la mano pensando que quizás muchos estudiantes no llegan con las mismas bases académicas y que al menos, U.A debiera imponer un tiempo de nivelación para que no se estresen innecesariamente y queden rezagados.

"Bien". Revisa su móvil, nueve minutos y contando. "Yamada, Kayama ¿pueden enseñarles cómo hacer estos dos ejercicios?. Que los entienda bien y puedan desarrollarlos por sí solos. Me encargaré de escribir el procedimiento y los resultados en sus cuadernos, porque no tenemos el tiempo para que ellos mismos los terminen".

Ambos asienten, buscando sillas para sentarse al lado de ambos estudiantes, dejando a Izuku completar el espacio en blanco de sus cuadernos de matemáticas.

Para el par de estudiantes de 1B fue sorprendente ser rodeados por el trío de 1-A, en favor de ayudarlos con la tarea. Era bien sabido que existía una rivalidad tácita entre ambos cursos, con todo eso de ser los mejores héroes. Fue algo agradable que se tomaran el tiempo para librarlos de los matones y enseñarles matemáticas.

No tardaron mucho para que el rubio estridente como la introvertida pelinegra lograran enseñar los pasos para desarrollar ejercicios, dejando que ambos estudiantes aprendieran el concepto de los problemas con sus propios cuadernos como apoyo didáctico.

Izuku deja su lápiz a un lado. "Terminé. Corran los cuatro a entregar sus tareas". Justo cuando suena la campana. Los cuatro adolescentes abren los ojos tomados por sorpresa por el ruido. Toman sus cuadernos y practicante vuelan por los pasillos, sin mirar a Izuku que caminaba calmadamente hasta su propio salón de clases.

Una vez dentro, siente que tiene un dejavú, porque en el aula se encuentra a Kan burlarse de cuatro compañeros que no pueden terminar sus ejercicios de matemáticas. Creyó sentir como se hinchaba una vena en la cien derecha. ¿Es que en todos los salones hay abusadores y gente que no ayuda a los que lo necesitan?.

"Kan, déjalos. Tienen suficiente estrés sin tu aporte".

El usuario de la sangre mira enojado al peliverde, pero se aparta con un gruñido, recordando vívidamente la mandíbula rota.

Izuku observa a los cuatro estudiantes y el estado de su tarea antes de tomar su decisión; saca un marcador de pizarra y velozmente desarrolla los ejercicios faltantes en el pizarrón de memoria. "Anoten lo más rápido que puedan. Solo faltan cinco ejercicios para que terminen. Pueden llegar atrasados a la clase de la tarde por algunos minutos si se apuran a entregar esto".

Kan, que estaba sentado sobre su pupitre, se enoja. "Déjalos, Yamashita. No ayudes a aquellos que no estudian ni se esfuerzan. No son aptos para estar aquí".

"Por el contrario, Kan-kun. Son ejercicios para nivelar los conocimientos, hechos para que todos puedan estar al mismo nivel. Aunque debo decir que no consideraron el hecho que los estudiantes no entiendan las explicaciones y necesiten más ayuda para lograrlo. Sobre todo cuando todos somos nuevos y no nos conocemos lo suficiente para tener la confianza de pedir ayuda. Agrégale la presencia de un compañero que no pierde el tiempo en denigrarlos". Continua escribiendo sin darse vuelta, pensando en voz alta. "Habrá que crear un tiempo para poder estudiar, evitando que hayan rezagados. Supongo que los representantes de clases podrán hacer algo al respecto. Hablar con el director y quizás pedir un horario protegido para estudios grupales". Dice terminando el último ejercicio. Calcula que el profesor Ectoplasm está por llegar, pero confiado en que puede ganar tiempo si conversan sobre algún caso reciente de la policía. "Si estań listos, ¡corran!"

Los cuatro estudiantes salen corriendo en cuanto terminan, dejando desordenadas las sillas tras de sí, siendo vistos por sus demás compañeros que van llegando. Izuku se encoge de hombros al ver que Yamada y Kayama entrar por la enorme puerta. "¿Sensei está aún en la sala de profesores?"

"Sí. Tiene muchas guías que recoger y no tiene a nadie que lo ayude todavía, porque aun no se escogen delegados". Dice Yamada con un encogimiento de hombros.

Kayama revisa sobre su hombro la alta figura de Ectoplasm-sensei acercarse por el pasillo. "Nuestros compañeros no van a llegar a tiempo. Los van a dejar a fuera".

Izuku asiente. "Ustedes se demoraron siete minutos en ir y volver. Si logramos hacer tiempo..."

"¡Ellos lo lograran!". Dice entusiasmado Yamada.

El peliverde sonríe de acuerdo. "Vayan a sentarse, yo me encargo de Ectoplasm-san"

Izuku espera en la puerta al profesor comenzado una discusión sobre los punto de vista teóricos sobre la aprensión de un villano en un desagüe, situación que fue vista ese día temprano y anunciada en la televisión. Ectoplams se emocionó por los puntos de vista de Yamashita-kun, que propuso formas para poder atrapar al villano con el uso de los clones del héroe.

Cuidadosamente Izuku se fue moviendo para que la espalda del hombre mayor diera a la puerta y no viera a los cuatro estudiantes llegar sin ser amonestados por su tardanza. Dado por terminada la plática, Izuku hace una leve reverencia pidiendo perdón por atrasar la clase, a lo que Ectoplasm dice que está contento por el grado de trabajo de análisis que Izuku pone en su trabajo y que puede compartir con él.

Ectoplasm encara a sus estudiantes encontrando que todos están en silencio en sus lugares, con excepción del Izuku, que camina por los estrechos pasillos hasta su lugar.

Yamada se ríe por lo bajo cuando Izuku se sienta. "Eso fue muy astuto de tu parte".

"Solo hago lo que es correcto". Dice sacando sus materiales de estudio escuchando la Historia de la Heroicidad, pensando que le gustaría sacar su laptop para adelantar su trabajo nocturno.

.

Al terminar la clases declina el ofrecimiento de Yamada y Kayama por acompañarlo a casa, porque había olvidado que se debe juntar con Kurochan en un campo de tiro a las afueras de la ciudad. Con su credencial de asesor puede acceder a estas instalaciones, incluso a una hora tardía; con los turnos de la policía y los prohéroes, el lugar cerraba pasada la medianoche.

Debido al día en medio de la semana, a esa hora del atardecer era difícil encontrar otras personas practicando. Momento ideal para que Kurochan e Izuku se batieran en un duelo amistoso.

Olía a tierra, oxido y pólvora el área donde ambos desarrollaban su pequeño juego de guerra. El gato negro llevaba cargada su gatlin con balines de goma, mientras Izuku llevaba dos semiautomáticas reglamentarias de la policía, con seis cartuchos preparados dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de civil, con la cual capeaba el frío del aire libre en el campo de tiro, hasta que se hizo de noche.

Las luces altas iluminaban el espacio dejando áreas en penumbras, ideal para esconderse.

"Vamos, niño. Puedes hacerlo mejor". Hace una ráfaga para provocar que Izuku salga del montículo de tierra en el cual se esconde, levantando polvo y tierra, ensordeciendo al adolescente.

Izuku debe salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, disparando en la dirección donde escucha los disparos de Kurochan, tratando de provocar una distracción hasta que pueda ocultarse tras otro parapeto de metal.

El área estaba diseñada para una competencia en grupos. Por lo que averiguó Izuku, antes de los quirk se usaban rifles con bolitas de pintura y que, con las nuevas protecciones físicas y quirk de disparo, incluso se permitían balas reales en las competencias actuales. Realmente el mundo sobrevaloraba los quirk si pensaban que una persona puede sobrevivir a un disparo bien colocado.

Resopla cambiando el cartucho. Tiene que ser más rápido que Kurochan y hacer una trampa poco obvia. No es su primer encuentro armado con el gato, razón por la cual su puntería mejora mes a mes; pero eso también juega en contra al tratar de ganar alguna ventaja.

Sin mencionar que el brazo está perdiendo sensibilidad por el reiterativo retroceso de la pistola. La vibración y la repulsión del tiro esta afectando su agarre, poniéndose peor cuanto más avanzara la contienda. Suelta el arma para mover su muñeca y flexionar los dedos, pensando.

No puede hacer un tiro directo contra el cyborg, necesitado ser más escurridizo. Revisa sobre su hombro a su oponente que se está moviendo para atacar desde otro ángulo. Bien. Izuku se inclina casi a gatas para dirigirse a otra posición, aprovechado los puntos ciegos de Kurochan y la penumbra que dejan las luces. Se esconde bajo una lona verde oscuro, camuflando su propio colorido y espera a que avance el gato, apuntando con su pistola el lugar donde dedujo que aparecería.

Espera. Inhala, expira. Inhala y espera.

Un brillo aparece a lo lejos, la gatling. Inhala. Sujeta el arma con pulso firme. La ametralladora se mueve, unida al brazo del cyborg liberando su ráfaga de balas a la zona general, anterior escondite del pecoso.

Izuku espera un poco más y dispara al brazo del gato. Su tiro golpea con fuera cambiado el ángulo de tiro de la gatlig. Si perder tiempo vuelve a disparar unas y otra vez hasta acabar los diez tiros restantes del cargador, golpeando pecho piernas ojos y entrecejo de Kurochan.

Y pese a ser balines de goma, se da por hecho que izuku gana la contienda.

"¡No puede ser!". Se queja Kurochan, que baja su propia arma derrotado.

Izuku aparece con unas sonrisa de júbilo. "¡Lo logré!"

"Bien hecho, chico". Dice orgulloso, pese al orgullo lastimado. "Vas nivelando el marcador, Zuku-chan: siete/dos".

"Pero dos bien ganadas". Se jacta Izuku. No es fácil ganarle al gato cyborg después de todo.

Ambos dan por terminado al juego dad ala hora, disponiendo la siguiente media hora a recoger los balines de goma usados.

"¿Cómo va la escuela?"

"Bien". Masajea sus cabellos para sacarlos de su visión. "Necesito tener una charla con el director por el acoso escolar".

Sin interés por los problemas adolescentes, Kurochan hace mención de la primera parte. "Dijiste que es un animal con un quirk de inteligencia ¿no? Y es un prohéroe". Sonría con engreimiento. "Me gustarla tener una pelea contra él".

"Nezu ganaría". Dice para burlarse del cyborg.

Ganando una mirada aterradora de los grandes ojos felinos. "Lo tomaré como una apuesta, Zuku-chan. Cuando gané, tendrás que hacer todo lo que pida"

Izuku abre sus ojos anonadado. "¿Cuando dije yo algo sobre una apuesta?"

"Lo hiciste al dudar de mi victoria"

"Sabes que para que Nezu acepte, tendrás que ofrecer algo importante, ¿no?"

"Puedo hablar de mi secreto como cyborg animal"

"Nezu puede adivinarlo con su gran inteligencia".

"Entonces, puedo dejarlo jugar con mi compartimiento". Mueve su mano indolente. "Puede experimentar con él por quince minutos. No creo que tenga tiempo suficiente para intentar conseguir bombas o una excavadora"

Izuku pensó por un momento, jugando con la posibilidad de que Nezu se vaya por la borda e intente justamente eso. Se encoge de hombros al no encontrar una respuesta hasta que ocurra.

Se van del recinto usando un portal de Kurogiri, llegando a tiempo para su cena tardía. Izuku engancha sus pies a los soportes en el piso para continuar su comida sentado en el aire pese al cansancio por el duelo. Anotando mentalmente que debe terminar sus archivos del trabajo y de llenar un termo con café.

.

Al día siguiente llega a U.A con marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos y a pesar del cansancio, está contento de haber cerrado tres casos más de agresión quikless, con los casos del día anterior también cerrados por la rápida gestión del fiscal Horitsu y de Naomasa.

Saluda a Yamada y Kayama, que están en sus bancas habituales con dos de los niños que ayudaron ayer almorzando. Saca su propio bento saludando a los nuevos integrantes

De la clase 1-B tienen a la joven de cabellos marrones y ojos grandes. "Hola. Mi nombre en Sosaki Shino. Gracias por la ayuda ayer. Y siento no haber podido presentame antes".

"Ningún problema. Fue muy rápido todo".

Y de su propia clase 1-A, un joven con rostro de una orca juvenil. "Mi nombre es Sakamata Kugo. Gracias por la ayuda". Hace una reverencia profunda.

Isuku agita sus manos incómodo. "No es necesaria tanta formalidad. Somos compañeros después de todo. Está bien que nos ayudemos cuando tenemos problemas"

Sakamata levanta la cabeza sonriendo levemente mostrando sus dientes agudos. Junto con los iris rojos y ojos extraños, Izuku esperaba que el chico fuera molestado con el estigma de villano. El quirk orcinus no es muy habitual e hizo que comparara a este niño correcto y silencioso, con el héroe Gang Orca. Vagamente se cuestionó si eran la misma persona.

Yamada se acercó para colgar su brazo sobre los hombros de Izuku sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al mism tiempo que come parte de las croquetas y bola de arroz del peliverde con la mano libre. "Hey, amigo. ¿Cómo ha ido tu mañana?"

"Bien. Sin problemas, aunque estoy cansado porque tuve que trabajar mucho anoche en casa. ¿Y ustedes?".

Yamada asiente creyendo que Izuku trabajó en su cafetería, mientras que los otros tres se quedaron con la duda por no sentirse cómodos para preguntar la razón del trasnoche.

Sakamata rasca el entrecejo con su mano retomando la conversación. "Tuvimos dos horas de inglés seguidas y biología. Me cuesta un poco la pronunciación porque mi lengua es más ancha que la de los demás. Creo que necesito pronunciar con mayor lentitud para poder hacerme entender"

Sosaki asiente. "Te entiendo. A veces siento que mi lengua no me deja pronunciar bien las palabras en inglés. Al menos tengo mi quirk de telepatía"

Izuku pone mucha atención en cuanto mencionó la palabra quirk. "¿Cómo funciona?"

"Bueno". Mueve sus manos con energía. ."Me permite comunicarme con otras personas de manera mental unidireccionalmente. Puedo proyectar palabras, imágenes, conceptos o sentimientos". Su semblante se vuelve inseguro. "El problema es que con los conceptos o sentimientos, depende mucho de cómo lo interpreta la otra persona. Porque no necesariamente lo entienden como yo, produciendo errores en la comunicación".

Izuku apenas se dio por enterado de la nota deprimida en la voz de Sosaki, emocionado por las miles de situaciones en donde el quirk telépata puede ser usado. "Eso es increíblemente útil! puedes coordinar proheroes en diferentes situaciones; calmar a personas atrapadas en derrumbes; comunicarte con personas ciegas ¡Oh, cielos! ¡puedes permitirles ver!. No se si eso es muy bueno. Pero puedes hacer conexión con personas en coma, aunque podría traer problemas porque ellos no pueden responder de vuelta. Espera un segundo. Básicamente es un celular de una dirección. Entonces pude hacer comunicaciones no verbales en operaciones que no necesiten recibir respuesta, como en una infiltración a un cuartel de villanos donde estés encubierta. ¿Pueden ser usadas tus proyecciones sen un juicio como evidencia? ¿Cómo autentificar esas memorias? No. Serán inadmisibles por su propensión a ser modificadas según tu percepción".

Sosaki mira fascinada al chico pecoso murmurar tan veloz. "Hum~ ¿Siempre es así?".

Yamada asiente feliz. "Síp. Ese es mi chico. Siempre pensando demasiado"

Al notar los ojos de los demás sobre él, Izuku se sonroja avergonzado. "¡Oh! lo siento. Suelo perderme en mis pensamientos y termino hablando".

"No es un problema". Dice Sakamata.

Kayama, cayada hasta ese momento, acomoda sus gafas con su dedo índice revisando su reloj de pulsera en su mano libre. "Mejor nos vamos moviendo. Está por temrinar el receso"

"¡Es verdad!". Sosaki guarda sus cosa. "¿Qué creen que nos toca hacer por la tarde?"

"Espero que podamos ir a Gound Beta otra vez. Estoy impaciente por usar los trajes de héroe". Comenta Sakamata.

"No sé si me gusta el mio. Es demasiado~ revelador"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace tu quirk?"

"Se llama sonambulismo y me permite hacer dormir a las personas al liberar mucho gas de mi piel". Levanta su sweater junto con la camisa. "¿Ven?". Una niebla rosada se levanta de su piel blanca, disipándose con facilidad en el aire. "Necesito estar constantemente liberando y funciona en una dosis elevada. Si es poco, te hace quedar medio dormido"

"¿Y no te afecta?". Pregunta interesado Izuku tratando de oler el gas, dejando a Kayama incómoda por la cercanía y a los otros tres, resignados a esa característica del niño ojiverde.

"N-no. Soy inmune". Kayama intenta cambiar de tema, realizando una pregunta incómoda. "Yamashita-kun, tu eres quirkless ¿verdad?".

Izuku se aleja relajado, ajeo a las posturas rígidas de Sosaki y Sakayama. "Sip. Soy quirkless. Supongo que por eso me gustan tantos los quirk y sus usos. Siempre estoy pensando en las diferentes formas de usarlos, sus debilidades y cómo los prohéroes pueden desarrollar ataques creativos con ellos"

"Eso es... muy impresionante". Comenta Kayama.

El grupo se despide al estar frente a sus respectivos salones, entrando para esperar a su profesor sentados en sus pupitres.

Tras el timbre marcando el fin del receso y la llegada de Ectoplasm, se anuncia que es momento de escoger representante de clase, noticia que exalta a los estudiante se vuelven locos gritado sus candidaturas.

Es una actividad importante para una persona que quiere proyectarse como un líder en una escuela común y para uno que busca convertirse en un prohero, es exponencialmente más importante; después de todo, cuando llega la hora de hacer las pasantías, ser delegado de clase o estar dentro de los comités estudiantiles son prueba de la capacidad de liderazgo de los futuros prohero; cualidades buscadas por los veteranos. Por eso Izuku intenta tener paciencia pese a los gritos pensando que es natural que cada uno se autoproclame como candidato.

Mira a su lado a Yamada gritar con entusiasmo, con su peculiaridad anulada por el collarín nuevo para no dejar sordos a los demás; Sakamata por el contrario, habla con un grupo de estudiantes argumentando sus cualidades.

Izuku levanta una ceja al hacer contacto con los ojos de Kayama, en una muda pregunta de por qué no está tratando de ganar el puesto de presidente de la clase. Ella niega en silencio desde su escritorio, observando entre sus mechones negros la algarabía.

Pese a los gritos, Kan era uno de los más vocales, mostrado sus cualidades para ser el representante desde lo alto de su escritorio.

Ectoplasm intenta poner orden usando su quirk, creando cinco copias. "¡Silencio! todos cálmense". "Podemos hablar de manera más civilizada" "¡Kan-kun, abajo!" "No continuaremos si no se sientan en silencio". Al no obtener la atención decidió salir del salón, esperando que escogieran para final de la hora de clases.

En cuanto a Izuku, aburrido y cansado por tanto ajetreo´sin la posibilidad de salir como Ectoplasm-san, saca su agenda para revisar qué investigaciones en curso debe volver a redactar, comparando con los datos descargados en su móvil, esperando adelantar la lectura de cuatro casos de abuso quirkless.

Tras cuarenta minutos sin cambios y un incipiente dolor de cabeza, Izuku deja sus cosas levantándose de su asiento, acercándose al pizarrón en donde comienza a escribir los nombres de todos, con excepción del propio, en tres ordenadas hileras, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Hecho que aprovechó para proponer una elección democrática.

"Siendo que todos tuvieron el tiempo para presentarse y exponer sus cualidades por casi la mitad de la hora de clases. ¿Por qué no comenzar a votar al próximo representante?".

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo, volviendo a sus asientos buscando sus cuadernos para anotar su voto en una hoja en blanco.

Como Izuku no estaba con ganas de realizar el proceso democrático, ofrece el marcador a sus compañeros, siendo Yamada el que se ofrece a contar los votos en el pizarrn , por lo que Izuku hace entrega del marcador para volver a sentarse, cerrando los ojos cansado esperando al último receso. Kayama se va a cercando a los diferentes pupitres recibiendo las papeletas con el voto de cada compañero en una bolsa plástica.

Con todos escribiendo, Izuku mira su propia hoja en blanco ¿Por quien votará? No conoce ni la mitad de sus compañeros de clase y los que sí, no tienen la madures para poder guiar a un grupo. Piensa y se encoge de hombros. Mejor un amigo al que puede ayudar si este lo necesita y escribe 'Yamada Hizashi', escondiendo el nombre doblando en cuatro el papel. Los siguientes minutos el joven pecoso se desconectó del recuento de votos mirando por la ventana los árboles del campus, o lo hizo hasta que escuchó el grito indignado de Kan.

"¡No puede ser! Es injusto ¡Exijo un recuento o volver a votar!"

"Ni hablar". Escucha a Yamada airado refutando al peliblanco. "Viste que el proceso fue transparente, nadie manipuló los papeles y cada vez que los contábamos los mostramos a todos para estar de acuerdo". Kayama asintió a su lado con todas las papeletas abiertas escritas con diferentes letras y colores.

Izuku se pregunta tentativamente porqué está tan molesto el bully del salón, revisando rápidamente el pizarrón por el nombre con más puntaje, sintiendo el corazón caer a su estómago al leer su nombre escrito en la letra desordenada de Yamada el final de las última columna. Con seis votos.

Yamada hace unas señas de mano para que se acerque con una brillante sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¡Ven, Yashi-kun! Eres nuestro nuevo representante".

Completamente fuera de balance el peliverde vuelve a estar frente a todos. "Hum~ gracias a todos, es un honor. Pero no creo que deba ser el representante. Tengan en cuenta que solo estoy por las tardes en clase".

Kan, enojado, aplaude con fuerza para llamar la atención. "¡Ven! Estoy en lo cierto. Tenemos que votar otra vez. Él no sirve como representante".

Kayama sacude su cabeza y pese a su timidez, enfrenta a Kan. "Yamada-kun y yo sacamos las siguientes mayorías. Podemos trabajar como vicepresidentes y alivianar el trabajo de Yamada-kun. Entre los tres podemos hacernos cargo".

Izuku se cubre la cara con una mano ignorado los aplausos y felicitaciones que recibieron los tres. Ahora debía hacerse cargo de un grupo de adolescentes. Bueno, está criando a un niño; comparte piso con dos seres poco humanos; ayuda a pagar el alquiler de otro departamento con una testigo en un caso de narcotráfico, de parte de un grupo yakuza; mantiene dos cafeterías con exladrones como trabajadores; creó un departamento de inteligencia para la policía metropolitana y viajó en el tiempo. Bien puede lidiar por medio día con los problemas de un grupo de estudiantes.

Revisa su móvil por el tiempo restante pensando en las medidas inmediatas que necesita crear. No quiere perder el tiempo en discusiones vacías. Si necesita dejar el cargo más adelante, puede hacer con dos vicepresidentes disponibles.

"Bien. Acepto el cargo". Hace una media reverencia. "Pido que me ayuden a cumplir con mi deber como su delegado". Muchos aplausos suenan una vez más. "Nos quedan treinta minutos antes del receso y como solo los veo por medio día, quiero aprovechar para presentar un par de proyectos. Necesitamos delimitar una hora de estudio aquí en la escuela, para ayudar a repasar o hacer las tareas. Propongo que sean los viernes en el receso del almuerzo y después de clases los miércoles, para así tener el findesemana más despejado". Pide a Yamada que anote en el pizarrón y a Kayama en su libreta como secretaria, debido a su impecable letra. "Además, se acerca el festival deportivo y leí que tenemos la posibilidad de tener stand de comida para ganar dinero, para el curso o de forma personal. Ideas o necesidades que quieran expresar, por favor, a más tardar este viernes para tener tiempo de configurar algo con el consejo de estudiantes y el director. En lo personal, puedo donar 12 pasteles y 600 galletas surtidas, ténganlo en cuenta". Ignora las caras sorprendidas de sus compañeros, después de todo, ellos no saben que tiene dos locales que trabajan con repostería; carraspea para retomar. "Las revisiones con el consejero y la enfermera son de carácter obligatorio; recuerden que entre antes puedan hacer los chequeos, menos tiempo perderán a medida que nos acerquemos al festival deportivo, que es cuando ambas unidades colapsan. Con esto dicho levanten las manos para comentar los temas".

Sakamata levanta la mano. "¿Podemos tener más días de estudio? También te recuerdo que una hora completa los jueves por la mañana para terminar las tareas de manera individual ¿no puedes venir para ayudar en ese horario?"

"Lo lamento, pero las mañanas las tengo ocupadas".

Kan, irritado por la perdida de cualquier puesto en la directiva, salta de su asiento con ambas manos golpeando la superficie lisa. "¿Por qué creen que Yamashita sabe tanto? No es un tutor de un curso superior. Tan solo es un niño, que ni siquiera vale para estudiar con nosotros como cualquier otro estudiante". Termina rencoroso. "Es solo un inútil quirkless con suerte".

Muchos aspiraron con fuerza entendiendo que usó la palabra para denigrar a Izuku. Otros fruncieron el ceño, recordando cómo el quirless derrotó al manipulador de sangre con sus manos desnudas.

Kayama asustada intenta hacer frente al chico más alto. "Ya-yamashita-kun es inteligente. Y tiene paciencia para enseñar".

Sakamata se mueve molesto. "Eso es malo, Kan-kun. No deberías hablar así de otros compañeros"

Kan hace un gesto despectivo. "Qué sabes tú, pez de mierda"

"¡Soy una ballena!". Abre la boca mostrando sus dientes

Yamada pierde los estribos y se acerca al joven de mayor altura. "¿Quien te crees tú? Mostrándote tan poderoso. Si no pudiste ganar a Yamashita-kun. Eres solo un bocazas. Te gusta pensar tanto de ti mismo, que no te das cuenta de lo pequeño que realmente eres".

"¿Tu me dices pequeño? Sin Yamashita no eres nada Yada-yada. Con esa peculiaridad tan débil no deberías estar en este programa, sino en el de soporte o mejor ¡general!". Apunta a Kayama. "Y tú, miedosa de tu propia sombra ¿piensas convertirte en una heroína? No me hagas reír. No durarás como vicepresidenta, la presión te ganará". Encara al resto de sus compañeros, siendo poco sutil en su desprecio por Izuku. "Si queremos ser héroes fuertes, debemos ser conducidos por héroes fuertes".

El ambiente es tenso y pesado, manteniendo a los estudiantes en silencio.

"No veo a nadie aquí para ser llamado con ese nombre". Dice Izuku en la quietud del momento.

Con ojos cada vez más desorbitado Kan dice amenazador. "¿Que dices?"

Sin inmutarse por el tono Izuku responde. "Héroe. Es ayudar al necesitado sin pedir nada a cambio buscando el bien común. Tú por el contrario, has denigrado, molestado e insultado a todos los presentes desde que comenzó el curso. Eres una decepción para los prohero con esa actitud".

"Lo dice el estudiante a Hero de medio". Dice venenoso.

Izuku lo sorprende estando de acuerdo. "Lo dice el estudiante a Hero de medio tiempo". No quería revelar sus circunstancias para estar ahí, pero en este caso, guardar silencio lo condenaría a más curiosidad en el futuro y más problemas. Suspira sobando sus ojos con cuidado. "No me apunté para esto". Vuelve su cansada mirada al peliblanco exaltado. "Supongo que sabes mucho de las leyes para quirkless, Kan; dado las múltiples veces que me has recriminado mi estado carente de peculiaridad. Entonces, asumo que conoces la edad para la mayoría de edad". Espera dos segundos a una réplica que no llegó. Mira a los demás. "Para todos, la edad legal para considerar a un quirkless adulto, son los catorce años". Esperó aque los murmullos emocionados bajan su volumen tras la revelación. "Así es. Soy mayor de edad. Eso significa que debo mantenerme a mi mismo. Si se preguntan por mis padres, están muertos. Tengo dos hermanos que mantener sumado a cuentas que pagar y el arriendo de micas". Se toma un tiempo para ordenar sus ideas. "Para aquellos que no lo lo saben, regento una cafetería con mi hermano. Como no es suficiente, tengo un empleo de analista de datos, en el cual mi jefe ha pedido que curse asignaturas de héroes para mejorar mi rendimiento laboral, obligándome a venir por las tardes. ¿Y sobre los estudios obligatorios? los cursé todos y estoy graduado, dejando sin valor la necesidad de cursar por la mañana las asignaturas comunes". Encara a Kan una vez más, que ahora presentaba una mirada de completo asombro. "No necesito pedir permiso a nadie sobre como dirijo mi vida. Ni tampoco requiero me digan cuanto valgo. YO sé cuanto valgo". El timbre suena dando por terminado el periodo. Izuku redirige su vista al frente de la clase. "Mi tiempo es limitado y debo sacar el mayor rendimiento de él". Anota un número en el pizarrón junto con un correo electrónico. "Dejaré que los vicepresidentes, Kayama-kun y Yamada-kun, anoten los números y correos electrónicos de cada uno de ustedes, para tener un registro y crear un grupo de mensajería. Mis datos están a su disposición si necesitan ayuda o una comunicación más personal. Espero que nos llevemos bien". Se inclina en respeto a todos sus callados compañeros. Recoge sus cosas saliendo del salón tras un gesto a Yamada para que se haga cargo.

Las emociones de la última hora tiene sus sienes palpitando dolorosamente. Una visita a Recovery Girl no estaría demás en ese momento. quizás incluso le pida a Chiyo-san si le permite dormir la siguiente hora en la enfermería

* * *

**Continuará...**


	25. Capítulo 24: Parte 1

**N.A:** Hola a todas, todos y aquellos!. Hoy traigo un capítulo cortado ¿Qué por qué? Bueno, ayer fue mi cumpleaños y no pude terminarlo para subirlo ayer T.T Y mañana es el ¡cumpleaños de Izuku! quiero hacer un especial y dejar la segunda parte de este cap pera el jueves o el viernes.

¡Espero leer sus comentarios!

()()

(n.n)

* * *

Capítulo 24: Parte 1

Está sentado en el cómodo sillón marrón, fuera de la vista de la puerta de entrada. Frente a él, la terapeuta Bunny lo observa descansar su espalda en el mullido respaldo.

"Bueno, Izuku-kun. Comencemos la sesión". Revisa sus notas en el cuaderno, permitiendo que los verdes ojos vaguen a sus anchas por el lugar. Todo sigue igual que la ultima vez que estuvo ahí.

Los mismo cuadros con los títulos universitarios, la marina de Hokkaido, los dos perros jadeando en un jardín y las flores de iris blanco. La planta bonsai en el escritorio de vidrio y patas metálicas, en un modelo vanguardista, sigue igual. Igualmente la palmera en el rincón de la habitación de color blanco roto. El poco cambio deja una sensación de continuidad que relaja la mente de Izuku.

"Recordando la sesión anterior. ¿Cómo va tu interacción con los demás estudiantes de U.A tras un mes desde el principio del año académico?"

"Bien, creo. Me escogieron hace un par de días como el representante de la clase". Rasca su mejilla azorado. "Digo. Eso habría sido imposible el año pasado. Nadie confiaría en que podría hacerlo". Retuerce sus dedos, tocando una marca poco natural en su piel.

"¿Cómo te sientes, al tener la confianza de tus compañeros?"

"Extraño. Estaba acostumbrado a que nadie diera algo por mi y… tras perder a m-mamá, mudándome solo y conocer a Naomasa, Kurogiri, Kurochan, Tenko-chan y a los demás, yo… pensé que eso era todo. Que mis seres queridos serían como mi mamá. Solo ellos confiarían en mi. He intenté hacer lo mejor, sobre todo para mis hermanos". Apoya la cabeza en el respaldo mirando el techo. "No esperaba ser aceptado por alguien que no fuera cercano".

"Hablando de tu madre ¿Cómo van tus pesadillas?"

"Igual. No han aumentado y las imágenes son menos sangrientas; más del tipo llanto y culpa"

"¿Por qué sientes culpa?"

"Porque la dejé sola. No el día del ataque, sino después. Porque no volví a presentarme a su funeral". Una temeraria lágrima cae por su pecosa mejilla, retando a que Izuku caiga en el inconsolable llanto culposo.

Momento que es detenido por cálidos dedos sobre el dorso de su propia mano. "No te sientas así. Ella entendería si no estas listo y que necesites tiempo. Lo que sí debes tener en cuenta, es no dejar inconcluso el cierre".

Izuku asiente cambiando el motivo de culpa por su propio gran secreto. Fuera de su círculo más íntimo, nadie sabe de su situación como viajero del tiempo. Porque ¿cómo explicar algo tan de la ciencia ficción? Sin olvidar el aumento exponencial del peligro si alguien, quien sea, poco escrupuloso quiere la información del futuro para su provecho. No, mejor ni siquiera pensar en mencionarlo a su amable terapeuta.

Aunque, sí puede hace preguntas relacionadas.

"Bunny-san. ¿Ha leído a Nietzsche? No entiendo mucho su pensamiento, pero a veces, su sentido del tiempo me pone a pensar. Si existe el eterno retorno suponiendo que todo lo que a sucedido, volverá a suceder ¿qué podemos hacer para cambiar lo ocurrido? Si pudiéramos viajar en el tiempo ¿podríamos cambiar algo? O es inútil, porque ya sucedió y volverá a suceder"

"¡Oh! Hoy estamos filosóficos, Izuku-kun. Pues, hace mucho que no releo a Nietzsche, así que puedo tener deficiencias. Pero, no dice que lo ocurrido es inalterable. Dice que uno debe obrar sin miedo a la repetición y que debes obrar pensando, qué tipo de vida quieres vivir si las vivieras mil veces"

"¿Y si algo interrumpe el eterno retorno? Si el tiempo es cíclico y alguien viaja entre los ciclos ¿podría cambiar la realidad del ciclo?"

"Pues~, creo que al no conocer el ciclo, no sabes si lo afectaste o no; o por el contrario, siempre fuiste parte de ese ciclo. ¿Me explico?". Golpea con el bolígrafo el cuaderno. "El tiempo es algo que no podemos entender. Pero creo que es una ventaja si puedes viajar al pasado, porque puedes afectar eventos que viviste o intentarlo al menos; en cambio, si vas al futuro, te quedas sin la oportunidad de hacer la diferencia". Observa los dedos de Izuku rascar la imperfección en su mano.

"Dime, Izuku-kun. ¿quieres cambiar algo?". Se acerca, arrodillándose frente al sillón, sujetando la mano marcada con una quemadura. "Supongo que cambiarías la suerte de tu madre. Pero, he notado que a veces tienes el gesto inconsciente de rascar esta cicatriz. Por lo que me has dicho de tu infancia sobre Kacchan, fue tu amigo hasta que te declararon quirkless ¿quieres recuperar su amistad?".

Algo incomodo, pero recordando que la peculiaridad de Bunny-san era 'rejuveneción de cutis', la dejó intentar disolver las cicatrices. "No. Kacchan estaba en mal estado, por toda la obsesión con las peculiaridades llamativas y el trabajo de los prohero. Si intentara volver a ser su amigo, tendría que cambiar el mundo por completo".

Bunny-san tuerce su labio en un mohín molesto, porque la marca no se desvaneció. "Su peculiaridad dejó más marcas en tu cuerpo ¿no es así?. ¿Me permites verlas? quiero evaluar su estado".

Tomado por sorpresa, Izuku queda fuera de balance. "Yo...". Buscando distancia se levanta hasta quedar en medio de la habitación, quitándose la camisa. Bajo esta lleva una musculosa que evita su completa exposición ante su terapeuta, dejando los marcados brazos a la vista.

"Se acerca el verano. ¿Tus compañeros no te han preguntado por ellas?"

"No, porque uso una remera de manga larga debajo del uniforme"

"¿Te avergüenzas?"

"No quiero que se preocupen. Kacchan no es un problema ahora".

Bunny-san se acerca a su escritorio, hecho que Izuku toma como la señal para volver a vestir la camisa. "Ten, puedes usar esta crema para suavizar las marcas de quemadura. Si no quieres darle poder a Kacchan, entonces permítete mostrar tus brazos sin pena ni culpa. No eres su víctima, por lo que no debes mantenerte oculto si no lo quieres".

Recibe le papel con la receta del medicamento. "Gracias". Dice sin saber qué más decir.

"Aun queda tiempo y otro tema difícil ¿quieres continuar?"

Asiente decidido volviendo al sillón.

"Bien. Tenemos que hablar de tu enfrentamiento con el villano que atacó a tu madre".

"Entiendo que maté a un humano y que mis acciones tienen consecuencias legales, atenuadas por el ataque. Admito que no es algo que quiero volver a hacer. Los villanos deben enfrentar sus crímenes y su muerte en el calor de una pelea no cumple aquello. Se van sin dar cara a aquellos que dañaron, quedado impunes".

"¿Pero?"

"Pero no dudaré si vuelvo a estar en esa situación, con alguien a punto de morir si no actúo antes"

"Me di cuenta que no tiene pesadillas con aquel villano"

"Temo morir como cualquiera y si recuerdo su rostro, mi piel se eriza de miedo. Pero temo mucho más perder a mi familia. O a un inocente". Cierra los ojos pensando en esa lejana noche en la cocina de su casa. Muscular sobre su madre y la sangre. "Si mi vida o la de otro está en peligro, no dudaré"

...

_"Un nuevo caso de suicidio en la ciudad de Tokyo. Fue un joven universitario que se lanzó a la vías del tren en plena hora punta. Su familia indica que sufrió de depresión al intentar aplicar a unas pasantías y ser rechazado por su condición de quirkless; están abriendo un caso contra académicos y cualquiera que se vea involucrado en discriminación quirk._

_Desde la universidad niegan las acusaciones, argumentado que el tipo de pasantías requerían otro tipo de perfil profesional y que por ese motivo fue rechazado._

_Expertos afirman que la tasa de mortalidad entre quirkless en Japón ha ido en aumento, llegando a un nivel crítico en la actualidad. Siendo la brecha generacional increíblemente preocupante entre los rango etarios de 40 años a más y los que tienen menos de 22 años. Siendo el segundo grupo el que posee mayor tasa de suicidios._

_Líderes proquirkless insisten que no son el único grupo minoritario que sufre discriminación quirk, pero que los golpea con más dureza porque conlleva un mayor índice de mortandad._  
_En el parlamento se está presentando tres reformas y una nueva ley para dar mejor protección a los quirkless, siendo duramente discutida por los líderes proquirkless. 'Son paliativos que no van a los problemas de fondo', dice su vocero._

Izuku Se detiene en el semáforo sin dejar de trotar, mientras escucha con los audífonos las noticias. Regresa a casa tras pasar por el dojo de Neiti-sensei.

La mujer mayor de 55 años lo dejó tirado un sin fin de veces en el piso de madera, molesta porque dejara de practicar por tanto tiempo. ¡Pero Izuku no tenía la culpa! Lleva meses intentando sacar tiempo para todas sus actividades y el entrenamiento en artes marciales fue un sacrificio que tuvo que hacer, porque tomarían años para obtener la destreza mínima para usar su conocimiento en combate real; en lugar del entrenamiento con Dayo-san en el gimnasio de la policía.

Argumentos que omitió decir a la mujer de cabello granate y puntas amarillas, por su propia salud. La décimo dan en judo y karate era de armas tomar, y podía aumentar su entrenamiento al triple por el puro placer de verlo retorcerse agotado.

Su regreso al dojo fue gracias a un ajuste en el horario de trabajo en la oficina, en consideración a su entrenamiento heroico; algo que usó a su favor, despejando la mañana del jueves para poder asistir al horario de estudio de las clases conjuntas de primer año.

Izuku habló con Nezu por teléfono, pidiendo el horario de estudio propuesto el día de las elecciones y la situación sobre el problema de nivelación. Algo que el animal endemoniado utilizó para cambiar los horarios de todas las clases de primer año, determinando que el jueves era un horario protegido para estudio grupal ¡Con todos los cursos al mismo tiempo!.  
No pudo estar el primer y segundo jueves, pero supo por Yamada y Kayama, que fue un completo desastre. Los vanidosos de todos los cursos hicieron alarde de sus quirk y la supuesta superioridad de sus propias secciones. Al final, los profesores tuvieron que intervenir y Nezu decretó que ese jueves era el último intento por mantener el horario.

Para Izuku habría sido mejor que eso ocurriera pero Sosaki, apoyada por Kayama, Yamada y Sakamata, le rogó que la ayudara a ella y a sus amigos de 1-B a estudiar. Y por eso el peliverde movió su nuevo horario libre para el jueves.

El semáforo dio el verde, permitiendo a Izuku cruzar. No podía creer lo mal que estaban las cosas con los quirkless en esa época. Recordaba vagamente que las nuevas reformas iban a traer algo de ayuda pero que la final no resultarían en una mejora real, porque el abuso y discriminación iban a ser más solapados, difíciles de probar en caso de ocurrir.

Detiene su trote para hacer estiramientos y movimientos que Neiti-sensei ordenó hacer para aumentar el soporte en torno a sus articulaciones, evitando lesiones serias con los golpes letales que iba a comenzar a enseñarle.

Debido a la condición de aquellos son peculiaridades, se permitían variaciones de artes marciales mucho más peligrosa para que aprendan, porque se consideraba que los sin quirk eran demasiado débiles para ir por la vida sin un mínimo de defensa personal; algo en lo que discrepaba Neiti-sensei, negándose a enseñar tales movimientos peligrosos. Siendo Izuku una excepción, por venir recomendado desde el departamento de policías y sobre todo, debido a la confesión de asesinato de parte del ojiverde, cuando ella preguntó su motivación para aprender.

"Mi madre y yo fuimos atacados en nuestro hogar. Yo me defendí como pude, y terminé matando al villano. Mi madre murió esa noche por la herida de cuchillo. Si yo fuese capaz de defenderme eficientemente, habría perdido menos tiempo, ella se habría salvado y el ladrón habría vivido para ser juzgado. Por eso, quiero aprender artes marciales para no matar al villano y poder llevarlo a la justicia". Dijo muy serio viendo a la mujer mayor, que sin decir nada más del tema inició con la serie de katas que iban a practicar.

Izuku pasa un trapo por la frente para secar el sudor tras terminar los ejercicios y continua con su camino trotando. Por la radio se escuchaba la discusión entre dos 'expertos', que abogaban por la necesidad de crear leyes que protejan a los quirkless, dado a su debilidad irrefutable ante el resto de la población.

Realmente, Izuku dudaba que la gente en el país pensara correctamente. En sus momentos de aburrimiento había ideado cuatro formas de crear caos sin usar quirk: incendio generalizado, veneno en el agua potable, cultivo de esporas como el ántrax, y la más exagerada, cerrar un túnel con cañería de gas y explotarlo. Maravillosas formas para ser un asesino de masas. Y siguen pensando que un quirkless es débil.

La calle lentamente se llena de gente, indicando que era hora en que se dirigen a sus trabajos y que los estudiantes corren a sus escuelas. Buen momento para apretar el paso e irse a casa, evitando ser detenido por 'intento de faltar a clases'.

En el trayecto vislumbra una figura conocida, por las veces que se estrelló contra ella en U.A.  
Se acerca hasta quedar a la altura del chico de pelo negro y los ojos cansados, sintiéndose curioso, Izuku inicia la conversación. "¡Hola! Soy de U.A. Nunca nos presentamos correctamente a pesar que me estrellé contigo. Soy…"

"Un estudiante de 1A. Lo sé". Dice sin apartar la vista del frente, ignorando a posta a Izuku.

"Hum. No me dejaste presentarme"

"No me importa quién eres"

Eso desanimó un poco el espíritu del ojiverde. "¿Por qué me dices eso?"

El chico se detiene dando una mirada intensa y molesta. "Eres igual que todos. Te crees mucho porque eres un estudiante con quirk fuerte. Porque éstas en la clase de héroes te crees con el derecho de pisotear a los demás. Me das asco".

Izuku apretó los dientes sintiendo la ira crecer en su pecho. "No me conoces. No tienes derecho a decirme eso. Y para tu información, soy quirkless". Se da la vuelta enojado. No va a perder el tiempo con una persona tan poco racional, que es capaz de acusar sin fundamentos.

Sin contar con la aparición del chico maleducado, la primera hora de la mañana pasó sin incidentes. Dejó todo ordenado en la cafetería, besó en la frente a Tenko-chan y caminó hasta llegar a U.A, varias horas antes de su horario habitual.

"Todo por los amigos". Se dijo en voz alta pasando por a puerta de entrada y saludar al guardia de seguridad. Saca su móvil para mandar un texto a Nezu con su llegada anticipada. No es que el animalito no lo viera por sus miles de cámaras, pero era una más que una consideración por ser el director.

El sonido familiar de la campana para el inicio del periodo, suena por todo el campus, marcando el comienzo de la contienda que Izuku está por enfrentar al llegar a las dos puertas cerradas de la biblioteca.

"Aquí vamos". Empuja las enormes puertas revelando... un pandemonium.

Estudiantes arriba de las mesas, hojas de papel arrugadas o en bolitas volando por el aire. Llamas de fuego, agua y ¿figuras de tierra con forma de gato? Apareciendo de un lado a otro. Tentáculos, colas atigradas, objetos de metal, circuitos peligrosamente abiertos con electricidad brillando.  
En un rincón, apoyados en el mesón de la bibliotecaria, todos los profesores en línea se veían derrotados, incluyendo a Ectoplam.

Bueno, si ellos están con esa actitud, Izuku puede darse el permiso de tomar medidas extraordinarias. Saca una bomba de luz capaz de iluminar la biblioteca completa con una duración de cinco segundos. Hace un gesto a su profesor titular para que tape sus ojos, contando de manera regresiva con la palma de la mano.

Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno. Luz.

Gritos sorprendidos y aullidos de dolor se escucharon, remplazando todos los demás ruidos de desorden.

Izuku cuenta hasta diez para dar tiempo a que se recuperen. "Hola a todos. Me presento. Soy Yamashita Izuku, representante de 1-A. Siento llegar tarde, pero entenderán que estoy saliendo de mi horario establecido para ayudar a estudiar a mis compañeros de curso. Si alguien necesita asistencia, puede acercase, EN SILENCIO Y ACTITUD RESPETUOSA". Sus compañeros al reconocerle, se fueron agrupando con sus materiales de estudio avergonzados. "Debido a que estamos en una biblioteca, está demás pedir que guarden silencio o, en su defecto, tengan un volumen de voz moderado".

Se va moviendo entre las mesas de estudio cuando es detenido por un agresivo estudiante de Educación General. "¿Quien te crees, niñato?". Hace el gesto de agarrar el frente de la camisa de Izuku. Pero es impedido de hacerlo, por la llave de judo que Izku aplicó usando dicha extremidad.  
Con movimientos fluidos dio vuelta al estudiante, dejándolo aturdido.

Otro chico, que parecía ser del curso de apoyo, acusa a Izuku por fuerza excesiva y mal uso de quirk.

"¿Mal uso de quirk, dices? Es graciosos, porque soy quirkless. Y según la enmienda en la ley de defensa quirkless, estoy facultado para defenderme usando cualquier forma si soy agredido

"¿Qué enmienda?"

"¡Esa modificación está recién en el parlamento"

Izuku se encoge de hombros. "Va a ser aprobada. Y de todas formas, en caso de acusación legal, puedo argumentar indefensión. Después de todo, estoy rodeado de prohero en formación. Quien sabe cómo están entrenando sus quirk". Dice con ligero tono sarcástico. Camina evitando el cuerpo del chico en el suelo, acercándose a sus compañeros. "Bien. Tenemos una hora veinte para terminar los ejercicios de matemáticas y la lectura de inglés". Todos saltan para alcanzar una silla y comenzar con el estudio, siendo la única excepción Kan Sekishiro, que se cruza de brazos perdiendo el tiempo sentado lo más lejos posible de todos.

Al ser un estudiante aplicado y estar al día con sus tareas, Izuku lo deja en paz.

Tras los primeros movimientos incómodos la mayoría encuentra un lugar cómodo para realizar sus estudios, sin prestar atención a las cuatro chicas que llegan desde otro grupo.

"Hola, Yamashita-kun. ¿Podemos sentarnos?"

"Sí claro, Sosaki-san"

Indica un espacio en el extremo de la mesa donde su amiga de 1-B se sienta, rodeada de sus tres compañeras.

"Gracias por venir. Sé que lo hiciste porque te lo pedí"  
Izuku se acerca a Sosaki. "No es nada. Me gusta ayudar"

"Ni que lo digas. Podrías estar en casa descansando o haciendo algo y en cambio, estás aquí para ayudarnos a estudiar".

El peliverde restriega su cara con las mano, en un gesto de impaciencia. "Habría intentado estar la semana pasada si hubiese sabido lo mal que estaban las cosas".

"Si soy sincera. No estuvieron así de mal. Llegaste en el peor momento".

La chica de pelo aguamarina asiente enfáticamente. "Fuiste un verdadero salvador, con esa luz brillante Tu discurso motivador y el giro en el aire de ese Riuchi-kun".

Sosaki carraspea para aliviar la incomodidad en Izuku. "Hum. Ella es Shiretoko Tomoko". Apunta a su amiga de cabello rubio dorado. "Tsuchikawa Ryuko. Y por último, Chatora Yawara".  
Chatora era interesante por decir lo menos. Su figura era más alta, musculosa y fornida que la de las otras tres, dando un aire intimidante a su expresión seria.

"Es un placer conocerlas a todas. Mi nombre es Yamashita Izuku. Si necesitan ayuda pueden preguntar"

El resto del tiempo se fue moviendo entre los diferentes puestos, ayudando cuando alguien no entiende una palabra o ecuación. Algunos estudiantes de otros grupos se acercaron para peguntar por algo, sin quedarse en la mesa de 1-A.

En cuanto a incidentes, los profesores manejaron insurrecciones aisladas dejando castigados a varios revoltosos.

El clima veraniego se estaba haciendo notar poco a poco conforme se acercaba el cambio de estación. Y las bancas de siempre se hicieron cada vez más escasas para todo el grupo, que consistió en cuatro 1-A, Sosaki y sus amigas de 1-B.

"Necesitamos más bancas"

"Pídeselo al director"

"Tal vez debamos buscar un nuevo lugar. En invierno nos vamos a congelar"

"Pero aquí se está tan bien. Debajo de los árboles y la naturaleza"

Izuku acaba de meterse un rollo de huevo a la boca que una sombra tapa el sol. Curioso levanta la cabeza topándose con el chico de la mañana. ¡Y estaba haciendo una reverencia!

"Lamento mi comportamiento de esta mañana. Fui más que descortés y por eso pido perdón"

Izuku sintió las miradas de sus demás amigos como si de rayos laser fueran. Con mejillas ruborizadas asiente avergonzado, esperando salir de la extraña situación. "Está bien. Cometiste un error. Te perdono". Pero el chico no cambia su postura. "Hum. ¿Que sucede?".

"Supe que eras el quirkless que derrotó a uno de los estudiantes con quirk más fuerte de 1A.Y te vi en la biblioteca cuando derribaste al más fuerte de Educación General". Guarda silencio, dando la impresión de luchar con sus palabras. "Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedir tu ayuda, pero tengo un sueño y no soy tan arrogante como para pensar que puedo lograrlo sin ayuda. Por eso, por favor ¡Entréname para el festival deportivo!"

"No".

Tanto los estudiantes de 1-A como 1-B quedan estupefactos por la rápida respuesta de Izuku.  
Siendo Yamada el que rompe la quietud. "¿Yashi-kun?" ¿Estas bien? ¿Sigues molesto? Porque dijiste que lo perdonaste ¿No fue así?".

Kayama empuja poco disimulada el codo entre las costillas del rubio medio enmascarado. "Déjalo, Yamada-kun. Si Yamashita-kun no quiere, no tiene por qué hacerlo"

La joven Chatora busca una explicación mirando a Sosaki. "Creí que Yamashita-kun ayudaba a todos"

En cuanto a Izuku, en tres segundos guarda los restos de su bento, nervioso. "Tengo que ver al director". Y sin más, corre por los caminos del patio hasta el edificio administrativo.

Sintió que que las mejillas estallarían de lo sonrojadas que estaban por la respuesta instintiva. No fue su intención ser tan contundente; el chico, que nunca se presentó, lo descolocó con su pregunta. Y dijo 'no' como reacción ante la confusión en su interior. Porque ¿quien pediría que fuera su entrenador personal? apenas podía mantener su propio régimen de entrenamiento. Y también, estaba el tema del quirk.

Izuku sabe que es el único sin peculiaridad, entonces ¿por qué razón ese estudiante pediría ayuda a un quirkless? Siendo lo lógico pedir asesoramiento a los profesores, al nutricionista o a Recovery Girl.

Se detiene en medio de un pasillo con las manos apoyadas en la muralla y la cabeza baja, jadeando; no entendía porqué siente angustia en el pecho o por qué está llorado.  
"¿Yamashita-kun?". Izuku endereza la postura. El director está en frente a él con semblante preocupado. "¿Estas bien?".

"Sí. Yo… no sé que me paso". Usa la manga de la ropa para secar sus ojos.

"¿Quieres tomar té en mi oficina, hasta el fin del receso?"  
Izuku asiente.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta estar cómodamente sentado en la oficina de Nezu.

"Fui puesto al corriente de cómo manejaste a los estudiantes en la biblioteca. Te felicito. Salvaste el horario compartido".

"Fue un error tener a todos juntos, director. Los cursos tienen muy interiorizado el afán competitivo; tanto, que son incapaces de darse cuenta de la creciente enemistad con los que pueden ser clientes o compañeros futuros".

"Esta es una escuela que se enorgullece por sus programas de gran rendimiento y exigencia. Es normal que nuestro perfil estudiantil seleccione a aquellos que puedan mantener el ritmo". Bebe de su taza soplando la superficie.

Izuku imita la acción con su propia infusión. "Una competencia saludable es aquella que está bien delimitada; de no ser así, se desvirtúa. Acondiciona a los seres vivos a reaccionar agresivamente en pos de aventajar a otros, sin criterios, llegando incluso a perjudicarse. Un ejemplo de eso son los peces betta, originarios de Sri Lanka; si se encuentran dos machos, se enfrentan hasta lastimar gravemente o matar al contrincante". Bebe la infusión tomando su tiempo. "Eso está pasando con los cursos de primero. Concentrados en mostrar sus atributos personales, irán dejando de lado otros aspectos de su educación".

"Son buenos puntos a tener en cuenta". Un zumbido resuena y Nezu baja su taza. "Bueno, es una lástima que se nos acabara el tiempo, Yamashita-kun. Siempre es tan interesante escuchar tu opinión de mi escuela".

"El placer es mio".

Tras una leve despedida se retira, caminando lentamente hasta el salón de 1-A, volviendo a pensar en aquel estudiante del receso de almuerzo. La charla con Nezu pudo darle la distancia necesaria para procesar lo ocurrido y en lo mal que reaccionó.

No era una excusa pero fue completamente tomado por sorpresa y las viejas inseguridades asaltaron su cabeza en fracciones de segundos, ahogándolo con sentimientos heridos y anhelos no cumplidos. Su propio e infantil sueño de ser como All Might. Deforma inconsciente fue bombardeado con demasiada presión y terminó cerrándose, hiriendo quizás los sentimientos de aquel estudiante.

No es que quisiera entrenar a un prohero en desarrollo, pero al menos, puede guiarlo para que encuentre otra persona de la cual pueda recibir la ayuda que busca. El mismo Izuku estaba aprendiendo de otros para mejorar sus técnicas, esperando lograr fortalecerse en años. No era materia para maestro.

Asintiendo ante su propia idea, Izuku entra en el salón pasando, sin real intención, olímpicamente de las miradas cuestionadora de sus amigos en favor de ordenar al grupo y hacerlos esperar tranquilos al profesor Ectoplasm, que llega entusiasmado al aula.

"Estudiantes. Hoy es un día especial en la asignatura de heroicidad. Con el conocimiento de sus quirk llega el momento de iniciar enserio el entrenamiento heroico. Iremos a Grund Beta para realizar un ejercicio de simulación ¡Con los nuevos trajes de héroes!"

Con apenas el tiempo justo para procesar la noticia, emocionados estudiantes gritaron e intentaron llegar a la puerta para lograr ser los primeros en recoger sus uniformes del área de suministros.  
En medio de la energía nerviosa exudada por sus compañeros, Izuku se encontró de frente al maletín de metal con un gran número 21, en cuyo interior se hallaba un traje negro que consistía en tres partes.

La primera era una remera de manga larga ajustada y pantalones, ambos de un material resistente que al mismo tiempo permite respirar a la piel, evitando el aumento de temperatura y el sudor excesivo. La segunda parecía una armadura ajustada, con un chaleco antibalas de alta resistencia, que mezclaba tecnología de polímero quirk con kevlar; del mismo material fueron hechas las rodilleras, coderas y protecciones con añadidura de placas metálicas para los antebrazos; terminando con un casco de visera semitrasparente. La tercera era una chaqueta con múltiples bolsillos. Por último los zapatos, eran botas de combate fortificadas con punta de metal.

En cuanto a las armas, eran más del estilo reglamentario usadas por el ejército y cuerpo de seguridad civil que verdaderos aparatos de apoyo para héroes. Dos cuchillos cazadores, uno en el tobillo izquierdo y el otro en el cinturón. Una pistola semiautomática guardada en su cartuchera, cuyo arnés se coloca en el pecho, permitiendo llevar el arma a la altura de la axila; y otra amarrada a un arnés en la pierna.

Colgando del cinturón descasaban los verdaderos ítem peligrosos: cinco cargadores; tres con balines de goma, uno con balas blindadas y el último con balas normales. Cursar los permisos necesarios fue un dolor, siendo tramitado mayormente por el jefe Tsurugamae en persona.

Izuku no sabe cómo convenció a Nezu, ni quiere saberlo. Tiene nauseas de pensar en las pilas y pilas de papeleo necesario. Se concentra en vestir el nuevo uniforme sin mirar a Yamada, que lo está perforando con sus ojos acusadores sin poder entablar conversación debido a la vigilante presencia de Ectoplasm sensei. Izuku aprovecha aquella distracción, saliendo del camerino para revisar el área de inicio en Ground Beta.

Es cuando ve a otro grupo entrando por una puerta diferente al de su compañeros, en donde reconoce al estudiante que derribó en la biblioteca y al chico del receso.

Ectoplasm sale del camerino con los demás estudiantes confundido por la presencia del otro curso. Se acerca al profesor.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Vinimos a entrenar"

"Eso vamos a hacer nosotros. Aparté el lugar"

El prohero encargado de Educación General corrige la posición de sus anteojos sobre la nariz algo altanero. "Lamento refutar esa afirmación. Hoy es tiempo de mis estudiantes para familiarizarse con un espacio urbano. Está en el calendario académico con la consecuente reserva, hecha al comienzo del periodo académico". Entrega una tableta con dicha información.

A lo que Ectoplasm asiente, culpable por no revisar mejor el sistema de reservas.

"Tienes razón, lamento la confusión. Sacaré a mis chicos de inmediato"  
Intentando hace menos incómoda la situación del maestro, Izuku se ofrece a ir por sus compañeros restantes.

"Gracias Yamashit-kun. Por favor, llevalos al gimnasio que usamos otras veces. Diles que cambiaremos la simulación por un periodo de aclimatación en sus nuevos trajes. Así cuando llegue el día de la simulación, sabrán las ventajas y desventajas, minimizando las lesiones".

Izuku asiente. Corriendo de vuelta a los camerinos sin sentir la mirada penetrante del chico maleducado.

.

"En serio, Yashi-kun. No viste su cara ¡Fue como si su cono de helado se cayera al suelo, en pleno verano y no tuviese más dinero!"

"Exageras, Yamada-kun". Dice Izuku trtand de estar más pendiente de la estación de tren que los gestos exagerados de Yamada.

Caminando al lado de Izuku, Kayama mira al par aburrida de la conversación, que inició al salir de U.A hace veinte minutos. "Yamada-kun no se equivoca, a pesar de la mala comparación. Ese niño quedó en shock cuando te fuiste"-

"No soy entrenador. Así que no entiendo por qué necesita que sea yo". Dice sujetando la correa de su bolso.

Se suben los tres al tren en cuanto abren las puertas dobles. Kayama revisa su móvil de pie, Yamada se apoya en un sujeta mano vertical e Izuku se sienta, todos al otro lado de la entrada.

"¡Pero eres tan genial, Yashi-kun! Puedes enfrentarte a cualquiera y gana"

"No. Gané porque me infravaloraron y tuve la ventaja de la sorpresa. Los próximos serán más precavidos y atacarán con todo".

"Creo que no lo harán". Dice Kayama sin despegarse de la pantalla. "No con esas pistolas asesinas en tu traje".

Yamada siente curiosidad y revisa desde arriba, encontrado un video del peliverde usando su traje de combate negro, desenfundando la pistola del muslo y disparando sin errar el blanco a cincuenta metros.

"¡Oh~! Tienes que decirme como consigues tan buena puntería"  
Izuku recuerda a Kurochan corriendo detrás en una carrera suicida, con ametralladora en mano apuntando al peliverde. "Práctica, mucha práctica".

El timbre que avisa el cierre se escuchó en la vagón, poco antes que el último en llegar pasara la línea de las puertas cerrándose. El recién llegado se quedó jadeando con las manos en las rodillas, recuperando el aliento tras su carrera.

Al levantar la cara Izuku siente el corazón cayendo al estómago. No puede ser. ¿Lo está siguiendo?  
Yamada nota al recién llegado. "¡Amigo!. Eres el de Educación General"

"Los… pude… alcan-zar".

Kayama se hizo la ingenua guardando el móvil. "¿Nos buscabas?". Recibiendo una rápida mirada de ceño fruncido del chico pelinegro y ojeras.

"Busco a Yamashita-kun"

Izuku se mueve nerviosos en el asiento con la culpa picando en su interior. "Mira, yo no quise ser grosero en el receso. Estuvo mal que me fuera así, también. Yo-o, te pido disculpas por eso. Pero, no me siento capaz de ayudarte. Si quieres, puedo referirte a buenos gimnasios para que entrenes~". Detiene su boca ante el chico que, para su completo horror, vuelve a inclinarse ¡En medio del vagón!. Ambos ojos verdes se abren imposiblemente en su redonda cuenca, ante la consternación que Izuku siente ¿Tanto significa para el pelinegro que el niño quirkless lo entrene?  
Las siguientes palabras sacan Izuku de su shock mental. "Soy de estudios generales. Necesito un desempeño impecable en el festival deportivo, porque quiero cambiarme a una clase de héroe. VOY A SER UN HÉROE; aun si tengo que pelear con todo el sistema que me ve en menos, por tener quirk no combativo. Eres quirkless y puedes ponerte al nivel de quirk fuertes, por eso te pido, ayúdame a hacerme más fuerte".

Izuku tan solo puede parpadear por encima de la cabeza de cabellera negra. Fue casi surrealista escuchar ese sueño lanzado a su cara con tal convicción. Aquel que seguía en una media reverencia estaba seguro que se convertiría en un héroe, algo por lo que estaba dispuesto a esforzarse más allá de su orgullo.

Tan impactado quedó, que Kayama debió golpear su hombro con el codo para hacerlo reaccionar.

"E-este~. No sé que decir ahora". Rasca su mejilla con sus pensamientos caóticos por el pedido. Por altoparlante se anuncia la estación, e Izuku salta por que necesita bajar ahí.

A trompicones salen los chicos dejando a Kayama adentro que baja más adelante, despidiendo con su mano por la ventana; sonrojada al ver el móvil por alguna razón desconocida.

Izuku busca asistencia en Yamada, pero este se encoge, tan perdido como el un suspiro mental decide ganar tiempo antes de su respuesta final. "Me parece que debemos hablar sobre esto con más calma. Si no te importa, podemos continuar en mi casa".

Sintiéndose removido de su zona de confort, los guió en silencio hasta su departamento sin pasar por la cafetería, porque ese día Makoto estaba de encargada y necesitaba hablar con Kurogiri.  
Abre la puerta de entrada siendo recibidos por gritos enojados de un niño.

"Dame mi juego ahora ¡Terminé la tarea!"

"Te faltan los ejercicios de matemáticas. Prometiste hacerlas todas antes de jugar".

"¡No me importa!". Tenko-chan se lanzó desde el sillón sobre Kurogiri, sin recordar el quirk de niebla intangible. Si no fuera por los reflejos de Izuku, Tenko-chan estaría estampado contra el suelo.

"¿Me van a explicar que sucede aquí? Tenko-chan, sabes que si no estoy, oniisan está a cargo. Y si prometiste hacer la tarea antes de jugar, la haces. No puedo estar todo el día revisando tus quehaceres. Necesito de tu ayuda".

Con el rostro mojado y rojo semiescondido en su pecho, Tenko vuelve gritar. "¡Entonces deja de ir a la escuela! Tenemos la tienda. ¡No vayas a UA! Estábamos bien antes".

Izuku se congela en el lugar. "Oh". Kurogiri se encoge de hombros de espaldas al niño en brazos. Izuku frota la cabeza de su hermanito. "Tenko-chan. Sabes que es parte de mi trabajo. Necesito salir a la oficina e ir a U.A"

"No me gusta. Te vas todo el tiempo y no juegas conmigo. Kurogiri-niisan está en la cafetería y Kurochan no está conmigo como antes".

Y no solo Tenko se veía triste. Kurogiri a pesa de no tener rasgos faciales podía ser muy transparente con su lenguaje corporal, y evidentemente no estaba feliz. Izuku siente la culpa corroer su corazón, al haber dejado toda la responsabilidad de la casa, la tiende y el cuidado del niño pequeño, en su oniisan.

"Oh, chicos". Toma los hombros de su otro hermano con el brazo libre, para abrazarlos a ambos.

"No puedo dejar la oficina, pero, intentaré tener menos horas ahí e igual en U.A. Nada de horarios extras. Y quizás, usar el tiempo libre para salir más al parque. Los tres juntos".  
Kurogiri gruñe de acuerdo. "Eso me gustaría, Izu-chan"

"Te quiero, Izu-aniki".

Tras un breve lapso de silencio Kurogiri nota las dos nuevas figuras. "Hum ¿tenemos visitas, Izu-chan?"

"¡Ah! Son amigos de la escuela. Vamos a estudiar aquí". Mira un cuadernillo con dibujos de gallinas de colores para encerrar en conjuntos según el color del ave. "Tenko-chan, termina tus deberes. Oniisan ¿terminaste tus estudios online?"

"Terminé todo. Estaba por ver un documental"

"¡No!. La televisión es mía. Quiero jugar el videojuego nuevo".

"No has terminado la tarea"

Tenko-chan golpeó el suelo con su pie antes de empujar a Kurogiri con enfado. "¡Ah!"

Ese es realmente el problema pensó Izuku al volver a separarlos, alcanzado a sujetar a Tenko por la cintura y alzarlo con el brazo, cual saco de harina. "Si te prestó mi computadora, oniisan, ¿le dejas la televisión a Tenko-chan?

"Afirmativo".

"Bien". Dejó al niño revoltoso en el suelo y sacó el aparato de la mochila. "No más peleas por el resto de la tarde"

"¡Si!". Cada uno se fue a su lugar, olvidando a los tres adolescentes de pie en el salón.

Yamada sacude su cabello rubio. "Cielos, hermano. Eso fue intenso".

Izuku sonríe. "Son buenos hermanos. Tenko-chan es enérgicos a veces y Kurogiri a tenido un día largo". Fue a la cocina para preparar té. "Soy todo oídos, señor no me presentó pero exijo favores".

Ambos chicos se sientan en la mesa del comedor, con el pelinegro levemente ruborizado. "Mi nombre es Aisawa Shouta. Soy de estudios generales". Izuku llegó con las tazas y la tetera, sirviendo a los dos. El pelinegro agradeció por la taza de té, viendo como el rubio con lentes y mascarilla también recibe una. "Quiero ser un héroe y me inscribí a UA. Hice la prueba de ingreso, pero mi quirk no me permitió una buena ejecución". Bebió de la taza, sintiendo el sutil sabor del durazno. Agradable. "Me enteré que uno puede tener un cambio de curso si tienes buena presentación en el festival deportivo". Dejó la tasa poniendo su atención en Izuku. "Tu eres quirkless y estas en 1A. Venciste a un estudiante sin un quirk fuerte con el mínimo daño. Necesito que me enseñes a hacer lo mismo". Juntó sus manos en frente, inclinando su cabeza hasta tocar la superficie lisa de la mesa en una nueva reverencia. "Por favor. Haré lo que sea".

El silencio tras esa confeción-declaración cayó pesado en la cocina.

¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Izuku sintió que movían un hombro. Era Yamada-kun que trataba de hacerlo reaccionar moviendo las manos, porque Aisawa-kun aun tenía la cabeza inclinada.

"¡Ahg! Deja de suplicar. Yo~ no voy a participar en el festival. A si que no planeo entrenar o hacer ejercicios extra".

Yamada hace un gritito. "¿Por qué? Eres el mejor de la clase.

Aisawa frunce el ceño desilusionado. "No piensas que serás capaz ¿verdad?"

"No es eso". Desestima con un gesto de mano. "Solo que no quiero ser héroe y siento que puedo estar quitando su lugar a alguien que realmente está luchando por sus sueños. Además, técnicamente soy un adulto; siento que hago trampa.".

"Pf. Tienes nuestra edad. Eso no es un problema". Dice desestimando lo último el rubio. "Pero, lo de que no quieres ser héroe es verdad. Y también creo que si tengo que luchar contra alguien que no quiere lo mismo, me voy a sentir mal".

Aisawa enfoca su mirada negra en Izuku. "Si no vas a entrenar para el festival, entonces no voy a estorbarte, ¿puedes incluirme en tu entrenamiento habitual? Hoy te vi corriendo. Te prometo seguir tu ritmo."

Izuku mira a Aisawa y suspira derrotado. "A pesar de mis mejor juicio, acepto entrenarte. Podemos hacer algo con tu régimen de entrenamiento actual para adecuarlo al mio. Puedo llevarte al dojo en el que practico y juntarnos en un gimnasio de la escuela. También puedo llevarte al gym al que voy; aunque tendré que pedir permisos adicionales al que lo administra, pero me deben algunos favores así que no estoy preocupado". Sonrió cálidamente al pelinegro.

Con su facciones relajándose, asiente. "Gracias. No se que pides a cambio, pero gracias".

Izuku sonríe dulcemente. "Ayudame con el terremoto andante de mi hermano menor. Como escucharon hace poco, no siempre tengo tiempo para pasar con mis hermanos y me facilitarías la vida si hay más ojos en Tenko-chan cuando salgamos al parque". Mueve sus dedos sobre la mesa. "También, podemos salir a entrenar mientras salgo con Tenko-chan. Antes lo hacía, pero el horario de trabajo se volvió más intenso y tuvimos que cambiar de hábitos ¿sabes?".

"¡No es justo! Yo también quiero ayuda para el festival. ¡Ayudame a mi también, Yashi-chan!". Yamada-kun dice poniendo ojos de cachorro.

"¡Está bien! Pero solo a ustedes dos. No puedo pedir permisos para más gente". Sacó un par de cuadernos del bolso. "¿Por qué no comenzamos con los estudios, Yamada-kun?"

"¡Sí! No entiendo las matemáticas. Los ejercicios me confunden y no puedo esperar a terminar todo en el horario de estudio de los viernes. Sakamata tenía razón al proponer más de un día para juntarnos y resolver dudas"

"Aisawa-kun ¿quieres unirte a nuestra sesión de estudios?"

"No tengo mis cuadernos. Los dejé en el casillero cuando me enteré que se fueron, par apoder correr sin peso". Dice desviando la mirada.

Izuku murmura entendiendo. "Tengo una copia de la guía de estudios". Va a su habitación, dejándolos con más té con durazno, volviendo con una carpeta con el material de estudio que deja sobre la mesa.

Yamada curioso revisa los papeles encontrando varios trabajos de investigación, pedidos es misma semana, completamente terminados. "Estos son para dentro de dos semanas ¿Cómo es que los tienes listo?"

El peliverde se encogió de hombros. "Tenía tiempo anoche. No me puedo permitir que se acumule trabajo".

Aisawa, que había estado prestando atención a las manos y postura del peliverde, notó que temblaban ligeramente. Agudizando la vista, recorrió el resto del cuerpo que también temblaba. Cuando conoció a Yamashita no había nada malo y al volver a verlo ese mismo día, tampoco había visto temblores. Confundido busca el origen, encontrando una gran revelación.

Se levanta de un salto de la silla asustando al otro par de adolescentes. "No jodas. ¡Estás haciendo 'silla de aire'!".

Izuku da un asentimiento tras calmar su primer instinto de levantarse en posición defensiva, debido al repentino movimiento de Aisawa-kun; mientras que Yamada-kun se mueve para encontrar el por qué del airado comentario del pelinegro. Lastima que desde su lugar era imposible ver que Izuku no tiene una silla y que por el contrario, tiene sus pies sujetos por dos correas en el suelo.

"¿Que significa eso?". Dice Yamada rascando su cabello.

Izuku, entretenido por los ojos desorbitados de Aisawa, responde feliz. "Es una técnica de entrenamiento avanzado. Donde haces como que te sientas, pero en el aire. Todo para muscular el cuerpo estando quieto".

"¿En serio puedes hacer eso? ¡Super, Yashi-kun! ¿Cómo lo aprendiste? ¿Es muy difícil?"  
"Hum. Es una técnica difícil de hacer, porque requiere de mucho entrenamiento previo. Y lo hago habitualmente, debido a que paso mucho tiempo sentado que me impide entrenar correctamente".  
"Lo haces en clase también". Dijo Aisawa como más como afirmación que una pregunta. Izuku se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera una gran cosa entrenar de esa forma. "Bien. Pero no me dejarás atrás". Apretó el puño decidido. "Algún día lo lograré también". Palabras que Aisawa Shouta esperaba se hicieran realidad antes de llegar al segundo año.

* * *

**Continua...** en la segunda mitad que subo el jueves o el viernes XD

()()

(n.n)


	26. Capítulo 24: Parte 2

**N.A:** Segunda parte. Culpen a Naomasa por la tardanza Se robó el escrito amenazando con no devolverlo si no permitía su aparición

¡Cuatro capítulos para el festival deportivo! ¿Están tan emocionados como yo? n.n

.

* * *

Capitulo 24: Parte 2

.

Tsukauchi Naomasa estaba terminando de cocinar mientras que su hermana Makoto dejaba puesta la mesa con los cubiertos, vasos y demás cosas para una cena de ocho. Los Kuroda, Yamashita y Reiko-san venían a cenar. Y después, jugarían una partida de poker.

El objetivo inicialmente fue reunirse una vez a la semana y compartir vivencias para ponerse al corriente, pese a son amigos y que viven en el mismo edificio, cada uno tiene diferentes labores diarias, siendo difícil hacer coincidir lugares y horarios. De esa forma se concertaron las cenas, que rápidamente derivaron en la previa para que, una vez acostado Tenko-chan, comenzaran las rondas de juegos de cartas.

Nueva costumbre que curiosamente tenía otro divertimento inesperado: ver los problemas que Tsukaushi Naomasa tenía para blufear. Con su quirk percepción de mentiras, cuyo efecto secundario era impedirle al policía decir mentiras o incluso, alargar demasiado la verdad, provocando dolores de cabeza, nauseas y, el caso más extremo, inconsciencia.

Pese a ese único evento, que dejó a todos preocupados por un Naomasa desmayado al tratar de decir que tenía como jugada un 'poker', cuando en realidad tenía un 'doble par, continuaron realizando la rutina varias semanas. Sin que el policía lograra ganar una sola ronda.

Cualquier otro se abría rendido, pero no Naomasa. Que comenzó a tomar el juego como un entrenamiento para desarrollar su poder. Su meta era convertirse en detective y poseía un quirk que detectaba las mentiras, ¿pero era suficiente? No. Necesitaba mejorar en identificar las sutilezas, las medias verdades y el blufeo, sin revelar que sabía cuando le mentían.

Por eso, dejaba ser convertido en un desastre al final de la noche.

"Me duele la cabeza". Murmura apoyando su frente en la fría mesa del comedor, habilitada p2ara el juego. "Y tengo mareo

Kurochan resopla revolviendo el mazo de cartas. "Eres terrible en el poker. Mejor ríndete antes de vomitar"

"¡Nunca! Un día voy a descubrir las mentiras de Kasuya-san, Reiko-san y Kurochan. Entonces ¡La victoria será mía!". Pese al dolor, levanta el brazo con energía convicción, como símbolo de victoria.

Izuku reaparece desde la cocina con Kurogiri al lado. "Eso es casi imposible. Son muy buenos mentirosos"

Kasuya, sentada a pocos puestos del policía, menea su cabellera rubia por su espalda en actitud arrogante. "Es parte de mi encanto".

Al lado de ella, Reiko-san bebe de su copa de vino. "En las partes al margen de la ley es una herramienta de supervivencia. O lo haces bien o te matan. Nunca nos ganarás, sargento".

"Es un don natural para mi". Se encoje de hombros el gato negro residente, siendo su turno de ser el diler, repartiendo a todos las cartas.

Naomasa cree que estaba más ligado a su cuerpo cibernético que a algo realmente propio del animal infernal. "No soy tan malo jugando". Se queja realizando la 'primera apuesta ciega' desembozando un billete. Fue Kurochan quien se quejó durante la primera noche de juego que sin dinero real, no era poker; siendo aceptado con prontitud por las dos mujeres del grupo que convencieron a los demás.

Otra razón para que Naomasa llore su pésima suerte en el juego

Kasuya hace la segunda apuesta, la ciega grande. Reiko-san, siendo la primera de la ronda, ve sus dos cartas e iguala, dejando que Sato-san recoja sus cartas pensativo. "No lo sé. Creí que a lo menos deberías haber ganado al jefe. Pero aquí él al menos puede mantenerse". El ex ladrón aumenta la apuesta.

Siendo el turno de Kurogiri que entrecierra los ojos. "Izu-chan aprende rápido. Bastó con un par de manos para poder ganar". Decide retirarse.

Con su hermano abandonando, Izuku continua aumentando la apuesta. "No es tan difícil. Solo debes confiar en como juegas y no en el juego en sí. Las cartas son lo de menos".

"Dice el pequeño alevín. Mejor concéntrense en el juego o los voy a masacrar, otra vez". Kurochan revisa su juego e iguala; dejando el turno para que Naomasa revise sus cartas por primera vez, siendo observado por todos de maneras más o menos disimuladas. Su propia hermana, al no permitirsele participar, lo observa al lado de las otras dos jugadoras que entablan una discusión de chicas.

Tiene un '5 de diamante' y un '10 de pica'. No están mal para la primera ronda. Debe tener cuidado con Sato, Izuku y Kurochan, que apostaron mayores cantidades a sus juegos que las chicas. Decidido de su siguiente movimiento toma otro billete. " 'Igualo'. Estoy seguro que esta vez voy a ganar"

"No lo creo, Tsukauchi-san, 'Igualo' ". Dice Kasuya.

Con la segunda ronda en juego, Kurochan da vuelta tres de las cartas comunitarias, revelando 'K de trébol', '5 de trébol' y '4 de trébol'.

Naomasa se apoya en la silla mostrando confianza activando su quirk."¿No crees que tenga buenas cartas? Estoy seguro que tengo mejor juego que el tuyo"

"No lo creo". Ella está mintiendo.

La siguiente es Reiko que iguala y Sato, se retira; siendo el turno de Izuku que vuelve a aumentar sin levantar sus propias cartas, seguro de su memoria. Tomando en su lugar el vaso de jugo.

Naomasa junta sus manos sobre la mesa preparándose mentalmente para el 'primer intento': intercalar palabras. "Izuku-kun, no te ves nervioso de consultar tus cartas. Debe ser genial tener tan buena memoria cuando estudias. Seguro que lo recuerdas todo bien. Te daría una buena mano de cinco dedos si consigues tener una buena calificación en tu próximo examen". No debe hacer preguntas obvias. Leyó en un análisis del estafador que se puede sugestionar a las personas, usando palabras parecidas al resultado que se desea provocar en la víctima. Era un buen momento para ponerlo en práctica, intentando detectar una mentira al descolocar la mente del adversario sutilmente.

"Gracias por los buenos deseos. Y si quieres saber sobre mi mano. Sea buena o sea mala es relativo, porque depende del juego de los demás". Dice sonriendo detrás de su vaso, entendiendo la táctica de Naomasa.

El quirk de Naomasa no puede definir el estado del juego de Izuku, por lo que busca hacer hablar al siguiente jugador. "¿Cómo han sido las rondas nocturnas, Kurochan? He odio que se están desplazando los delitos graves al centro de la ciudad. En mi departamento están doblando o triplicando las dotaciones por ronda".

El gato negro revisa sus cartas con calma. "Nada del otro mundo. El área está despejada. 'Aumento' al doblo la apuesta". Dice subiendo y bajando las cejas a Naomasa, que revisa su propio juego.

'Apenas tengo un 'par de 5'. Apostaron fuerte desde el comienzo; podrían tener pares en sus manos, y ahora tengan tríos con la cartas de la mesa; por eso están tan confiados. Puedo seguir y continuar las apuestas fingiendo que tengo un mejor juego para forzarlos a retirarse'. Trata de aguantar la puntada de dolor entre los ojos respirando acompasadamente. Respira profundo y vuelve a activar su quirk. Siguiente estrategia, hacerlos rendirse. "Aumento". 'Tranquilo. Faltan dos rondas más. Aun puedo repuntar'. "¿Entonces, Kasuya-kun, continuas?

Kasuya resopla. "Me retiro". Kurochan vuelve a voltear una carta boca abajo mostrando un '5 de corazón'. Kasuya mueve la cabeza. "Este no era mi juego, mis cartas eran malas".

"Tampoco el mio". Dice Reiko dejando sus cartas. "Me retiro"

Kurochan asiente con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Bien. Quedamos nosotros tres pequeño Zuku-chan, Nao-kun".

Naomasa respira más tranquilo con su ahora 'trío de 5'; o al menos hasta que Izuku 'aumenta' hasta el máximo de la apuesta. ¿Que carajos tiene de juego?. "Realmente estas muy seguros y aun falta una carta. ¿Tanta fe tienes en tus cartas?". ¿Tendrán algo mejor que un trío de 5?.

Izuku sonríe rodeado de aura oscura. "Tengo una buena mano".

'Rayos. Si Izuku-kun cree realmente que es una buena jugada, no está mintiendo. Tampoco duda que podamos tener otra jugada mejor'.

"No es el único con buena jugada. 'Igualo' ". Kurochan rasca su mentón indolente.

Volviendo a ser su turno, Naomasa muerde su labio por dentro de la boca, nervioso. No siente vacilación en ninguno de sus dos oponentes. Están convencidos que tienen el juego ganado. Observa sus cartas y piensa. ¿Que opciones hay en la mesa? Lo único que puede ser mejor que su jugada viendo las cartas de la mesa era un 'trío de K' o una 'Full house' (Con una 'K' y un '5' en mano, hacer un trío de 5 y un par de K), y solo uno de ellos puede tener esa mano; otras opciones era tener mejores pares como de 'As', 'Q', 'J', '10', '9','8', '7','6'; que esperan una última carta para tener mejor posición que mi juego. Aunque dudaba que estuviesen tan cómodos si aún esperan una última carta para asegurar su juego. Con seguridad dice. "Aumento al doble".

Kurochan silba por lo bajo. "Eso fue fuerte. No lo esperaba de ti Naomasa. Debes tener muy buenas cartas para estar tan convencido". Gira la última carta, 'As de corazón'.

'¡Mierda! No, no, no~. Si uno de ellos tiene un 'par de As' estoy frito. ¡No puede ser!'

Observa tratando de encontrar alguna muestra de incomodidad de parte del peliverde, que se ve muy tranquilo. "¿Qué piensas, Izuku-kun? ¿Puedes mejorar tu juego?"

"No. Mi juego estaba bien desde la ronda anterior. 'Aumento' la apuesta". Dice colocando el monto máximo.

¡Esa era una mentira! No puede tener mejor juego que un 'trío de As'. Y sin embargo, ¡No puede sentir la mentira!. Su quirk no detecta nada disonante con aquella declaración. Maldición, está blufeando descaradamente ¿O tiene el 'Full house' desde el comienzo?

Kurochan mira seriamente sus cartas. "Se pusieron rudos los dos. 'Paso', quiero ver primero tu jugada Nao-kun".

No sabía que hacer. Estaba más que asustado por no saber qué estaba pensando Izuku. ¿Apostaría todo ese dinero en algo tan incierto?. Apenas y podía mantener su rostro serio entre la inseguridad de su juego, el uso de su peculiaridad y el tirón que le advertía estar rozando el límite de la verdad, si decidía continuar inseguro de su jugada. Inspira profundo. "Me 'retiro' ".

Kurochan sonríe diabólicamente. "Vaya, Nao-chan, no creí que llegaras tan lejos. Me da curiosidad conocer tus cartas". Deja sus cartas en la mesa boca abajo. "Pero no quiero perder mi dinero. Me retiro".

"Yo gano". Izuku sonríe feliz llevándose el pozo acumulado.

Kurogiri se acrca con una taza de té. "Hm~. Izu-chan. ¿Nos muestras tus cartas?"

"¡Oh! ¿Tienes curiosidad Kurogiri-oniisan?". Recoge las cartas mostrando su juego: 'par de 4'. Con el primer 4 en la mesa tenía un trío.

Naomasa no lo podía creer. "¡Pensé que tenías un 'trío de K' o Full House!"

Izuku se encoge de hombros. "Las cartas en la mesa eran malas, con excepción de la K y el As del final. Tuve suerte que saliera el 4 en la segunda vuelta.

Naomasa apoya la frente en la mesa agarrándose el cabello. "Estuve tan cerca. Pude haber ganado ¡Tenía mejor juego!".

Revisando su reloj, Sato-san recoge la baraja antes de guardarla. Es tarde y alguien tiene que trabajar al día siguiente. "No creíste en ti mismo y caíste en la mentira del jefe. Mejor suerte para la próxima".

Rápidamente guardaron y limpiaron todo, despidiéndose de un decaído Naomasa, que se acostó poco después pensando en que estuvo tan cerca de la victoria.

.

Aisawa Shouta no sabía qué esperar de Yamashita-san. Había escuchado muchos rumores que decían que era en realidad un mutante con fuerza descomunal y que fingía ser quirkless para impresionar. Otros, aseguraban que en realidad era un experimento el gobierno que intentaba dar poder a los quirkless, para incorporalos de manera igualitaria a la sociedad.

En cuanto a así mismo, pensó que el chico se vengaría de lo mal que fue tratado y estaba preparado para ser humillado por el niño que culpó bajo pretextos erróneos, resistiendo todo lo que preparara el peliverde, con el fin de alcanzar su objetivo de convertirse en 'Heroe'. Y no obstante, ninguna de sus más extravagantes ideas se realizó. Yamashita-kun era amable y atento. Explicando paso a paso los movimientos para ejercitar sin lesionarse, siendo fácilmente seguidos. Incluso por el estridente de Yamada-kun, que tenía aspecto de sonámbulo por ser obligado a iniciar el entrenamiento a las cinco de la mañana.

Fueron advertidos con un mensaje la noche anterior y despertados ese sábado por su nuevo instructor extracurricular. Ninguno de los dos adolescentes pronunció una queja por la hora temprana o lo extenuante de la práctica al notar las ojeras bajo los ojos verdes. Era evidente que durmió poco y no querían quedar como unos completos desagradecidos ante el esfuerzo que Yamashita estaba haciendo.

Terminando el calentamiento y elongación inicial, Izuku aplaudió dos veces. "Está bien. Es hora de comenzar el con el circuito".

Comenzaron con la ronda de calistenia en una plaza cercana al centro de la ciudad. Trotes en el lugar; saltos mezclados con sentadillas; manos al piso alternando las rodillas al pecho; planchas; vuelta trotar y continua rel cinco cinco veces. Trote a media velocidad por la plaza hasta el basural de Dagoba. Saltar por obstáculos y hacer pesas. Trotar hasta la plaza y rehacer el circuito dos veces.

Ya al terminar Yamada se desploma en el suelo exhausto. "No puedo más. Respirar duele.

Shouta no estaba mucho mejor, con las piernas temblando apenas manteniendo su figura encorvada de pie. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Yamada? No vas a mantener tu lugar en 1-A. Varios de mis compañeros buscan ganar el festival, apuntando a los estudiantes de heroicidad más débiles para derrotarlos".

"Aun queda tiempo para mejorar. No nos presionemos hasta morir ahora". Jadea el rubio libre de su mascarilla de volumen ajustable. Izuku decidió que era mejor para la respiración del rubio.

"Es medio día". Dice el malvado instructor secando su frente con un paño, totalmente recuperado de la actividad. "Kurogiri debe estar por traer a Tenko-chan".

Al levantar la vista, Shouta ve al par recién mencionado llegando hasta donde estaban ellos. No sabe de donde salieron, porque apenas segundos antes estaban completamente solos.

"Oniisan, Tenko-chan, al fin llegaron. ¿A donde quieren ir?"

Kurogiri, vestido con si habitual ropa de camisa, corbata, chaleco y pantalones de vestir, acompaña a un pequeño Shimura Tenko vestido con remera y pantalones cortos en tonos azules.

Tenko señala a los juegos. "Quiero ir al resbalín, por favor".

"Entonces vamos".

Dejando que los hermanos alejarse por varios metros, Yamada se acerca al oído de Shouta para susurrar. "¿Crees que hemos terminado de entrenar? Digo, ahora nos toca cuidar al hermanito de Yashi-kun"

"Puede que Yamashita-kun esté dándonos un respiro. Recuerda que mandó un horario de entrenamiento en le mensaje de anoche, en donde teníamos que hacer tiempo hasta las cinco de la tarde. Mejor usamos este tiempo para descansar antes del siguiente circuito".

Yamada Hisashi abrió la boca en exasperada expresión, con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo por los costados de sus ojos.

Shota enarca una ceja volviendo su atención al trío que se acercaba a los juegos.

El lugar era un espacio despejado, con arena por todas partes y cual isla en el mar, el complejo de juegos de metal se alzaba colorido. Tenko subía por las escaleras para llegar al inicio del resbalín, deslizándose con los brazos abiertos. Yamashita-kun grita dando indicaciones, con su hermano de quirk nebuloso tomando fotografías con su móvil.

Decidiendo tomar un descanso se mueve hasta llegar a unas bancas, tomando de su pequeña mochila una botella de agua.

"El verano está comenzando. Espero que lleguen las vacaciones pronto para poder aumentar el entrenamiento".

Tiene una meta que alcanzar, y el primer paso es ingresar en uno de los dos cursos de héroes.

"¡Aisawa-kun! Es hora de continuar"

Shouta se recupera de sus reflexiones notando que Yamada estaba al lado del peliverde, que sostiene al niño en brazos. Acercándose pregunta curioso.

"¿Donde está su hermano mayor?"

"Fue a dar una vuelta por las tiendas. Dijo que quería preguntar por un libro". Izuku camina hasta una barra de monos. "Vamos a continuar con los ejercicios usando los juegos". Levanta a Tenko que ríe divertido. "¿Quieres ayudar contando, Tenko-chan?"

"¡Sí, aniki!"

Izuku acomoda al niño en lo alto de la barra de monos, asiéndose con sus dos manos y comenzar a levantar el cuerpo, con cada subida Tenko contaba hasta llegar a diez. Lo siguiente fue invertir el cuerpo usando las manos como apoyo para acomodar las piernas por entre medio de las barras horizontales, permitiendo colgar el cuerpo flexionando las rodillas. En esta posición Izuku hace abdominales hasta llegar a sesenta, bajando otra vez.

"Bien chicos, es su turno. Y sean coordinados, para que Tenko-chan cuente bien". Termina muy animado.

.

Shouta y Yamada continuaron con los ejercicios que les fueron impuestos, siendo acompañados por Izuku, cambiando por las diferentes estructuras de metal.

Debía admitir que estaba gratamente sorprendido por la tenacidad e ambos. Lo usual para los estudiantes era trabajar menos en sus cuerpos y más con sus quirk, dejando de lado muchas horas de fortalecimiento muscular. Y a pesar de ellos, tanto el estudiante de heroísmo como el de estudios generales, continuaban sus indicaciones hasta quedar exhaustos.

Iba a dejar su siguiente idea para más adelante, porque no creía en realizar esfuerzos extras por un par de adolescentes que se rendirían pronto.

Era agradable saberse equivocado.

"Tenko-chan, nos vamos. ¿Te llevo en los hombros para el viaje? Podemos conseguir un poco de helado como postre". Ignora a los dos adolescentes desmadejados en favor de tomar al pequeño.

"¡Sí! Eres el mejor, aniki". Se acomoda en los hombros de Izuku.

"Vamos chico. Iremos a almorzar"

Shouta se levanta apenas. "No tengo dinero para gastar en comida".

Hisashi niega sin despegar su espalda del cómodo suelo. "Estoy quebrado. Y no tengo fuerzas. Moriré aquí". Su alma brillando etérea al salir por su boca.

"¿Son zombis como los del video juego, aniki?"

"No. Están cansados". Revisa el móvil consultando la hora, 2:30pm. "Y no se preocupen por el dinero, hoy invito yo. Anoche gane en el poker"

"¡Aniki ganó mucho dinero!"

Rregresa el alma al cuerpo de Hisashi, incorporándose renovado."¿Poker? Fuiste a apostar, Yashi-kun?"

"¿No es eso ilegal?". Cuestiona Shouta.

"No lo es si lo haces con tu familia". Responde feliz Izuku. "¿Que quieren comer?

Shouta murmura. "Algo barato".

"¡Quiero carne!". Dice Hisashi recuperando su entusiasmo acostumbrado.

Tenko comienza a rebotar en los hombros de Izuku. "¡Carne! ¡carne!"

"Entonces será carne"

.

Tras el almuerzo y el helado de Tenko-chan, Izuku los llevó al último lugar de la lista de entrenamiento para ese día.

"Para terminar por hoy, vamos a hacer algo de lucha".

Frente a los dos adolescentes se alzaba el Gym de la policía de la ciudad de Musutafu.

"Hum~, Yashi-kun. No creo que nos permitan entrar. Es un lugar donde se paga caro paro la matrícula. ¿no?"

"No se preocupen. Les conseguí dos inscripciones gratuitas".

Shouta entra con pasos vacilantes, viendo a muchos oficiales de policía a media camino con sus uniformes, preparándose para quemar energía o para salir, tras cambiarse.

Yamashita-kun baja a Tenko-chan dejándolo al cuidado del par, se acerca hasta la recepcionista, una mujer atractiva con marcados músculos, saludándola como si fueran amigos.

"Hola Chiho-san. ¿Todo bien con el levantamiento de pesas?"

"Hola Izuku-kun. ¡Sí! Estoy a punto de romper mi propia marca personal. Eso está varios kilos por encima de la competencia. Si sigo así, podré ganar la competencia el siguiente campeonato"

"¡Eso es genial! Espero poder ver la competencia cuando ocurra"

"No te preocupes. Avisaré a todos en el gym. Por cierto, Dayo-san me avisó de tus amigos. Aquí tengo sus credenciales de membresía y llaves para los casilleros"

"Gracias, Chiho-san. Nos vemos a la salida. Se me ocurrió otro movimiento especial para tu quirk"

"¡Eres el mejor, Izuku-ku!"

Vuelve con los objetos que entrega a cada uno de los nuevos propietarios. "Pueden venir aquí después de clases, siempre y cuando no perjudique las sesiones de entrenamiento que voy a entregarles, tengas hechas sus tareas escolares y no se lesionen".

Shouta revisa la credencial, que incluye su nombre, recinto educacional al que asiste e incluso ¡una fotografía de perfil! ¿Donde la consiguió Yamashita-kun?. El peliverde vuelve a moverse esquivando asistentes y saludando a otros tanto hasta llegar a un ring en el fondo; a lo que Shouta y Yamada lo persiguen, ansiosos al no sentirse parte del lugar.

Dentro del ring un hombre de mediana edad con quirk tipo panera negra saluda al peliverde. Mismo que los presenta con una amable sonrisa. "Chicos, este es Dayo-san. Será su instructor en lucha grecoromana, defensa personal tipo militar y boxeo. Espero que den lo mejor, porque me costó convenserlo."

Dayo-san fija sus pupilas verticales en los dos adolescentes, mostrando sus colmillos, asustando a los futuros héroes. "Encantado. Espero verlos todos los días para practicar"

Aisawa Shouta no sabía qué esperar de Yamashita-san. Había escuchado muchos rumores como que era un mutante con fuerza descomunal o experimento el gobierno. También pensó que se vengaría de manera humillante. No obstante, ninguna de sus más extravagantes ideas se realizó. Yamashita-kun era amable y atento.

Pero también era un completo demonio. Su entrenamiento infernal estaba por comenzar, lo anterior fue solo el leve descenso a las profundidades del averno.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	27. Capítulo 25: Suspendido

**N.A: ** 'El humano pone, dios dispone, llega el diablo y todo descompone', x.x Así siento este capítulo. Quería llegar hasta el fin de las vacaciones de verano pasando por el cumpleaños de Izuku y publicar el sábado, pero noo~, Hizashi aprendió de Naomasa y se llevó el foco de atención. Sekishiro hace destrozos y Nemuri poco a poco, busca protagonismo.

Ahora, ¡**responder review**! no hago esto desde el cap 23 así que va a ser largo. Lo comparanza el tamaño del capítulo ¡Más de 12k! ;P

* * *

**Makenshikumo:** ¡Kan es épico, siempre! lo veras a continuación. En cuanto al entrenamiento, no pensaba hacer demasiado, pero al saber que te gustaría saber como les va alargue las escenas de entrenamiento hasta el festival deportivo ¡Los tres amigos tendrán más compañeros de práctica pronto!

**A:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos de cumpleaños. Realmente me alegraste el día. \\(n.n)/ Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Tiene un poco de todo.

**Yurico-ChunLi:** ¡Que bueno que te guste tanto! admito que solo comencé como una forma de recuperar las ganas de escribir y que, en un comienzo, iba a ser más corta. Pero comentarios como el tuyo hicieron posible llegar hasta aquí.

**Alfredomotenai:** Sobre Nemuri ¡Viste en el interior de mi mente! o.o Si sigues haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, ¡todos van a descubrir mis tortuosas ideas! OMG Fuera de bromas, me encantó que alguien notara esa sutileza y me lo dijera. Temí que pasara completamente inadvertida. Porque tampoco nadie comentó del por qué Ectoplasm tiene sus piernas (canon: pierde en una pelea ambas piernas) o el uso casi aleatorio de los sufijos. Sí me dijeron que Kurogiri es un nomu en el canon, pensando que no lo sabía **Gracias por notar algo que parece fugaz, significa que realmente estás dentro de la historia. **

**Y.D.L:** ¡Hola otra vez! Casi lloré con tu comentario ¡Pensé que a nadie le gustó ese tipo de humor! por eso no he hecho más, salvo un par de apariciones de ambos kuro. Y ahora estoy atorada con avanzar la trama y llegar al cap 28 con el festival deportivo, como meta personal. ¡Pero no temas! pensaré en más momentos kuro's ;P. En cuanto a las ideas ¡No te preocupes! tengo TODO el festival listo ¡Va ser genial! Con más acción y momentos divertidos/épico que en el canon. Te cuento que el arco durará 10 capítulos OMG Espero verte en alguno de ellos para saber tu opinión. ;)

* * *

**ANUNCIO: **¿Me pueden decir que tipo de quirk tendrían? Necesito algunas ideas para más adelante y quiero involucrar a los/las lectores. Sorpresas más adelante ;P

.

* * *

**Capitulo 25: Suspendido**

**...**

La sangre se esparce por los asientos del automóvil. El cuerpo de la joven adolescente queda desmadejado, con el cabello marrón revuelto y ropa desarreglada. La mortal herida en el vientre dejando ver el ácido del estómago. Cinco puñaladas en el pecho, terminaban de completar los orificios sangrantes por donde la vida se escapó.

La mano ejecutora, temblando daba los trazos finales de su mensaje. Ladridos agudos de un perro suena cerca, provocando su huida en medio de la noche

Quietud rodea la triste escena hasta que una segunda figura aparece poco después, paseando un perro chihuahua, que no deja de jalar la correa hasta el automóvil.

"¿Pero que demonios?". El hombre saca su móvil para llamar a emergencias, sin despegar sus ojos de las letras rojas en el parabrisas.

_'Muerte a la policía'_

**...**

El jefe de policías Tsurugamae Kenji quería llegar a la estación y ser informado del caso de homicidio durante las primeras horas de la madrugada, no ser atacado metafóricamente por cada agente en la estación. Todos estaban nerviosos de los mensajes que el 'cegador' estaba dejando, temiendo ser los siguientes en toparse con el asesino.

Acomodado en su escritorio suspira, pensando en el circo que armarán los medios de comunicación en las siguientes horas.

"Necesito más información del ese psicópata". Toma le teléfono de la oficina y marca. "Hola, Soy Tsurugamae. ¿Te enteraste? Guau".

"Por supuesto. Fui informado poco después de ser atendida la llamada de emergencias. Mis chicos llegaron antes que tus chicos a la escena. Deberías hacer algo al respecto"

Rasca por encima de la oreja de perro con molestia. "No deberías haber sido llamado antes que yo"

"Es lo que gano por haber sido jefe de policías por tanto tiempo. Tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes, en cada precinto"

"Ni que lo diga, Kudai-san". Kenji abre el cajón del escritorio en busca de un lápiz y un block de notas. "¿Pudiste encontrar algo?".

"Mucha evidencia en realidad. En en las uñas de la víctima había piel, sangre e incluso cabellos. Ella se defendió de su agresor con violencia. Supongo que por eso las puñaladas. El perpetrador era un novato".

Kenji siente que se relajan sus hombros liberando tensión. "Entonces, no fue el 'cegador'. Es otro caso de homicidio". Sentimiento que tiene corta duración por las siguientes palabras del anterior jefe de policías.

"No estaría tan seguro. Puse a mi gente a investigar a la víctima, parece que era hostigada por muchos de sus conocidos, incluso tiene registros de violencia doméstica"

"Eso no es para inquietarse. Lamentablemente, hay muchos casos parecidos".

"¿Cuantas de esas víctimas era quirkless?"

Kenji deja el bolígrafo en la mesa. "¿Me estás diciendo que es 'discriminación quirkless'?"

"Hum. La investigación en DIKA aun es preliminar y no es aceptada como oficial aún. Pero tal parece que sí".

Frunce el ceño arrugando la piel sobre el hocico hasta las perrunas fosas nasales. "Esto no va a sentar bien a los políticos. Sobre todo con todo ese revuelo en el parlamento, por las modificaciones a las leyes quirkless".

"En efecto. Esto va a remecer el bote. No me sorprendería si sale una ley con el nombre de la víctima de anoche".

"Voy a apresurar el análisis de la escena para corroborar tu información. Quiero dejar a mi gente y a lo civiles seguros de que no es obra del cegador, lo antes posible".

"Suerte con eso, Tsurugamae-kun, la necesitarás. Hasta la próxima".

Kenji deja el aparato sonando en su mano tras la llamada terminada.¿Que quiso decir Kudai-san?  
Las palabras finales del hombre mayor dejaron un terrible presentimiento

**...**

Su presentimeinto del entrenamiento fue correcta. Era aun infierno. Sus músculos estaban constantemente adoloridos y su piel cubierta por moretones de diferentes colores, mostrando sus estados de curación.

"¡Vamos! Un villano no esperará a que se recuperen para asestar el siguiente puñetazo". Dayo-san lo miraba desde su imponente altura con sus pupilas alargadas.

Fuera del ring Yamada, ahora conocido como Hizashi-kun por la cantidad de tiempo que compartieron agonizando juntos, jadeaba tratando de recuperase para su siguiente turno.

Ese día tocaba entrenamiento de boxeo y Shouta había sido golpeado sin parar durante tres minutos, obligado a la defensa apoyado en las cuerdas.

"¿Cuanto tiempo más vas a estar mirándome pensativo? ¡Ataca!"

Apretando los puños dentro de los voluminosos guantes blancos, Shouta prepara su postura avanzando con cuidado. Paso a paso. Cuando está a una distancia favorable dispara una finta. Debe tener cuidado por el largo del brazo de Dayo-san, que fácilmente puede acortar la distancia y golpear antes que el mismo se pueda acercar. Entrenamiento en desventaja lo llamó el hombre pantera.

Dayo-san se aparta con gracia de la finta, abriendo un poco la guardia dejando su costado abierto; momento que Shouta intenta aprovechar, siendo interceptado por el codo del adulto.

"Muy lento". El guante rojo conecta contra la cara de Shouta. Estrellas amarillas brillan en su visión mientras cae a la lona, envuelto en oscuridad.

"¡Sho-kun!". Hizashi pasa por en medio de las cuerdas preocupado por su amigo. "Sho-kun, vamos. Soloe sun golpe. ¡No vayas a la luz!"

Dayo-san niega con la cabeza retirando los guantes de boxeo. "Calmate, joven Yamada. Deja que se recupere. No fue un golpe tan fuerte".

Shouta estaba en desacuerdo. "Creo que tengo una conmoción cerebral leve".

La pantera se encoge de hombros indolente. "Con mayor quédate descansando en la lona. Yamada-kun, es tu turno. Fuera del ring, practica tus movimientos, voy a evaluarlos".

Shota pudo sentir el estremeciendo en el rubio. Dayo-san era estricto en las prácticas, mucho más para perfeccionar los movimientos básicos y Hizashi no era un practicante modelo. Con sus quirk a distancia, no dedicó esfuerzos en la parte física de su educación escolar, teniendo muchos problemas de coordinación y memorización de las rutinas.

Una vez afuera abre las piernas en una postura donde baja el centro de gravedad de las caderas, levanta los puños a la altura del mentón. Alterna cinco jab directos por cada brazo; cuatro golpes curvos laterales; seis directos y por último el uppercut, rotando las caderas para darle al gancho ascendente la fuerza necesaria.

"Mal. Todo mal. Sigues colocado mal los pies. Vuelve a inicio". Dayo-san patea con poca suavidad los pies chuecos de Hizashi. "Jab directos, mejora la altura de los codos. 1, 2, 3, 4; Crochet, ¡no bajes la guardia del otro brazo!, puño en la barbilla. Otra vez directos; mejor. Y el uppercut, tienes bien las caderas pero el resto es un desastre. Separas de más las piernas cuando debes cambiar la posición del pie. Revisa los codos. ¡Golpea con fuerza!".

Hizashi estaba contento. Sintió el cambio en la fuerza de los movimientos. ¡Podía dar bien los golpes!. "¡Mira, Sho-kun! Lo logré".

Shouta sonríe con suavidad ante el aumento repentino en la moral Hizashi. Estaba semirecostado en los codos tratando de estirarse, probando su estado y que no terminaría cayendo, o pero, vomitando, cuando se levantara por completo.

"Bien hecho, Yamada-kun". Aprueba Dayo-san colocándose otro guantes de práctica, diseñados para recibir golpes. " Ahora, dame diez rondas"

Parte del brillo en Hizashi se desvenase. "¿Diez?"

"Si lo haces bien, puedes descansar un rato". Dice mostrando su colmillos blancos.

Shouta decide quedarse donde estaba, mirando apaciblemente como Hizashi era amonestado con cada golpe fuera de forma hasta terminar.

"Mejoras, Yamada-kun. Ve a la bolsa de velocidad y practica tus golpes rápidos. Lo mismo para ti, Aisawa-kun. Suficiente descanso".

Shouta se levanta con más cuidado del habitual, saliendo del ring hasta donde Hizashi esperaba frente a las bolsas negras para practicar.

"¿Estas bien? Dayo-san te golpeó duro"

"Estoy bien. Descansar ayudo". Dice acomodando las vendas sobre los nudillos.

"Al menos resistes más que yo, Sho-kun. Cada vez que lo enfrento, caigo antes de un minuto. Esquivo FATAL". Hizashi pone una mueca al perder el control de su quirk. Por suerte hay poca gente y fue solo una palabra. No hay daño. "Antes de comenzar con el boxeo, pensaba que los puñetazos solo podían herir. Ya sabes, moretones y ojos negros. No sabía que recibir golpes pueda cansar tanto".

"Los músculos son golpeados reiterativamente. Además del dolor, se van resintiendo". Golpea con rapidez el saco negro, casi sin pensar, cayendo en el movimiento con comodidad. "Lo que no me había puesto a pensar era que me doliera la cabeza después de golpear el saco de boxeo".

"¿El grande? Eso también me pasó. Investigué en linea. Al final fue porque apreté los dientes y contuve al respiración muchas veces. A lo que aun no me acostumbro, es al dolor en las manos".

"Sigues haciendo más el movimiento. SI no tienes cuidado, te vas a las lastimar seriamente".

Hizashi asiente y al mirar hacia la puerta se detiene con ojos abiertos. "¡Mira, Sho-kun! Es Yashi-kun. ¿Nos acompañará a entrenar?"

Shouta gira la cabeza observando al peliverde. "No lo creo". La rigidez en los hombros y el ceño fruncido era visible pese ala distancia. "Creo que está enojado". Busca a Dayo-san para ver si va a a hablar con Yamada-kun, pero el entrenador está revisando los movimientos de otra persona.

En tanto, Yamashita-kun fue a dejar sus cosas y cambiarse, dirigiéndose a donde cuelgan los pesados sacos de arena.

Coloca un protector bucal blanco entre los dientes y mueve sus manos con cuidado, para destensar los tendones, antes de colocar los guantes rojos, golpeando ambas partes abultadas. Con intensidad se enfoca en la superficie anaranjada e inicia los golpes. Poco a poco sus jabs van adquiriendo velocidad y fuerza, moviendo el saco.

"Mira eso. Es muy coordinado. Su postura es perfecta. ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que a estado practicando, Sho-kun?"

Encogiéndose de hombros Shouta no despega sos negra mirada. No solo era la técnica, sino la fuerza detrás de cada movimiento; la seguridad; la concentración. Alternando entre los diferentes golpes que Hizashi practicó antes: jab directos, crochet y uppercut. Pero tras unos minutos comenzó a intercalar con otros.

No paró hasta estar todo sudado y jadeando.

"Mierda. Realmente es una cosa, Yashi-kun"

"Parece que Dayo-san va a hablar con él"

"Caminan hasta el ring. ¡Van a pelear!". Hizashi deja de golpear el pequeño saco negreo sobre la cabeza, deteniendo la práctica de Shouta al tomar su antebrazo. "¡Vamos a ver de cerca!"

"Dayo-san se va a enojar". Dice poniendo poca resistencia ante el exaltado rubio, también interesado por ver el encuentro.

"Le decimos que paramos para aprender".

Juntos se acercan hasta las cuerdas viendo a ambos oponentes comienzan con una serie de golpes leves, tanteando el terreno.

Yamashita-kun salta suavemente con los pies juntos dando jabs rápidos, acercándose a Dayo-san.

"Estas animado hoy, chibichan. ¿Quieres descargar energía? ¿Pasó algo importante en la oficina?"

Yamashita-kun gruñe molesto. "No quiero hablar d e eso ahora". Cambia el movimiento de pies por saltos intercalados y dando un paso adelante, quedando a escasos centímetros del adulto. Da una serie de golpes rápidos.

Shouta abre los ojos. "Está usando su menor altura para atacar la zona abdominal con mayor comodidad. Dayo-san debe abrir un poco su defensa para resistir los golpes".

Otro cambio en los pies de Yamashita-kun, permitiendo que salte al costado izquierdo del hombre pantera, intentando sobrepasar la defensa de los brazos con un 'crochet' en el riñón. Dayo-san se da cuenta y realiza una torsión en la cintura para evitar el golpe.

Yamashita salta hacia atrás, retirando su ataque y poniendo distancia sin dejar de saltar de manera diferida.

Los ojos de pupila vertical se entrecierran calculadores. "Tú ataque es mucho más agresivo de lo usual, chibi-chan. Supongo que eso me da permiso para ir en serio". En dos pasos alcanza a Yamashita-kun con un jab directo.

Shouta aguanta la respiración esperando el impacto, que no llega. Como si tuviera un quirk de velocidad se aparta del brazo velludo sin distanciarse, aprovechando de dar su propio golpe. La pantera resiste el golpe dando el suyo propio en el hombro derecho de Yamashita, apartándose tras oír un chasquido.

Vuelve a levantar su defensa, revisando el estado de Yamashita-kun. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, solo me dislocaste el hombro".

Dayo-san baja levemente los guantes. "Es hora de para. Voy a revisar eso"

"No. Aun puedo un poco más". Yamashita-kun comienza a saltar otra vez avanzando para golpear a la pantera, que vuelve a tomar su postura, intentando esquivar los jabs rápidos del peliverde que no paran de llegar. Esperando su oportunidad va encoba su espalda para protegerse con los brazos.

Para sorpresa de Shouta y Hizashi, Yamashita-kun se abre por completo casi tocando su pecho con los guantes de Dayo-san; cambia el peso en las piernas y rota el torso para dejar que su brazo bueno golpeé el vulnerable costado derecho de la pantera, con toda su fuerza.

Dayo-san lanza un alarido. Sus rodillas tiemblan bajo su peso mientras jadea con dolor.

Hizashi suelta el aire de sus pulmones asustando un poco a Shouta, tan pendiente de la pelea, pensando que terminó.

Sin esperar que Dayo-san preparara en esa postura un uppertcut que da de lleno en la nariz de Yamashita-kun, terminando el encuentro con un crack de tabique roto y un peliverde en la lona, arrodillado.

"Eso fue intenso". Comenta el hombre pantera. "No esperaba un golpe al hígado"

La voz se Yamashita-kun se oye nasal debido a la sangre. "Eres brutal, Dayo-san. Pudiste soportar el dolor".

"Admito que me dolió mucho. Pero, aun te falta ganar peso en tu jab. Supongo que en unos años puedes dejar en el piso a tu contrincante". Ofrece su mano al adolescente de rodillas. "Vamos a revisar tus heridas".

Shouta busca al rededor por una toalla para limpiar la sangre, ignorando los lloriqueos de un preocupado Hizashi.

Si ese es el nivel al que debe llegar para el festival deportivo, entonces tiene que incrementar su entrenamiento. Porque queda menos de dos meses para la competencia.

Tratan lo mejor que pueden las heridas de Yamashita-kun, siendo recolocado el hombro dislocado y el tabique roto; el niño lesionado insistió que solo tomaría medicamentos par ale dolor y que de tener al más serio, iría a ver a la enfermera de la escuela al día siguiente, pese a la insistencia de Hizashi para ir al hospital.

Los adolescentes se miran entre si en tanto acompañan al peliverde hasta las duchas.

Si Hizashi se desviste y entra con las mejillas rojas, Shouta prácticamente vuela para entrar rápidamente cerrando el cubículo, limpiando el sudor lo antes posible para salir con rapidez. Esperando quedar el menor tiempo expuesto. A su alrededor hay hombres e incluso mujeres con cuerpos cuidados llenos de músculos firmes; mientras que su propio cuerpo es delgado y apenas fibroso, pese al entrenamiento de casi tres meses. Rayos. Esperaba no estar tan lejos de sus propios compañeros de grado.

Sale del cubículo casi al mismo tiempo que Hizashi, ambos cubriéndose con las toallas blancas y expresiones nerviosas. No era lo mismo que en U.A, donde los cubículos eran enormes que incluso se podían cambiar dentro, mostrando nada de piel a la vista.

Ambos aparentan no darse cuenta de lo expuestos que están, concentrándose en idear maneras de vestirse con el menor movimiento posible sin quitarse las toallas. Las veces anteriores no habían tenido la necesidad de pasar a cambiarse, decidiendo por ir directamente a sus casas; plan que fue erradicado por la cantidad de sudor y músculos adoloridos ganados en esa sesión.

Shouta, animado por conseguir su ropa interior, estaba colocando sus pantalones de jeans que ve a Yamashita-kun salir entre nubes de vapor con dos toallas, una sobre la cabeza y otra amarrada en la cintura.

"¿Todo bien, Yashi-kun? Tu cara se está inflamando".

"Es normal. Dayo-san me quebró la nariz después de todo". Para sorpresa de los niños y poniendo su pudor a prueba, Yamashita-kun se desprende de la toalla inferior, usando la pequeña para terminar de secarse debajo de las rodillas y lo pies.

"¡Yashi-kun!". Exclama Hizashi apartando la mirada.

"¿Qué?". Dice el pecoso de manera inocente. "¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?"

"¿A ti no?"

"Estoy acostumbrado. Vengo aquí seguido. Nadie está buscando mirar". Dice encogiéndose de hombros, ya con su ropa interior puesta.

Hizashi pasa la palma de sus manos por sobre la cara exasperado. "A veces eres demasiado. ¿No estas de acuerdo?". Busca reconocimiento en le pelinegro, pero este se ha quedado serio mirando a Yashi-kun. "Hum~ ¿Sho-kun? ¿Sucede algo?".

"Esas son viejas cicatrices ¿Tuviste un accidente, Yamashita-kun?".

Hizashi cambia de objetivo para notar que en brazos, espalda y manos, cicatrices de diversos tamaños se reparten por la piel pecosa de Yashi-kun. "Es verdad. ¿Duelen? ¿Necesitas algo?".

La postura del aludido cambia por una de ligera incomodidad. "Hum. No duelen. Tampoco molestan. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las obtuve. No tienen de qué preocuparse". Saca un tubo de plástico del bolso deportivo con la ropa de cambio. "De hecho, ahora me recetaron esta crema para que se disuelvan"

"Puedo ayudarte a poner en la espalda, si quieres". Dice Hizashi rascado su nuca. Esperando que no sonara raro.

"Te lo agradecería". Entrega el tubo dando la espalda a Hizashi, mirando de frente al pelinegro.

Shouta revisó las facciones de Yashi-kun con atención, como si contuvieran escritos los misterios de la vida y todas las cosas. Hizashi sintió los músculos tensos de Yashi-kun al momento de esparcir la crema, con forme pasaban los segundos; el ambiente se puso pesado entre los tres y no sabía qué decir para desaparecer la incomodidad.

Pero no fue necesario que dijera nada. Shouta parpadea y suspira. "Eres un amigo problemático". Hisahi siente que Yashi-kun relaja los hombros, como si también hubiese soltado el aliento contenido. Estaba por decir algo al respecto, que Sho-kun apunta con el índice de manera acusadora entremedio de los ojos verdes. ""Por eso usas una camiseta en las clases deportivas ¿no?. No lo vuelvas a hacer. Tampoco escondas tus lesiones. Mañana vas a ir a la enfermería en cuanto pongas un pie en U.A"

Yashi-kun asiente rápidamente con ojos entornados ante la mirada amenazante.

Hizashi se da cuenta de algo extraño. "Pero, Sho-kun, hum ¿Como sabes que usa una camiseta? No tenemos los mismos horarios con estudios generales".

Sho-kun pierde intensidad en su mirada por completo horror. Vuelve su atención a su ropa para terminar de vestirse. Murmurando, explica que de vez en cuando se escapa de clases para ver el avance de las clases heróicas, tratando de ignorar las risas que provocó su confección.

Una vez vestidos, los tres se fueron juntos hasta la estación, su horario liberado por el resto de la tarde dominicana.

Shouta trata de cambiar el tema de las bromas por su sesión de espionaje, preguntando por la actitud del peliverde. "¿Por que llegaste tan molesto al gym, Yamashita-kun?".

El aludido rasca por encima de sus pecas incómodo. "Es sobre un caso en la oficina. Revisé el archivo; las pruebas son claras en cuanto al motivo del asesino. Pero las autoridades no piensan igual y están apuntando a otro tipo de delincuente"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Básicamente, las investigaciones se basan en hipótesis y supuestos. Y en este caso, apuntan a un culpable que tiene un perfil completamente diferente, ignorando otras posibilidades"

Hizashi abre la boca y fue gracias a que al salir del gimnasio se puso una vez más que no rompió las ventanas de todas las tiendas alrededor. "PERO ESO ¡ESTÁ MAL! NO DEBEN ACUSAR SIN REVISAR TODOS LOS SOSPECHOSOS ¡EL VERDADERO ASESINO VA A SALIR IMPUNE SI SE EQUIVOCAN!"

"Por eso estoy tan enojado. Por más que hablé con-n el encargado, no pude hacerlo cambiar de opinión".

Shouta trata de pensar del por qué de esa decisión. "Quizás faltan pruebas. La policía no puede ir culpando a los sospechosos sin pruebas contundentes"

Yamashita-kun suspira exasperado. "Tienen ADN suficiente. La víctima atacó a su victimario, quedando mucha evidencia en sus uñas. Deberían descartar a su círculo cercano primero".

Pasan por una tienda de electrodomésticos, con al menos diez televisores en la vitrina mostrando las noticias. El titular en la parte inferior indicaba un nuevo asesinando del 'cegador'.

Hizashi se queda mirando la noticia. "Realmente es terrorífico ese asesino en serie. Espero que los héroes lo atrapen pronto".

"No si la policía lo hace primero. Deben tener una gran necesidad de vengar a sus compañeros caídos". Al mirar a Yamashita-kun puede ver como tiemblan sus manos empuñadas. Estaba por preguntar si ese era el caso del que hablaba, pero Hizashi cambió de tema.

"El próximo fin de semana nos toca lucha grecorromana. ¿Crees que deba preparar algo especial, Yashi-kun?"

Calmando sus oscuros pensamientos, Yamashita-kun cambia su expresión seria por una más relajada. "Los siento Yamada-kun, pero no voy a poder ir. Tengo planes con mis hermanos. Una reunión familiar".

"Cielos. Que pena. No compartirás nuestro dolor". Verdaderas vertientes de lágrimas de cocodrilo corrían por las mejillas de Hizashi.

Evitando el drama, Shouta revisa su reloj. "Es temprano. ¿Les parece que fuéramos a comer?"

"Por mi bien, Sho-chan. Pero ¿conoces algo barato en esta área?"

"Estamos cerca de U.A. Debería haber algún lugar para estudiantes"

"Conozco un lugar. Pero hay que caminar. Está más cerca de la escuela"

Llegan hasta la cafetería que tiene escrito en la entrada 'Duaokazo II'.

"¿No tiene el mismo nombre de tu tienda, Yashi-kun?"

"Es mi segundo local".

Dentro había mucha gente sentada en cada mesa conversando o en sillones repartidos por el local. El ambiente era como el de un café biblioteca, con estantes llenos de revistas y libros, inspirando un aire de comodidad hogareña.

Shouta nota que no hay mesas disponibles y está por comentarlos con el peliverde, pero este caminan hasta el mostrado, saludando a una joven de cabellos rubios.

"Hola Kasuya-chan. ¿Cómo van las ventas?"

"¡Mini boss! ¿Qué te pasó? Tienes la cara hinchada ¿Estuviste peleando?"

"Me lo gané, le di un golpe al hígado a Dayo-san. Pero él fue más duro de lo que imaginé y terminé así"

"Ya veo". Dice alzando una ceja, prefiriendo dejar pasar la situación. Juega con algunas teclas de la registradora sacando un papel con el recuento. "Nos ha ido bastante bien. Mira tu mismo. Esperamos que con la entrega de volantes cerca de U.A podamos atrae más clientela".

"Nada mal para un día lento. Por cierto, necesito la llave para entrar a la biblioteca. Quiero pasar un rato a descansar".

Kasuya coloca sus manos en la cintura y con tono juguetón dice. "Invitando a tus compinches a una zona no habilitada, para conseguir una mesa y comer galletas. Que malvado y aprovechador. Me decepcionas"

Es en ese momento su padre, Sato-san, regresa de entregar los pedidos en las mesas. "¡Jefe! Bienvenido ¿Que necesita?"

"Voy a la biblioteca. Como bien dice Kasuya, faltan mesas aquí"

"Voy enseguida a abrir la puerta". Apenas termina sale corriendo al subterráneo para abrir paso.

Yamashita-kun indica que sigan adelante mientras prepara una bandeja con refrigerios.

Ambos jóvenes siguen los pasos del adulto encontrando una sala enorme en el subterráneo con libros y libros.

"¡Esto es genial! Mira, tienen una zona para mangas"

Shouta revisa las estanterías encontrando documentos informativos sobre teoría heroica, legislación heroica, mente criminal, criminología, tecnología, ciencias, artículos de apoyo de vanguardia. Cosas que podría encontrar en la biblioteca de U.A.

Continua paseando hasta encontrar otra sección, esta vez de literatura. Con cuidado alcanza un libro y abre por la mitad para ojear el contenido, sumando varios tonos de rojo a su mejillas. Avergonzado, cierra el libro de golpe y lo guarda en el mismo lugar, caminado hasta donde Hizashi estaba sentado leyendo un manga shounen.

"¿Encontraste algo bueno?"

Intentando ocultar su rostro entre los mechones negro se sienta frente al Hizashi. "No. Todo normal". Trata de olvidar la descripción de la escena sexual entre dos mujeres. ¿Qué hacía ese tipo de libro ahí, al alcance de cualquiera?.

Hizashi nota extraño a Sho-kun, pero en lugar de preguntar prefiere hacer conversación con Yashi-kun, que entra con la comida. "Hombre ¿Te he dicho el gran amigo que eres?". Toma el sándwich de pavo con lechuga con adoración. "Mi estómago estaba que rugía". Toma otro, esta vez relleno con lechuga, tomate y pimentón. Mastica pensativamente revisado la extraña actitud del pelinegro, preguntando una vez traga su comida. "¿Estas bien? Te dio fuerte Dayo-san en el ring".

Shouta se encoge de hombros. "No fue para tanto. Una leve conmoción".

"Deberías ir a que este revisen en la enfermería".

"Lo haré si tu lo haces"

"¿Me estas retando?"

"Por supuesto. Apuesto que no vas por miedo a Recovery Girl"

"No le temo a creo que lo mejor que vayamos a darnos una vuelta, en caos que ella se entere después, y nos de una conferencia"

El resto de la tarde al gastaron descansando y saboreado las galletas recién hechas que el empleado trajo.

La siguiente vez que vio a Yamashita-kun fue al día siguiente, tras haber visitado a Recovery Girl. Había intentado fingir que hizo la visita durante la mañana, pero de algún modo, Yamashita-kun no creyó en sus mentiras, arrastrándolo de un brazo hasta la enfermería. La señora mayor estaba nada contenta con ninguno de los dos.

"Es increíble que no hallan querido ir al hospital. Estos niños de hoy en día. Creen que son indestructibles". Dice moviendo el brazo de Yamashita-kun que el domingo anterior fue dislocado. "Todo bien aquí. La inflamación está reduciendo naturalmente. Vas por buen camino. Al igual que tu nariz. ¡Agradece que no te cicatrizará torcida!". Da un beso curativo en la mano y en la mejilla. "Terminamos aquí, Izuku-kun. Ahora tu amigo"

Shouta rezonga por lo bajo. "No era algo que no fuese irreparable".

Pero la mujer bajita tenía mejor audición de lo que pensó, siendo reprendido con un pellizco en el dorso de la mano. "¡Eso no lo sabes tú, niño! ¿O en algún momento de la última semana te convertiste en médico, y no me enteré? Podrías tener una neurisma en le cerebro apunto de reventarse por lo que sabes. O un hematoma subdural afectando algo importante". Golpea su bastón temático en el piso embaldosado. "Ahora dime. ¿Dolor de cabeza, perdida de visión, problemas con tu peculiaridad?"

"Nada señora"

"Mis análisis no muestran problemas. Así que se pueden ir, pero a la próxima, será mejor que vayan lo antes posible a que un profesional los revise. O mejor aún, paren sus peligrosos entrenamientos. El lunes pasado fue tu amigo rubio y ahora es este. ¿Por qué intentan cosas tan arriesgadas? Tiene tiempo para prepararse. ¡No se arriesguen inútilmente!".

No queriendo exteriorizar sus pensamientos malhumorados, Shouta camina con prontitud hasta la puerta seguido por el peliverde.

"Nos vemos en otra oportunidad, Chiyo-san"

"¡Espero que no aquí, Izuku-kun!"

Una vez fuera ambos chicos se miran, estallando en risas.

"Cielos. Me asusté cuando se nos acercó con sus bastón, después de contarle sobre las heridas. Creí que se le saldrían los ojos"

"No creo que le guste el boxeo como deporte". Revisa la hora en el móvil. "Falta poco para que termine el receso de almuerzo"

"Comí un sándwich antes de que llegaras". Shouta tira de una hilacha en la manga de su uniforme. "Demoraste en llegar"

Izuku mente las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, caminando hasta la sección de las aulas. "Lo siento. Me demoré revisando papeleo. Tuve suerte que un amigo se ofreciera a darme el aventón. Terminé comiendo sushi en su automóvil". Se detiene mirando en el pasillo más cercano al Aula de estudios Generales de primer año. "¿Nos vemos a la salida? Según el horario de entrenamiento, tenemos que correr 10k"

Aisawa-kun asiente resignado a su suerte autoimpuesta. "Me cambiaré antes de salir. No quiero ensuciar el uniforme".

Tras despedirse, Izuku se mueve hasta su propia aula, conversando con Kayama-san sobre posibles modificaciones en su traje de héroe, hasta que el timbre indica el fin del receso.

Con animosa actitud Ectoplasm hace su aparición, mirando a lo estudiantes. "Hoy es el día en que pondremos a prueba sus trajes en una simulación de batalla. ¡Todos a Ground beta!"

Enardecidos por las expectativas, el grupo de estudiantes apenas demoró en cambiar sus uniformes por los atuendos de batalla, juntándose en el espacio abierto del inicio de la zona de simulación.

"Es hora de que prueben sus equipos en un ambiente urbano. Comenzaremos con carreras y después, peleas uno a uno".

Hizashi estaba emocionado. Quería demostrar los resultados de sus esfuerzos, se acerca a Sakamata-kun y Kayama-chan, viendo sus propios atuendos. El estudiantes con quirk de orca viste un pantalón azul marino, una musculosa verde oscuro y guantes con remaches de metal en los nudillos. En tanto que la tímida niña lleva lo que parece ser un traje de bailarina de ballet, en tonos rosados incluyendo el tutú.

"¿Por qué una bailarina?"

"Mi quirk me permite dejar en estado de trance o sonambulismo por medio de un gas anestésico, que sale de los poros de mi piel. Pensé que si vestía algo que dejase mis brazos y piernas libres, podría

"Eso está bien y lo entiendo, pero ¿Porque el tutú?"

Kayama se ajusta sus lentes ópticos mirando molesta al rubio usualmente estridente. "Porque me gusta ¿Algún problema?"

Levanta las manos en son de paz. "Para nada. Solo curiosidad"

"Tu atuendo parece ropa de gimnasia en colores amarillos, Yamada-kun".

Sintiéndose incómodo, levanta sus anos hasta apoyarlas detrás de la nuca. "La verdad e que no sabía como hacer un atuendo, porque lo que importa es que mi voz sea escuchada. Así que pedí algo genérico por mientras"

"Esa fue una decisión madura, Yamada-kun". Dice una voz que faltaba en el grupo de amigos.

"¡Yashi-kun!". Hizashi abraza la figura vestida de negro, terminando por colocar un brazo en sus hombros. "¿Fuiste a la enfermería? No tuve tiempo de preguntar en el salón de clases".

"Si fui. Junto con Aisawa-kun. Nada de qué preocuparse. Estamos bien". Al notar a Kayama con su atuendo, Izuku siente que cae sudor por detrás de su cabeza. "OH ~. ¡Kayama-kun! Hum ~. Que interesante tu traje heroico. ¡Es muy original!". Mientras decía aquellos, su cerebro se exprimió tratando de adivinar si conocías a la heroína de adulta, sin encontrar referencias en su enorme enciclopedia mental.

Los ojos de Kayama se abren detrás de sus gafas con complacencia. "¡Gracias, Yamashita-kun! Eres el único que lo a elogiado. ¿Te gusta? Aunque, creo que es demasiado atrevido. Pero mi peculiaridad necesita que mi piel esté libre".

"Sonambulismo, ¿cierto? Eso es, la capacidad de adormecer a una persona por medio de la sustancia volátil en tu piel, dejándola en un estado en que puede ser sugestionado para hacer o decir alguna cosa, como una hipnosis por fármacos. También puedes dejarlos completamente inconscientes, minimizando los daños colaterales en una pelea.". Dice pensativo. Completamente ajeno a las caras sorprendidas de los demás. ¡Si Kayama explicó hace poco en qué consistía! ¿Cómo lo supo?. "Pero tus desventajas son: la concentración de gas; la velocidad de propagación; el agua; el fuego y el frío. Hum ~ . entonces ¿tienes en mente tu traje de invierno? Y un equipo de apoyo adecuado, para almacenar el gas en caso de un clima lluvioso. Además ¿Es combustible el gas? De ser así, tienes que tener otras formas para defenderte ¿Estas estudiando alguna técnica de defensa personal? Sería bueno que además incluyeras estudios en sigilo, en caso que quieras usar ataques sorpresas. O podrías, dado la indumentaria, hacer clases de baile; de esa forma puedes hacer más ágil tu cuerpo aumentando la resistencia muscular. En lo personal, sugeriría el uso de algún artículo de largo alcance". Saca de alguna parte de su traje una vara de metal. "Yo escogí un bastón retráctil. Para ti puede ser tanto un medio de defensa como una forma de ganar tiempo para usar tu quirk a corta distancia. ¿Tiene algunas otras ideas?"

Tras la pregunta el silencio rodea al grupo de amigos, con Izuku inocentemente inconsciente de la sensación apabullante que sienten los demás.

Hizashi suspira, rompiendo el ambiente enrarecido, sin soltar a su amigo. "Realmente, Yashi-kun. Puedes ser tan aterrador".

Izuku abre sus ojos sin comprender. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Pero no pudieron continuar. Ectoplasm-san estaba reuniendo a los estudiantes para comenzar. "Atención. Como se dijo antes, realizarán una carrera en medio de la ciudad simulada, tanto para acostumbrarse al uso de sus quirk en terreno, como a comprender el uso que otros puedan hacer. La línea de salida es esta. Deberán dar una vuelta completa, hasta el otro lado del área, recoger una banderilla roja y volver. 'NO pueden', y repito, 'NO pueden atacar a un compañero ni dificultar su progreso de manera directa'. Hay cámaras por todas partes para monitorear sus avances que revisaremos de manera grupal y particular mañana". Saca una pistola de bengalas,a puntando al techo. "Preparados". Tomados por sorpresa, todos corren hasta quedar en la línea de salida. "Listos. ¡Fuera!".

Hizashi avanzó con todo ante la vorágine que sus compañeros hicieron, corriendo al interior de la maqueta a escala. Las calles no eran rectas como pensó al comienzo. A veces, iban de frente con un edificio y tenía que rodearlo. Otras veces la calle daba incomprensibles vueltas en 'U', obligando a que pasara por los callejones, perdiendo al orientación inicial de donde estaba la meta.

Perdió varios minutos volviendo a lo que parecía una calle principal donde varios compañeros estaban corriendo.

El corazón bombeaba sangre repleta de adrenalina, algo que no era del todo bueno, porque dificultaba mantener la cabeza fría.

'Su quirk era de tipo emisor, bueno para aturdir e incapacitar a distancia, pero en una carrera ¿de qué serviría? Piensa, ¡piensa!. Ve con miedo que se va quedando atrás. Quirk de carácter físico ayudan a sus usuarios a ganar terreno, colgándose del alumbrado público, saltando a sus compañeros o, como en el caso de Kan-kun, su sangre control lo puso dentro de los primeros usando como cuerdas pitón incrustadas en muros y asfalto, tirando de su cuerpo con cada paso realizado'.

La angustia comenzaba a llenar su pecho al verse superado con tal facilidad ¿Para qué ha sido el entrenamiento con Sho-kun y Yashi-kun? Acaso ¿necesitaba entrenar más para el festival?

Con mórbida curiosidad gira la cabeza para ver si era el último del grupo, sorprendiéndose de ver a Kayama-chan y a Sakamata-kun jadeando, varios metros por detrás. Y no solo ellos, sino un tercio de la clase.

Entonces la nube de inferioridad se fue disipado. No estaba tan mal. Solo que sus expectativas fueron irreales. Unas cuantas clases en el gym y correr no lo llevarían a tener una gran diferencia con los demás.

Ve en eso una sombra por el rabillo del ojo. Era Yashi-kun. El chico salta por unos contenedores de basura hasta la barra inferior de un letrero, que usa como escalera de monos para saltar sobre la cornisa de la tienda. Suelta el bastón retráctil, amarrado de un extremo por una cinta negra. Salta apoyando un pie en la punta usando el bastón como improvisada escalera para subir hasta el techo, tirando a continuación de la cinta para recuperarlo. Una vez en el techo corre hasta perderse de vista.

¡Increíble! Yashi-kun era increíble. Y ridículamente creativo. Supuso que era por todo eso de ser quirkless. Pero entonces, ¿no era el mismo un quirkless en esta situación? Solo con su fuerza y velocidad sin otro apoyo.

Y entonces entendió todas las veces que Yamashita-kun habla sobre defensa personal y técnicas de combate. En el mundo de los adultos, las cosas pueden volverse difíciles y contra uno si no tienes las herramientas necesarias para enfrentarlo. Y al tener como meta el convertirse en héroes, esas herramientas deben ser todas para proteger, a otros y a si mismo. Necesita aprender mucho más.

Continua a su ritmo esquivando compañeros, automóviles, hidrantes y otros objetos urbanos; pasa por callejones e incluso una zona comercial al aire libre, con mesas y maniquíes que simulaban estar comiendo; manteniendo un mapa mental de las calles que iba recorriendo para poder escoger los mejores caminos al regresar a la meta.

"Falta-a poco". Dice viendo los banderines rojos atados en el muro límite de Ground Beta.

Una vez ahí desamarrá su propio banderín notando los espacios vacíos. Más de diez. ¿Donde estaban todos los demás? Encogiéndose de hombros se da la vuelta, apenas cansado de recorrer aquella distancia. Encontrándose con un automóvil rojo que viene en su dirección

"¿Que demonios?". Salta a un lado poniendo toda la distancia que puede.

Afortunadamente el vehículo se detiene tras un giro en la dirección contraria en la cual saltó, dejando marcas negras por el pavimento.

"¿A quien se le ocurrió arrancar un carro, si no tenemos licencia para conducir?". Con cautela se acerca para ver si el conductor necesita ayuda.

La puerta se abre de pronto y una cabellera negra aparece, seguido de un tutú rosado.

"¿Kayama-chan?". Con ojos desorbitados se apresura a ayudar a su amiga a salir, algo aturdida.

"Yamada-kun-n. ¿Estas bien? No sabía como frenar, lo siento"

"Estoy bien, salvo el susto, pero tú ¿No tienes heridas o algo?"

"Creo que tengo un moretón del cinturón de seguridad en el pecho". Dice intentando ver bajo su traje ajustado, subiendo los colores en Hizashi. "Al parar con el freno de mano, sentí el tirón".

"Espero que no sea nada más que una abrasión y un hematoma. ¿Pero, como diablos encendiste el motor? No hay llaves ni nada dentro"

"Lo vi en una película. Los villanos escapan tras robar un banco jugando con los cables del encendido"

"Esto está mal en muchos niveles. Pero lo primero es ¿por qué tiene batería? Si solo están como parte de la simulación, no deberían tener ni batería ni combustible".

Kayama se encoge de hombros. "No voy a cuestionario mi suerte. Iba de las últimas y me entró el pánico. Probé con varios vehículos hasta que este funcionó". Con pasos tambaleantes llega a desatar su banderín. "Tiene combustible suficiente para poder regresar ¿quieres un abentón?".

"Es peligroso si no sabes conducir. Puedes herir a un compañero". Dice apuntando al grupo que se acerca.

"¡Se conducir!". Reclama enojada volviendo a subir al automóvil. "Tan solo se me olvidan la diferencia entre las palancas. Es mecánico, no automático. ¡Tiene palanca al piso y todo!". Cierra la puerta asomándose por la ventana. "Nos vemos en la meta". Tras varios intentos con los cables, el motor vuelve a la vida, avanzando suavemente para evitar a la multitud de estudiantes que llegan, aumentando la velocidad entre más vacía está la calle.

Por su parte, Hizashi corre una vez más tomando otro camino. Si Yashi-kun y Kayama-chan pueden encontrar caminos diferentes para hacer las cosas ¿por qué no puede hacerlas el mismo?. Según su mapa mental debe serpentear dentro de dos centros comerciales y llegará sin dificultades hasta la meta.

"Bien. Espero no perderme". Dice frente al primer edificio. Según recuerda, hay un puente que conecta ambos complejos comerciales a la altura del quinto piso; por lo que debe subir por la escaleras. Sigue los letreros colgados en el techo con las indicaciones.

"¡Mira! Incluso tiene un anuncio de descuento. Me pregunto si podemos comprar algo de aquí dentro. Hay buenas tiendas de ropa aquí". Pasa el pasillo de las tiendas de mascotas encontrándose con el puente. Era una estructura completamente hecha de vidrio sobre un soporte de fierros, dando un aspecto elegante y moderno.

La vista mostraba a ambos lados de los edificios hasta a la calle donde los demás estudiantes corren.

"¡Genial! Recorrí la mitad de Ground Beta en menos de la mitad del tiempo que me tomó la primera vez". Se escuchan explosiones a lo lejos y humo emergiendo de donde Hizashi sabía que estaban sus compaleros. "Espero que no sea Kayama-chan tras chocar el automóvil". Llega hasta el final del puente. Frente a él un enorme espacio que muestra los cinco pisos, con una pileta en el fondo, rodeado por una gigantesca escalera de caracol. Observa a su alrededor encontrando una tienda de camping. Entra en la tienda tomando un bote inflable del aparador. "Siempre quise hacer esto. ¡Hurra por U.A! ¡YEA~!". Grita emocionado mientras se desliza por la escalera montando el bote infalible. Tiene cuidado para inclinar el bote conforme va dando la curva y se ayuda de su quirk de voz, que genera la suficiente presión para derribar obstáculos de bajo peso. "¡OH YEA~!"

Pero el momento no dura por siempre. La inercia se detiene cuando llega hasta el primer piso. "Fiu~ espero volver a hacer esto otra vez". Salta del bote con un tropiezo leve, reanuda su carrera palpando el bolsillo con el banderín dentro. "Todo bien". Recorre los pocos metros hasta la salida, sintiendo la luz artificial que simula el exterior quedando a dos manzanas de la meta.

Demorando un minuto en romper la marca de la meta. "Eso fue intenso". Dice entre jadeos al tiempo que seca su frente con el dorso de la mano.

Alrededor hay siete estudiantes más, entre ellos Kan y Yashi-kun. Todos muy serios y esparcidos detrás de Ectoplasm-sensei.

"¡Yashi-kun!". Camina hasta llegar donde su amigo. "Te vi saltando entre los edificios, ¡fue genial! Pero, no te vi regresar".

"Hum. Desde lo alto pude ver la distribución de los edificios. Corrí hasta los centros comerciales que están en la parte exterior. Y de vuelta, entré para acortar tiempo"

"¡Hice lo mismo!". Se cuelga del los hombros del peliverde con un brazo. "Por eso somos buenos amigos. ¡Hasta pensamos igual!". Pone el dedo indice de su mano libre bajo el mentón,. "Entonces ¿Sabes por qué fueron las explosiones? Las vi desde el puente".

"No lo sé. Ectoplasm-san revisó las cámaras por medio de la tableta, pero no se ve preocupado. Así que espero no sea nada grave".

Hizashi asiente de acuerdo, poniendo atención al siguiente estudiante en llegar.

Llegan dos compañeros más antes que el automóvil de Kayama-chan aparezca con Sakamata-kun en el techo.

Hizashi estaba algo preparado para la extraña visión, salvo su amigo medio orca en la imagen, pero Yashi-kun fue tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Su expresión incrédula fue comiquísima para HIzashi. "No puede ser ¿qué esta haciendo esos dos ahí? Se vana a lastimar si no pisa le freno". Pone una postura alerta esperando una inmediata reacción a cualquier eventualidad que las acciones de sus amigos puedan acarrear.

Por su parte Hizashi puedo escuchar desde esa distancia el grito de Sakamata-kun. "¡Detente, Kayama-kun! ¡PISA EL FRENO!"

"¡Eso hago!"

¡"ESE ES EL ACELERADOR!".

"¡Nya~!". Kayama de un pisotón a la otra palanca, que resultaba ser el verdadero freno, haciendo que el mecanismo del automóvil chirriara terriblemente, crispando incluso los nervios de Hizashi, que tiene un quirk que aumenta el volumen de su voz.

Ectoplasm-sensei activa su quirk creando varias copias para hacer una barrera entre ellos y el automóvil. "¡Todos a un lado!".

"¡Ectoplas-san, use el plasma en el suelo bajo las ruedas, para aumentar la porosidad!". Grita Yashi-kun.

A lo que sensei asiente convirtiendo algunos clones en plasma que trata de dar resistencia a las ruedas, ayudando a bajar la velocidad. Sumado a ese esfuerzo, los demás clones fueron guiados para poner una resistencia más solida apoyando sus cuerpos en el capó, convirtiendo sus piernas en más material de sedimento bajo las ruedas; el plasma que quedaba detrás volvía a tener forma humanoide, rodeando el vehículo y volviendo al frente, en un ciclo espeluznante hasta que se detuvo por completo.

Sakamata ser recuesta de vientre en el techo. "Nos salvamos".

"¡Kayama-chan!". Hizashi corre hasta la puerta del conductor, recordando la última vez que ella frenó y se lesionó. "¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?". Abre la puerta viendo a la niña con grueso gersey entre el cinturón y su pecho. "Eh~ ¿pasaste a una tienda por eso?".

"Sí. Me perdí entre las calles hasta que encontré a Sakamatta-kun apenas corriendo. El usó su sonar como gps para encontrar la meta"

"Ah~, por eso estaba en el techo. Supongo que si estaba dentro tendría algún problema". Ayuda a salir a su temblorosa amiga, viendo como Ectoplasm-sensei ayuda a bajar a Sakamata.

"¿Joven Sakamata-kun, te encuentres bien?

"Estoy vivo". Murmura el pobre de Sakamata-kun perdiendo sus fuerzas en cuanto toca la seguridad del suelo.

Yashi-kun se arrodilla para revisar los ojos y el pulso de Sakamata-kun. "Parece estar bien, solo aturdido. No veo golpes en la cabeza o lesiones mayores. ¿Te duele la cabeza, alguna punzada entre los ojos o la nuca?". El joven con apariencia de orca niega con suavidad. "Creo que lo mejor es que tome un descanso. Si sigue aturdido en unos minutos, lo llevaré a la enfermería"

Ectoplam-sensei toca por encima de su cabeza con una mano, su expresión agotada. "Bien. Esto voya tener que hablar con el director Nezu. No puedo creer que haya un vehículo con gasolina".

"Y cable con electricidad". Dice Kayama-chan maś estable sobre sus pies. Ante al mirada confundida de su profesor y demás compañeros, explica en mayor detalle. "Estaba cerca de donde fue la explosión. Dos compañeros hicieron una pelea, intenté apaciguarlos usando mi quirk sin notar que cortaron un par de cables, que chocaron entre sí. Tal parece que mi gas somnífero sí puede ser combustible". Termina rascándose la nuca con expresión inocente, incomodándose por las miradas serias de los presentes. Levanta las manos como una barrera. "¡Nadie salió herido! Sakamata-kun llegó en es momento y entre los dos los revisamos. Están en la parte de atrás del automóvil"

Ectoplasm-sensei suspira con fuerza. "En las imágenes no muestra nada grave, solo algunos vidrios rotos. Pensé que no habría problemas con continuar con la práctica".

Hizashi abre la puerta trasera encontrando a los dos estudiantes con rostros verdes y el tapiz con rastros de vómito. "Pero que asco. Dejaron sus almuerzos por todas partes". Arruga la nariz al ir arrastrando a uno de ellos por la puerta abierta. El otro fue sacado entre varios de los estudiantes que llegaron antes a la meta.

"Llamaré a Recovery Girl, para avisale. Quizás quiera que los lleve a la enfermería". Ectopalsm-sensei saca su móvil, siendo detenido por otro de los estudiantes.

"Estoplasm-sensei, tengo una pregunta ¿Esto cuenta como que completaron la carrera?"

Incluso Hizashi pensó que era una pregunta fuera de lugar.

**...**

Estoplasm tose un poco. "Bien, todos. Gracias por esperar a que Recovery Girl diera un chequeo a sus compañeros. Debo decir que muchos de ustedes hicieron buen uso de sus quirk en un área urbana. Revisé de manera preliminar los videos y la retroalimentación va a ser interesante. En cuanto a la segunda parte del ejercicio. Vean por favor el tablero digital, Los contendientes ya fueron seleccionados para las rondas de peleas. Usen sus nuevos conocimientos sobre el uso del espacio y sus propias habilidades"

Hizashi busca su nombre en la pantalla, apuntando con el dedo índice. "¡Mira! Estoy con Sakamata-kun. ¿Cómo crees que lo hagamos? El tiene su sonar ¿Piensas que puedo derrotarlo con mi voz, Yashi-kun?"

"Sakamata tiene otras habilidades, como su fuerza natural y la agresividad. Será parecido a como peleas contra Dayo-san"

El rostro de Hizashi se oscurece, comenzando a temblar. "No me lo recuerdes. Incluso tú tienes problemas al enfrentarlo"

Izuku se cruza de brazos. "Es lo normal. Tiene muchos años de experiencia. Por el contrario, yo necesito aprender mucho todavía".

"Me gustaría que Sho-kun esté aquí. Estaríamos los tres compitiendo por ser los mejores". Busca le nombre de sus otros amigos. "Te toca con ese de los cuernos"

"Ebisu, 165 cm, contextura musculosa. Quirk proyectil de espinas. Carácter callado con tendencias a la competitividad durante las actividades deportivas. Decimoquinto lugar en la carrera anterior. Lento en su juego de pies. Podría derrotarlo con mi agilidad".

Hizashi cierra los ojos sintiendo pena por el oponente de Yashi-kun. "Realmente puedes ser alguien aterrador"

"Quien me preocupa es Kayama-san. Se enfrenta a Kan y el está molesto porque no fue el primero en la carrera"

"Kan puede ser agresivo, pero no es violento. No va causar mucho daño a Kayama-chan".

"Yamashita-sa~ ah~ ¡Kun! Es tu turno". Yashi-kun asiente cerrando la visera de su casco. Su figura oscura va tornándose más grande, en opinión de Hizashi, viéndole caminar hasta posicionarse frente a Ebisu-kun.

"Espero una buena pelea, Ebisu-san"

"No me contendré solo por que seas un quirkless. Si estás aquí estás al mismo nivel que los demás"

"Eso es realmente honorable de decir, Ebisu-san. Responderé igualmente, yendo con todo.

"Listos, ¡comiencen!"

Ante la señal, el peliverde saca su bastón retráctil corriendo de frente, golpeando las espinas de dos pulgadas de largo con su propia arma que están siendo lanzadas porebisu-kun, sin intenciones de esquivar.

Ebisu-kun, algo nervioso por la fuerza de la arremetida, se prepara dejando de disparar y en su lugar, va dando varios golpes con sus puños a la oscura figura, modificando sus manos con aguadas puntas de sus espinas a medio salir de la piel. Con la intención de dar en algún lugar vulnerable de las proyecciones negras.

Yashi-kun esquiva rápidamente ayudado de su bastón, que usa como si fuera una espada, desviando los puños espinosos. "Tienes que cuidar tu guardia y esperar lo inesperado, Ebisu-kun. Porque esto terminó"

"¿Que dices?"

HIzashi abre sus ojos estupefacto ante los veloces y fluidos movimientos de Yashi-kun, que saca otro bastón retráctil con el cual golpea el hombro de Ebisu-kun, con la oportunidad de empujar con el primero el pecho de su adversario, que se arquea levemente hacia atrás. Eso cambió el centro de gravedad de Ebisu, siendo usado por Yashi-kun que, se agacha lo suficiente como para enganchar con el otro bastón la parte posterior de las rodillas del estudiante musculoso, forzando a que este caiga de espaldas dejando su frente completamente vulnerable. Terminando el encuentro con ambos bastones apuntando al cuello del caído.

"Fin del encuentro". Dice Ectoplasm-sensei.

Yashi-kun ofrece su mano para ayudar aponerse de pie a Ebisu-san. "Debes aumentar tu velocidad de reacción o vas a volver a caer por tu rigidez, Ebisu-san"

"Lo tendré en cuenta, Yamashita-san".

Yashi-kun vuelve a su lugar anterior, siendo recibido por Hizashi. "Eres tan bueno peleando, Yashi-kun. Yo quiero hacer eso algún día".

"Tienes que practicar, Yamada-kun". Se quita el casco sacudiendo su cabello algo humedecido por el ejercicio. "No es tan difícil aprender a usar un bastón".

"No sé si es lo mio. Pero al menos, puedo aprender otras técnicas geniales. En mi propia pelea daré lo mejor y ganaré".

Con ese optimismo Hizashi vio pelear a sus compañeros de clases. ¡Tenían quirk tan geniales! ¡Tan llamativos!. Poco a poco fueron creciendo las expectativas al ver a los ganadores de las contiendas, aumentando el nerviosismo sobre su propia pelea. Hasta ese momento no había practicado tanto como quisiera con su quirk. ¿Cómo podría vencer a otros que usan sus quirk de manera más combativa?. Incluso en la carrera no lo usó por ser inservible, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ve el anuncio de su turno con aprensión, titubeando su paso al avanzar hasta el área de pelea, pero es detenido por una mano en su hombro.

Era Yashi-kun, sonriendo a su lado. "Estarás bien. Concentrate y mantén tu guardia alta. Y hagas lo que hagas, evita que te rompa la nariz. Maldita sea que duele".

Sin querer evitarlo, carcajea ante la broma soltando la ansiedad de su corazón. "Si me pasa eso, iré directamente a la enfermería. No puedo arruinar mi bello rostro después de todo". Con el buen ánimo recuperado, se dirige a la arena de la pelea.

Estaban en medio de la calle rodeados por tiendas de comida y otros recintos comerciales. Tendido eléctrico sobre sus cabezas, una parada de autobús y señales de tránsito. Todo muy normal y cotidiano. Salvo los dos adolescentes enfrentándose.

"No es nada personal, Hizashi-kun. Pero voy a ir con todo".

"No hay problemas, Sakamata-kun. Yo también".

Ectoplasm-sensei levanta la mano, bajándola con rapidez. "¡Inicio!"

Sakamata-kun no pierde tiempo usando su frecuencia sónica para aturdir a Hizashi. La sensación era muy extraña y molesta, no solo los oídos vibrando sino todo el cuerpo. No está usado una frecuencia baja, si puede hacer eso; el sonar no debería afectar de es manera los objetos. Toma aire y suelta un '¡YEAH!' para contrarrestar, comprando preciosos segundos que ayudan a recuperarse.

Sin notar que Sakamata corre en su dirección hasta que casi lo tiene encima. "Mierda". Levanta los brazos en cruz para poner una defensa rápida ante los puñetazos. Pero el otro no se queda ahí, porque alterna entre puños y patadas.

El chico sabe como dar una buena pelea callejera. Pero no tiene una buena defensa. Hizashi espera un nuevo puñetazo, el cual esquiva y aprovecha para desarmar la postura, aferrando la muñeca negra para apartarla, generando espacio directo al pecho, por donde cuela su propio golpe al estómago.

Sakamata-kun se retira sin aire, lástima que Hizashi estaba sin ganas de dar piedad. Se acerca con un grito de '¡YEAH!' Para a continuación dar jabs, intercambiando golpes directos y de crochet, esperando el momento en que Sakamata-kun intente un ataque desorientado.

Salvo que no se preparó para que este abriera la boca, revelando los dientes puntiagudos, intentando morderle los brazos.

Y pese a sus reflejos, Sakamata-kun atrapó su codo izquierdo hasta hacerlo crujir. Hizashi sintió como un relámpago de dolor recorrer desde su brazo hasta su cerebro, seguido del ardiente calor que amenazó con consumir su conciencia. Reconociendo el dolor como un hueso fracturado.

En el pasado pudo haber gritado hasta olvidarse de las restricciones de su quirk, dañando a todos a su alrededor por el estallido de alto volumen. También, se habría hecho una pelota y acunado el brazo, llorando desconsolado.

Sin embargo, esta no era su primera fractura. Con un movimiento practicado en una situación similar, levanta su rodilla para golpear en la garganta de la bestia, liberando su extremidad herida.

Retrocede unos cuantos pasos revisando sutilmente el movimiento del brazo. Si lo estira duele terriblemente, por lo que lo utiliza como defensa de boxeo pegando el puño en la barbilla y el codo al costado. Es ahora o nunca.

Da un '¡YEAH!' previo a su ataque de frente, golpeando con su puño en la mejilla de Sakamata-kun, que e defiende con los brazos en cruz. Lastima que eso lo dejó abierto desde abajo.

Hizashi ajusta los pies, girando al cadera al tiempo que eleva su brazo derecho pasando por la endeble defensa cruzada, terminando con un uppercut en la barbilla de piel blanca nieve. Sakamata-kun no tuvo oportunidad quedando completamente K.O.

"Lo-o... log-gré". Jadea adolorido.

"Fin de la pelea". Escucha anunciar a Ectoplasm-sensei. Alguien corría pero el dolor dificultaba su concentración.

"Yamada-kun ¿Estas bien? Estas perdiendo mucha sangre". Era Kayama-chan ofreciendo un paño limpio

"¿Qué?". Revisa su brazo confundido. Viendo que no sólo es una fractura, sino los agujeros que atraviesan la piel y que provocaron la fractura. "No me di cuenta"

"¿Cómo que no te diste cuenta? Debe doler como una perra".

A lo lejos alguien grita. "¡Vocabulario!". Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó un carajo, tratando de taponar las heridas.

"No lo noté porque me quebré el hueso. El dolor de eso es mayor que el de los cortes".

"Mierda. Tenemos que llevarte donde Recovery Girl, ahora"

"Pero~ me perderé tu pelea"

Kayama refuta enojada. "¡Eso no importa!". Intenta moverlo con delicadeza hasta la salida, siendo ese movimiento el que permite ver a Sakamata-kun siendo atendido por Ectoplasm-sensei y Yashi-kun.

"¿Está bien?". Necesita saber que no hirió demasiado a su amigo

El peliverde asiente, cambiando su atención por Hizashi. "Recuperó la conciencia, fue un fuerte golpe el que le diste. Puede tener una conmoción cerebral leve. Su fisonomía, parecido al de una orca, le da más resistencia que a una persona sin quirk mutante; estará bien tras descansar. Por el contrario, tú necesitas que te revise la enfermera. Esa mordida debe ser tratada".

Fue le momento que Kayama decide comentar. "Dice que se fracturó el hueso"

"Lo oí crujir. Y no es la primera vez que me pasa". Intenta hablar con la mirada a Yashi-kun, relacionando el incidente con el entrenamiento con Dayo-san.

Yashi-kun asiente entendiendo. "Está bien. Vamos a que te sientes. He llamado a Chiyo-san para que venga, otra vez. Sugiero que no le hables demasiado. No está muy feliz con Ectoplam-san en este momento y puede descargarse contigo". Revisa la pantalla del móvil con rapidez. "Debe estar por aquí en diez minutos"

"Eso es bueno. Yamada-kun demoraría quince en llegar hasta ella". Ecotplasm-sensei aparece por detrás de ellos. "También quiero que revise a Sakamata-kun, no me gustan los traumas cerebrales"

Kayama mira sin entender. "¿Trauma cerebral? ¿No recibió un golpe en la barbilla?"

"El objetivo del 'uppercut' es dar un golpe con mucha fuerza desde el mentón, moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba de forma tal que, el cerebro se golpee contra el cráneo. Dependiendo de la fuerza, puedes generar lesiones severas en el cerebro". Yashi-kun dejó a Hizashi en las bancas de descanso antes de continuar con la explicación. "Aquí Yamada-kun tuvo la suerte de ejecutar con éxito el golpe, por eso debemos tener cuidado con Sakamata-san por una posible conmoción cerebral o derrame interno".

"Vaya. Y yo pensé que fue solo un golpe"

"Kayama-chan, mira la tabla ¡es tu turno! ¡Mucha suerte!"

Ella levanta su pulgar. "Gracias, pero no la necesito. Voy a ganarle a Kan-kun".

Camina hasta el área de pelea enfrentándose el chico de mayor altura.

Kan movía los hombros en círculos, reparándose para una buena pelea.

Ectoplam-sensei eleva el brazo como en otras peleas. "Listos. ¡Comiencen!". Apenas baja el brazo que Kan corre a gran velocidad alzando su brazo, que Kayama-chan esquiva con un salto lateral. Pero Kan no termina solo así, activando su quirk, enviando líneas de sangre que dan en la piel de Kayama-chan.

Y como si en realidad fuera una bailarina, ella da un giro con patada en la cabeza de Kan, provocando que este pierda el equilibrio, despejando la huida táctica de Kayama-chan.

"¡Eso, Kayama-chan! Tu puedes ganarle a Kan-kun. ¡Vamos!". Hizashi deja obvia sus preferencias en la batalla. Siempre manteniendo su brazo lesionado junto al torso, taponando con el paño.

Izuku gruñe con reconocimiento. "No estuvo mal la reacción de Kayama-san. Sacó de forma a Kan-kun rápidamente. Pero debe seguir con cuidado, porque tiene un largo alcance y una defensa. Tiene que maximizar sus puntos fuertes"

Dese atrás de ambos amigos aparece otra figura. Sakamata-kun se ha recuperado de la mayor parte de sus síntomas de daño cerebral, quedando a la misma altura para observa rel encuentro.

"¿Como cuales?". Hace un gesto de disculpa a Hizashi, que lo descarta con rapidez. Una pelea es una pelea.

"Kayama-san necesita esparcir el químico para dormir en el aire. Y eso lleva tiempo. Si lo va a usar, debe ganar tiempo hasta que Kan-kun sienta los efectos".

"Entonces, ¿esto es una pelea de resistencia?"

"Al menos si Kayama-san no sabe otras técnicas para peleas cuerpo a cuerpo".

"¡Vamos, Kayama-chan! ¡TU PUEDES!"

Mientras tanto, ambos contendientes fijan sus miradas en el otro, revisando sutilmente sus lesiones. Kan-kun al parecer, se siente bien para continuar porque activa su quirk como lanzas sangrientas; que Kayama-chan esquiva dando piruetas al rededor del área de lucha, dejando a su estela la destrucción de tiendas y pavimento.

"¡Cuidado Kayama-chan, frente a ti!". Una lanza roja logra colar se apareciendo en el lugar donde Kayama-chan estaba por poner su pie.

La joven aspirante a héroe inclina su cuerpo intentando evitar el daño, aterrizando en una mal postura. En tanto que la lanza sigue su curso enterándose en el pavimento con tal fuerza que, los restos quebrados se disparan en todas direcciones, rompiendo los lentes ópticos y lastimando por sobre el ojo azul de Kayama-chan con un corte profundo.

Apretando los dientes, Kayama-chan hace una voltereta usando sus manos para apartarse del desastre, torciendo sus rasgos en una mueca de dolor al apoyarse en el pie. Con cuidado recobra auna postura erguida, quitando los lentes destrozados de sus cara.

Izuku frunce el ceño. "Debió lesionarse al intentar evitar el ataque"

"¿Que posibilidades tiene de ganar?"

"Pocas. A esa distancia, aun si el aire tiene somnífero, Kan-san no será afectado. Y con una torcedura de tobillo, ella no logrará acercarse más".

"Ella aun no pierde. Kayama-chan puede lograrlo"

"Si. Ella aun tiene chance. Sobre todo si lo molesta y lo atrae a donde está".

Jadeando levemente por el esfuerzo, Kayama-chan se yergue firme sobre ambas piernas, desafiante.

"¿Te crees muy fuerte atacando desde tan lejos, Kan-kun? Ven ¡Golpéame de frente! Si te atreves". Era obvio para los espectadores que Kayama-chan intenta provocar al agresivo peliblanco. "Puedo esquivar lo que venga".

"¿Oh? Ven hasta aquí entonces, Kayama". Cambia su postura sonriendo con todos los dientes de manera siniestra. "Estoy esperado".

No va a moverse Kan, sabiendo su ventaja. Sin muchas opciones Kayama-chan se acerca, esquivando los escombros destruidos con algo de dificultad, acortando la distancia. Siendo perseguida por cinco lanzas de sangre.

"Son rápidas, pero una vez que la diriges, te cuesta cambiar su dirección, abriendo brechas". Toma un par de trozos de cemento y los tira con buena puntería, a la cabeza y pecho de Kan-kun, acortando aun más la distancia.

Por su parte, Kan absorbe su sangre enfocando su salida desde una mano para aumentar su precisión, con una interminable lluvia carmesí apenas evitada por la pelinegra. Kan a parecer no quiere dejar que solo su quirk se haga cargo, creando un ataque combinado de lanzas y golpes, que Kayama-chan intenta esquivar y evitar con una defensa de brazos cruzados, mezclados con movimientos torpes. Su tobillo no durará mucho tiempo más a pesar de los intentos por mantenerlo firme.

Se está cansando y el dolor está poniéndose al día, contra la adrenalina y cortisol en sus venas. El sudor corre por la frente, pegando mechones de cabello negro mezclado con la sangre, que poco a poco va entrando en su ojo, enrojeciendo su vista miope. Su ropa está hecha un desastre, con apenas lo suficiente para mantenerse unida sin revelar demasiado, a excepción del tutú rosa que casi ha desaparecido por completo.

"¡Este es tu fin, Kayama!". Kan prepara su ultimo golpe con el cual quiere noquearla. Siendo sorprendido por una sonrisa ladeada pese a la falta de aire.

"¿No estás cansado? Tus movimientos se han hecho lentos, Kan-kun".

"¿Que dices?". Kan-ku no entiende. Sigue con su intención de acetar el golpe final, siendo apartado por el brazo de Kayama-chan y sujeto bajo la axila de la pelinegra, fijándolo a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de la niña.

Con voz susurrante dice. "Tranquilo. Todo está bien. Lo lograste. Ahora puedes descansar".

Los párpados pesan. No puede contener el bostezo. Reabsorbe su sangre relajando sus músculos.

"¿Lo logré?".

"Sí. Lo hiciste. Todo está bien".

Cierra los ojos apenas escuchando a su alrededor. Descansando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kayama-chan. Todo está bien.

"Kayama-san gana la contienda".

"¡Hurra! Sabía que ganarías, Kayama-chan. Kan-kun no tenía oportunidad".

'¿Oportunidad? Pero, había ganado ¿no? ¿Por qué dicen que perdió? ¿Qué está pasando?'.

"Necesito ayuda. Pesa demasiado".

'¿Pesa? Donde está. Respira profundo notando una fragancia dulce, femenina. ¿Es Kayama? ¿Kayama… ganó? No. Él era mejor, más fuerte. No a terminado. No puede perder. ¡NO PUEDE PERDER! ¡NO HA TERMINADO!'.

De un empujón se libera del abrazo de Kayama, seguido de un golpe al vientre de la niña, otro al hombro provocando un horrible crujido que resonó entre los edificios de la estrecha calle. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, que no esperaban esa reacción del peliblanco.

"¡Detente Kan-Ku! ¡Terminó la pelea!". Ectoplasm grita, corriendo para llegar al par de estudiantes

Pero Kan no escuchó, estando en un estado narcoléptico apenas registraba el entorno, centrado en la figura que tenía en frente tirada en el piso.

Ectolpam aparece cinco clones para poder apresar al estudiante. Kan ve más enemigos por el rabillo del ojo, apuntando su quirk a las cabezas, atravesadas poco después por lanzas de sangre. Sensei toma enserio al situación, reformando sus clones, rodeando al adolescente mientras son atacados con brutalidad.

Hizashi está preocupado por su amiga. Ella está demasiado cerca de la pelea que está destruyendo con ferocidad la escena urbana, como si fuera una verdadera pelea contra villanos. Estando del otro lado de la contienda, nadie podía acercarse para poder sacarla de ahí y Sensei está teniendo problemas para contener a Kan-kun.

"No puede se. No he perdido. Esa perra no me ha ganado ¡No ha terminado!". De las lanzas aparecen peligrosas ramificaciones, elevando el nivel de amenaza.

"¿Que hacemos, Yashi-kun?"

"Sakamata-san, dame tu remera". Izuku aparece de alguna parte una botella de agua esperando con la mano extendida a que Sakamata-kun haga lo pedido.

Confundido, el mutante se quita la ropa, que inmediatamente es mojada con el agua de la botella. "Llamen a Recovery Girl y al director. Usen mi teléfono". Si titubear desbloquea la pantalla lanzando el objeto a Hizashi. "Informen la situación. ¡Los demás! Hagan un cordón de seguridad ¡Protocolo de evacuación y prevención de desastres! ¡Atentos al peligro! Y aléjense de la zona, el aire está repleto de somnífero mezclado con aturdidor. ¡Es peligroso si les impide la máxima atención a la situación!". Tras su indicaciones termina el agua de la botella sobre la cabeza, que agita para apartar los restos de los ojos. "Prepárense para recibir a Recovery Girl". Murmura a Hizashi y a Sakamata-kun. Saca un bastón retráctil y da un paso veloz para llegar a la contienda.

En una imitación a su propio encuentro, Izuku esquiva las lanzas sangrientas con el bastón negro, ganando terreno y poniéndose al día con Estopalm.

"¡Fuera de aquí, Yamashita-san!. Esto es peligroso. ¡Ha perdido completamente el control. Temo que pueda matarnos si nos descuidamos".

"Estaré bien. Mis protectores pueden resistir algunos golpes". Dice defendiéndolos de dos lanzas errantes. "Tengo restricciones de quirk que pueden ayudar"

Ectolpam asiente. "¿Y tu casco?".

"No me da una buena visión. Voy a tener que pedir que lo modifiquen". Nota los movimientos de lco clones. "Estas siendo afectado por el narcótico de Kayama-san".

"Ella sigue exudando el gas somnífero". Admite el hombre entrecerrando los ojos.

"Tengo un plan. Pero necesito una apertura directa a la espalda de Kan-san".

"Me encargo de eso". Guía los clones para llamar la atención del adolescente.

Izuku espera el mejor momento para echarse a correr. Kan-san ha adelgazado mucho su sangre, dejado una red inquietante a su alrededor para protegerse de los clones de Ectoplam, impidiendo un ataque sorpresa rápido por lo filoso que son. Algunos de los hijos han cortado a Kayama-san, que yace inconsciente y expuesta. Así que Izuku debe buscar la mejor brecha.

Toma con fuerza el mango del bastón retráctil con una mano y con la otra, la camiseta de Sakamata-san, inspirado hondo. Esperando un poco más. La sangre se va redirigiendo a los clones, despejando poco a poco el área.

'¡Ahí!'. Izuku corre raudo para no permitir que se escape la oportunidad. Salta, se agacha y encoje, evitando tocar los hilos cortantes. Usa el bastón un par de veces mellando su superficie metálica. Está cerca.

Parece que el quirk de Kan-san puede dar alguna señal a su usurario de que está siendo atacado, porque el adolescente se gira cuando Izuku está a pocos metros de su espalda.

'Mierda', piensa Izuku, ahora protegiéndose de las lanzas carmesí. 'Esto va empeorando'. Por el rabillo el ojo ve como su traje va siendo atravesado hasta tocar carne, pese a los intentos de defensa con el bastón. El dolor punzante es intenso.

"¡MUERE, YAMASHITA DE MIERDA!"

'Tan cerca'. Abre los ojos, reenfocando su atención en el plan, esperando. Porque un clon a medio destruir aparece por la espalda de conectando un puño en la mejilla de Kan-san. Parece que en medio de la niebla e la cabeza de Kan-san, al ver a Izuku y conectando con animadversión, olvidó las otras figura atacado.

"¡NO PERDERÉ!". Dos lanzas cortan la cabeza de plasma sin remordimientos.

Un segundo. Solo un segundo que dejó de ver a Izuku. Y todo se volvió negro para Kan.

"¿Que sucede? ¡Quien apagó la luz!". Le falta el aire. No puede respirar. Levanta las manos intentando palpar algo en la oscuridad.

"Se acabó, Kan-san". Izuku golpea con fuerza en los oídos de Kan-san, que tiene la camiseta mojada de Sakamata-san en la cara, impidiendo su vista y dificultando su respiración, confundiendo los sentidos del hematomancer. Sumado al la desestabilización del sentido del equilibrio en el oído medio, Kan-san se desmaya.

"No voy a cometer el error de Kayama-san y ser tomado por sorpresa al despertarte de pronto. Lo lamento, Kan-san, pero voy a esposarte". Saca de su chaqueta un juego de esposas inhibidoras de quik. "Estoplasm ¿Cómo está Kayama-san?".

"Está etsable,pero necesita ayuda rápido. Ha perdido mucha snagre"

Izuku revisa al rededor, viendo rastros del quirk de Kan-san por todas partes como rastros de sangre. "También Kan-san ha perdido sangre". Da vuelta el cuerpo del peliblanco, tomando los signos vitales. "Va ha entrar en shock". Busca entre sus amigos a la enfermera. "¡¿Llegó Recovery Girl?!".

"¡ESTÁ ENTRANDO, YASHI-KUN!"

**…**

Toma su taza de té meditativo recordando al conversación son Yamashita Izuku. No estaba contento cuando se fue.

El rastro de papeles que antes estaban en su escritorio demostraba lo furioso que el adolescente, legalmente adulto, sintió con tras la reunión.

"¡Esto no puede seguir así, director! Kan Shekishiro ha sido una molestia desde el comienzo del curso. No controla sus emociones, agrediendo en innumerables momentos a sus compañeros de aula. Sin olvidar

"Es un adolescente, es natural que debido a sus hormonas, tenga problema al mantener el control de sus emociones. Es parte de la pubertad".

"Eso no le da derecho a ser violento con los demás, abusivo en su trato y herir a un compañero en una práctica, tras ser calificado como perdedor. ¡Casi mata a Ectoplasm! Merece la expulsión".

"Si. Fui informado por Ectoplasm y Recovery Girl. Así como también sé que, el joven Kan Sekishiro-kun estaba sufriendo de los efectos del gas sonámbulo de la señorita Kayama Nemuri-kun, por lo que, las sanciones no pueden ser tan severas. No estaba en su sano juicio".

"Expulsión es lo menos que los padres de Kayama-san van a pedir. Su hija casi es herida de gravedad por culpa de un matón que no puede seguir las reglas o las instrucciones de sus profesores".

"Eso suena demasiado crítico. Dime, Yamashita-kun ¿Estas analizando la situación de una manera critica o, estas proyectado alguna vivencia personal?". Es sorprendente como alguien tan joven puede cambiar su facciones abiertas, a unas cerradas y cautas. Era obvio que el joven se decantaba por la segunda opción. Mas, nada de lo documentado sobre su vida refleja algún suceso que calce, pero eso no era lo único que Nezu intentaba resolver. El pasado de Yamasihta Izuku era un misterio. Uno que estaba siendo entretenido de descubrir.

Aun no termina el primer semestre, tiene tres años para descubrirlo teniendo al joven al alcance de la mano. O debería decir, solo quedan tras años.

"No te preocupes por los padres, Izuku-kun. Ellos estarán de acuerdo con las medidas que he decidido"

"¿Y cuales son?"  
"Kan Sekishiro va a ser cambiado a Estudios Generales y suspendido por una semana. Si vuelve a cometer problemas parecidos a los descritos, será expulsado sin condiciones".

"¿Estudios Generales? ¿Acaso trata a esa clase para descartar estudiantes?". Agita su mano sobre el escritorio arrojando papeles desordenadamente. "¿Eso son para usted?".

Eso enoja a Nezu, que deja con más fuerza de la debida su tasa en el platillo. "Espero que no insinúes que no trato con equidad a mis estudiantes, Yamada-kun. Recuerda que estoy siendo más que generoso al admitir el uso fuera de clases, de recintos de la escuela para que entrenes a tus amigos, un de ellos de Estudios Generales".

Izuku asume una postura contrita. "Lo siento, director. Me excedí".

Nazu resopla para calmarse. "Kan Sekishiro va a estar a prueba, con la oportunidad de volver a Estudios Heróicos. Si vuelve a presentar tla comportamiento, será expulsado y marcado su expediente, impidiendo que vuelva a inscribirse en otra escuela heroica"

"Como estudiante y mi propio tutor, exijo que tenga un seguimiento psicológico. Puede que se comporte dentro de la escuela, pero él saldrá al mundo y no quedará en mi conciencia, que se crea con el derecho de imponerse sobre otras personas mal utilizando su quirk. Pudiendo ser letal"

"Aceptable".

Izuku-kun se despide con una reverencia

Desde la salida, Nezu a sentido pereza de ordenar los documentos, pensando pedir/exigir al siguiente que entrara que los recoja.

"El joven Yamashita Izuku-kun va a estar enfadado toda la semana. Esos seguro". Alcanza su taza, bebiendo sin contener su sonrisa maliciosa. "Mientras no sea con quien se descargue su ira, todo está bien".

**...**

Kenji toma las pastillas del escritorio y bajando de un trago el agua del vaso, que deja olvidado en la superficie de madera.

La migraña estaba punzando entre sus ojos y a lo largo de su cerebro, comenzando con la primera aparición de Yamashita-kun en la oficina iniciando la semana, y extendiéndose por los siete días restantes, con los diferentes informes de la investigación paralela del joven peliverde.

Siendo su último encuentro el detonante de la más grande migraña que a vivido.

Yamashita shounen reclamó por la posible negligencia al momento de analizar las pruebas del caso de asesinato de la adolescente en su automóvil. Supuso con gran acierto que estaba siendo presionado por las esferas políticas, para determinar que el asesino era el cegador, enfocando la investigación en esa dirección. Olvidando la enorme posibilidad de que en realidad fuese un encubrimiento por parte del verdadero asesino, siendo un argumento el modus operandi del cegador.

Sin el nivel para exigir una prueba de ADN, Yamahsita-kun dejó todo amarrado para que los detectives que llevan la investigación fueran obligados a tomar muestras del círculo cercano de la víctima, o de lo contrario, prometió ir a la prensa en un par de días.

Y no solo era Yamashita-kun. El fiscal Horitsu-san había estado filtrando a la prensa que el investigador de la fiscalía, Hisui, estaba revisando el caso de la muchacha asesinada. Dando pie a que se especulara si la policía estaba haciendo las cosas bien en la investigación.

Todavía esperando que las pastillas hicieran su efecto, se pone de pie preparándose para ir a casa. Su móvil suena.

"Aquí Tsurugamae, guau"

"Señor. Tenemos otro policía muerto en Hosu. Fue hallado colgando del alumbrado público con sus intestinos como cables eléctricos. Señor… no tiene su cabeza".

La punzada asesina vuelve con fuerza remeciendo su cerebro. "Mierda. El cegador volvió a atacar. Cual es el mensaje esta vez".

"Mienten".

Parece que no solo era Yamashita-kun quien buscaba redireccionar la investigación. La prensa va a se un día de campo por la mañana.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Capítulo 26: Primer Encuentro


	28. Capítulo 26: Priemer encuentro

**N.A:** ¡No me maten! ¡Publico más de 14k como compensación! X.X

Lamento la demora. Tuve que borrar 3 veces el capítulo hasta estar conforme, y después, me demoré en la edición. De hecho, fue tanta mi culpa por dejarlos en suspenso, que llevo horas editando T.T

Pero, ¡me esforcé! hay de todo. Suspenso, drama, momentos tiernos, ¡giros argumentales! bueno, eso no mucho, pero ustedes lo averiguarán n.n

Todo este esfuerzo porque llegamos a los 50 comentarios ¡OMG! me siento tan feliz ¡Ustedes son los mejores!

Estoy tan feliz que hice el nuevo avatar del fanfic, inspirado por The crazy sadic, ¡gracias por tu apoyo y espero leerte pronto! ;P En relación a esto, voy a INTENTAR hacer otras ilustraciones de escenas. Pero demoran tiempo, veremos que tal. Esatré informando donde publico las imágenes :)

.

* * *

**Aviso: Este fanfiction tiene una versión en Ao3 y en wattpad, por si es más cómodo leer en esas plataformas para ustedes.**

* * *

**.**

**Respuestas Comentarios del último capítulo**

**MautDews:** ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! y por hacer que este fic llegue a los 50 comentarios. Realmente agradezco que te guste el detalle, es un esfuerzo extra para que sea más entretenida la lectura. ¡Me esforzaré por continuar así!

**Mysteria158:** Wow ¡Llegaste de mi versión en inglés! increíble ¡Gracias por leer! Lamento la tardanza, espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capítulo ¡Va ser muy entretenido! y espero verte para el festival deportivo ¡Situaciones épicas nivel 10! con Izuku 100% badass ;P

**Y. D.** L: Me gustan tus comentarios. Soy adicta a los comentarios ¡quiero más comentarios! ; comento que tienes un error con respecto a Kan-kun, es un personaje canon (Vlad King, profesor de 1-B)... peeero, ¡me encanta que lo odies! está diseñado así. Es el perfecto bully de momento. Tiene que madurar obtener experiencias que cambien esa personalidad. Una mezcla entre Bakugou y Endeavor ;P. Lo veremos más activo en el festival deportivo con toda su mala personalidad.

En cuanto a este capítulo, pasan muchas cosas (demasiadas Q.Q) Y en el siguiente igual, debido a que se me juntaron cosas que necesito desarrollar en el tercer semestre de este año (1-A) y no puedo ponerlos después o durante el festival, porque ese arco va a ser intenso por sí solo, como para colocar más emoción. Espero leerte pronto, besos y abrazos ;).

**Mankeshikumo:** ¡Hola! espero que estés bien, y te guste este capítulo ¡suceden muchas cosas! más compañeros de clases y más problemas. ¡Y se vienen las vacaciones de verano! abran fuegos artificiales, entrenamiento ¡y peleas! después de todo, se preparan para el festival deportivo ;P. Espero leerte pronto

**A:** ¡Gracias por dejar un comentario! Y te cuento que en este capítulo se cierran y abren varias subtramas, ¡todo por la coherencia! y todo por tu comentario anterior ;P recuerdo que releí varios capítulos, revisando que cabos sueltos van quedando, y tengo muuchas ideas. ¡Espero leerte pronto!

**Yuriko Chun Li:** ¡Me emociona leer tu comentario! cada vez que lo leo, me dan ganas de idear más cosas para la historia *u*. Se viene épico el festival deportivo, con más Izuku inteligente, hábil y fuerte.

.

* * *

Capítulo 26: PRIMER ENCUENTRO

.

"[Sonido de interferencia]…_ nuevos datos forenses, han cambiado el rumbo de la investigación. Ahora, se cree que el asesino 'cegador' no es responsable del asesinato de la adolescente…_ [sonido de interferencia]… _la fiscalía y la policía parecen estar en un complejo juego de poder…_ [sonido de interferencia]… _nuestros corresponsales en los tribunales aseguran que el investigador privado del fiscal Horitsu, conocido como Hisui, a sido el responsable de parar el camino investigativo tomado por la policía metropolitana… [sonido de interferencia]… congresista asegura que dentro de las esferas políticas, existe nerviosismo. Que al considerar el caso como otra cosa, que no sea una victima por un asesino en serie, puede levar a la destitución y retiro forzado de muchas autoridades y políticos…_ [Sonido de interferencia]… _Hoy tenemos aun invitado especial, ¡'TheMusic hero'!. Un héroe que salva personas y además, pude cantar. Bienvenido… Gracias, es un placer estar aquí. Sobre todo para que escuchen mi nuevo single: heroico. Una canción hecha para todos aquellos que tiene un espíritu heroico…_ [Sonido de interferencia]…"

Un dedo apaga el reproductor.

"¡No hay nada que escuchar! O son las noticias o son canciones basura ¿en serio? ¿Heroico como título de una canción? No tienen gusto musical". Hizashi agarra con fingida desesperación su cabello rubio. "¿Y sabes? Odio a 'TheMusic'. Casi asesina la música para mí. Canta mal, mezcla fatal las pistas y se cree el mesías de la música. ¿Cómo es que consigue hacer una carrera de cantante?"

"Porque es un héroe con un quirk musical, que le permite dejar en trance a quienes lo escuchan. Tiene dos demandas, por uso indebido de quirk contra algunos fanáticos, que no han ido mucho más allá en los tribunales porque es tercera generación de héroes en su familia, que además, es dueña de una discográfica desde antes de la era quirk. Tienen gran peso dentro de la industria musical y heroica. No creo que le den algo más fuerte que una multa.".

"¡Pero, Sho-kun! No es justo". Hizashi hace un puchero molesto. Siendo ignorado por Shouta.

Ambos amigos caminan por la calle del centro esperando comprar algunos equipos deportivos, como bolsas de velocidad y más cinta, para proteger sus nudillos, antes de encaminar al gimnasio con Dayo-sensei.

Shouta apunta a la tienda que otro de los asistentes del gym había recomendado. "La vida no es justa. Todo depende de la suerte con que naciste".

"Eso suena demasiado pesimista, Sho-kun. ¿No piensas realmente que puedes ser alguien importante?".

"Voy a convertirme en un héroe, porque es lo que dijeron que no podía ser"

"Eso debió ser muy duro". Suspira a su lado Hizashi, revisando la variedad de cintas de colores. "Dijeron cosas parecidas de mi, por mi tendencia a elevar mi voz sin querer. Desde pequeño quise cantar, y pensé que no necesitaría de equipo o parlantes, pero es un 'mal uso de quirk' dijeron. Desperdicio de talento, pensaron otros, cuando dije que me convertiría en héroe". Rasca su nuca avergonzado. "Incluso hice cursos de afinación de voz y todo, junto con otros, para mezclar canciones"

"Estas en medio de una carrera de héroe y productor musical". Comento Shouta con una pelota de velocidad en la mano, listo para pagar. "En mi caso, mi quirk no es tan llamativo como para pensar que puedo ser un héroe reconocido".

"Es verdad. ¿Es un cancelador de quirk, no? Que miedo. ¡Puedes dejar a alguien sin quirk! ¿Porque no pensaría que puedes ser un héroe así?".

"Porque da miedo. Es tan poco interesante que no llama la atención, y tan aterrador, que lo llaman quirk villano". El pelinegro se encoge de hombros. "No tengo por donde convertirme en héroe".

"Así que, te convertirás en uno por pura fuerza de voluntad ¿eh?". Hizashi paga su propia compra, alcanzando la bolsa de papel con su cinta deportiva

"Mhm". Asiente Shouta. Recibiendo el cambio en monedas y su propia bolsa de compra.

Una vez afuera de la tienda, inician su carrera trotando para calentar previo a sus clases de defensa.

"¿Crees que esta vez puede darle un puñetazo a Dayo-sensei? Digo, sé que no puedo ganarle, pero al menos conectar un golpe hará maravillas para mi ego". Nace una sonrisa boba al imaginarse aquello. "Como cuando golpeé a Sakamata-kun"

"No lamento decirte que, pensando lógicamente, vas a perder estrepitosamente sin conectar un golpe contundente en Dayo-sensei"

"Wua~ que malo eres, Sho-kun". Dice Hizashi en medio de sus lágrimas falsas, tratando de dar dramatismo a su conversación, deteniéndose en seco al ver salir por una tienda a su peliverde favorito junto a su hermano de oscura apariencia. "¡Hey! Mira, es Yashi-kun. ¡Pasemos a saludar!". Toma de la ropa a Shouta y jala, cruzando la calle tras ver a ambos lados, hasta acercarse al par de hermanos. "¡Hola! ¿qué hacen?". Los observación interés, viendo que el peliverde usa ambos brazos para sostener su compra, contrario al más alto de ojos amarillos, que solo usa una mano.

Izuku mira algo impresionado a ambos compañeros, oportunidad que Kurogiri aprovecha para iniciar la conversación.

"Hola a los dos, Aisawa-kun, Yamada-kun. Estamos haciendo compras de último momento".

Hizashi mira las bolsas de papel de ambos, notando varias cajas coloridas que sobresalen en la compra de Izuku. "¿Esos son post it?"

Izuku, más repuesto del imprevisto encuentro, asiente. "Son para la oficina"

"¡Vaya! Deben usar mucho tus compañeros de trabajo, ¡Son ocho cajas!"

"De hecho, son solo para mi. Las uso con frecuencia al entregar informes".  
Hizashi se queda sin palabras, pero intenta pasar su incomodidad riendo un poco, levantando su propia bolsa. "Nosotros venimos de compras antes de la práctica con Dayo-sensei. Es una lástima que no te unas a nuestro sufrimiento".

Kurogiri carraspea. "Creo que es hora que no vayamos. Los demás necesitan esto para terminar"

Confundido, Shouta revisa rápidamente el contenido. "¿globos? ¿No tenían una junta familiar?".

Kurogiri abre los ojos por una fracción de segundos, cambiando su expresión por un entrecejo fruncido, enfocando sus atención en Izuku de manera suspicaz. "¿Una junta familiar? ¿Enserio?"

Izuku aparta la mirada avergonzado, encogiéndose de hombros. "Siempre a sido así para mi, en realidad. Por eso no hice mucho alboroto"

"¿Que sucede?". Hizashi no deja de mover la cabeza, de un hermano a otro.

"Mi hermano menor no les a dicho que es su cumpleaños y que estamos celebrando una pequeña fiesta"

"¡En serio!".

Shouta, desde que conoce a Hizashi a sido espectador de sus cambios de humor que rayan en lo aleatorio, pero en esta oportunidad pudo ver, casi frame (fotograma) por frame, el cambio desde la felicidad plena ante la noticia del cumpleaños, hasta la absoluta desazón al darse cuenta que no fueron notificados del evento y por lo tanto, no invitados.

"¿Por que no nos dijiste, Yashi-kun? ¿No somos amigos?"

Ante el tono de voz y mirada aplastada, el nerviosismo que una vez fue tan habitual para Izuku, volvió con renovado vigor. "Eh~...yo… ¡lo siento!… yo… no fue mi intención… ¡Yamada-kun!… yo… "

Teniendo algo de compasión por la situación del peliverde, Kurogiri vuelve a llamar la atención carraspeando. "Yamada-kun, Asiawa-kun, se que es algo a sobretiempo, pero me gustaría invitarlos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermano Izuku. No se preocupen por su vuelta a casa, podemos llevarlos en automóvil".

Shouta parpadea incomodándose por la invitación, aflorando toda su incomodidad social. "Pero… tenemos clases ahora. Y vamos a llegar tarde a su fiesta. Y… debo avisar a casa… yo..."

"¡Nosotros aceptamos! Gracias por la invitación, Kurogiri-kun. Intentaré convencer a Dayo-sensei de que nos deje salir temprano. ¡No todos los días Yashi-kun cumple años!"

"Los esperamos". Kurgiri asiente, llevándose semiarrastras a su hermano menor, con su brazo sobre los hombros del nervioso adolescente.

"Que suerte que nos los encontramos, Sho-kun. O no podríamos ir a la fiesta de Yashi-kun". Al darse vuelta para comprobar a su amigo, ve que tiene los ojos redondos y la boca abierta, en un estado conmocionado. "¿Sho-kun, estas bien?"

Medio saliendo de su transe, la oscura mirada se enfoca en Hizashi. "Es la primera vez que... me invitan a una fiesta de cumpleaños".

Reteniendo un suspiro, el rubio da un medio abrazo a su compañero. Entendiendo su estado antisocial como efecto de la discriminación quirk y su habilidad de cancelar peculiaridades. "Creo que debemos volver a la tienda deportiva". Ante la pregunta no dicha en los ojos negro, Hizashi explica. "Tenemos que llevar un regalo a Yashi-kun. Y no se me ocurre otra cosa para regalarle"

"Podríamos comprar cajas de post it. Usa muchas". Sugiere el pelinegro.

Hizashi siente una gota de sudor caer por su frente. "No me parece un buen regalo. Sho-kun. Veamos que otra cosa podemos conseguir"

…

Como cosa curiosa, Dayo-sensei les dejó salir varias horas antes del fin de la clase, sobre todo al enterarse que no tenían un regalo todavía.

"Estos niños. No pueden presentarse en casa de Yamashita-san sin un regalo. Mejor retírense temprano y compren algo decente". Dijo. Sorprendiendo aun más al par al entregar un billete de 100 yenes a Shouta. "Y compren algo por mi. Si me entero que no usaron todo el dinero en mi regalo". Abre la boca mostrando sus colmillos y abulta los músculos de los brazos. "Haré de su vida un infierno".

"¡YES, SENSEI!". Respondieron antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio.

Al final, terminaron comprando un reloj sumergible con el dinero de Dayo-sensei, un protector para el teléfono celular y un cd de música; logrando llegar a la casa Yamashita en tiempo record.

Shouta fue el encargado de tocar a la puerta, al ser empujado por Hizashi que murmuró algo como 'terapia de shock', siendo recibido por Kurogiri.

"Bienvenidos. Pasen por favor. Llegaron justo a tiempo. Tenemos lista la barbacoa".

Dentro el ambiente era muy jovial y festivo, adornado con guirnaldas y globos. El olor a carne hizo agua a la boca en ambos chicos, alimento poco frecuente en su casas.

Todos se sirven la comida y se reparten en grupos para hablar. Hizashi y Shouta se quedan juntos, tratando de no verse demasiado fuera de lugar ante los desconocidos, siendo interseptados por una curiosa Reiko.

"Mi nombre es Shiroyuki Reiko. Trabajo en DIKA, un placer. ¿Dé qué conocen a Yamahita-kun?"

Shouta se quedó tieso ocultando su cara con sus mechones negros, dejando a Hizashi hacerse cargo de a exposición social.

"Hum, somos amigos y compañeros en U.A"

"¡Prospectos de héroe, entonces! Debe ser divertido. ¿Tienen muchas clases?"

"Las normales. Sólo que, además, tenemos clases enfocadas a la educación heroica, como historia del arte heroico y entrenamiento quirk"

"¡Eso es trabajo doble!"

"Pero nos agrada. Porque queremos ser héroes"

Shouta toma valor para incluirse en la charla. "Yo… tengo curiosidad ¿Eres familiar de Yamashita-kun?"

Hizashi se escandaliza . "¡Sho-kun! Preguntar así es descortés"

Reiko por su parte ríe divertida. "No esun problema. Me gusta la gente directa. Te darás cuenta que aquí somos todos de esa manera, así que no te sientas intimidado por eso". Arregla un mechón de cabello sobre sus ojos. "No, no soy familiar de sangre. Soy más como una amiga de la familia Yamashita". Rseponde dando un vistazo sobre el hombro a Izuku y Kurogiri, que están colocando aperitivos sobre la mesa.

Shouta sigue la mirada, analizando al par. "No encuentro que sean muy parecidos". Dice, ignorando los aspavientos que hace Hizashi a un lado, sintiéndose cómo con la mujer de mediana edad.

"No. Es porque no son hermanos de sangre. Son primos. Al parecer, ambos han tenido su cuota de desgracias familiares y terminaron viviendo juntos. Si no fuera porque Izuku-san es quirkless, que le permite ser legalmente adulto a esta edad, ambos huérfanos podrían haber entrado en el sistema con pocas posibilidades de obtener un futuro laboral decente". Se encoge de hombros. "Ya saben. Sin familia que te avale, pierdes oportunidades educativas, que repercute el resto de tu vida". Termina con un encogimiento de hombros.

Entonces se escucha el resonar de platos y una carcajada, cortando la sensación incómoda de ambos adolescentes ante aquella revelación.

"¡Vamos! Es hora de comer". Un hombre mayor trajo una bandeja repleta de brochetas con carne y verduras asadas.

"Creo que alguien está demasiado alegre esta noche". Comenta Reiko. Apunta al hombre y susurra. Se llama Kuroda Sato, también es amigo de la familia".

Ambos asienten agradecidos, alcanzando una brocheta y comiendo de inmediato. ¡Están sabrosas!.

En eso aparece Kurochan desde su habitación. "A mi me gustaría algo de pastel, si no le importa"

Hizashi abre los ojos como pelotas. "¿Ese, es un gato que habla?". Murmura lo más bajo que puede.

Reiko se pone rígida ante el comentario. Tan acostumbrada a las personas con secretos, no preguntó el pasado de Kurochan. Pero que ahora este par de niños lo conozca ¿traería problemas?

Suerte para ella, aparece Tenko-chan a su lado. "¡Hola! ¿Qué miran?"

"Hola, Tenko-chan. Preguntamos por el gato que habla". Shouta responde incierto.

"¡Ah~! Kurochan. Es lindo, me acompaña por las tardes mientras hago la tarea". Hace gestos a ambos adolescentes para que se agacharan. "Es un hada. Tiene magia". Susurra al par de confundidos amigos.

Reiko, que escucha pese a los intentos del niño por ser silencioso, ríea de manera descontrolada. "No lo puedo creer. Kurochan un hada". En su cabeza imagina al arisco gato con un tutú rosado y alas de mariposa, empeorando su ataque de risa.

"Supongo que debe ser como el director Nezu". Murmura Hizashi una vez que Tenko-chan se fue para jugar con Kurochan, tratando de no mirar a la desatada mujer a su lado.

"Así es". De la nada aparece Izuku a sus espaldas, atraído por la risa de Reiko. Sorprendiendo a Shouta, que da un respigo. Con todas sus fuerzas intenta ignorar la mirada burlona de Hizashi ante su reacción involuntaria. "Y al igual que el director Nezu, ha tenido su parte en laboratorios. Espero que no divulguen su presencia a oídos indiscretos".

"No lo haremos, Yashi-kun ¡Lo que pase en la fiesta, se queda en la fiesta!"

Izuku no alcanza a quedarse con ellos mucho más, siendo llamado a la cocina. Dejando al par solos, dado que Reiko se fue para beber agua y descansar tras quedar sin aire de tanto reír.

"Eso no incluiría hablar de él otro día, Hizashi-kun. Mejor promete que guardarás el secreto". Por el rabillo del ojo, Shouta ve al felino negro acercarse con brochetas en sus ¿patas?.

El mismo gato negro se acerca. "Hey. Ustedes los nuevos del grupo. Traigo algunas brochetas para ustedes".

"Gracias… he~ ¿Kurochan-san?"

"Ne. Sólo Kurochan". Dice con un gesto despectivo con su pata ¿mano?

"¿A qué se dedica, Kurochan?". Tras preguntar, Shouta se dio cuenta que puede ser algo intrusivo para preguntar a un gato.

Sin embargo, no se vio molesto ni incómodo el animal. "Usualmente duermo mis siestas y doy vueltas por el vecindario". Responde, bebiendo de un vaso hermético con pajilla. "Aunque también estoy en la reparación de computadoras y otros aparatos electrónicos, como televisores, u objetos eléctrico como refrigeradores y aspiradoras. Que puedo decir, soy bueno reparando máquinas".

"Ya veo. Debe ser divertido poder devolver a la vida esas cosas". Hizashi se encoge de hombros, rascándose el cuello por sobre su dispositivo de voz

El destello en el dispositivo Hizashi llama la atención de los inquisitivos ojos. "¿Qué es eso?". No deja que el adolescente hable, encaramándose en la espalda del rubio para tener mejor acceso al objeto. "Supongo que es un equipo de soporte. Sí, tiene un micro parlante de gran potencia y un micrófono. No tienes problemas del habla o la audición, por lo que no debe amplificar el sonido. Entonces debe ser a la inversa. ¿Tienes un quirk que amplifica el volumen de tu vos?"

Hizashi ve al gato negro con ojos redondos cual búho. ¿Se esta volviendo una expresión permanente?. Siendo el momento de Shouta para burlarse de su amigo estridente, usualmente más comunicativo.

"Si así es. El equipo de soporte le ayuda a mantener un volumen estable. No creía posible conocer a alguien que pudiese analizar de esa manera un quirk, que no fuera Yamashita-kun".

"Es algo que me ha pegado el niño". Kurochan se baja del rubio. "Aunque mi área va más de lado de las maquinas y el soporte técnico". Rasca por encima de su oreja derecha. "Me gusta estar al día con los implementos tecnológicos. También me he puesto a estudiar sobre los avances en robótica y equipo de apoyo para héroes". Hizo un gesto rudo. "Tengo varios proyectos para uso civil, que no puedo materializar debido a las leyes que lo prohiben. No puedo entender como es posible que no permitan que cualquiera pueda obtener equipos de soporte para mejorar sus quirk, es ridículo"

"Será porque no se deben usar los quirk, está prohibido"

"Mira chico. ¿Tienes prohibido usar una pierna? ¿o tu lengua? O te prohíben gritar y correr. ¿eh? Un quirk es parte de uno mismo y no poder usarlo es ridículo. No importa si eres mutante o no, deberías poder usar tu quirk si te da la gana".

"Eso es injusto para los demás ¿no?". Dice Hizashi.

"La vida siempre a sido injusta. Siempre hay alguien más rápido, más ágil o fuerte. Por eso, tenemos que aprender a usar nuestras habilidades al 200% para poder emparejar esas diferencias. Y si no te dejan ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Qué es más seguro? Saber hasta donde puedes golpear con fuerza y evitar herir a alguien de gravedad, o esperar a que tengas que hacerlo, rompiéndote la mano y probablemente, herír de gravedad al que recibe el golpe. Además, se olvidan que poder hacer algo, no significa que lo hagas. Un mutante puede ser buen corredor y no por eso le gusta correr. No es el quirk quien define quien somos. Son parte de lo que somos". Se cruza de brazos. "El acceder a equipo de soporte no solo es bueno para los héroes, sino para todos. Como tu, Yamada-kun, que puedes tener un dispositivo que te ayuda a tener una vida sin preocupaciones por dejar a alguien sordo". Pone una expresión severa, medio asustando a los dos adolescentes. "Estas regulaciones y leyes existentes, impiden que los civiles puedan acceder a mejoras en su calidad de vida".

…

Tras un tiempo conversando y comiendo, Shouta va al baño. Nunca pensó que una fiesta de ciumpleaños fuera tan interesante y divertida. Conoció otro animal parlante, experto en maquinaria; a una mujer que trabaja en Dika, la organización de inteligencia que está desarrollando el departamento de policías. Y a un policía que quiere convertirse en detective. Todos con anécdotas interesantes.

Termina de usar las instalaciones y sale al pasillo, encontrándose con Tenko.-chan entrando en una habitación. Está por irse de vuelta al salón, pero escucha que algo se cae y corre para ver si el niño está bien.

En la habitación iluminada se encuentra Tenko-chan tirado en el suelo medio escondido por libretas y juguetes.

"¿Estas bien? Necesitas que llame a Yamada-kun?". Se acerca con preocupación, arrodillándose al lado del niño examinando que no tuviera una lesión grave, pese a que le estante era un poco más alto que el niño y la caída era más bien escasa; de todas maneras, pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos de iris rojo..

"Me duele". Dice frotando su rodilla. Apunta a lo alto del estante. "Quiero eso". Ahora sus escasas lágrimas se convirtieron en un llanto suave, con algunos hipos.

Viendo que era más una reacción al susto que a algo que realmente doliera, Shouta apunta con el dedo. "¿Ese juguete? ¿Por qué no lo alcanzamos juntos?". Se levanta alzando al niño con él, bajando la intensidad del llanto en Tenko-chan, que al tomar entre sus pequeñas manos el juguete sus hipos se atenuaron dando paso a una una sonrisa húmeda.

"¡Gracias!".

Shouta asiente limpiando la cara del niño con la manga de su ropa, interiormente orgullosos de haber calmado los sollozos del niño. Mas al notar el desorden hace una mueca. "Creo que debemos ordenar esto antes de volver a la fiesta".

"¡Yo ayudo!". Acuerda Tenko-chan siendo bajado y puesto una vez más de pie, frente a los libros y juguetes desordenados; de los cuales, escoge tomar sus pertenencias, corriendo a ponerlas en el estante. Esto dejó los libros, cuadernos y revistas como tarea de Shouta, que vuelve a arrodillarse para mayor comodidad.

"Espero que Yamada-kun no se enoje demasiado por no dejarlos tal y como estaban organizados" . Murmura, leyendo por encima algunos títulos. "Criminología; mente criminal; padres jóvenes; crianza; one piece. De verdad que tiene un gusto ecléctico en literatura".

Una vez terminado con los libro, ordenados por tema y autor, se topa con una serie de cuadernos. "¿Serán apuntes de clases?". La mayoría eran cuadernos de tapa simple, sin marcas o algo para diferenciarlos, hasta que encuentra uno con un título curiosos. "Análisis de héroe para le futuro n°7. No pensé que Yamada-kun escribiría algo como esto". A pesar de su buena educación y modales, la curiosidad pudo más, dando pie para revisar el contenido.

"Endeavor, quirk fuego infernal; gran capacidad de ataque, llamas de calor a 1100°C [2012°F]; tendencia a evitar a sus fans, con poca paciencia para los niños". Bufa con molestia. "Realmente es un imbécil como héroe. El mejor ejemplo para no ser héroe". Lee por encima de las tres hojas escritas con letra ordenada. "Datos anexos: Su físico está a la par de su habilidad quirk. Usualmente patrulla en solitario. Sus compañeros suelen ser héroes con quirk de fuego. Se ha mantenido en el 2° lugar en el ranking por 15 años. Casado y con cuatro hijos; su esposa fue hospitalizada en una clínica psiquiátrica por tendencia agresiva y estado nervioso crónico. Pobre mujer, supongo que estar con un héroe como Endeavor, debe haber generado la crisis nerviosa. Digo, el trabajo de héroe no es el más fácil. Vivir con uno como pareja, sin saber si está bien o si fue llamado para un caso peligroso, puede generar un aumento significativo de el estrés". Revisa rápidamente a Tenko-chan, que ha terminado de ordenar la mayoría de los juguetes y que ahora estaba jugando con tres de ellos, para buscar otro cuaderno. "n°13 ¿cuantos tiene escritos? No puedo creer que tenga tantos apuntes de héroes, y tan detallados. Yo jamás pensé en hacer eso y quiero convertirme en un héroe". Ojea rápidamente las hojas, no tanto por querer pasar rápidamente el contenido, sino por el estado de la tinta corrida y el papel, arrugado con marcas de quemadura. Como si hubiera habido un accidente con fuego y el cuaderno, tras quedar completamente empapado, fue secado con prontitud. Había amor en esa hojas, pero era extraño conservar eso si puedes copiar el contenido arruinado ¿por qué conservarlo?.

Shouta llegó hasta el final viendo con ojos abiertos de par en par un autógrafo. Era de un héroe que estaba subiendo con pasos agigantados por el ranking y del cual, la prensa de héroes afirmaba que podía convertirse en unos pocos años en el número uno. ¿Era esa la razón para conservar el cuaderno en mal estado?

Estaba por descartarlo en su lugar designado en el librero, que ve una entrada con letra diferente. Tan afiladas como bisturí, que incluso para alguien ajeno a la vida de Yamashita-kun, perforaron el corazón de Shouta.

'¿Podía ser un héroe, aun si no tenía quik? ¿Había una posibilidad?'.'No puedes. Es peligroso enfrentar villanos sin quirk. Un héroe arriesga la vida, no puedo dejarte ser uno. Escoge otra profesión. Policía es una buena opción o bombero. Si eres un fan, abre una tienda y apoya a los héroes'.

¿Quien fue tan cruel para dejar escritas esas palabras tan hirientes? ¿Acaso no conocía a Yamashita-kun? El estudiante más fuerte y hábil de 1-A, representante de la clase que trabaja como asesor analista en el departamento de policías. ¡todo eso siendo completamente quirkless! ¿Quien era esa persona? Shouta quería verlo para gritarle lo imbécil que era.

Tan inmerso estaba que no notó la presencia que entraba a la habitación, hasta que la luz de la lámpara de techo fue interrumpida por la sombra proyectada.

"Hey, ¿Que pasó aquí?". Dice viendo los cuadernos aun desparramados

"Yamashita-kun". Shouta gira la cabeza, sintiéndose pillado in fraganti espiando algo intimo del peliverde.

"¡Izu aniki! Quería a mi tortuga Pike, pero estaba muy alto y cuando intenté alcanzarla me caí ¡Todo cayó sobre mi! Y dolió. ¡Mira! Tengo un moretón. Duele". Indica su rodilla lesionada.

Izuku alza a Tenko-chan dejándolo entre sus brazos para observar mejor la herida. "Pero no estabas llorando cuando llegué ¿Aisawa-kun te ayudo?"

"¡Sí! Me cargó y me dejó tomar a Pike. ¡Y ayudé a ordenar!". Dice apuntando con sus dedos a los juguetes y peluches.

"Veo eso, Tenko-chan. ¿por qué no vuelves con los demás? Y pide a Kasuya que te de jugo"

"¡SI!". Tenko corre en cuanto es devuelto al suelo, dejando a los adolescentes solos

Shouta se pone de pie, sin dejar de sostener el cuaderno n°13. Mira a Yamashita, con su sedoso y rizado cabello verde oscuro, que se decolora en las puntas en un tono verde hoja, combinando perfectamente con los ojos parecidos a esmeraldas; resaltando su mirada inocente con sus pecas. De figura engañosamente delgada, ocultando músculos fuertes y fibrosos bajo la ropa cómoda, pantalón de mezclilla azul y camiseta marrón de manga larga. ¿Cómo una persona puede decirle que no se puede convertir en un héroe? No era diferente a ningún niño de su escuela primaria e incluso, entre sus compañeros actuales. ¿Solo porque no posee quirk debe ser descartado como sin valor? Porque, eso se puede deducir de las crueles palabras.

"Aisawa-kun ¿Estas bien? Pareces molesto"

"Yo… perdón… no quise meterme en tus cosas". Levanta el objeto, que en sus manos pesa como una tonelada de mentiras y dolor.

Izuku se pone rígido al notar por primera vez los cuadernos con sus anotaciones de héroes, ¡del futuro!, al alcance de cualquiera. "Creo que… es mejor si guardamos eso".

Mal interpretando la postura del peliverde, Shouta asiente sintiéndose reprendido. Culpable por averiguar algo que obviamente afecta a Yamashita-kun.

"Mejor llevemos esto afuera". Izuku va al armario para tomar un bolso de lona en donde comienza a meter todos los cuadernos a su alcance. Shouta, sin entender, sigue el ejemplo incluyendo el dichosos n°13.

Una vez terminado Izuku los dirige fuera del departamento hasta el estacionamiento en el primer piso, acompañado por el pelinegro silenciosos, para llegar a la zona donde los adultos, Naomasa, Sato y Reiko, tienen la parrilla.

Sato saluda, sosteniendo una lata de cerveza en la mano y un leve tinte sonrosado en la mejillas. "Hey, chicos. ¿Que hacen aquí?"

"¿Buscan algo más para comer?". Reiko terminaba de preparar las brochetas asadas en una fuente. "Estaba por regresar al departamento".

"No, solo quiero preguntar si puedo quemar estos cuadernos". Dice levantando el bolso de lona.

Naomasa se acerca con el ceño fruncido. "¿Sucedió algo?"

Izuku trata de transmitirle la gravedad de la situación por medio de su mirada. "Tenko-chan tuvo un accidente debido a que sus juguetes estaban en lo alto de librero, siendo ayudado por Aisawa-kun. Es hora de limpiar mi habitación para dar cabida a sus cosas. El librero está lleno y ya no necesito tener estos".

"Si estás seguro de ello". Dice lentamente Naomasa, sintiendo una leve mentira en las palabras de Izuku. "Acabamos de terminar con la carne. Puedes quemar los cuadernos. Pero te advierto que harán mucho humo".

Como respuesta, el pecoso se encoge de hombros. "No importa. Quizás hasta llame a los demás para ver las llamas. Se que a Kurogiri y a Kurochan les gustará eso".

Reiko asiente, recogiendo la fuente con comida. "Los llamaré"

"Te acompaño". Dice Sato bebiendo lo último de su cerveza.

Shouta, necesitando espacio para airear sus pensamientos, aprovecha la oportunidad para alejarse de Yamashita-kun. "Voy por Hizashi-kun. Seguro que está haciendo algo imprudente". Eso deja a los dos agentes de policía en el silencio de la noche.

"¿Que sucedió en relaidad, Izuku?"

El mencionado pasa su mano por el cabello. "Aisawa-kun casi ve lo que escribí de los héroes del futuro.

"Eso podría traer problemas. Entonces es bueno que decidas destruir las pruebas. ¿Pero, estás bien con eso?"

Izuku se acerca a la parrilla, colocando los cuadernos en orden en lo que será su pira funeraria. "No tengo mucho afecto por ellos. Siento que fue hace una vida completa que los hice. En ese tiempo mi vida era diferente. Vivía con mi madre, tenía un amigo de la infancia abusivo y la ilusión de convertirme en un héroe. Ahora, no tengo nada de eso". Naomasa estaba por poner una mano en el hombro del menor, como muestra de apoyo, deteniéndose al ver la sonrisa tranquila de Izuku. "En cambio, tengo cosas que nunca antes tuve. Un hermano mayor y un amigo algo conflictivo con los que convivo; también está Tenko-chan; Makoto-chan y tú, Naomasa; los Kuroda, Reiko-san y amigos en U.A. ¡Voy a U.A! Cuando jamás pensé en poder ingresar. Tengo una cafetería y un trabajo, que ayuda a la gente. Soy feliz con mi vida". Recoge uno de los cuadernos. "Sólo, me gustaría poder disfrutar de todo con mi mamá. Ella no merecía el final que tuvo".

"¿Piensas que ella esté aquí en alguna parte?"

"No lo sé. No la he buscado". Baja el bolso con uno cuantos cuadernos en su interior. "Tengo miedo de verla ¿Que puedo decirle? Soy tu hijo, vengo del futuro y quiero evitar que mueras. ¿Es eso posible? ¿Puedo evitar su muerte? ¿Eso no crearía una paradoja? ¿Puedo influir en mi yo del pasado? que nacerá en un par de años. Yo… no sé que hacer con eso". Detiene su murmullo al sentir el fuerte abrazo de Naomasa.

"Cruzaremos ese puente cuando llegue, Izuku. No te sobre esfuerces por eso. Iré contigo, un paso a la vez"

"Gracias". Izuku devuelve el gesto, apenas aguantando las lágrimas por el borde de sus párpados, mojando sus oscuras pestañas.

Para cuando llegaron los demás, Izuku había recompuesto su semblante. Y si alguien notó el brillo inusual de sus ojos, nadie lo comentó; pese a los intentos de un bienintencionado Hizashi, que fue detenido por el constante golpetear en sus costillas del agudo codo de Shouta.

Naomasa sostuvo un poco de combustible en un tarro con el cual empapó el papel, seguido por Izuku que encendió la pira con un fósforo. Las amarillas y anaranjadas flamas se alzaron con violencia por sobre las cabezas de los asistentes hasta que bajaron su intensidad a un fuego bajo, iluminando las caras de todos.

Tenko-chan era sostenido por Kurogiri, con sus rojos ojos enormes atraídos por el baile sinuoso de las flamas. Y no era el único. Desde tiempos inmemorables, la humanidad ha sido atraída por el fuego, y los presentes también fueron hipnotizados por la luz y el calor de la pira. Compartieron bebidas y botanas, conversando de juventud, festivales y fuegos artificiales.

"Fue la primera vez que salí con mi novio sin chaperón". Contó Reiko en su turno de compartir experiencias. "Estábamos en las escaleras del templo cuando los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo. Él tomó mi mano y se acercó a mi cara, pidiéndome un beso. Yo me sonrojé tanto que pensé que se reiría de mi. Pero no fue así. Siguió acercándose hasta que me besó. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue su expresión tranquila iluminada por el amarillo de la última explosión, junto a las estrella en el fondo".

"¡Que romántico!". Kasuya se abrazó a si misma emocionada. "Yo quiero algo como eso. Pero no hay cerca ningún templo como para ir en las fiestas del verano".

"Podríamos viajar para las vacaciones de verano". Comenta Izuku sin apartar su ojos de la fogata temporal"

"¡Sí! Yo también me apunto". Dice Hizashi saltando en su lugar. Su felicidad como un globo, fue reventada por Shouta y su comentario.

"Nosotros tenemos que entrenar para el festival deportivo. No tenemos tiempo para salidas".

"No~ Sho-kun ¡Por favor! Unos días"

"Puedes ir tu solo. Yo me tomo muy en serio esa competencia"

"Es porque estas un educación general ¿no es así?". Dice Sato, que vuelve a tener una lata de cerveza en la mano.

"Sí. Quiero cambiarme de curso y por eso necesito ser el mejor".

"Para eso estamos asistiendo a un gimnasio que Yashi-kun nos hizo entrar. Estamos aprendiendo muchas cosas como boxeo para nuestroas prácticas de héroes. Dayo-sensei es muy rudo". Hace un par de jabs.

Shouta lo observa si impresionarse. "Recuerda que te reprendió por usar un upercut en Sakamata-kun. Te dijo que la próxima vez que se enterara de que agrediste a alguien, te expulsaría del gimnasio"

Esfumando su buen humor, Hizashi hace un puchero. "Ni me lo recuerdes. Se enojó mucho"  
Reiko golpea con su dedo índice el mentón, "Pero, ¿no es eso para lo que entrenan?"

Hizashi rasca su nuca. "Sí, pero aun soy un aprendiz. Llevo un par de semanas practicando. Realmente pude haber dañado seriamente a alguien. Si no fuera por la constitución robusta de Sakamata-kun, podría haber tenido daño cerebral grave"

Kurogiri asiente. "Es bueno que sepan de responsabilidad. No por que puedan hacer algo, deben hacerlo. Sobre todo si daña a otra persona"

Izuku deja otro cuaderno en la parrilla, retomando la conversación anterior. "Podemos adecuar un viaje en las vacaciones, teniendo cuenta el entrenamiento. Recuerdo que Yamada-kun no tuvo un rendimiento que le permitiera sacar una ventaja considerable el lunes pasado"

"Es verdad. Fue algo sangriento al final". Hizashi rasca su cuello. "Nemuri-chan debió ser ingresada hasta el final de las clases con Recovery Girl y recogida por sus padres. Incluso se tomó el día siguiente para descansar y recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre".

"¿Fue tan malo?". Inquirió Naomasa, siendo respondido por Hizashi.

"¡Una locura! Nemuri-chan se enfrentó al matón de 1-A, pero este perdió la cabeza por el químico de ella y..."

Shouta se desconecto de la explicación que tenía a todos pendientes de la historia, acercándose donde Yamashita-kun miraba el fuego.

"¿Estás bien? Por un momento me pareció que eran importantes esas anotaciones". Sintiendo que fue mal interpretado al ver la leve rigidez en los hombros, Shouta aparta la vista nerviosos. "Estaban hechas con mucho detalle y dedicación".

Izuku suelta su respiración tranquilizando su corazón. Si Aisawa-kun no se percató de la inconsistencia entre lo anotado y el presente, entonces no sospecha de su peligroso secreto como viajero del tiempo. "Lo fueron alguna vez. Ahora no las necesito. He hecho mejoras en mi sistema de análisis". Se encoge de hombros. "Las cosas cambian".

Shouta asiente y trata de no apartar la vista de las anaranjadas llamas. "Pero, aun conservas el n°13"

Izuku da un respingo al evidenciarse que aun no a arrojado ese dichoso tomo. "No sé si deba quemarlo. Representa… el inicio de los cambios, que me permitieron pensar en mucha cosas que daba por sentadas". Se gira al mismo tiempo que Shouta, quedando frete a frente. "Puedes llamarlo 'el prologo' de una nueva etapa de mi vida". Dice sonriendo.

Al recordar las duras letras y verle brillando por el resplandor de la fogata, no puede evitar decir. "Eres fuerte y decidido. No dejas que te digan lo que puedes hacer o no. Puedes convertirte en un héroe como cualquier otro estudiante de la academia. O viajar a la luna si quieres, porque eres increíble. Y estoy orgullosos de considerarte un amigo". Tras admitir su admiración por el peliverde siente un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que trato de ocultar con su cabello negro al voltear de nuevo a la improvisada fogata. Jamás había dicho algo como eso a otra persona. Quizás porque no tenía demasiados amigos.

Por su parte, Izuku sintió que tenía la boca abierta; que sus ojos volvían a ponerse vidriosos y que no podía hablar por el nudo en la garganta. Para aliviar esos síntomas carraspeó, sosteniendo el cuaderno sobre su pecho. "Yo… gracias, Aisawa-kun"

"Shouta. Llámame Shouta". Dice sin cambiar su postura. "Izuku-kun"

Izuku perdió contra las lágrimas, que recorrieron sus mejillas. "Sí, Shouta-kun"

El ambiente se rompe por el enérgico grito de Tenko-chan. "¡Izu aniki!

Izuku apenas alcanzó a prepararse antes de ser tacleado por el pequeño cuerpo, dejando caer el cuaderno. A duras penas se mantuvo de pie, si no fuera por las músculos de sus piernas, habría terminado tirado en el suelo con un niño llorando encima. Confundido busca una explicación en Kurogiri, que mueve su mano por sobre sus ojos, masajeando el entrecejo. O lo que debía ser el entrecejo para cualquier otra persona con rasgos faciales. Kurochan a pocos pasos está sentado en el suelo en medio de una carcajada. Naomasa miraba al cielo como pidiendo paciencia, con su hermana Makoto al lado sonriente por las payasadas de los kuros. En el caso de los Kuroda, Kasuya estaba quitando la lata de cerveza del alcance de su padre ayudada por Reiko, debido a lo ebrio que comenzaba a estar Sato.

Compadeciéndose por la falta de ayuda para el peliverde, Hizashi se aleja del grupo, riendo y sosteniendo su estomago. "Tenko-chan pidió por más dulces y Kurogiri-san se negó. Comenzó a sollozar chibiten, y amenazó de acusarlo con aniki, a lo que Kurogiri-san dijo que no importaba, porque no comería más dulces por la noche. Fue cuando Kurochan dijo: 'Hazle caso a mamá Kuri-ckun'. A lo que Kurogiri-san se enojó, diciendo que no es mamá de nadie y que no lo llame así. Siendo respondido con: 'No decías lo mismo anoche, Kuri-kun'. Entonces, chibiten gritó ¡Niisan malo! Y salió corriendo".

"¿Estás bien Tenko-chan? Sabes que no puedes comer más dulces por la noche"

"Pero yo quiero"

"Mañana puedes. No ahora, o si no, no vas a dormir bien". Shouta se acerca con la libreta en las manos, siendo agradecido en silencio por Izuku. "Vamos, entremos. Se está poniendo frío aquí afuera. Podemos continuar en el departamento. O si necesitan irse, chicos, no hay problema"

Hizashi asiente ante al sugerencia. "Unos minutos más, antes de irnos ¿Está bien Sho-kun? Necesito descansar de todas maneras. Mañana toca entrenar otra vez".

Kasuya aparece con un par de bolsas plásticas. "Es bueno escuchar eso. Porque mi papá necesita irse pronto a dormir y Reiko-san ha bebido algo de alcohol. Tsukauchi-san es el único para llevarlos en automóvil".

Reiko escucha eso. "No estoy tan mal. Hace mucho que dejé de beber. En unos treinta minutos y estaré como nueva". Toma de mala manera las bolsas. "Dame eso. Iré a botarlos en los contenedores de la calle, me hará bien caminar, para despejarme".

Los cuatro jóvenes y el niño, siguen la tambaleante figura con la mirada hasta que desaparece por la calle.

"¿Esta bien que nos lleve?". Murmura Hizashi algo atemorizado.

Izuku suspira cambiando el peso de Tenko-chan en sus brazos, para mayor comodidad. Se hace pesado sostenerlo por mucho tiempo. "No se preocupen. Pediré a Naomasa-san que los lleve. Mayor seguridad y todo eso".

"Reiko-san a veces es como una niña". Se queja Kasuya, cruzándose de brazos.

Shota parpadea un par de veces, cambiando su mirada de vuelta a Reiko-san que regresa. Parpadea una vez antes de fruncir el ceño. "Oigan. Hay alguien acercándose a Shiroyuki-san".

En efecto. Era un hombre mal vestido y sucio, con barba espesa y pelo enredado, ceroso. Se acercó por el costado de Reiko pidiendo comida, a lo que ella asintió, diciendo que traería algo. En cuanto ella da la espalda al hombre, este activa su quirk 'barba viva', con el fin de atacar a la desprevenida Reiko.

Shouta no pensó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, sus piernas solas se movieron para ayudar a la mujer desprevenida. Y no estaba solo. Hizashi estaba a la par con él. Hombro con hombro. El tiempo se ralentizó y pudo ver en 'tiempo bala' lo que sucedía.

La barba del hombre estaba encima de Reiko rodeándola macabramente, como una jaula pardusca de fibras enredadas. Los ojos de Reiko se abren por una fracción de segundo al notar el miedo en los más jóvenes, siendo entrecerrados casi al instante, en fría concentración, su postura relajada cambiada por completo, con el tiempo justo para que ella salte a un costado rodando por el suelo, evitando el ataque sorpresa.

Ante la atónita mirada de Shouta, que sigue corriendo, Reiko da una patada baja a las piernas del hombre haciendo que pierda el equilibrio; ella se levanta solo para propinar otra patada en la espalda del atacante caído.

"Maldito. Te atreves a atacar a una mujer ¡Te lo tienes merecido!".

"Woa~ eres genial, Shiroyuki-san". Dice Hizashi al detenerse a pocos pasos del asaltante.

Shouta murmura de acuerdo, sacando su teléfono celular para llamar a la policía. Deteniéndose al sentir la mano de Izuku sobre su brazo.

"Espera un segundo, Shouta-kun". Deja a Tenko en los brazos de Kasuya, buscando su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón para marcar a Naomasa. "Hola. Necesito que escuches y me des tu opinión. Fuimos atacados acá abajo. Sí, todos bien, pero necesito saber las intenciones del atacante antes de hacer la denuncia. Bien, gracias". Se acerca, de pie sobre el mendigo. "Buena noche, señor. No te muevas, estas rodeado. Algunos aquí son policías, así que mejor coopera o los cargos pueden aumentar. ¿Por qué estas aquí? Pediste comida antes de atacar. Por tu ropa, no creo que seas un simple ladrón. Más pareces un mendigo. Entonces ¿Por qué atacas a quien pudo darte comida?"

El hombre, de cara al cemento, se convulsiona en dolorosos sollozos. "Tenía que hacer algo. Necesito dinero más que la comida. La mujer tiene una cadena de oro en el cuello y pensé en robarla".

Se escucha un bufido incrédulo de parte de Reiko. Como si un cualquiera pudiese robarle.

Izuku se mueve hasta estar por sobre la cabeza agachada. "¿Por qué?".

Los dedos sucios extendidos se recogen con fuerza, acompañados por el leve movimiento del hombre al levantar la vista, sus ojos pardos brillando con desesperación. "Tengo un niño enfermo a mi cargo. Huyó de servicios sociales, no sé por qué. No ha querido hablar de ello". Detiene su explicación al atorarse con saliva. Tose un par de veces siendo vigilado por todos a su alrededor. Shouta de hecho a estado pendiente para activar su propio quirk, en caso que el hombre actué peligrosamente. "No tengo dinero suficiente para llevarlo al hospital. Las limosnas no son suficientes. ¡Por favor! No llamen a la policía".

"Está bien. No impondremos una denuncia". Dice Izuku dándose la vuelta,

Hizashi se mueve inquieto, pero fue Shouta que se acerca con molestia en sus rasgos. "Debes estar bromeando. Llama a la policía, ellos se encargarán. Reiko-san pudo no salir lastimada, pero otra persona si. No puedes soltarlo así como así". Se calla en el momento que los ojos cual esmeraldas lo miran serenos y enfocados.

"Las cosas no son sólo buenas o malas, Shouta-kun. La vida no es tan sencilla. A veces, debemos poner más esfuerzo para poder comprender los matices". Sonríe. "No te preocupes. Tenemos un oficial aquí mismo". Apunta a Naomasa que llega con su móvil en la mano. "¿Que piensas?"

"Es honesto. No me parece que esté guardándose algo, en realidad. Parece que dijo todo".

"Si ese el caso. Mejor lleva a Yamada-kun y a… Shouta-kun a sus casas, mientras nos encargamos de este incidente".

Hizashi escuchó aquello e hizo un mohín caprichoso. "No me gusta eso. Quiero saber que va a pasar ahora. Es lo más emocionante que he visto y yo… ¡Oh~!". Es tomado de los hombros con un medio abrazo por Shouta, que arrastra al rubio estridente para que deje de incomodar.

"No es una serie o una telenovela, Hizashi-kun. Nos vamos y dejamos que se encarguen de todo".

Pese a su incomodidad, Shouta deja que las cosas continúen, después de todo Izuku no estaba solo, con la casa llena de adultos, uno de ellos de Dika. Y entre más rápido Tsukauchi-san los dejase, más rápido volvía para encargarse.

Izuku y Reiko se quedaron manteniendo al hombre, sentado en una posición más cómoda, hasta ver que Naomasa se llevaba a ambos adolescentes; en tanto, el peliverde se contactó con Kurochan y Kurogiri para organizar su próximo proyecto.

Tras ver partir el vehículo, Izuku envía un mensaje a su hermano, que de inmediato se hace presente en la escena con Kurochan, por medio de un portal.

"Entonces, nii-san. ¿Que piensas hacer?". Pregunta Kurogiri al tiempo que entrega la computadora portátil, pedida por medio de un mensaje de texto.

"Es un caso complicado. Involucrar a las autoridades no resolverá todos los problemas. Es decir, tenemos un niño enfermo escapado de servicios infantiles; un mendigo que lo tiene y puede ser acusado de secuestro, que además atacó para robar". Abre el programa de la intranet de la oficina.

Reiko, que está cruzada de brazos, hace un gesto brusco al mendigo. "Este sujeto puede decir la verdad sobre el niño y sus intenciones iniciales, pero no significa que sea una buena persona".

Los demás murmuran de acuerdo. Una buena acción, no significa que expía todas las malas acciones que el hombre haya hecho en el pasado.

Izuku. "Señor, deme sus datos y conteste nuestras preguntas. De eso depende nuestras siguientes acciones"

"Hitoshi Ren, 49 años. Quirk: barba viva. Cesante hace siete años, despedido por recorte de personal operativo de un call center. Quedé en la calle al no conseguir empleo, supongo que por mi falta de estudios superiores y porque, mi quirk es poco versátil y causa desconfianza. Tengo un arresto por delito menor, y dos ordenes de arresto por robo con intimidación, de las cuales me escapé".

Kurogiri enfoca sus amarillos ojos. "Señor. ¿por qué no fue a un hospital o a la policía?"

"El hospital pide antecedentes del niño. Él me pidió que no fuéramos, pero, si conseguía el dinero, lo llevaría de igual modo, a pesar de que me lo quitarían. La policía me habría tomado, porque tengo algunos delitos menores, y habrían dejado al niño en servicios infantiles, para que se encargaran".

Kurochan. "Oye, oye. ¿Te das cuenta que, el hospital también lo va a hacer? Es parte del procedimiento. Pase lo que pase, el niño va a se custodiado por el departamento de menores"

El hombre al enterarse comienza sollozar, asqueando a los de más por a cantidad de mucosidad viscosa que sale de su nariz.

"¿Y un villano? ¿Por qué no pedir ayuda a alguna agrupación villana? Los yakusa siguen funcionando pese a lo héroes". Señala Reiko.

"¡No! No pondré a Hiro en esa situación. Ellos querrán más dinero y lo usaran, para robar o vender drogas. Esa no es vida"

"Tampoco es vida si enferma de gravedad el niño. ¿Qué tiene de todas formas?"

"A perdido el apetito y bajó mucho de peso. También, muestra sangre en las fecas. Temo que pueda tener una úlcera"

"O un desgarro rectal". Murmura Reiko, con semblante sombrío. "¿Qué edad tiene y hace cuanto lo conoces?"

"Dos semanas. Tiene 12 años"

"¿Y donde lo dejaste mientras buscas comida?"

"Está escondido cerca de la plaza del centro"

Reiko se escandaliza. "¡Ese lugar está plagado de vendedores de droga!"

"¡No hoy! Es un lugar seguro porque es el día en que los héroes patrullan de la zona. Nadie se acerca los fines de semana. Protegen el comercio a los paseantes"

"Hitoshi-san, usted tiene los tres cargos… por robo de comida. No creo que la policía quiera realmente arrestarlo, señor". Izuku pasa su mano libre por la cara. "Bien. Revisaremos el caso como Zona Gris".

El mendigo, llamado Ren, abrió los ojos con una mezcla de emociones. "¿Zona Gris? ¿Este es un punto gris? ¡lo siento! No era mi intención molestar. ¡No quise robar a la señora!"

Reiko da un pisotón asustando al hombre. "Señorita y la boca te queda donde mismo".

Izuku cierra su computadora, colgándola debajo de la axila. "Hitoshi-san. Creo que usted encaja con el perfil de una victima que necesita ayuda de la zona gris. Actualmente ayudo con otro tipo de cosas, más cerca del área más brillante del sistema, pero me ha interesado su estado actual, y he tomado la decisión de inmiscuirme". Busca en sus compañeros incomodidad o negación a su idea, siendo recompensado con sonrisas cómplices. "Si estamos de acuerdo. Dividámonos en grupos. Como Sato-san y Tenko-chan deben ser vigilados, necesitamos que alguien se quede". Kurogiri levanta su mano. "Gracias oniisa. Ahora, Kasuya y Kurochan, van con el niño, junto con Hiro-san. Enviaré un texto a Naomasa-san para que vaya al hospital del centro, a donde se reunirán todos. Yo me quedaré aquí para armar el papeleo. Kurogiri-oniisan me llamará cuando lleguen al hospital. ¿Todo claro?".

Hitoshi-san mira a todos con la boca abierta. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieren ayudarme?

Izuku lo mira ofreciéndole la mano. "Porque todos merecen una oportunidad"

…

El primer semestres llegaba a su fin y las cosas habían estado revueltas. Tanto en U.A, como para el país debido a un nuevo asesinato de gran influencia mediática.

El cegador a vuelto a matar, esta vez a dos policías.

Esos días fueron muy duros para Izuku, que no pudo asistir a la academia por tres días debido al macabro homicidio. Todos los agentes de la ley, de la justicia y civiles se encontraron desconcertados por el nuevo 'Modus Operandi' del cegador; el cual no solo se dedicó a dejar su 'artística' obra en un centro comercial a vista de todos y completamente expuesto a las cámaras, por las cuales se pudo generar una descripción física completa y detallada de su indumentaria: capa negra y máscara a juego, con la cual camuflaba cualquier rasgo reconocible; sino también un mensaje completamente diferente al habitual. Esta vez en letras carmesí se pudo leer: "_Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?. Ego unum et verum, umbra timeant me et frui spectaculum theatrum mundi"._

Y para más extrañeza de su MO, coloca un segundo mensaje al lado de la cabeza del policía de Hosu con la inscripción de _'quia donum cultor praecipuus, H'_; escrito con la sangre de los asesinados en el centro comercial.

Con el traductor en mano descubrieron que decía algo como: '¡quien nos protegerá de los guardias? Soy el único y verdadero, teman mi sombra y disfruten del espectáculo del teatro del mundo. Y 'Obsequio para mi admirador'

Izuku no entiende el nuevo MO y Dika tampoco a logrado generar un perfil con los nuevos cambios. Por ello Tsurugamae Kenji ha puesto a todo el departamento patas arriba para encontrar alguna pista, al igual que Kudai-san con DIKA. Generando una carga enorme de trabajo para Izuku que tiene que desglosar los documentos de los detectives, armar un resumen, enviarlo a Tsurugamae Kenji, con copia a DIKA, al mismo tiempo que intenta unir puntos para dar sus apreciaciones a Tsurugamae Kenji.

Entre esas conversaciones, surge la idea del festival deportivo.

"Es dentro de un mes. ¿no es asi?gua"

"Lo es señor"

"¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿ir tras el podio?

"En realidad, no voy a participar"

"¿Por qué? Eres muy capaz, según los informes de tus entrenamientos. O es porque sientes que debes mantener en secreto tu trabajo como miembro del cuerpo de policías, gua. Porque si ese es el caso, no es necesario que te escondas. Tienes un permiso especial, aprobado por el gobernador, avalado por Kudai-san. No tienes nada que temer"

"La verdad, es que no quiero participar. No me interesa ser un héroe y creo que puedo estar quitando un espacio para un estudiante que realmente lo ve como su futuro"

"Tonterías. Hay más que suficiente para todos los estudiantes de U.A en la industria heroica, guau.  
Pero no te voy a obligar a participar. Solo que tengas en cuenta que el departamento de policías te respalda, decidas lo que decidas.

Fuera de eso, en cuanto a la creciente acumulación de informes de testigos avisando del posible avistamiento del cegador, y la masiva carga de trabajo originado de imitadores que se entregaron en las comisarías, los cuales debían ser investigados, tuvo que pedir ayuda a Kasuya para que cuidara a Tenko, algo que Kurochan realizaba a duras penas, gato viejo cacarrabias.

Debido a todo eso, Izuku apenas duerme esos días, siendo obligado por Kurogiri a dormir por la noche para ir a clases ese día, porque no puede seguir postergando su asistencia; pese a ello, igualmente dio vuelta le caso en su cabeza hasta bien entrada la madrugada, trasnochando una vez más.

Ese día, los usualmente brillantes y agudos ojos verdes, eran empañados por la somnolencia, adornados por gruesas ojeras y bolsas bajo los ojos, que estaban levemente enrojecidos por las venas dilatadas.

"Necesito café". Murmura cansado, siendo su saludo al llegar donde sus amigos.

"¡No, Yashi-kun! Necesitas comer. No puedes rendir bien si estas cansado y encima hambriento"

Estaban los tres en su banca habitual, con Izuku en medio de ambos amigos.

"Hizashi-kun tiene razón. Al menos come algo". Shouta ofrece un poco de su sandwish de huevo con mayonesa, que es tomado con desgana por el peliverde

"¿Felices? Ahora, quiero mi café"

"Realmente te vuelves gruñón cuando estás cansado, Yashi-kun". Comenta desenfadado alcanzando un vaso desechable y un termo con café, dejados por Kurogiri en la recepción de la academia poco antes de que comenzara el receso de almuerzo. Una pequeña concesión para los amigos del últimamente malhumorado Izuku.

"Gracias". Dice por lo bajo bebiendo del deliciosos y negro líquido caliente. Tras volver a sentirse medianamente como un ser humano, la culpa roe el interior. "Lo siento"

Hizashi quita importancia con una mano, como si barrierra el polvo. "No te disculpes. Entendemos que las cosas están tensas en la oficina". Apunta sus auriculares que combinan con su equipo. "La radio no han parado de hablar del caso del cegador. Es la noticia del momento"

Shouta, que está sentado de brazos cruzados, mira alrededor de las bancas de siempre. "Es realmente grave. El asesino está quitando la confiabilidad de la policía".

Izuku suspira, frotando sus ojos. "No es sólo lo que tiene a todo el mundo tenso. Son compañeros los que están matando. No civiles, no héroes. Son policías los que mueren. Nadie sabe si volverá a casa vivo y el ambiente está enrarecido en cada delegación".

"El miedo puede generar eso": Dice Hizashi sorbiendo de su jugo en caja por medio de la pajilla.

"Deberías dormir un poco, Izuku-kun". Shouta mira preocupado lo cansado que se ve el adolescente emancipado. "Te ves peor que yo con días de insomnio"

Hizashi suspira. "Realmente no me acostumbro a que Sho-kun te llame por tu nombre". Sorbe malhumorado de su jugo. "No es justo. Te conocí primero".

"Tú... me lamas Yashi-kun. Créeme, nadie... me dice así". Se defendió murmurando suavemente Izuku, luchando por la somnolencia. Batalla que perdió al quedar completamente dormido sobre el hombro de Shouta.

"Realmente debe estar cansado. Se apagó igual que un vela". Comenta dejando su caja de jugo a un lado, viendo acercarse a un compañero.

Sakamata Kugo llega bajando el ruido de su presencia la ver a Yamashita dormido.

"Hey chicos"

"Hola, Sakamata-kun. ¿Por qué llegas tan agitado?"

"Vengo de parte de Ectoplasm sensei. Dijo que avisara a los representantes de clase, para que se encarguen de buscar a los demás, de que tenemos una clase especial en conjunto con 1-B, en Ground beta"

Hizashi se tensa de inmediato. "Ese lugar me causa escalofríos". Sacude la cabeza con energía y se levanta de un salto, casi dejado caer sus loncheras y vasos desechables, para enojo de Shouta que no se puede mover por el peliverde en su hombro. Hizashi da una mirada de disculpa al pelinegro. "Voy a buscar a los demás. Ustedes quédense hasta que termine el receso ¿vale?"

"Está bien".

Así fueron dejados solos en el jardín, cerca del árbol con frondoso follaje. Al estar lejos de la zona habitual en el que otros estudiantes pasan, el ambiente era más tranquilo y sosegado, siendo ideal para tomar la siesta.

Los parpados de Shouta se vuelven más pesados con cada parpadeo, quedando dormido en poco tiempo.

Unas risas se escuchan entre la bruma del sueño. ¿Qué era? El sonido se acompaña por el clic repetido. Shouta aprieta los parpados antes de abrirlos, revelando que el origen de los sonidos era Kayama. Ella estaba en frente de él con el teléfono celular en la mano y una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Qué quieres, Kayama-kun?"

"Nada, nada. Solo vine a buscarlos porque estamos casi por irnos a Ground Beta"

Los ojos de Shouta se abren sorprendidos. Busca su propio móvil para confirmar que estaban pasados la hora de entrar a clases. "Mierda, no me di cuenta". Intenta moverse para levantarse, volviendo a ser consciente del peso de Izuku en el hombro. Suavemente lo zarandea. "Izuku-kun, despierta, es hora de irnos". Una verde franja aparece por entre las oscuras pestañas, apenas dejando el mundo de los sueños. "Tenemos que ir a clases".

Eso terminó de despabilar al peliverde, enderezándose y frotando con el dorso de la mano por sobre los parpados para poder espantar lo último de sueño. "Perdón".

"No es nada". Shouta ya está de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. "Kayama, borra las fotografías"

La adolescente, que había estado intentando irse sin llamar la atención se detiene en seco, comenzando a reír nerviosa. "No sé de lo que hablas". Dice con la lengua apenas visible entre sus labios, que sonríen incómodamente.

"Dije, borra las fotografías que hiciste de nosotros. No estamos para ser tu diversión. He visto algunos de tus post en internet y algunas de las fotos son de nosotros".

"No es para nada malo ¡Lo juro!"

"No me importa. Borrarlas a hora o te quitaré el móvil y lo haré yo mismo". No esperó a que ella hiciera su movimiento y alcanzó el aparato, borrando las más de veinte fotografías de ellos durmiendo en diferentes ángulos.

"¡NO!". Kayama estaba llorando de rodillas abrazando las piernas de Shouta al recibir de vuelta el objeto infractor de la privacidad del pelinegro. "Eso es tan cruel ¡Eran adorables juntos!"

Las mejillas pálidas de Shouta se colorearon de rosa oscuro. "¿Ves que me importe?". Intenta apartarla de su pierna agitando su miembro aprisionado entre los brazos de la emocionada niña con fuerza

Ignorando al par, Izuku termina de desperesarse estirando los brazos por sobre la cabeza. "Estamos tarde. Tenemos que ir al salón"

Kayama se recupera en un parpadeo, soltando a Shouta que casi cae al perder el equilibrio. "No. Es en Ground Beta. Clase especial con los de 1-B. Estamos llegando tarde".

"Gracias por venir a buscarme Kayama-kun"

Ella suelta un suspiro cansado. "Te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Después de salvarme del idiota de Kan-kun, puedes dejar los honoríficos y mi apellido". Con su dedo índice empuja el pecho de Izuku. "Es Nemuri. Ne-mu-ri. Dilo, Yamashita-kun".

"Es raro que te pueda llamar por tu nombre y tú aun me llames por mi apellido".

"Creo que es lo mejor para Yamada-kun. Se ha estado quejado mucho últimamente de que siendo tu amigo y compañero de curso, aun no pueda llamarte así, cuando tu otro compinche sí puede". Dice apuntando al pelinegro.

"Hablamos de eso con Hizashi-kun. Creo que de ahora en adelante se calmará con eso". Sacude un poco el uniforme. "Debo ir a mi clase. Ahora tenemos un incordio que fue dejado por su clase".

"¿Como le va a Kan-kun?"

"¿Terrible? Nadie lo quiere. Es un pomposo y arrogante, que se queja de estar con gente tan poco 'heroica'. Y debo decir que mis compañeros no están muy contentos con 1-A por eso. Creen que han botado su basura en Educación General". Se encoge de hombros. "Espero no tener que soportarlo por mucho tiempo, al cambiarme a 1-A después de del festival deportivo"

"¡Vaya! Aspiras alto Aisawa-kun". Comenta Nemuri.

Shouta da una mirada de miedo. "Es un hecho".

Tras una breve despedida los chicos se separan, dejando a Nemuri e Izuku corriendo para poder llegar al gimnasio designado para las pruebas conjuntas

"¿Sabes de qué va a ser el ejercicio de hoy?". Pregunta Izuku entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

"No. Sensei solo nos quiere en el lugar". Responde Nemuri estando a pocos metros del recinto.

Entrando justo a tiempo para poder cambiarse por el uniforme deportivo y salir con sus compañeros de curso. Debido a que los trajes heroicos de ambos tuvieron desgarros significativos tras la pelea uno a uno con Kan Sekishiro, tuvieron que dejar en manos del departamento de equipamiento y quedarse por un tiempo sin sus trajes. Siendo fácilmente identificables entre sus compañeros disfrazados.

"¡El representante de clases llegó!"

"¡Bienvenido, representante!"

"Te estábamos esperando"

Muchos rostros sonrientes se fueron acercando para saludar a Izuku, que sin saberlo, se había estado construyendo una fuerte reputación como un representante confiable, pese a su horario reducido para compartir con ellos.

Hizashi también se acerca para atraer a los otros dos miembros de los representantes. "¡Hey chicos! Casi no llegan a tiempo"

"Todo fue gracias a Nemuri-chan"

"¡Nya! Dijo mi nombre al fin"

"¡No! Eso no es justo. ¡Fui tu primer amigo, Yashi-kun!"

"Pensé que dejamos eso claro, Yamada-kun. Puedes seguir con el apodo"

"¡No lo entiendes!". Dice con lagrimas en el borde de los ojos. "Aun me llamas por mi apellido"

"Yo~ ¡lo siento, Yamad-!"

"HIZASHI". Dice dando rienda suelta su quirk de aumento de volumen.

Izuku, intimidado, murmura. "Hizashi-kun"

Alcanzan a detener la escena para cuando Ectopalsm-sensei aparece junto con el grupo de 1-B.

"Escuchen todos. Vamos a tener una clase en conjunto, así que espero el máximo respeto y cooperación de todos ustedes". Dice apartándose para que el grupo de 1-B se presentara.

Sosaki Shino estaba a la cabeza del grupo como representante era rodeada de sus tres amigas, con algunos otros pocos con rasgos claramente humanoides. Para Izuku, era claro que habían muchas habilidades mutantes increíbles en esa clase. Reconoció a un par de la vez que conoció a Sosaki, con la tarea de matemáticas: un adolescente lagarto de fuerte complexión física; un chico con cabellos de tentáculo color morado oscuro, tez clara y dientes puntiagudos. Otro se destacó por su altura superior al promedio, sus abultados músculos y piel caoba brillante. Pero de todos ellos uno se destacó por su postura segura y ojos agudos. Aunque Neumuri y otras chicas de 1-A pueden aportar otra importante característica.

"Es tan atractivo". Comenta Nemuri en un susurro a sus amigos. "Lo justo de músculos y aire misterioso"

Izuku intenta ignorar aquello saludando a Sosaki. "Sosaki-kun, es bueno poder vernos en un entrenamiento simultaneo"

"¡Sí, Yamashita-kun! Se dice que cosas interesantes pasan en sus entrenamientos. Espero poder comprobar el nivel en el que están trabajando, fuera de las asignaturas más académicas"

Chatora se acerca con sus pasos enérgicos, cabello corto y traje poco ajustado, como suele ser habitual paras las niñas y mujeres heroinas. "Gracias por eso. Nos has ayudado mucho en las sesiones de estudio del jueves. No habría pasado mi clase de inglés sin tu ayuda"

"No es un problema. Lamento que últimamente no he estado tan accesible para ayudar"

Esta vez fue el turno de la amiga de cabello rubio, Tsuchikawa Ryuko. "Sabemos que has estado ocupado. Se dice que las cosas no van bien para la policía"

La chica de cabellos verde, Shiretoko Tomoko, asiente con rostro asustado."Esperemos que pronto una agencia de héroes pueda encontrar al cegador. Me da mucho miedo pensar que puedo encontrarme con un asesinato al salir por la mañana camino a la escuela"

Izuku asiente con su sonrisa fuertemente apretada en sus labios a pesar de su molestia al plantear, sin intensiones maliciosas, que solo los héroes pueden hacerse cargo. "Esperemos que pronto atrapen al 'Cegador'. Estamos con mucho trabajo en la oficina como estamos y muchos oficiales temen por sus vidas a diario".

Shiretoko abre los ojos con las manos tapando sus boca. "¡No lo pensé de ese modo!". Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, amenazando con llorar, bajando cual balde de agua fría la irritabilidad de Izuku por su comentario anterior.

Sosaki y la demás rápidamente se acercaron para impedir uno de sus legendarios lloriqueos, sin mucho éxito.

Sin embargo, antes de que Shiretoko comenzara a llorar en serio, Ectoplasm sensei aparece para dar las directrices del entrenamiento.

"Escuchen por favor. Se va a realizar un ejercicio de rescate en ciudad. Tenemos varios escenarios de derrumbes, incendios, fugas de gas y colisiones múltiples de automóviles. Se va a dividir de manera aleatoria los grupos que participaran, así como a aquellos que deberán actuar como las víctimas. NO tomen sus papeles a la ligera. Ya sean héroes o víctimas, van a tener que entregar un informe mañana sobre lo que aprendieron. Zonas de riesgo, movimientos peligrosos, Trato para calmar al ansiedad. Todos los puntos que pueden involucrarse en el accidente, deben mencionar, buscar información de hechos parecidos; el actuar de los servicios de rescate y las agencias de héroes; terminando con una conclusión para mejorar dichos procedimientos y como lo volverías a aplicar en el ejercicio. ¿Está claro?"

Fue respondido por un coro de voces. "Si, sensei"

"Primer grupo. Sosaki Shino, Chatora Yawara, Yamada Hizashi. Victima: Yamashita Izuku

"Vaya suerte la tuya, Yashi-kun. Eres la vívtima". Hizashi se burla del agradable pecoso.

"No me parece mal. Todavía tengo sueño. Podría dormir un rato si tengo que fingir estar inconsciente"

"Solo tu amigo, puedes encontrar algo bueno de eso"

Charora se acerca. "Recuerden lo que dijo Ectoplasm sensei. Esto es un espacio de aprendizaje, sean victimas o rescatistas".

Ectoplasm termina de dar los grupos. "Bien. Los héroes agrúpense a un lado. Deben esperar quince minutos para que aquellos que sean victimas, tomen posición en la ciudad. Antes, tomen una papeleta de esta caja, para que se dividan sus zonas"

Tras buscar su papeleta, Izuku se despide del grupo de amigos para juntarse con los demás que juegan a víctimas, reconociendo a dos de 1-B que llamaron su atención, el chico de piel caoba y músculos abultados y uno que parece estar hecho de placas duras de piel. Todos tiene una mirada desilusionada, que supuso era por no poder participar activamente en los rescates.

"Hola. Así que somos a quienes deben rescatar. ¿Saben si podemos hacer de esto algo más incómodo?". Dice con sonrisa traviesa para sorpresa de los demás estudiantes. "Digo. Una persona que a sufrido un traumatismo puede estar gritando, entrar en un colapso y perder el control sobre sus quirk, o vomitar. También pueden estar inconscientes y ser básicamente peso muerto". Tras sus observaciones, los rostros comenzaron a cambiar por sonrisas ladeadas. "En lo personal. Creo que descansaré en todo el proceso". Puso una mano en la cabeza y su postura cambió por una lánguida. "Creo que me siento mal. Necesito una camilla, héroes". Fue acompañado de risas burlonas a su alrededor.

Sintiéndose bien consigo mismo al levantar el ánimo a los demás, Izuku buscó el área en la que estaba designado junto con su rol: herido en un accidente automovilístico. Bueno, al menos iba a estar cómodo durante el ejercicio.

Se llevó una grata sorpresa al llegar. No era el único en ahí, Sakamata Kugo también fue a esa área.

"Así que somos dos conductores impudentes. ¿Qué crees que nos pasó?"

"Pudimos estar ebrios y chocamos de frente"

"O somos amigos que iban en el mismo vehículo"

"¿Nos colisionó un hombre ebrio?"

"Puede haber sido una mujer. O un pájaro con quirk de pensamiento"

"Como el director". Kugo se puso a pensar en la situación. "No creo que le den un permiso de conducir a un pájaro, porque solo tiene sus patas para usar y no alcanzaría los pedales y el volante al mismo tiempo"

"Es verdad". Frente a ellos había una camioneta con el parabrisas roto, cuyos vidrios estaban regados e los asientos, con pocas abolladuras y fácil acceso. Su contrario en el choque era un auto pequeño de dos puertas, con el capó retorcido hacia dentro, yantas reventadas, una puerta irreparablemente abollada y el parabrisas a medio quebrar.

"Alguien no hizo bien su trabajo": comenta Izuku. "El parabrisas del pequeño debería estar completamente roto y las yantas no deberían quedar así"

Kugo se encoge de hombros. "No me importa. De igual modo no voy a estar sentado sobre vidrio"

Izuk asiente de acuerdo. "Voy por el vehículo pequeño. Creo que me dará más tiempo para dormir ahí".

"Entonces, voy por la camioneta. No creo que pueda entrar con mi tamaño en el otro"

"Entonces ¿somos dos ebrios?"

"Que sea dos ebrios. Al menos me dará una risa cuando vomite mi almuerzo en los zapatos del pelo de tentáculos. Dijo cosas desagradables sobre camerinos femeninos"

"¿Ese es tu grupo? Yo tengo a Hizashi-kun, Sosaki-san y Chatora-san."

"Suerte con tu siesta". Da una despedida con la mano, separándose.

Izuku se sube al automóvil tocando el parabrisas. Vidrio inastillable, al menos algo bien en las réplicas. Revisó el estado de toda la estructura antes de acomodarse en el asiento del conductor con un suspiro relajado. Como precaución extra buscó el indicador de la gasolina, que estaba en cero. "No más accidentes con gasolina".

Tras su inspección se dispuso a dormitar. Puede que sea el primer grupo en salir en el sorteo pero era de los últimos de ser revisado. Como era un ejercicio de rescate, sensei debía revisar caso por caso para evitar peligros innecesarios en lugares inestables, por lo que tenía a lo menos una hora veinte para esperar. Puso el despertador en el teléfono celular y se acomodó para esperar, reclinando el asiento y cerrando los ojos.

La siguiente vez que fue consciente no fue debido a la alarma, sino por el ruido de forcejeos en las puertas. Levanta la vista para ver a Sosaki-san comprobando la puerta abollada.

"No se puede abrir esta puerta". Dice ella

Hizashi estaba en la otra. "Esta tiene el seguro puesto. Tendría que romper la ventana para entrar", Al notar que Izuku estaba despierto saluda con entusiasmo. "Hey, amigo. Al fin estas despierto. Por un momento de verdad parecías estar en un accidente, porque no despertaste con mis llamados"

"Lo siento. Me quedé dormido. ¿Como fueron los demás rescates?"

Se encoge de hombros. "Nada trascendente. Salvo que muchas víctimas estaban siendo más molestas de lo estipulado. Algunos incluso vomitaron".

En eso se escucha un fuerte grito desde la camioneta de enfrente. "¡Demonios! A vomitado en mis zapatos"

"¿Es eso pescado?"

"Creo que Sakamata-kun ha hecho lo mismo"

"Se supone que somos un par de ebrios". Dice Izuku encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Estan todos afuera? No veo mucho desde aquí"

"Nah. Nos quedamos sin tiempo porque algunos grupos demoraron más de la cuenta y atrasaron los grupos. Ectoplasm sensei decidió hacer rescates en simultáneo. Ectoplasm sensei está con otro grupo ahora y queda un tercero con supervisión remota". Mira feo a Izuku. "Espero que nos vomites cuando te saquemos"

"No gracias. Solo seré una molestia y no cooperaré"

"Es bueno saberlo de antemano". Por el costado aparece Chatora con una piedra en la mano. "Te pediría que te cubras la cara, pero si no vas a moverte, tendré que ser más cuidadosa". Con movimientos suaves pero decididos, logra picar la parte donde está puesto el seguro, en el borde de la cara interna de la puerta. Suerte que no estaba en el reposabrazos como los automóviles modernos. Con cuidado levanta el pituto e intenta abrir la puerta sin éxito. "¡Oh vamos! ¡Ábrete!". Dice forcejeando frustrada.

"Tiene maña esa puerta. Me costó mucho abrirla". Cierra los párpados adormilado. "Recuerda que en un accidente, no debes forzar la estructura, para eso están las gatas hidráulica. Debes tener cuidado con la posibilidad de una fuga de gasolina, que con una chispa puede comenzar un incendio.

"Pero esto es un ejercicio". Se quejó Chatora. "No deberíamos tener que cuidarnos por una posible explosión"

"Yamashita-kun tiene razón". Llega Sosaki-san de su revisión debajo del automóvil. "Hay gasolina fresca en el suelo. Debemos tener cuidado"

Fue entonces que la somnolencia desaparece. Y un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Izuku. "¿Hay una fuga? Pero revisé que el tanque estuviese vacío". Vuelve a revisar el tablero que está con las luces apagadas. "Demonios. No me acordé que en estos modelos, una vez encendidos es cuando el sensor indica la cantidad de gasolina. ¿Cuanta viste, Shino-san?"

"Alrededor de un litro. Esta escurriendo por todas partes"

El peliverde trata de recordar. "No lo vi cuando inspeccioné. Debe ser una fuga pequeña, producida tras la preparación de las escenas de rescate". ¿Como pueden ser tan descuidados los encargados? ¡Son solo niños! Al menos deben tener una advertencia o aumentar la seguridad. "Tienen tres minutos para sacarme, antes de que eche por la borda el ejercicio y salga por mi cuenta. Esta es una bomba de relojería y no voy a esperar más que eso".

Al ver la seriedad en sus facciones los tres rescatistas improvisados asintieron sin quejarse.

Hizashi trató de buscar una forma de sacarlo, pensando en voz alta. "Esto es malo, mi quirk no me da ninguna ayuda en esta situación. Ni para abrir las puertas ni para poder minimizar el peligro ¿Tu Shino-chan?"

"Mi quirk es emisor de telepatía, no sirve ahora"

"El mio es flexibilidad. Puedo contorsionarme para poder sacar a Yamashita-kun. Pero antes debemos poder entrar sin hacer chispas"

Sosaki muerde su labio. "¿Romper el parabrisas es muy riesgoso, para sacarlo por la ventana?"

Hizashi pone sus manos en las frente. "¿Y si tuviera lesión en la columna?"

"El tiempo corre chicos". Les recordó Izuku, cada vez más nervioso por su situación. "Vean donde hay menor cantidad de gasolina derramada, ese es el punto por donde podrían sacarme. Y lo que hagan, háganlo con decisión y no titubeen".

Chatora golpea un puño con su mano extendida. "La puerta del copiloto entonces. Rompemos la ventana por completo y entro, pateo al puerta para abrir y si no funciona, arrastramos a Yamashita kun por la ventana entre los tres"

"Bien"

Con cuidado Hizashi terminó de romper el vidrio, usando su chaqueta por sobre los trozos rotos en el asiento para limpiarlo, tirando todo alsuelo, despejando la ruta para Chatora; que semejante a una anguila, entra por la ventana abierta siguiendo los pasos del plan, encontrando la misma resistencia de la puerta que al comienzo. "Salir por la ventana será". Pasa por sobre Izuku revisando el espacio con el volante. "Esto es más difícil de lo que esperé"

"¿Tienes un collarín cervical? Eso sería lo Primero que debes colocarme"

Shino aparece con uno en la mano y un bolso con material de rescate en la otra. "Aquí lo tengo, Yawara-chan".

Chatora toma el objeto y lo coloca ajustando las amarras en el cuello de Izuku. "Ahora, a sacarte de aquí"

"Eso espero, porque comienzo a oler el aroma del combustible"

"¿Donde está Kugo y los demás?". Hizashi mira entorno al accidente

"Tomoko-chan me dijo que iban a ver a los otros grupo. Su rescate fue muy sencillo"

"Suerte la suya". Gruñe por lo bajo Chatora, logrando llevar la cabeza de Izuku por la ventana, acción que es seguida por los otros dos, que colocan una camilla de rescate debajo de la espalda de Izuku, poco antes de sacarlo por la ventana.

"Debo decir que lo hicieron bastante bien, salvo que no debieron esperar a que Chatora-san me acercara por la ventana, sino que en cuanto me puso el collarín, para que me moviera lo menos posible dentro del automóvil. Una lesión en la columna es un riesgo muy real en un accidente así, como para ignorarlo"

"Si, si, Yashi-kun, hay espacio para mejorar. Ahora, salgamos de aquí, me está dando miedo saber que esto realmente puede explotar". Despejaron el área, liberando a Izuku de las ataduras del collarín y la camilla. "Esto fue más tenso de lo que pensé que sería. Digo, usualmente pienso que una pelea con un villano es lo más peligroso, pero esto no se queda atrás. Un error de cálculo y otra persona pierde la vida".

"O la posibilidad de caminar". Dice Sosaki.

"El rescate es un área de especialización de los héroes infravalorado. Así como el de los grupos de rescatistas y bomberos". Comenta Izuku. "Para la industria de héroes, es menos vistoso y conlleva más posibilidades de errores fatales".

"Es una pena. Se siente bien poder llegar y sacar a alguien de un accidente". Comenta Chatora. Con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca. "Pero creo que debo aumentar mi fuerza. La flexibilidad tiene sus límites"

"Fue increíble como entraste por la ventana. Ojala pudiese hacer algo como eso". Hace un par de movimientos de jabs rápidos. "Voy a entrenar aun más duro para que una puerta no me impida salvar a alguien".

"¿Entrenamiento? ¿Estas haciendo algo fuera de las clases?"

"¡Sí! Con un amigo de educación general, estamos siguiendo el entrenamiento de Yashi-kun"

Izukus encoge de hombros al ser objeto de estudio por las otras dos chicas. "Tengo que hacer más entrenamiento físico debido a que soy quirkless. De esa manera puedo defenderme"

Sosaki se levanta la vista pensativa. "Es verdad, eres quirkless. Recuerdo como botaste a ese pendenciero en la biblioteca"

"Yashi-kun tiene unos movimiento realmente asesinos"

Chatora mira a Izuku con ojos agudos. "Ayudame a entrenar también". Me gustaría hace más, pero todos me dicen que una chica no debe esforzarse tanto". Toca sus brazos de manera crítica.

"¿Bromeas? A Nemuri le habría hecho bien contra Kan-kun"

"¿Que cosa me habría hecho bien?"

Casi sin darse cuenta llegaron a donde el resto de grupo estaba reunido, siendo recibidos por una sucia Kayama Nemuri, que tenía las puntas de su cabello chamuscado y marcas negras en las mejillas, acompañadas por su ropa maltratada y uno de los cristales de sus lentes quebrado.

"¿Qué te pasó, Kayama-chan?"

Ella mira a Hizashi con mal humor. "Pasó que me tocó rescatar a victimas de una explosión en un restaurante. Estaba con Kamihara-kun, ya saben, el chico guapo, y el otro de 1-B, chico lagarto; sacábamos a otro de 1-B, todo bien, salvo que nadie nos dijo que las líneas de gas estaba abiertas. El chico lagarto se tropieza sobre la cocina encendiendo el mechero eléctrico y ¡Boom! Una explosión instantánea".

Izuku se altera y la escanea en busca de lesiones graves. "¿Estas bien? No tienes quemaduras ni nada. ¿Fuiste a ver a Recovery Girl?"

"No. Estoy bien. No fue algo tan grave porque había una buena ventilación. Se encendió una columna de fuego que estalló contra el techo. Alcanzó una olla con aceite que comenzó a quemarse, provocando una gruesa nube de humo. El primero en escapar fue Kamihara-kun porque al parecer, le tiene miedo al fuego ¡porque tiene un quirk tipo papel! ¡Hug~! Tan lindo y tan inútil cuando se le necesita ¡miren mi pelo!". Agita sus manos por los mechones negros chasmuscados. "Esto va a tardar en arreglarse. ¿Qué decías, Yamada-kun?"

"Deberías hacer entrenamiento para muscular. Obtener más fuerza puede ayudar con tu estilo de pelea"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Lo estuve pensando después del otro día. Si quedo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, debo poder defenderme hasta que actúe mi quirk. Pero ¿donde puedo encontrar un lugar para entrenar? No conozco ningún gimnasio. Ademas ¡está el festival deportivo! No tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme al corriente".

"Yamada-kun dijo que está siendo entrenado por Yamashita-kun"

Eso eriza a la pelinegra chamuscada. "¡Eso es lo que hacen todas la tardes y por las mañanas temprano! Tramposo ¡Yo también quiero participar!"

Izuku la mira con una disculpa en sus ojos verdes. "Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo ni recursos para entrenarte, Nemuri-chan"

Eso la enojó aun más. "No me des esa escusa ¡pudiste invitarme antes!". Casi sacaba humo por encima de la cabeza. Estaba completamente enojada.

Chatora se adelanta con su semblante serio. "Yo también quiero participar del entrenamiento"

"¡Yo también! E incluyo a Ryuko y Tomoko". Se integra Shino

Siendo superado en número y en poder de convencimiento, por las tres adolescentes, Izuku se rinde. "Está bien. Veré lo que puedo hacer. Aun nos queda poco más de un mes antes del festival deportivo. Podemos trabajar en algunos movimientos y en el aprovechamiento de sus quirk".

Las tres saltan hasta hacer chocar sus manos. "¡Sí!"

Izuku suspira, desconectándose de las conversaciones del trío de chicas y después, quinteto, al incorporarse las otras dos amigas de Shino, que cuchichean sobre su futuro entrenamiento. Dejó que pasaran las últimas observaciones de Ectoplasm sensei para retirarse al camerino, preparando su regreso a casa. El día había sido largo y fue gracias a las dos siestas rápidas que pudo terminarlo sin desmayarse de agotamiento.

"Por fin se acabó". Dice soltando el aire de sus pulmones en una postura relajada a las afueras de U.A.

Hizashi y Shouta caminan a ambos lados. El pelinegro de ceño apático no pudo evitar comentar. "Mejor regresa a casa a dormir. Si sigues trasnochado, vas a llegar al punto que no podrás mantenerte despierto"

"Sí, lo sé. Prometo que al llegar a casa me iré a dormir". Dice revisando la hora en el móvil, notando un mensaje de Kirogiri oniisan. "No, por favor, oniisan. No ahora"

"¿Que sucede, Yashi-kun? ¿un problema con Kurogiri-san?"

Suspira con cansancio antes de responder. "No. Me pide que vaya a comprar carne para la cena. Es un viaje al centro que no estaba en mis planes".

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos? Vas a llega a casa de noche". Inquiere Shouta con algo de preocupación

"No, gracias, estaré bien". Se saca la chaqueta para cambiarla por una sudadera con capucha, pensando en no ensuciar su uniforme en su camino a las compras.

Se despide de sus amigo en el metro, caminando lo más rápido que puede a la carnicería. Al salir de la tienda ve las luces nocturnas encenderse en el alumbrado público que se alza sobre las aceras, iluminando el caminar de los peatones y los vehículos que circulan por la calle.

"Está oscureciendo, será mejor que me de prisa". Se fue veloz con su bolsa en la mano sintiendo el olor a humo de los coches, comida rápida y el movimiento de la ciudad, junto a olores menos agradables como orina en las esquinas más insalubres, moho y sangre.

Sangre. Abre los ojos espantado. Ese olor característico activó toda su concentración, dejado el cansancio como un recuerdo olvidado, para buscar el origen de aquel aroma. Al mismo tiempo que saca su móvil, marcando a Naomasa. La cantidad de sangre que debe estar derramada para sentir el olor a oxido tan característico, debe ser grande. Y no era nada comparable al olor de la carnicería, al olor de sangre vieja. Esta era demasiado fresca.

Buscando alrededor, con el tono de marcado en el auricular del teléfono, alcanza a ver a pocos metros de donde estaba la entrada a la bodega de una de las tiendas. Específicamente, el lugar donde aparcan los camiones que bajan carga. Con la luz parpadeando ¿Un criminal se arriesgaría a que lo vean en un lugar tan expuesto?

Decidido acercarse cauteloso al borde del muro para ver en la penumbra a un hombre tirado con un cuchillo en el estómago y a otro sobre él, hurgando entre sus ropas. 'Un asalto'. Izuku corre lanzando su bolsa de compras al desprevenido ladrón. Da un golpe con la mano tras la nuca y otro en las corvas, en una patada rápida, dejando k.o al hombre desprevenido. Toma el pulso a la víctima que aun está viva. Cambia el número en el móvil, que no responde Noamasa, por uno de la comisaría y otro a la ambulancia. Para la primera llamada, da el nombre de Hisui con la intención de agilizar el procedimiento. Tras terminar con las llamadas se dedica a impedir la movilidad al asaltante, pensando en una represalia en cuanto despierte.

La luz mortecina es molesta porque no logra ver con claridad el lugar. Espera que con su seudónimo pueda evitar más problemas en la oficina. Como precaución extra, se coloca la capucha por encima de la cabeza par aque cuando llegue la policía, no reconozcan su cara. Después de todo la identidad de Hisui sigue siendo un misterio.

Se levanta y recoge sus cosas al escuchar las balizas de la ambulancia y de la patrulla. "Es hora de irse". Está por salir a la calle tras recoger su bolsa de compra que, llegando a la salida de estacionamiento, choca con un hombre con gabardina, tapaboca y sombrero.

"Lo siento señor". Se disculpa Izuku con un murmullo apenas oído por la algarabía de las balizas acercándose.

El desconocido también se disculpa. "No estaba viendo por donde iba ¿Qué ocurrió?". Pregunta con voz rasposa, a lo que Izuku supuso que era a carraspera de un resfriado.

La luz de la ampolleta en la lampara pública murió definitivamente, dejando todo a oscuras para suerte de Izuku, que de no poder irse antes de que llegara la policía, al menos sus rasgos estarían mejor ocultos.

"Un asalto. La ambulancia está por llegar, al igual que la policía".

"Es un alivio. Este lugar huele mucho a sangre. Me preocupé".

Izuku asiente moviéndose para irse. "Que tenga una buena noche señor".

"Igualmente"

Izuku se mueve por la calle para esconderse en la multitud observando la llegada de los paramédicos y las fuerzas del orden público. Nota que el hombre no se marcha tras la despedida, sino que se queda incluso después que la policía llega al lugar, preguntando por testigos.

El móvil vibra en el bolsillo, recordando que su familia espera la carne para la cena.

Apresura su paso, siendo recibido en casa por el ambiente cálido y agradable. Lleno de gente hablando, porque una vez más hay reunión de todos.

Kurogiri aparece molesto desde la cocina. "Demoraste mucho. Tuve que pedir a Kasuya que nos prestara un trozo de carne"

"Lo siento, me topé con un asalto. Esperé hasta que se llevaron a la víctima en la ambulancia". Dice entregando la bolsa.

"¿Todo bien?"

Izuku se encoge de hombros. "Nada importante"

…

Oh, que equivocado estuvo.

A la mañana siguiente Izuku fue convocado una reunión de emergencia privada donde asistió el jefe de policías metropolitano Tsurugamae Kenji y el actual jefe de DIKA, y anterior jefe, Kudai-san, junto con Naomasa.

Ni el actual sargento ni Izuku sabían el por qué de aquella reunión, sobre todo cuando el más joven no tenía un trabajo que requiriera ambos jefes.

"¿Que sucede?"

"Tenemos un problema, guau". Dice Tsurugamae Kenji

"Es algo serio, Yamashita-kun". El semblante de Kudai-san augura malas noticias. El hombre desliza un folder sobre la mesa hasta el sargento Tsukauchi y el joven Izuku, mostrando un estacionamiento conocido por el menor. "El cegador volvió a atacar policías anoche, que fueron requeridos como refuerzos para buscar testigos, tras una llamada por asalto frustrado. El ladrón fue apresado y la victima de apuñalamiento fue llevada al hospital". Naomasa alcanzas las fotografías de los compañeros de uniforme abierto en canal desde la garganta hasta la pelvis, usando los intestinos como collares. "Esos dos se quedaron

para terminar de revisar la escena una vez que los curiosos se fueron y los pocos testigos dieron sus testimonios. Fue entonces que creemos que el cegador atacó". Arriba de ambos cuerpos, enormes letras rojas daban el aviso del asesino. 'Nuestra primera cita fue muy corta. Espero que la siguiente dure más, H. Con amor C.'

Sintió que la sangre en las venas se congelo, acompañado por una sensación de mareo y nauseas en Izuku.

Naomasa sigue sin entender. "¡Que relación tiene con nosotros?"

Los ojos de Tsurugamae se estrecharon. "Hisui fue identificado en la escena poco antes de que los policías llegaran". Izuku sintió el palpitar de la sangre en sus oídos esperando la deducción lógica.

Pero fue Kudai-san quien señaló lo obvio. "Yamashita-kun, parece que tienes un admirador macabro".

.

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
